Never Meant to Be
by Leah Aute
Summary: Sakurazuka Seishirou had a sister, Meiun. Unfortunately she died when she was 8 years old...didn't she? What happens when a girl who lacks a Destiny decides to save her brother, to take his place and his Fate. Can Destiny truly be fooled so easily?
1. Prelude- Avetino

Prelude - Avetino

> > > > **Avetino**
>>>> 
>>>> -
>>>> 
>>>> I'm searching out your past  
I'm searching out your present  
I'm searching out your future  
I'm searching out your consciousness  
No need to worry, I'll push on forward  
Let your mind to unfold, tonight
>>>> 
>>>> Omega Boost
>>>> 
>>>> -
>>>> 
>>>> The little girl ran laughing through the streets, her brother chasing along behind her. "Meiun!"
>>>> 
>>>> She looked over her shoulder at him, slowing only slightly. "Catch me, nikichan!"
>>>> 
>>>> He frowned, to cover the smile that threatened on his face. "Don't call me that!" He glared down at her as he finally caught her hand, but his eyes were smiling. "I'm either your aniki or your oniichan. Decide."
>>>> 
>>>> "Nikichan!"
>>>> 
>>>> "A-ni-ki!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Nikichan!"
>>>> 
>>>> "O-nii-chan. Pick!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Ni-ki-chan!" With a delighted laugh she scampered down the road towards the bridge.
>>>> 
>>>> He caught her before she could get more than halfway across. "Why do I have to have such an annoying imouto?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Because you love me!" She smiled and glomped him. "You love me and no one else."
>>>> 
>>>> "What about mother?"
>>>> 
>>>> "You don't Love mother." She grinned and held out a hand. "Haha ski dakara..." She pointed to herself. "Atashi... DAI suki!" She beamed.
>>>> 
>>>> "..." She was right. He'd never put up with this from anyone else. Mother would never play games like this, but then, he'd never respond so either. "Meiun, you presume too much."
>>>> 
>>>> "Oh, really?"
>>>> 
>>>> He stared down at her smiling face, so reminiscent of a pixie in her white dress with the small sheer wings on the back. He'd thought it silly when she'd asked for it for her birthday, but now... She tugged his sleeve. "I want to go to the park!"
>>>> 
>>>> "You always want to go to the park." He taunted her, ruffling her hair. She laughed in delight as he picked her up piggyback and headed for the park. She locked her arms around his neck, burying her face in his hair. "You do love me best..." She grinned mischievously. "Your little fairy."
>>>> 
>>>> He winced. She could read him like a book, even down to the nicknames he never told her. It was...
>>>> 
>>>> _Dangerous!_
>>>> 
>>>> ...Strange!
>>>> 
>>>> He headed straight for her tree, since he knew that was where she'd inevitably go. She adored the tree, coming at every opportunity to stare into its blood-red depths. She'd often come home covered in dark petals, so like blood it seemed that she'd been doused in the dark red liquid, covering her hair and trailing down her body... 
>>>> 
>>>> "Nikichan!"
>>>> 
>>>> He jumped. "Wh-What?"
>>>> 
>>>> "What's wrong?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Betsuni. It's nothing."
>>>> 
>>>> "It's not nothing! Nikichan doesn't get upset over nothing!"
>>>> 
>>>> _Nikichan doesn't get upset over anything but you, imouto-chan._
>>>> 
>>>> He set her on the lowest tree branch and smiled. "It's nothing, really. Don't you trust your oniichan?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Nikichan!" She insisted, climbing higher.
>>>> 
>>>> He sighed but didn't correct her. He was still...
>>>> 
>>>> He jumped as the world went black, except for Meiun, who was now standing on the ground before him, blood dripped from her hair, down her body, the Sakura tree behind her. She smiled, saying something. '... you... best...Sei...chan...'
>>>> 
>>>> He blinked. "What? What did you say, Meiun?"
>>>> 
>>>> '....-ace... only... you...'
>>>> 
>>>> He leaned forward, hand stretched out. She laughed. 'Only ... you'
>>>> 
>>>> A strange wind began to blow around her, sakura petals flying everywhere.
>>>> 
>>>> 'Only for you, Sei...chan...'
>>>> 
>>>> He opened his mouth to scream. Blood flowed from the sakura branches, dripping into her hair, trailing down her face. It streamed from the gaping hole in her chest, down over the white dress, staining it red to match the now-pink wings. She was still smiling, as blood made more and more inroads down her cheeks, closing her eyes as it dribbled over her eyelashes, smiling as it pooled on her lips.
>>>> 
>>>> 'I can change your future. I can trick destiny!'
>>>> 
>>>> A man appeared behind her, in a white coat and black clothing, pained green eyes staring into nothingness . He put one hand on Meiun's shoulder, the other wrapped around her waist to pull her close. They spoke as one.
>>>> 
>>>> 'Even if I'm not the one you love best.'
>>>> 
>>>> "Meiun!!!" His eyes snapped open. He found himself staring into the tree, hearing the voices of people all around him, light again. The man was nowhere to be found.
>>>> 
>>>> Neither was Meiun
>>>> 
>>>> "MEIUN!" He ran to the tree, putting a hand on the trunk, staring into the branches. "Meiun, come down! Meiun, get down here right now!"
>>>> 
>>>> "..."
>>>> 
>>>> "MEIUN!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> He pounded on the tree trunk, tears streaming down his face. "Meiun! Meiun-chan o kaeshite! Kaeshite ageru!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Impossible."
>>>> 
>>>> He turned to face the woman who'd come up behind him, her dark hair flowing over her white kimono, face impassive. "Mother, make it give Meiun back!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Impossible."
>>>> 
>>>> "Make Meiun-chan come back!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Impossible."
>>>> 
>>>> "Why?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Because...she was never meant to be. There can only be one."
>>>> 
>>>> "Meiun-chan was never meant to be?...Uso! Shinjirarenai! You lie, I won't believe it!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Only one can inherit the power of the Sakurazuka-"
>>>> 
>>>> _The Sumeragi..._
>>>> 
>>>> "Only one can become the Sakurazukamori."
>>>> 
>>>> _The 13th Sumeragi head._
>>>> 
>>>> "_She will help you to your destiny but,_"
>>>> 
>>>> _"You must face it alone."_
>>>> 
>>>> "Seishirou."
>>>> 
>>>> _Subaru._
>>>> 
>>>> __"You will be strong."
>>>> 
>>>> _And the world will end._
>>>> 
>>>> "Yada!"
>>>> 
>>>> _Iya!_
>>>> 
>>>> "Without Meiun-chan-"
>>>> 
>>>> _Without Hokuto-chan-_
>>>> 
>>>> "_What does it mean?_"
>>>> 
>>>> Seishirou awoke with a start. _Meiun-chan! _...
>>>> 
>>>> He shook his head. He hadn't had that dream in...how long? He'd almost managed to forget...Almost... He made a face. She was dead, gone. Her spirit wouldn't even respond to his calls, the tree held her so closely. A constant reminder... He was the only one, the Sakurazukamori. Destiny couldn't change, it erased all who didn't fit into its plans, all who dared to challenge the inevitable tide. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cigarettes and his lighter, going and sitting in the windowsill. Lighting it he stared out the window, the image of himself, cigarette dangling loosely, a wavering half-reflection on the pane.
>>>> 
>>>> _Hokuto-chan!_
>>>> 
>>>> Hokuto? Hn. That girl was nothing to him, why should she appear in his dreams?
>>>> 
>>>> _If you make Subaru cry...I'll kill you._
>>>> 
>>>> _'I'll always protect my Nikichan. Zutto, zutto!'_
>>>> 
>>>> "Tche." He quickly flicked the ash off his cigarette before it could drop on his pants. They were nothing alike. Meiun had been so cute, smiling and insightful. She'd always known how to cheer him up. And she'd never wear half of what Hokuto had... But still...
>>>> 
>>>> When he'd seen Hokuto at her most outrageous, hadn't he thought how Meiun would've made it different and more adorable? Hadn't he always thought how cute Meiun would be if she could get a hold of Hokuto's wardrobe?
>>>> 
>>>> Hadn't winged costumes always reminded him of that day?
>>>> 
>>>> He sniffed. Even so, that was Meiun the child. She'd have known better than to wear such outrageous things as an adult...
>>>> 
>>>> And she was dead. So far gone from the world even he could never reach her.
>>>> 
>>>> _'Without Hokuto-chan...'_
>>>> 
>>>> He scowled. Subaru...Why'd he intruded?
>>>> 
>>>> Ah, simple. Because memories of Hokuto had brought those of him. And memories of his Meiun-chan had brought memories of the two of them together. _'Sei-chan' 'Nikichan!'_ Wouldn't Subaru be surprised, knowing he'd had a twin sister too? An imouto, barely younger than him. He'd always cared for her the same as Hokuto had cared for Subaru... 
>>>> 
>>>> But he'd felt nothing killing Hokuto. It had had to be done. Meiun was gone, as was Hokuto. Hokuto was only a pale reflection of a memory and barely that. He sighed. Meiun had been so opposite Hokuto, so shyly adorable to Hokuto's strange brashness. Did that make him and Subaru opposites too?
>>>> 
>>>> Hadn't they always been opposites, in everything else?
>>>> 
>>>> He snuffed the cigarette out. If they were truly opposites then, since Subaru hated him, it was logical to assume... He pulled out another cigarette, leaning against the window pane. If this was love, it was a wonder anyone wanted it. It certainly wasn't caring.
>>>> 
>>>> _Without Meiun-chan, what does it mean?_
>>>> 
>>>> Subaru sat straight up in bed, eyes wide, panting. "Hokuto-chan!!"
>>>> 
>>>> _Meiun-chan!!_
>>>> 
>>>> He put a hand to his head. Who was that girl?
>>>> 
>>>> _'Sei...chan...'_
>>>> 
>>>> _'Seishirou...'_
>>>> 
>>>> _'Mother, make it give Meiun back!' The child hit the sakura tree. 'Make it give me back Meiun-chan!'_
>>>> 
>>>> Seishirou-san...had had a sister?
>>>> 
>>>> _Your little fairy!_
>>>> 
>>>> They'd appeared to be the same age. Twins?
>>>> 
>>>> _Nikichan!_
>>>> 
>>>> What had happened to her? All he'd seen was that strange vision and then...His eyes widened. She'd disappeared? The sakura tree had taken her?
>>>> 
>>>> _Give back Meiun!_
>>>> 
>>>> It explained a lot actually. He pulled out his cigarettes and wandered over to the window, staring out. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, that was for sure.
>>>> 
>>>> _Hokuto-chan_
>>>> 
>>>> _Meiun-chan_
>>>> 
>>>> _Why now?_
>>>> 
>>>> ***
>>>> 
>>>> She floated...no...she simply *was* in the darkness. Simply existing in an absence of light...
>>>> 
>>>> _Meiun-chan!_
>>>> 
>>>> Brief light.
>>>> 
>>>> Sei...chan?
>>>> 
>>>> _You are unnecessary. There can only be one._
>>>> 
>>>> I'm...unnecessary? A waste?
>>>> 
>>>> _Meiun-chan dai suki_
>>>> 
>>>> I'm not a waste!
>>>> 
>>>> _Meiun-chan..._
>>>> 
>>>> Meiun...
>>>> 
>>>> My name... is Meiun...
>>>> 
>>>> A faint light tinged the darkness. A memory.
>>>> 
>>>> He smiled at her, a dark smile from a dark, but handsome, man. He reached for her, she felt...something, magic?, then pain.
>>>> 
>>>> So much pain. She shattered.
>>>> 
>>>> Then darkness. This darkness.
>>>> 
>>>> "Meiun-chan?"
>>>> 
>>>> She opened her eyes, _how long?_, and peered around her, _when had she last?_. "Who..."
>>>> 
>>>> A female face peered at her intently. "You spaced out again, Meiun-chan."
>>>> 
>>>> The man/boy beside her smiled. They both appeared to be older teenagers, maybe 18, 19. _What are years to me?_ "You'll worry Ruri-chan if you don't stop blanking out like that."
>>>> 
>>>> _Who are these people?_ She felt herself smiling stupidly. "I'm sorry, Shota-kun."
>>>> 
>>>> "Don't apologize to him! I'm the one you conked out on. Are you sick?"
>>>> 
>>>> "No. I feel fine." _How long?_
>>>> 
>>>> "You should see a doctor, if this keeps up." _How long had it been?_
>>>> 
>>>> "I said I'm fine." _Since..._
>>>> 
>>>> "Are you sure? You don't look like yourself." Laugh. "Of course, when you look like yourself you seem spaced out anyway." _She'd seen..._
>>>> 
>>>> "Ruri-chan!" _Him..._
>>>> 
>>>> "Don't worry about it though, Meiun-chan!" The female was sing-songing her name. "We'll take care of you."
>>>> 
>>>> "Pervert..."
>>>> 
>>>> She looked at the girl, Ruri, and blinked. Ruri was about two-inches away from her, smirking. "Ne, Meiun-chan, are you sure you feel OK?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Get away from me."
>>>> 
>>>> Ruri and Shota blinked. "Huh?"
>>>> 
>>>> Meiun clenched her fists. "Stay away from me."
>>>> 
>>>> Ruri grabbed her by the wrist. "Hey, wait up!"
>>>> 
>>>> _Too familiar. Too close. Only he... only he was allowed that close._
>>>> 
>>>> She looked down at herself and almost screamed. She was as old as they were! How much had she lost?
>>>> 
>>>> _How long..._
>>>> 
>>>> _Am I too late?_
>>>> 
>>>> _Did it End already?_
>>>> 
>>>> She shook Ruri off, and ran across the park.
>>>> 
>>>> _The Tree._
>>>> 
>>>> Everything seemed off, too small now. She heard them following, but ignored them.
>>>> 
>>>> _If I can find the tree... If I can just find the tree, he'll be there._
>>>> 
>>>> She didn't know how she knew it, but somehow...He was tied to that tree, just as she was.
>>>> 
>>>> She'd almost outdistanced Ruri and Shota when she crashed into someone.
>>>> 
>>>> "Itai!" She pushed herself to her feet. Someone helped her up.
>>>> 
>>>> "Yo, Neichan, be careful. Never know who you'll run into around here."
>>>> 
>>>> "You're the danger here, Sorata! Subaru wouldn't hurt anyone!'
>>>> 
>>>> "Hai, hai!" The man who'd helped her held up his hands defensively. "Kamui, you're mean."
>>>> 
>>>> "I am not!"
>>>> 
>>>> She looked at the man she'd run into, who was pushing himself to his feet and frowned. Something... She felt something. Some connection...Not to her, but through her. To someone close to her. A powerful connection...
>>>> 
>>>> The man, Subaru, pushed himself up "Anou, be careful where you..." He trailed off, staring into her eyes. "You!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Ne, Sumeragi-san, just because a girl runs into you doesn't mean you need to 'fall' for her...OOF. Miss, you hit hard!"
>>>> 
>>>> Another voice giggled.
>>>> 
>>>> She pushed herself to her feet. He wasn't here. She didn't need, or want, them. She ran past the man with the green eyes, avoiding his hand as he reached for her. She heard him running behind her.
>>>> 
>>>> "Meiun-chan!" She hadn't lost them after all...The man stopped running, hesitating. She quickly out distanced him. She raced through the park, towards the tree, avoiding people as they walked past, leaping over benches. It had been too long already...
>>>> 
>>>> There! The pair with the ice cream cones. The dark man with the smile. The boy who'd carried her.
>>>> 
>>>> Nikichan!
>>>> 
>>>> ***
>>>> 
>>>> Subaru watched the girl run off. _Did they say Meiun? Her eyes..._
>>>> 
>>>> _Just like Seishirou-san's!_
>>>> 
>>>> He grabbed the boy as he ran past after the fleeing girl. "Who are you?"
>>>> 
>>>> The boy struggled. "Let me go, Meiun-chan..."
>>>> 
>>>> Sorata stepped up behind the girl, holding her by the back of her shirt. "You shouldn't be chasing girls around like that, you know."
>>>> 
>>>> Arashi snorted. "Who're you to talk?"
>>>> 
>>>> Sorata pouted at her. "That's a different kind of chasing, neichan."
>>>> 
>>>> "Why were you chasing her?" Subaru asked, ignoring the other Seals.
>>>> 
>>>> "Look, she's our friend! We've been taking care of her...She needs us! She doesn't have any memories or anything."
>>>> 
>>>> "No memories?"
>>>> 
>>>> "No. Mom found her wandering the streets and took her in. We have to watch her, she tends to space out... Let me go, I have to catch her!"
>>>> 
>>>> Subaru kept his grip, as did Sorata. "You said her name was Meiun."
>>>> 
>>>> "Yeah. What of it?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Did she ever mention anything about a last name? Or a brother?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Why, you know her?" He stopped struggling.
>>>> 
>>>> Subaru felt Kamui step up behind him. "You know that girl, Subaru?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Not really...it's just..." He let the boy go. "Hurry, we have to follow her!" He ran off.
>>>> 
>>>> "Mou!" The girl kicked Sorata as he let her go. "If you wanted us to follow her, why'd you stop us?" They all took off, except for Sorata who kind off hobbled behind them yelling something about how mean Arashi was.
>>>> 
>>>> ***
>>>> 
>>>> Seishirou blinked at the girl racing up to him. Beside him Fuuma made a strangely pleased noise. "Hmm?"
>>>> 
>>>> Fuuma shook his head enigmatically. "The girl."
>>>> 
>>>> Seishirou turned back to the girl, who'd almost reached him. He nearly dropped his ice cream cone. Her eyes! That hair!
>>>> 
>>>> When they were born, they'd been told, he and Meiun had been identical. Over time, however, her hair changed, and he grew taller than her. Her hair changed from pure black to a black-streaked blood or, as he'd thought back then, the color of a glowing ruby. Like living, darkened, pulsing flame. It'd been her most distinguishing characteristic. He'd never seen anyone with that color, that vibrancy, to their hair since.
>>>> 
>>>> Until now.
>>>> 
>>>> The girl glomped him, as his hands fell to his side. He barely heard voices coming towards them. 
>>>> 
>>>> "Meiun-chan!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Fuuma!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Seishiro-san!!"
>>>> 
>>>> Meiun? He stared down at the girl, watched Fuuma put his hand on her shoulder and restrained the urge to snarl. She was his!
>>>> 
>>>> His ice cream cone dropped as he put his arms around her. He'd barely touched her when he felt the surge of magic, from the Tree itself, and the sakura petals began to swirl, overdramatically he thought, around them.
>>>> 
>>>> They disappeared.
>>>> 
>>>> _I can change your future. I can trick destiny!_
>>>> 
>>>> _Nikichan!_
>>>> 
>>>> End Prelude
>>>> 
>>>> [][1]

   [1]: nwap.htm



	2. Moments

Moments

> > > > **Moments**
>>>> 
>>>> -
>>>> 
>>>> You're in my dreams  
Even when I'm awake  
So full of secrecies  
That's shared forever in me  
When you are close to me it feels like I could melt away  
And in your eyes I see the world in such a different way  
So now it seems...
>>>> 
>>>> Johnny Vicious 'Moments'
>>>> 
>>>> -
>>>> 
>>>> Seishirou stood in darkness. Looking around he smirked. "Illusion, huh?"
>>>> 
>>>> _Nikichan_
>>>> 
>>>> He spun. Meiun...
>>>> 
>>>> She appeared before him, smiling. She was older than she had been though, much older. Her hair fell to her shoulders, she was much shorter than him, and she no longer even appeared to be his age. Subaru's maybe, but not his. _Imouto..._
>>>> 
>>>> She smiled. "Nikichan's all grown up now."
>>>> 
>>>> "You too." He might as well play along with this, to see where it went.
>>>> 
>>>> "Nikichan's caused a lot of trouble." The darkness vanished, replaced by murders and falling kekkai, a vast sea of death and destruction.
>>>> 
>>>> "But...is this what you want?"
>>>> 
>>>> "I _want _nothing."
>>>> 
>>>> "Yes, you do."
>>>> 
>>>> "Impossible, I'm Sakurazukamori."
>>>> 
>>>> "But you do."
>>>> 
>>>> "I do not."
>>>> 
>>>> "Do too."
>>>> 
>>>> "Do not." He made a face. What was he doing, getting into such a childish fight. A mere specter shouldn't upset him so.
>>>> 
>>>> "Do too!" She grinned.
>>>> 
>>>> "What do I want then?"
>>>> 
>>>> A form appeared between them. He laughed shortly. "Subaru? If I wanted him what would stop me?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Baka nikichan. You don't want him as a body, you want him as a person!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Foolish. I feel nothing for him."
>>>> 
>>>> "Really?"
>>>> 
>>>> "I proved that with the Bet."
>>>> 
>>>> "Why did you make the Bet then?"
>>>> 
>>>> "He interested me at the time."
>>>> 
>>>> "See, you do feel for him!"
>>>> 
>>>> "A passing interest."
>>>> 
>>>> "Which, in Sakurazukamori terms, means you liked him a lot!"
>>>> 
>>>> "I feel nothing for him."
>>>> 
>>>> "Then why do you keep chasing him? Obsession isn't your style, nikichan."
>>>> 
>>>> "He's my prey."
>>>> 
>>>> "Then kill him. You've spared no one else, why him?"
>>>> 
>>>> "..."
>>>> 
>>>> "You want him to be the next Sakurazukamori, is that it?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Yes."
>>>> 
>>>> A delighted laugh. Meiun 'walked' up to him, smiling. "You admitted it!"
>>>> 
>>>> "I admitted nothing."
>>>> 
>>>> "What was it mother said, that the one who killed you would be the one you loved more than anything? And the one to kill you will be the next Sakurazukamori. So..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Your logic never failed to intrigue me. You could always make something to cold and precise into an emotional mess."
>>>> 
>>>> She made a face. "You're so stubborn. Can't you just admit you want to care about him?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Even if I did, what would it matter? I haven't felt anything since..." His surroundings blanked out, then...
>>>> 
>>>> A little girl stood in a tree watching her brother below. "Nikichan, are you OK?"
>>>> 
>>>> No response. The girl leans over, grabbing a hold of a branch for support. "Nikichan!! Hey, nikichan, wake up." She stamps a foot. "What's wrong, nikicha-AHHH?!"
>>>> 
>>>> Her foot slips on the petals resting on the branch, sending her sliding off into the air. She hangs by the fingers of one hand for a moment then is inexorably pulled down by gravity, rough bark scraping her fingers raw. She hits the nearest branch feet first, sending her tumbling backwards. The next branch makes solid contact with her head...
>>>> 
>>>> With a sickening crunch the girl hit the branch then slipped silently into the mass of flowers below... She does not emerge. The branches seem to converge around the girl, as if they were alive, engulfing her. Except for one raw, bloodied hand.
>>>> 
>>>> "NO!!" Seishirou screamed. The image swirled, coming back to the girl on the branch.
>>>> 
>>>> "Meiun-chan, don't climb so high!"
>>>> 
>>>> The girl pouted down at her brother. "But nikichan!"
>>>> 
>>>> "I said come down! You'll get hurt."
>>>> 
>>>> "Nikichan's mean!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Come down now!"
>>>> 
>>>> The girl made a face, then walked to the edge of the branch. "Ne, ne, Nikichan, watch this!"
>>>> 
>>>> He yelped as she jumped off the branch, almost seeming to hover for a moment, grinning down at him. She held up a hand and a group of sakura petals floating on the wind began to coalesce into...
>>>> 
>>>> "Shikagami?" Seishirou gasped, eyes wide. Meiun had never been able to-
>>>> 
>>>> The shikigami shrieked, diving after Meiun. It was a black falcon, with silver highlights. It caught up to her after only a moment, catching the hand and halting its dive. Meiun, now hovering in the air held up by her shikigami, grinned and flashed a peace sign at Seishirou, smiling happily. "Cool, huh?"
>>>> 
>>>> Seishirou wavered as the vision faded. "..." He glared coldly at the figure out Meiun, who was standing nonchalantly in front of him. "Meiun is dead."
>>>> 
>>>> She smiled. "No I'm not."
>>>> 
>>>> "_Meiun_ died a long time ago."
>>>> 
>>>> She made a face. "Nikichan! Stop being so difficult!"
>>>> 
>>>> Seishirou shook his head. "I've been rather patient, I'd say."
>>>> 
>>>> She stuck her tongue out at him.
>>>> 
>>>> He simply smiled, and summoned his shikigami. "Drop this illusion. I've no interest in a ghost of the past."
>>>> 
>>>> The darkness stayed in place. She stared defiantly back at him. He sighed, shaking his head. He hadn't really expected her to give up that easily. "Very well then..." The shikigami flew into the air with a shrill cry. "You're pretty good to be able to catch me in an illusion so easily." He smiled. "But not good enough."
>>>> 
>>>> He cast a quick spell, sending the shikigami screaming down at the illusion of the girl. She sighed. "Nikichan, you're such a pain sometimes." She held up a hand and a shield formed around her. The shikigami hit the shield and screeched as it was deflected. Seishirou frowned.
>>>> 
>>>> Meiun made a face. "You're just upset because I trapped you here, aren't you?"
>>>> 
>>>> He smiled. "Upset?" The bird fluttered restlessly. "You presume far too much, Meiun, if you think I feel anything for you anymore."
>>>> 
>>>> She watched him for a moment, then smiled. The silence stretched.
>>>> 
>>>> "...I'm not joking. Let me out."
>>>> 
>>>> "..."
>>>> 
>>>> He gestured and the shikigami attacked. Meiun didn't bother shielding, as the bird swooped past her face. His scowl deepened. "Meiun..."
>>>> 
>>>> "What? You aren't going to kill me. I know that and you know that. You just won't admit it." She floated a ways into the darkness. "You never admit anything, unless someone forces you. If I let you out will you listen to me?"
>>>> 
>>>> "What do you think I've been doing?"
>>>> 
>>>> "I mean, really listen to me."
>>>> 
>>>> "Oh?"
>>>> 
>>>> She smiled and disappeared, reappearing behind him to wrap her arms around his neck. He stiffened, his training urging him to kill her for touching him even as part of him wanted to hug her back. "You're unhappy, aren't you?"
>>>> 
>>>> "I feel nothing."
>>>> 
>>>> "Precisely. You aren't happy."
>>>> 
>>>> "..." He muttered something that sounded like 'damn female logic'.
>>>> 
>>>> "Don't be rude. Anyway...Will you listen to me?"
>>>> 
>>>> "What do you want?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Oh, now he asks!...I want you to be happy."
>>>> 
>>>> "You want the impossible."
>>>> 
>>>> "No. I just want something really, really hard to achieve. I can do anything, remember?"
>>>> 
>>>> "..."
>>>> 
>>>> "What did you see?"
>>>> 
>>>> "What?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Earlier, after you shouted. You changed it, didn't you? What happened that day."
>>>> 
>>>> "...Yes."
>>>> 
>>>> "Good, you're finally cooperating. What did you see?"
>>>> 
>>>> "You summoned a shikigami and it saved you..." He frowned. "You were being stupid again."
>>>> 
>>>> She sweatdropped. "How sweet...You remember I couldn't summon a shikigami at that age, right?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Yes."
>>>> 
>>>> "Only you could."
>>>> 
>>>> "Yes."
>>>> 
>>>> "Do you know why?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Because I'm stronger."
>>>> 
>>>> "Mother said we were even though, remember? Otherwise she would've killed the weak one early."
>>>> 
>>>> "..."
>>>> 
>>>> "So it wasn't strength. Do you know what it was?"
>>>> 
>>>> "You couldn't figure out how to?"
>>>> 
>>>> She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Nooo..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Then what was it, since I'm so pitifully unable to guess for myself."
>>>> 
>>>> "Fate."
>>>> 
>>>> "Fate?" He sounded amused. "Being dead has warped your senses."
>>>> 
>>>> "No, it hasn't. Do you remember what mother said about me?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Mother said a number of things about you."
>>>> 
>>>> "She said I didn't have a destiny, didn't she?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Yes."
>>>> 
>>>> "...What pushes people forward is their destiny. Without that they have nothing, exist for nothing. Without meaning people are weak."
>>>> 
>>>> "Then why..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Why indeed. Nikichan, remember what you heard last in the vision, so long ago?"
>>>> 
>>>> "How did you know about that?"
>>>> 
>>>> She smiled. "I know everything about you, of course."
>>>> 
>>>> "Everything?" The smile returned.
>>>> 
>>>> "Mmm. Everything. Even the stuff you won't admit."
>>>> 
>>>> "..."
>>>> 
>>>> The darkness swam and split. On one side, Meiun fell to her death, the other she summoned the shikigami and survived. The first, Subaru was dressed in the white and black he'd adopted, eyes a dead green...The second, Subaru wore the bright colors and the hat Hokuto had always made him wear. The first, he faced off against Subaru in Nakano Sun Plaza. The second...He was a vet again, eating Hokuto's dinners and teasing Subaru. And enjoying it. Feeling. Happiness.
>>>> 
>>>> He shook his head. "Nice, but impossible. Hokuto's dead."
>>>> 
>>>> Meiun laughed. "As dead as I am?"
>>>> 
>>>> "That's not funny."
>>>> 
>>>> "You used to have a real sense of humor. What happened to that?"
>>>> 
>>>> "You died."
>>>> 
>>>> Silence hung for an eternal moment, then she hugged him. "Well, I'm back. So that means you can feel again, huh?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Your logic again. Reality is quite different."
>>>> 
>>>> She chuckled. "Oh, no, it isn't. Tell me, nikichan, which do you prefer?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Which what?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Which choice? The first or the second, the right or the left. Emotions or not."
>>>> 
>>>> "Hmmm..." He watched the changing visions for a moment. "What would be the price for the second?"
>>>> 
>>>> "You wouldn't be the Sakurazukamori anymore...I would."
>>>> 
>>>> "You?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Hey, I am your twin sister."
>>>> 
>>>> "My little sister."
>>>> 
>>>> "Subaru's the little brother and he's the clan head."
>>>> 
>>>> "Stay out of my brain."
>>>> 
>>>> "No way!" She nuzzled his cheek.
>>>> 
>>>> "And the first?"
>>>> 
>>>> "I'd imagine nothing would change...are you going to chose or not?"
>>>> 
>>>> "..." He tensed slightly. She smiled. "I knew it."
>>>> 
>>>> "I said stay out of my head."
>>>> 
>>>> "You didn't really expect me to, now did you?" She disappeared again. He scowled and searched, but she didn't reappear. He could hear her voice, though, echoing through the darkness, the reverberations and echoes making the spell unintelligible. A strange symbol began to glow through the darkness...
>>>> 
>>>> Then the world shattered around him.
>>>> 
>>>> ***
>>>> 
>>>> The Seals, Ruri and Shota stared at the blank space three figures had just occupied. Sorata whistled. "Neat trick, disappearing like that."
>>>> 
>>>> "Illusion?" Kamui asked.
>>>> 
>>>> Subaru shook his head. "Not quite. It was...different somehow."
>>>> 
>>>> "Destiny..."
>>>> 
>>>> Everyone turned to look at Shota, "What?"
>>>> 
>>>> He sighed, head lowered. "She's gone to change destiny."
>>>> 
>>>> "Impossible!" Kamui blurted out. "Destiny is foreordained."
>>>> 
>>>> Ruri sniffed. "You really are stupid, aren't you? Destiny can be changed."
>>>> 
>>>> Sorata blinked. "Really?" He cheered. "Yes! Then I can stay with Miss here forever!"
>>>> 
>>>> Arashi elbowed him in the gut. "What do you mean, destiny can be changed?"
>>>> 
>>>> "It's not really changed...more like...modified, kind of twisted..." Shota smiled. "I'm sorry, I can't explain it very well. If you really want to know I could take you to see our mother, Eien. She's the one who found Meiun."
>>>> 
>>>> The Seals considered it. Yuzuriha smiled. "I know, I know! Why don't you take Kamui, Subaru, Arashi and Sorata to meet her? I'll go back and tell everyone what happened, OK?"
>>>> 
>>>> Sorata nodded. "Sounds good to me."
>>>> 
>>>> Yuzuriha waved. "Well then, byebye!" As she ran off Shota could've sworn she had cat ears...
>>>> 
>>>> He shook his head. "Anyway, shall we go?"
>>>> 
>>>> Arashi hesitated. "I'm still not sure what you mean by changing destiny."
>>>> 
>>>> He thought for a long minute. "Well...The simplest way I can say it is that she..." he sighed. "If I say it the simple way you'll get the wrong idea, but...I'll just tell you the point of it all."
>>>> 
>>>> "She's now the Sakurazukamori."
>>>> 
>>>> The other stared at him. Subaru spoke up after a minute. "So, Seishirou-san is...dead?"
>>>> 
>>>> Shota shook his head. "No, see, you're getting the wrong idea already..."
>>>> 
>>>> Ruri made a face. "Don't bother explaining anything to them. They won't understand. Let Eien do it, she's much better at it than you are."
>>>> 
>>>> "Gee, thanks Ruri."
>>>> 
>>>> "No problem!"
>>>> 
>>>> "I have trouble believing all this. We know destiny cannot truly be changed." Arashi was adamant. Shota sighed and muttered something about stubborn Dragons. "How about if I show you something physical, as proof?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Then I'd go. But what proof have you? The fact they disappeared?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Look at Sumeragi-san's hands."
>>>> 
>>>> The Seals were confused, but did as directed. They all stared, blinked, and stared some more.
>>>> 
>>>> Subaru's hands were clean. The marks that had seemed so permanently etched on the backs of his hands were gone. Subaru was no longer the chosen prey of the Sakurazukamori.
>>>> 
>>>> [][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	3. I'll Kill You

I'll Kill You

Part 2 - I'll Kill You

-

I see love  
I can see passion  
I feel danger  
I feel obsession  
Don't play games with the ones who love you  
Cause I hear the voice who says 'I love you, I'll kill you.'

Enigma 'I love you I'll kill you'

-

"What happened to Seishirou-san?"

"What do you mean you can change destiny?"

"Can you change my destiny too, I want to be with neechan even after the End- Ow! That hurt!"

"..."

"Eien-san!"

"Can you help Fuuma?"

"Will he be OK? What about Meiun?"

Eien sat calmly, despite the tumult from the 4 Seals before her. She was an older lady with black hair and gray eyes in a simple white kimono. She finally spoke up when she judged that Subaru and Kamui were getting a bit too upset. "He is alive."

Subaru sighed in relief. Kamui frowned worriedly. "Subaru..."

Looking up at him Subaru smiled faintly, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll be fine."

"I'm still confused about this idea of changing destiny." Arashi spoke up.

"She said she could cheat destiny." Subaru mused.

Eien nodded. "Meiun is a person without Destiny."

"Huh?"

Eien adopted a lecturing tone, gesturing for the Seals to sit. "Supposedly all humans have a part in Destiny. However, there have been a few occasions in the past where someone has been born without a Fate. Meiun is one such person."

"How is that possible?"

"Understanding Destiny and its mistakes are beyond my limits. However, I can tell you my theory. My family believes Destiny to be a destination, a goal towards which all life is striving. We all follow a path towards this Destiny, this future. Sometimes the path splits and we are faced with two options." She smiled at them. "I'm sure you're all familiar with the End of the World though."

They nodded.

"As far as I can tell, it is this very situation, the conflicting possibilities for the future, that allowed Meiun to be born. The power of Destiny is normally so great that it controls all life. But, in conflict with itself as it is, someone have managed to...slip though the cracks, you might say."

"How can she change Destiny then, if she doesn't have any part of it herself?"

"How can one change Destiny if one is already within its power?"

"What did she mean when she said she could trick Destiny?" Subaru couldn't get that line form the dream out of his mind.

"She meant that she could take his place. Normally, a person without Destiny is doomed to be forever without meaning, without a true purpose. However, Meiun was truly Seishirou's twin. From birth until her death 8 years later she was forever with him. Even after her death her being dominated much of his life. All emotions had been wrapped up in her, everything he hoped to protect and live for. After her death all that was left was an empty longing no one could fill."

Subaru opened his mouth to say something, then fell silent.

"His Twin Star..." Kamui muttered quietly, then spoke more loudly. "If she's dead, how can she...?"

"The Tree. The Sakura Tree the Sakurazukamori protect and serve is extremely powerful, due to the souls and bodies it has fed upon over the years. When Meiun died she fell immediately into the Trees grasp. As to why it let her go... It must've seen something it didn't like in the future, something Meiun can change."

"Something about the Sakurazukamori?"

"I can only imagine..." She shook her head slightly.

"How do you know all this? I never heard anything about it." Sorata was curious.

"Me neither. I've never heard of anyone without a Destiny." Arashi frowned.

Eien smiled sadly. "We prefer it that way."

"We?" The Seals stared at her.

"Yes. Myself, and Ruri and Shota, are perhaps the only three remaining humans without a Destiny, now that Meiun has left us. There never used to be so many at once, but...with the end of the world so close I'd imagine it's become far easier for Destiny to make mistakes...or to be changed."

They simply stared at her in silence a minute before she continued. "I'm not sure if we are without Destiny either anymore. Meiun is the only one of us who has ever gained a Destiny for herself, even if it is only in the place of her brother. Such a change...will have repercussions."

"Like what?"

"The past you remember no longer exists. When Meiun took Seishirou's Fate for herself she changed the past as well as the future."

"But how come we remember him being Sakurazukamori then?"

"...Sumeragi-san, you remember your hands being marked, do you not?"

"Yes."

"You remember your sister dying, do you not?"

"...Yes."

"Do you also remember when you first met Sakurazuka Seishirou?"

"At a train station, I was chasing a shikigami."

"And when you first met Meiun?"

"I was..."

"Ne, Sei-chan, are you the Sakurazukamori?"

Seishirou laughed and stood. "We're out of tea."

Hokuto made a face. "Stop avoiding my questions!"

Seishirou only laughed harder, leaving the room. He'd been gone for about a minute when the door opened. Hokuto and Subaru turned to see who'd entered. "...Ara?"

The girl smiled at them, eyes obscured by a dark hat. "Is Sakurazuka-san here?" Her voice was low, seductive. Subaru swallowed and blushed. The dark dress she was wearing was skintight and left little to the imagination. Plus...there was something about her, something about the way she acted. Something familiar.

"Yes." Hokuto recovered from her surprise quickly. "He's done working for the day though, so if your puppy is sick you'll have to wait."

"H-Hokuto-chan!"

She waved him off, then looked back at the girl. "Have I met you before?"

"No..."

Subaru couldn't seem to stop staring. "Who are you?"

Hokuto turned to him and glared. "Subaru!" She pounced, grabbing him in a light headlock. "What're you doing, staring at strangers when you have Sei-chan?"

"Eh? What's this?" Seishirou's impeccable sense of timing brought him back in right then. "Subaru-kun, have you gone and fallen for another?"

Subaru blushed. "Th-That's not it!"

Seishirou sighed. "It's all right. After all, I'm not that good looking."

"Seishirou-san! Hokuto-chan!"

The girl moved, gliding across the floor to stand behind Seishirou, one arm around his neck. "What was that about not looking good?"

He sweatdropped. "Ahh, Meiun-chan." He turned to grab her around the waist, pulling her closer. She kissed him then leaned back against his shoulder, tracing a finger down his cheek. Hokuto and Subaru gaped. The girl, hat abandoned on a chair with the black coat she'd carried in, smiled and tapped Seishirou on the nose. "And you say I'm strange, teasing the poor boy like this."

"But you are strange."

Hokuto glared, leaping up on the table to point at the girl. "And just WHO are YOU? Sei-chan, you should be ashamed of yourself! Adulterer!"

Meiun looked up at her, mouth turned down in the barest of frowns. Hokuto lost a bit of her fire as the cold gray gaze locked on her, but even that couldn't stop her. "Here you are, declaring your love for Subaru, in front of her nonetheless! Bad, bad Sei-chan!"

Meiun ignored her, turning her gaze to Subaru. Her eyes were cloudy and undecipherable as she watched him, then she smirked and moved her hand to trace a finger over Seishirou's mouth. Subaru made a small 'meep' noise, he seemed to be having some trouble breathing and his face felt like it was on fire. He stood frozen like a deer in headlights as she simply watched him then licked her lips. Good god! He looked around for a kleenex, it appeared he was developing a rather serious nosebleed. Behind him Meiun laughed silently.

Hokuto had noticed Meiun's little tease too but, other than a slight catch to her breath, didn't overtly react. Seishirou spoke up once she paused, to catch her breath or for dramatic purposes he couldn't quite tell. "This is my imouto, Meiun."

Subaru looked back over at him, not that Seishirou had ever noticed him looking away loud as Hokuto had been. "Imouto?"

Meiun laughed out loud now. "Aa. Imouto." She smiled. "Most people can tell right off." She used the arm she still had around his neck to tug him a bit closer. "We may not look that much alike but we act the same. Plus..." She dragged the forefinger of her free hand under Seishirou's right eye, then under her own. "Our eyes..."

The eyes...

Seishirou lost his right eye defending him...

But Meiun restored it, using an obscure healing spell.

His own eye...

'Why do you look like Seishirou-san?"

'Because, you want me to. You cling to your guilt.' Fuuma smiled coldly, covering his right eye with one hand. 'Like a child with a favorite toy.'

Subaru winced, hands going to his bandaged eye. No! That wasn't how it had gone!

That wasn't... that was...

Subaru clutched his head. The memories were blurring.

'You should know why, Subaru...' Seishirou pulled his glasses off. 'It's because there are corpses buried beneath this sakura...'

A bright laugh, Meiun smiling at him. 'Subaru-kun...' Her voice was flirty and light. 'Didn't you know? It's because the tree feeds on the bodies buried in its roots.'

A cold dread. _That wasn't Seishirou-san!_

A cold dread. The sudden assurance that Meiun wasn't just Seishirou's little sister. 

_Sakurazukamori!_

The memories tossed and turned in his skull, a confused jumble. What was real and what was not? What had changed? What hadn't changed? Had anything really changed at all?

Clutching his head Subaru fought the urge to scream. It was too much!

_Seishirou-san!_

Subaru passed out. Dimly, as he lost consciousness, he could hear Kamui yelling. "Subaru."

Oh hell. What was wrong now?

***

Sorata eyed the doorway through which Shota and Kamui were watching over Subaru, the onmyoji was still passed out. Ruri had briefly appeared, both the kids summoned by some obscure signal of Eien's. He turned back to the old lady. "You never did explain why we can remember what happened before."

She smiled. "How perceptive... I believe it is because you are so closely tied with Destiny."

"You mean because of the End of the World?"

"Yes."

"Why should that make a difference? If anything, we should be the most easily influenced by the changes to Destiny." Arashi pointed out.

"If no one knows Destiny was any different before, could you really say it had been changed?"

"..."

"What happened to Seishirou? You never did tell Subaru."

Eien smiled at Sorata. "He's following the path he would have if he'd never been Sakurazukamori."

"So he's a nice guy now?'

"Seishirou was never nice. Remember, he may not be the Sakurazukamori but he is a Sakurazuka. When he was a child the only thing he ever cared for was his sister, and that may still be the case now. She was the only one who could make him feel anything, just as he was the one person who could make her feel."

"But...he was just a child!"

"A child raised by the Sakurazukamori with the possibility of one day inheriting the position. Children learn from example and in this case the example was an emotionless killer."

"But how do you know that he felt nothing for others. He adored his sister, didn't he?"

"...I've known who Meiun truly is for many years now. Her fascination with that sakura tree led me to believe she was involved in that family and, once I checked records, I discovered that a girl fitting Meiun's description had belonged to that family, although she was reported dead. I figured her mother had tried to kill her and failed."

Arashi choked. "Why would her mother try to kill her?"

"She made Seishirou feel. Sakurazuka's are only supposed to care about one person in their lives, the one who will inherit their power. Her mother would have tried to kill her to keep him from becoming too emotional, too attached to her...I went to her former school once I knew who she was. The stories were still floating around about them. The most commonly agreed upon story centered on their first day, when the local bullies began teasing them."

"And?"

"Three of the boys ended up with broken bones, another was paralyzed and the leader had yet to come out of the coma Seishirou's beating had put him in."

The pair stared at her, eyes wide.

"Seishirou was...very protective of his sister. Apparently they used magic to pull the boys into an illusion. Seishirou had the upper hand there, beating them senseless."

"And Meiun?"

"She paralyzed that one boy."

They shivered. Eien gestured as if to wave off a trivial detail. "It was merely an example. No one bothered the pair after that and there were no repetitions of the incident."

"Why didn't they get into trouble?"

"The school officials feared their mother, and the Sakurazuka's were powerful enough to have leverage to do as they wished. The boys were known bullies and the three with broken bones recovered easily."

"I bet they never bullied anyone again."

"That wasn't mentioned in the story but I'd imagine not."

"So you think he'd still have power?'

"Plenty of it, if Meiun's any indication."

"What happened to her, anyway? After she disappeared. I mean, why'd she chose now to switch places with Seishirou?"

"I'd imagine she finally woke up."

"Woke up?"

"Yes...Meiun returned to the land of the living about ten years ago. Unfortunately when we found her her mind had been destroyed. She had no memories. If she now knows who her brother is, and has acted upon this, she must now have enough power to rival the one who destroyed her mind in the first place."

"EH?! How?"

"All she could tell us was that the 'Dark boy with the cute smile' had touched her hand and then it went dark...and hurt."

"The dark boy with the cute smile?"

"Yes, I'd imagine it was Ka-"

"Ah, Eien-san's so smart." A voice cut in.

They spun to see Meiun in the doorway, one blood-smeared hand resting on the frame. "Even then Kamui-kun had a very nice smile."

The Seals automatically turned to the room with Kamui and Subaru. "Kamui?..."

"Impossible. Kamui would never do such a thing."

"Whoever said anything about Kamui?" She smiled. "'Kamui-kun'..."

Eien shivered, staring at her hand. "Meiun-chan..."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." She laughed. She didn't seem very sorry. "I forgot to clean up, didn't I?"

She shook her head. "And Ruri made such a fuss about me not messing up the place more than I had too..."

"Ruri made..." Sorata frowned. "You!"

"Well, I did have her Destiny to fill in. Ruri didn't seem to mind, too much. She did at first of course, but once she learned that what I've really been thinking about her for the past few years is how nice it'd be to kill her... well... after that she was a lot less adamant about wanting to stay alive."

Eien sobbed. "Ruri loved you!"

"Perhaps...But that hardly matters anymore, now does it?"

***

Kamui held Subaru's hand, watching the sleeping onmyoji with a somber expression on his face. Shota sat in the background, mixing some medicines and puttering. He was really only there in case Subaru woke up and needed something. Kamui shifted restlessly. Subaru had been out far too long, in his opinion. What had he remembered that had been so awful? It had to be a memory, no one had felt any magic as he suddenly collapsed. Eien had said it was because he was having troubles adjusting to the new situation and the double-life in his head, but... He bit his lip. He should be able to help somehow. Subaru'd helped him, hadn't he? Way back when... He tightened his grip on Subaru's hand and closed his eyes, trying to remember the spell. He had to help Subaru! Somehow!

He just had to!

Shota blinked as a bright light filled the room. Turning he saw Subaru lying on the floor, but no Kamui. He sighed. "About time. I was wondering how long it'd take him to think of that." He turned away, then paused. "I do hope Sumeragi-san taught him about entering a person's soul... Ah well, he's a smart boy. If he didn't I'm sure he'll figure it out. Besides, Sumeragi-san won't be hostile...probably...

Kamui floated in the darkness of Subaru's soul, searching. "Subaru!" Looking around frantically he spotted a group of figures in the distance and ran towards them.

Subaru stood watching a household scene before him. Three people were gathered around a dinner table, laughing, joking and eating. Kamui recognized the older one, even with the light colored jeans and shirt. Sakurazuka Seishirou... the other two had short black hair and bright green eyes. They were both dressed in bright clothing. One of them, the person was wearing a dress so he assumed it was a girl, kept running around and chattering. The other, a boy judging by appearance, kept blushing. Kamui couldn't hear what they were saying. Seishirou leaned over to say something to the boy that caused him to blush and sputter. The girl then laughed and said something that caused the boy's blush to deepen.

"Hokuto-chan!" He was finally close enough to hear, standing just behind Subaru.

The girl laughed louder. "Ahh, you're so easily embarrassed, Subaru. Don't worry though, I, your big sister, will protect you! Ohohohohohoho!"

The boy sweatdropped. "Hokuto-chan..."

Seishirou laughed. "Well, shall we be going then?"

"Eh?" Subaru blinked. "Seishirou-san, are you going too?"

"Of course I am. It's late, so you shouldn't be riding the train. And on a job this dangerous you shouldn't be going by yourself." He smiled and patted Subaru on the head. "A man's got to protect the one he loves, after all."

Kamui blinked as the scene disappeared. He looked over at Subaru. "Subaru?"

Subaru jumped. "Kamui? Why are you here?"

"You passed out, and I got worried when you didn't wake up!"

Subaru stared at him a moment, then smiled. "I'm fine, really."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm trying to decide which is real. What I remembered before, or..." He trailed off. Kamui turned his head to see Seishirou standing behind a younger Subaru, hands over his eyes. "Guess who."

"Seishirou-san!"

"It's no fun if you already knew, Subaru-kun." Seishirou smiled at him, taking his glasses off and tucking them in his pocket.

"What're you doing here?"

"Hokuto-chan got worried and sent me out to look for you." Seishirou smiled. "She said that, as long as it was the two of us together, she didn't care how long we took."

Subaru blushed "Hokuto-chan..."

Seishirou patted him on the head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to molest you. After all, it's your 18th birthday today."

"Ahh...sou..."

"Aren't you happy?"

"I am, but..."

"A bit overwhelmed? I admit, I hadn't expected Hokuto to throw such an elaborate party. With your grandmothers help even."

Subaru shrugged. "That's the way she is..." They stood awhile in silence. "Seishirou-san..."

"Yes?"

"How do you really feel about me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean...What do you really feel?"

"I should think I've made that rather obvious."

"Yes, but do you really feel like that. I...I can't shake this feeling that maybe you don't really...that maybe this is all a joke a...a..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "a bet..."

Seishirou stood a moment then pushed Subaru up against the wall.

"ACK! Sei-" Subaru cut off as Seishirou kissed him. His eyes widened and he froze in shock. After a minute Seishirou let him go. "Now do you understand?"

"...Seishirou-san..."

"I've always loved you, Subaru-kun. The only place that my feelings may be a joke is in your own mind."

The memory disappeared, leaving Kamui standing alone with the real Subaru. "That was....?"

"A memory. Of my 18th birthday. A memory that I didn't have before today. A memory that..." He winced, holding his head. "What's true, Kamui? Which Seishirou-san is the real one?"

"Subaru..."

Subaru looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears. "Was everything I remember a lie? Were the last nine years of my life pointless? Didn't anything I suffered have meaning?"

"No."

They jumped and turned to face the man who'd appeared. "Sei-Seishirou-san!!"

"Subaru-kun... Everything you think you remember is the lie. Everything's changed now. Meiun-chan's changed it."

Kamui glared. "Don't you dare try and trick him again!"

"Am I the one trying to trick him? Aren't you the one trying to keep him wrapped in his old memories, the painful ones?"

"But..."

"Kamui isn't doing anything wrong."

"Even if it means you can't remember the real past?"

"Why should I believe that's the real past! Why not what I remember?"

"Because, except for the Dragons, the whole world believes that."

"But...If I believe that...how'm I supposed to fight you knowing that...that..."

"I'm not a Dragon of Earth anymore, Subaru-kun."

"What?!"

"Meiun-chan took my place, remember?"

"As the Sakurazukamori, yes, but..."

"Taking my place as the Sakurazukamori she took my spot as a Dragon of Earth as well." He shrugged. "I'm no longer special, I'm afraid."

"That's not true! You're...You're..."

_Seishirou-san... I...I..._

The darkness disappeared, surroundings returning to that of the real world. Kamui blinked, then tugged on Subaru's hand. "Subaru!" He started to look up to see who else was there, Seishirou had to be since he'd been in the dream, but was suddenly flung back into the wall. He hit it with a loud crack, wincing. He was sure something was broken. Someone grabbed his wrists with one hand, pinning them over his head, their other hand wrapping around his neck. His vision hadn't quite cleared yet when a voice breathed into his ear. "Bad, bad Kamui, messing around with Sumeragi's mind like that." A cold laugh. "Is it because you care for him? You're keeping him from being happy, you know. He'd be _very _happy with Seishirou, but not with you. Does that hurt, Kamui?"

Kamui gaped, eyes widening as much as they could. "Fuuma!!"

"Ahh, you recognize my voice." Fuuma nuzzled his ear. "I'm so happy..."

"Fuuma, what're you doing here?"

"Meiun-chan felt like paying a visit to her old family. It seems she had a few...issues...with the girl of the house." He smirked. "A pity. They would've looked so cute together."

Kamui wriggled. "Fuuma, let me go."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I've got to-"

"What, help your friends? Can't you hear, Kamui? Can't you hear their screams? Or...can you only hear me?"

Kamui blinked, then concentrated. Dimly he could hear someone, a girl?, yelling. "Arashi!" He couldn't hear Sorata though...That was strange, if Arashi was so upset Sorata should be....

Sorata should be...

Sorata wasn't...

"SORATA!"

Fuuma frowned, then released Kamui, stepping away from him. As Kamui staggered towards the door Fuuma hit him with an attack from behind, knocking him through the door and into the far wall. He hit with another loud noise, the sound of more bones breaking. Slumping to the floor he heard a girls voice. "Mou, Kamui-kun, you play too rough. Just look, you've broken him already."

"Sorata!" Arashi was yelling. Past Meiun he could barely see her holding the monk up. Meiun laughed. "Better get him to the doctor. The kekkai fell, which means he's really got to be hurting. Must be nice, to have someone willing to die to protect you."

"Shut up, you monster! How could you? How could you kill Ruri-chan?"

Kamui groaned, trying to move. Ruri...Shota! What had happened to Shota! "Sh-Shota..."

He was hauled into the air and pushed against the wall by Fuuma again. "That boy? I...put him to sleep for awhile."

"Shota-kun!" Kamui wailed. He could hear Arashi cursing in the background. "Fuuma, leave them alone."

"I'm only here to play with you, Kamui." Fuuma pulled him close. "Shota just got in the way, that's all. Meiun here wanted to play with the others."

Meiun made a pouty sounding noise. "Don't blame it all on me. That stupid monk just won't stay dead. You'd think he'd learn."

"Sorata!" Kamui whimpered. Fuuma cracked his head against the wall again and darkness began to take over his vision. The last thing he heard was Arashi's loud cry and Sorata's voice, weak but alive, calling his name. "Let Kamui go, you bastard."

The cry of a bird-of-prey, the swish of flapping wings. The crackle of a magical shield. A loud scream, female. Silence...

End part 2


	4. Euphoria

Part 3 - Euphoria

> > > > Chapter 3 – Euphoria. Lyrics to Party Night can be found at Dejiko.org
>>>> 
>>>>                 Sorata woke up with a raging headache, body ache, and general crankiness. He groaned, closing his eyes against the light that seemed determined to pierce straight through his eyelids to the pain centers of his brain. "Ow…"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Sorata-san? Are you OK?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 He nodded slightly, wincing as that movement caused the pain in his head to flare up again. "Yuzuruha?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Yes?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Do we have any painkillers?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Y-Yeah! Hold on, I'll go get them…" He heard her running from the room. Rubbing his temples he tried to remember exactly what had happened.
>>>> 
>>>>                 Subaru had collapsed, and Kamui had taken him off to the other room. Shota had gone with, in case Subaru woke up needing some medicine. That much he could remember easily. Then…Meiun showed up, all bloody and smirking. She really had the Sakurazukamori act down, he had to admit. Only her brother could rival her for that unflappable smirking attitude, no matter what happened or who they killed. She'd admitted killing Ruri and… He frowned. _'I did have her Destiny to fill'_. Whose destiny? Kotori? No, then she would have had Fuuma kill her…
>>>> 
>>>>                 He winced. Fuuma had been there. He'd come in after Meiun, eating a chocolate chip cookie of all things. They'd made an interesting pair, there in the doorway. Meiun was still wearing the white shirt, black shorts and boots she had been when he'd first seen her, although she was now more than a little bloody. She must've been really close to Ruri when she'd killed her… His mind shied away from that thought. He could handle the thought of a couple of guys being a bit more than friends, didn't really have a choice with the way Kamui was acting around Subaru now. He wouldn't have expected it of her, himself. The way she'd so casually dismissed Ruri as nothing more than an afterthought, even saying she'd wanted to kill her for a long time… Slowly sitting up he turned that thought over in his mind. If Meiun had wanted to kill Ruri why hadn't she? Could it be she really hadn't been herself, that her mind had been broken like Eien had said? Seemed kind of strange to him, he'd never heard of the like before. At least, not in anyone who'd recovered by themselves. Some people would shut themselves up, locking away their hearts, but they remained closed off and hidden unless something forced them to come back to themselves…
>>>> 
>>>>                 Then again, Meiun was dead. Who knew what rules applied to her. Obviously not mortality.
>>>> 
>>>>                 Apparently the only sure thing in life was taxes…unless you evaded them. Guess nothing was certain.
>>>> 
>>>>                 He looked up, one hand shading his eyes, as the door opened. He immediately plastered a big smile on his face. "Neechan!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Arashi blinked, obviously not expecting him to be so happy. He pondered standing, but figured he'd let her come to him. "You came to check on me! I'm so happy!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 She frowned. "…" She walked over to him, setting the glass and bottle in her hands down. "Yuzuriha said you wanted painkillers. These are the strongest we have available."
>>>> 
>>>>                 He winced, clutching his head. "Neechan, please, don't talk so loud."
>>>> 
>>>>                 She started, facing him for a moment with wide eyes, then spun away. "Is it too bright in here?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "A bit."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Without a word she walked over to the blinds and shut them. "Better?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 He sighed melodramatically. "A bit, but now I can't see you as well."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "…" She turned back to him. "Aren't you going to take the pills?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Hai, hai."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Grabbing the glass he quickly gulped down the pills, making a face at the bitter taste the water did nothing to hide. So she was going to be reticent today, huh? He watched her as she walked towards him, looking resolutely at the floor. She stopped just in front of him, still not meeting his eyes. He sighed, leaning back against the wall. "You know…"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Hmm?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "For a girl that's supposed to be just like her brother I noticed a lot of difference between her and Seishirou, didn't you?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Arashi blinked. "Pardon?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Their fighting styles are different. Seishirou is a lot more straight forward in his attacks."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "He overwhelms them."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Yeah. But her…I never saw him using the shikigami the way she did."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Arashi winced, remember. Meiun's first attack had simply used her shikigami to hit them from a distance. But when Arashi'd come in to attack she'd cut through an illusion, blinded momentarily as it dissolved in a burst of sakura. If Sorata hadn't been there, to push her out of the way of the real attack… Meiun had used her illusion to distract them, her Shikigami to come at them from the air, and herself on the ground. They might have actually stood a chance, if Sorata hadn't been hit in both the shoulder and the side on that first attack. As it had been, though, Arashi was only barely able to keep Meiun out of striking distance with her sword, leaving Sorata to handle the shikigami and other magic attacks.
>>>> 
>>>>                 "She depends a lot on her shikigami." Sorata mused. "If we could get rid of that we'd have an advantage."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "She'd just summon another one." Arashi ruthlessly pointed out. "And she has her illusions. We didn't even sense the spell last time."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Hmm…"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Arashi sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. "I don't think she's going to stay out of things, the way Seishirou did. No matter what Eien said she isn't her brother."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Eien…" Sorata closed his eyes. "She's really…?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "The shikigami went right through her heart. She was dead before she hit the ground."
>>>> 
>>>>                 He sighed. "I hate this."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Huh?" She blinked at him.
>>>> 
>>>>                 "We're Seals. Dragons of Heaven. And we could only watch as Kamui got beaten. Hell, the only reason we even survived at all was Eien blocking that last strike."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Why did she leave though? She could have beaten us, and Fuuma had already knocked Kamui out."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "It's a game, to them." He smiled ruefully. "Who's worse, the one who hurts people out of cruelty or the one who harms without feeling anything at all?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Sorata…"
>>>> 
>>>>                 His grin got a bit brighter. "Sorry, sorry. I'm always a bit too serious when I'm hurt."
>>>> 
>>>>                 She turned away from him. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."
>>>> 
>>>>                 She nearly fell off the bed as he suddenly moved, leaning against her, resting his head against her back, one arm wrapped lightly around her neck. "It's not your fault. I didn't have to help you if I didn't want to."
>>>> 
>>>>                 She couldn't move… She could feel him breathing down her back, feel the weight of his arm across her shoulders… But she couldn't move. She sat, frozen in shock, eyes wide and mouth open. Slowly, however, her body began to relax as his warm breath seemed to pass right through her shirt, her skin, down into the muscles. She could feel herself relaxing…it would be so easy, so easy, to just lean back and let him hold her, make her forget.
>>>> 
>>>>                 NO!
>>>> 
>>>>                 She stood suddenly, hearing his surprised squawk as he fell facefirst onto the bed. She didn't look back at him, grabbing the glass. "I'm…I'm going to tell the others you're OK!" She ran from the room. Behind her Sorata watched her leave, confused. "Didn't Yuzuriha already do that?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Making a face he flopped against his pillows. "I don't think I'm ever going to understand you, neechan."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Out in the hallway Arashi leaned against the wall, breathing hard. The glass lay on the ground, dropped and forgotten, as she tried to catch her breath, calm her heart. Biting her lip she reached over her shoulder with one hand to touch her back. Still warm…
>>>> 
>>>>                 Down the corridor, out of her sight even if she had been paying  attention to her surroundings, a girl peered through a doorway, watching her. "Arashi-san…" Yuzuriha watched the older priestess, Inuki hanging off her shoulder. She absent-mindedly petted the puppy. "Why don't you let him know you care? What are you so scared of?" She shut the door, leaning against it. "If you don't tell him soon, you might never…" She looked at Inuki, who was now nibbling on her shoes. "You might never get to be with the one you love. If you don't take that chance…" She reached down to pull Inuki away before he ate through her laces. "If you don't take that risk of being hurt, you'll never be happy. You'll never find the one that you care about more than anything…" She held Inuki against her and closed her eyes. "Kusanagi-san…"
>>>> 
>>>> *              *                *
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Hey, Kamui! Let's go get some food, I'm hungry!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Kamui frowned at Sorata. The monk had finally been granted permission to move around freely, he'd been  confined to his bed for several days after his fight with Meiun, and so had used his regained freedom and skills of persuasion to convince Kamui that they should go 'Angel hunting'. Since they really had no idea where to look, and the others had all declined the invitation to go as well saying they were busy, they'd ended up wandering Tokyo aimlessly. Which had led them here, to this mall near Shibuya. Kamui wasn't sure Sorata should be moving around so much, he was still recovering from his wounds. In fact, the only reason he'd agreed to go on this was because he was sure that, if he didn't, Sorata would just go on his own. The monk was too restless to stay in his room anymore, and Angel Hunting, as he'd put it, would've been far to dangerous for him alone. "You just ate an hour ago."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "That was a snack! I'm hungry again." He grabbed Kamui in a headlock. "C'mon, lighten up. I know it's a shame Subaru couldn't come along, but I'm not that bad company, now am I? Can't fight on an empty stomach, you know!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Kamui sighed. He knew their chances of actually running into one of the Dragons of Earth was really low, but still… "All right, where do you want to go eat?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Mmm… let's go find a directory!" Sorata ran off, searching the crowd. Kamui obediently trailed along behind him. Before they'd gone too far, though, Sorata suddenly skidded to a halt, staring into the crowd on the floor below them. Kamui ran into him. "Sorata!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Sorata ignored him, leaning over the edge of the railing to stare at the crowd below. Kamui frowned. "Sorata…Sorata, answer me."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Sorata made a weak noise and pointed. "Geh…"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Kamui blinked, then peered into the crowd below them. "What? What is it?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Sorata couldn't put an exact name to what was bothering him so. It all centered on one identifiable thing though. The dark-haired, green-eyed person clinging to the white-suited, _since when did he wear white?_, Sakurazuka Seishirou's arm. Now, it might have been the perky attitude, the effervescent smile, the almost bouncing walk that disturbed him so. Subaru did not bounce. Subaru was not perky and even champagne was less then effervescent around him. That wasn't the primary cause of Sorata's confusion and distress though.
>>>> 
>>>>                 It might also have been the faintly upset look on Seishirou's face, the lack of that confident smirk, a certain hesitation in his walk that spoke of a state of mind that was less then happy. That too was not normal. That wasn't it either though.
>>>> 
>>>>                 It might be the way Subaru, for it had to be Subaru, either that or a mad clone, was holding onto Seishirou's arm, chattering, although Sorata couldn't hear him. He did look happy though. About as psychotically happy as Sorata usually was.
>>>> 
>>>>                 No, Sorata decided. It wasn't all that. It was the dress.
>>>> 
>>>>                 Yes, definitely the dress. The black and white, cat-tailed, poofy skirted, belled, fluffy, bouncy, fluttery, your-little-girl-will-love-this-for-Halloween dress. The cat-head hat, with more big bells, and cat paws for shoes and mittens didn't help either.
>>>> 
>>>>                 Subaru, the poster boy for angst, the only one able to rival Kamui as Prince of Angst, was bouncing around, clinging to a less then happy Seishirou, in a Di Gi Charat Dejiko-outfit with a really big smile on his face!
>>>> 
>>>>                 Sorata's brain froze and fled in horror. "Gah!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Kamui scanned the crowd for a moment. "Sorata, what're you looking at?" Following Sorata's line of sight he blinked, stared, blinked some more then practically fell over the railing. "S-Subaru?!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 The pair passed out of sight. Kamui scrambled to his feet and, with Sorata right beside him, raced down the walkway towards the nearest escalator. They ran all the way down the escalator, Sorata mumbling apologies to people as they got pushed out of the way Kamui too focused to notice. "What did they do to Subaru? There's no way he'd…he'd…" Kamui's brain shied very far away from the memory of what he'd seen.
>>>> 
>>>>                 Behind him Sorata wasn't doing too good himself. Angst-boy himself, Mr. Guilt trip, I-will-never-be-happy Subaru was running around a mall in…in… No wonder he hadn't agreed to go with them! Busy indeed!
>>>> 
>>>>                 They almost missed the pair entering the store. After all, it was a rather small one, set off to the side. They didn't miss it though, so ran over, eyes wide and minds reeling. Inside they stared around, trying to piece everything together. Subaru, in a Dejiko outfit, with Seishirou, going to…a karaoke place? They looked at each other for a minute, bewildered and trying to figure out just which booth the pair had gone into. Peering into the one at the end they all sweatdropped. Success…or was it?
>>>> 
>>>>                 Subaru, Meiun and that white-haired bioroid from the Dragons of Earth, Nataku, were all standing in front of the karaoke machine, Meiun and Subaru arguing over the song. Seishirou and Fuuma lounged in nearby chairs. Eventually they decided and made their selection, Nataku watching them with a most clueless expression. Sorata and Kamui could empathize.
>>>> 
>>>>                 The music started up, a bit slow at first but getting more hyper. The trio stood side by side, microphones in hand. Meiun gestured and a swirl of sakura surrounded her. When it disappeared she was wearing a fluffy off-the-shoulder pink and red dress with.. bunny ears and dice on her head? Sorata and Kamui slowly sweatdropped, as recognition set in. That song…those clothes…
>>>> 
>>>>                 The trio began singing, Nataku looking out of place with its confused expression and rather emotionless voice.
>>>> 
>>>>                 Hold me baby odorouyo sunday  
                Touch me baby kibun wa Holiday
>>>> 
>>>>                 Meiun stepped forward for the next line "Iya na koto zenbu wasurechaou…"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Subaru, still in the dress, nudged past her. "Hito ban nemutte mezametara Happy Girl"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Nataku, still confused, sang the next line. He was quiet, but then again so was Puchiko. "Yume no tochuu de deau fushigi…"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Meiun stepped in front again. "Akumu mo tabeteru baketachi mo good friends."
>>>> 
>>>>                 They all took turns for the next line. "Itsumo naraba oshaberimo shinai kyuukutsu na hito youki na rhythm de henshin "
>>>> 
>>>>                 Sorata and Kamui's jaws hit the floor as the got back in line for the chorus. "Hold me baby noriori party."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Kamui choked as each of the singers took their turns with the lines between the chorus. "What the hell?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "They're singing Di Gi Charat songs!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Meiun: hitomi made kagayaite 
>>>> 
>>>>                 All: Touch me baby. Are you ready? Okay  
                The person dressed as Dejiko: tanoshimou kimimo   
                All: Hold me baby odorouyo sunday  
                Nataku: Step wo kumimashou   
                All: Touch me baby kibun wa holiday  
                Dejiko: Special na toki mo. 
>>>> 
>>>>                 Kamui and Sorata could only watch in shock as the trio sung the rest of the song. Meiun and Subaru kept pushing each other out of the way, lightly,  to get the spotlight. Nataku retained its confused look the whole time.
>>>> 
>>>>                 Dejiko: tsukaresugite okubyou na hi ni wa   
                Meiun: mabutta tojite access shite mite   
                All: Have a party night  
                       Hold me baby ukiuki Lady  
                Meiun: Stress wa tamenaide  
                All: Touch me baby kirakira Body  
                Dejiko: Refresh shiyou   
                All: Hold me baby odoroyou Sunday  
                Nataku: kokoro ni mo eiyou wo   
                All: Touch me baby kibun wa Holiday  
                Dejiko: hoshizora no Melody  
                All: Hold me baby ukiuki Lady  
                       Touch me baby kirakira Body  
                       Hold me baby ukiuki Lady
>>>> 
>>>>                 The song finally ended, Meiun and Subaru bowing. Subaru and Nataku set their microphones down, going to sit by Seishirou and Fuuma respectively. Meiun remained on the stage, although she did rid herself of the illusion dress in favor of her high-necked, body-hugging black dress. She quickly picked a new song for herself, a much calmer, more seductive one. 
>>>> 
>>>>                 And how I've loved, and I have served, and I have sinned ,but I have learnt   
                As long as you are true to the life that you live, this is the time to feel love  
                I feel a stirring deep within, slowly picking up momentum  
                Like the tide coming into shore  
                Over and under in its course  
                This feeling emblazed inside  
                Every nerve like a firefly  
                Hovering above me, glowing  
                Glow…Glowing…Glowing …divine…
>>>> 
>>>>                 Sorata and Kamui backed away from the door, eyes wide. They'd had a few more shocks in the past ten minutes then they were prepared to deal with. They didn't get very far though, running into a small group of familiar faces just inside the stores entrance. Aoki, carrying a small bag, smiled. "Aren't you going to sing?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Subaru, standing behind Aoki holding a box, stepped towards Kamui "Are you OK?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Arashi simply raised an eyebrow at Sorata, clutched her bag like a weapon. The two Seals stared at them a moment with wide, scared eyes. Then they pounced, Kamui clinging to Subaru, Sorata to Arashi.
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Neechan!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Subaru!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Subaru gaped down at Kamui as Arashi cold-heartedly tried to pry Sorata off. "What happened?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "You were wearing a dress! Itai, neechan, don't hit the wounds!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Eh? A dress?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Kamui and Subaru look more closely at him. Subaru was dressed in his normal boring black and white outfit, not a hint of the outrageousness the other Subaru had been wearing. Sorata half-collapsed in relief, falling to hug Arashi's waist. "Thank god!" She yelped and hit him. "You're depressed again!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Subaru sweatdropped. Kamui released him. "But if it wasn't you who was it?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 They all looked at the door Kamui and Sorata had been fleeing. Walking towards it Kamui hesitated. "Could it have been a trick by Meiun?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Sorata considered. "That would explain why Seishirou was there. And the other Angels."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Seishirou-san's in there?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Yeah. The …er…the you in a dress was walking through the mall with him."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Before Subaru could ask his next question the door opened and someone ran out, knocking into Kamui. They both went down with surprised yelps. "Kamui!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 The person pushed themselves to their feet, glaring at Kamui. "Watch it!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "You ran into me!" Kamui yelled at the surreally dressed Subaru look-alike.
>>>> 
>>>>                 The other Seals stared. Aoki's glassed slipped partially off his nose. "It really is Subaru in a dress…" He muttered in quiet wonder, looking over at the shocked real Subaru.
>>>> 
>>>>                 The person hopped to their feet, pointing dramatically at Kamui. "You shouldn't stand outside the door like that! Knock or something! Men like you are a danger to society, uncaring of a ladies safety, lurking around in shadows to try and do evil things to girls like-"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "H-H-Hokuto-chan!" Subaru managed to stutter through his shock. The girl cut herself off and turned to glare at him. "And you!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Subaru squeaked, holding his hands up defensively as Hokuto stalked over towards him. "Me?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Where have you been? What on earth are you wearing? Have you been eating right? Me and Sei-chan have been so worried!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Sei-Seishirou-san?" Subaru was clearly overwhelmed. The other Seals were speechless. Arashi'd even stopped trying to pry Sorata off her.
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Of course Sei-chan was worried about you!" She frowned at him. "He's been looking for you for days! You just didn't come home! Didn't call or anything! He got so disturbed he actually snapped at Meiun." She said that last as if it was some kind of unforgivable crime.
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Seishirou-san…"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Hokuto made a face. "You've been living together how long now, six years?  Haven't you figured out yet that he loves you."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Well…umm…" Subaru blushed. Six years? A memory surfaced unbidden in his mind, of him finally admitting he cared about Seishirou, after Meiun and Hokuto had teamed up to force the two of them together on his birthday.
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Subaru!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Hokuto-chan!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "So…" Sorata spoke up. "You're his _sister_?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "What did you think she was?" Meiun spoke up, walking out of the room. It seemed her song was over. "Subaru in a dress?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Silence. Then loud laughter, from both the girls. "Subaru in a dress!" Hokuto pointed, laughing.
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Hokuto-chan! Not so loud! You'll disturb the others!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Meiun-chan, shouldn't you be a bit more quiet?" Seishirou walked out, putting a hand on her head. He chided her just as Subaru tried quieting Hokuto. "Nice timing, nikichan!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Hokuto nodded. "Very good coordination."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "So effortless too."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "It's a good sign. Although, it can only be expected."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Meiun nodded. "Being together so long makes couples even more in tune with each other.
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Especially a couple as good for each other as Subaru and Sei-chan!"
>>>> 
>>>>                 "You two are more in synch then we are." Seishirou joked, feigning annoyance. Meiun waved him off then went back to teasing Sorata. "If you're leaving, you must not've enjoyed the karaoke." She wrapped herself int eh Rabi-en-Rose illusion again. "Didn't you like our singing?"
>>>> 
>>>>                 Kamui and Sorata shuddered. It might not actually have been Subaru in a dress singing, but that's what it'd seemed like at the time. Sorata quickly pulled himself together. "I just never expected to see the Sakurazukamori singing in pink."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "But pink's our color you know. Pink and red and black and all the other colors of the sakura tree." She smiled. Walking past him she pushed Aoki's glasses back up and smiled sweetly. "Careful, they almost fell."
>>>> 
>>>>                 He blinked, then smiled, sweatdropping. "Th-Thank you."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Sorata, still clinging to the increasingly disgruntled Arashi beside her, spoke up again. "Hey, miss."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Hmm?" Arashi and Meiun both looked down at him. Sorata grinned cheekily at Meiun. "You should wear black underwear with an outfit like that. Too dark."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Arashi and Seishirou whacked him across the head, Hokuto started laughing again, and the others reacted with varying degrees of shock. Fuuma, finally joining in, walked over to Meiun and lifted the back of the illusionary skirt. "…He's right."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Meiun pouted. "And I do try so hard to be color coordinated."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Seishirou casually zapped Fuuma with a quick spell and walked over to Meiun. "Shall we be going. We'll be late for our reservation if we don't head out soon."
>>>> 
>>>>                 Meiun made a face. "I wanted to hear nikichan sing."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Maybe next time."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Yeah, next time. We can get all the guys to sing, since they skipped out this time." Hokuto laughed, grabbing Subaru by the arm. "Well, we're leaving now."
>>>> 
>>>>                 "Hokuto-chan…" Subaru protested weakly. He was ignored and pulled from the room by Hokuto, following Meiun and Seishirou. Fuuma walked a small distance behind, Nataku trailing after them. As they left Kamui asked the one question that was on everyone's minds. "I thought she was dead?"
>>>> 
>>>> End ch 3
>>>> 
>>>> [][1]

   [1]: nwap.htm



	5. Information High

Chapter 4 - Information High

NMtB 5

-

Sayonara to intrusive noise  
No more childish play and no more toys  
We know how to get eternal life  
While we feel and sense Mother Nature's strong might

Macros Plus, 'Information High'

-

Subaru was playing with his food.

"Subaru!! You have to eat properly! Just look at you, you're thin as a rail! Sei-chan, haven't you been taking care of him."

"Of course!"

Meiun laughed. "If anything Subaru-kun was getting fat with nikichan baking for him so much."

"Subaru? Fat? Impossible!"

He was playing with his food, sitting between his dead twin and the man he'd spent the past nine years hunting down.

"Hokuto's right. Nothing adds to Subaru-kun's weight."

He was seated across from the leader of the Dragons of Earth, the boy who'd caused Kamui so much pain, the leader of the group who was going to kill all of humanity.

"If anything could it'd be you two. Between your baking and Hokuto's cooking…"

Two more Dragons of Earth were seated at the table too.

"Well, he's only going to get thinner if he doesn't eat!!" Hokuto glared at him, punctuating each of the last two comments with a stab of her knife in his direction.

There was no way this was real.

"The food here is good, Subaru-kun." Fuuma managed to make his voice condescending and mocking at once. "You really _should _try it."

Oh, he forgot to mention the fact that one of the people at the table had been dead for 27 years.

"Kamui-kun, you always find the best restaurants."

 And it wasn't Hokuto…

"Ohohohohoho! It's only to be expected, when finding good restaurants means he get to go out with such interesting people as us, Meiun-chan!"

One 9-year dead twin + mortal enemy/love interest…er… Evil emotionless bastard, yes that's better + EEB's dead sister, who just happens to be evil emotionless and really flirty + Leader of Dragons of Earth/Guy who wants everyone dead/S&M freak + really quiet and confused Dragon of Earth + Subaru = error, does not compute.

There was just no explaining this. Unless Sorata had cooked again. No, he'd been sitting around for days waiting for this dream to end. It couldn't be real. Seishirou wasn't really a nice guy, Meiun was dead, Hokuto was dead, Fuuma…let's not go there.  He continued to play with his food, clutching the table knife as if he expected an attack. He barely even noticed all the concerned looks he was getting, primarily from Seishirou. Meiun had a knowing smirk on her face, of course so did Fuuma but Fuuma was almost always smirking. Nataku was totally clueless and Hokuto kept ranting to hide the fact that she was seriously getting worried about her little brother.

*THUNK*

"Subaru!"

"Subaru-kun!"

Subaru blinked, the voices cutting through his haze. He looked up at them, eyes dead, not even blinking. "What?"

"Y-Your hand! Subaru, are you all right?"

He looked down at his hand and blinked. Oops. Looks like he'd missed the plate.

He'd cut the back of his hand with the knife.

*              *              *

Kamui pushed the bedroom door open slowly. "Shota-kun? Are you there? I knocked…"

"Aa. Come in, Kamui." Shota sat staring out the window.

Kamui walked inside, face troubled. "Ne…Shota-kun…"

"Which was it?"

"Huh?"

"Whom did my sister die for? Kotori?"

"N-No…"

"Then who?"

"We…Subaru saw Hokuto again today. At least, he said it was Hokuto. She really did look like him, except for the dress, and…" Kamui trailed off. Shota wasn't really paying attention to him anyway.

Shota nodded. "That was what I expected."

"You expected that?"

"Yes…"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"…Kamui…"

"Yes?"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Subaru would've known!"

"He knew."

"No he didn't."

"Subaru isn't an idiot. He knew there was a reason for Ruri's death. The Sakurazukamori doesn't kill without cause. Meiun deliberately said she'd filled 'her' place."

"So, it could've been anyone!"

"What's the main difference between Seishirou and Meiun, Kamui?"

"She's a girl."

Shota smiled a bit at that, turning to face Kamui. "What else, Kamui?"

"Well…She's a lot perkier then he was."

"She's a flirt, yes. But it's something more important. Something that changes everything."

"What?"

"Meiun doesn't give a damn about Sumeragi Subaru. The only person she ever cared about was her brother."

"So?"

"That changes everything. What do you think will happen if he hurts Seishirou?"

"He wouldn't! He loves-" Kamui cut himself off, hesitated, then continued. "He loves Seishirou…" His voice was very quiet.

"But can he forgive him? Do you really think he can forget everything that easily?"

"Well…"

"He has memories that aren't real. He remembers the man he loved, and still loves, most killing his twin sister. Do you really think merely having her reappear, and the knowledge that Seishirou is no longer Sakurazukamori will change that?"

"…"

"Subaru had his chance. Earlier, when he passed out, he could've submerged himself in his memories. But…"

"But I got in the way…" Kamui stared at the floor.

"Subaru let you get in the way."

"But…I still…" Tears started falling down Kamui's face. "I stopped him from being happy! He could've… he could've…"

"…" Shota stood and walked across the room to stand beside Kamui. "Kamui…"

"Yes?"

"Can you let Subaru go?"

"What?" Kamui looked up at him, eyes wide. Shota sighed. "Meiun's suffering too, you know. Being the sakurazukamori can't be easy. Not for someone like her."

"But…"

"She does feel things. She cares for her brother and she always will."

"So why did she take his place?"

"Because he was miserable too. He loves Subaru, you know. He did then and he does now."

Kamui leaned into Shota's shoulder. "Then I…"

Shota hugged him. "Kamui, you have to let Subaru go."

"But… I…I…"

"You have to let Subaru go and I have to forget about Meiun."

"NO! I don't want to lose anyone else!"

"If you don't you're only going to get hurt."

"How do you know?"

"You know that Meiun, Ruri and I were all born without Destinies, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"And that Eien knew everything about Meiun? And that Meiun knew everything about her brother?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"'

Kamui shook his head weakly.

"Because those of us without Destiny are being forced into its grip. Eien escaped it, but she was pulled close enough that she could see everything about the one she cared for most, Meiun."

"But, she was your mother, wasn't she?"

"She wasn't our real mother. She found us, sought us out when everyone else tried to rid themselves of us."

"So that's why Meiun could read Seishirou? Because she loved him?"

"No. Because one day she would become him. If they hadn't been so close, if Meiun hadn't known what would happen to him there's no way she could have taken his place. Everything would have changed."

"I thought it did?"

"…Kamui, do you think _anything _has really changed?"

"Huh?"

                "Subaru still can't decide his feelings for Seishirou. Sure Hokuto is alive, and Meiun's taken Seishirou's place as Sakurazukamori, but those are minor details to destiny. The way things stand Subaru will tear himself apart mentally, and probably fulfill the Destiny that Meiun wants so badly to avoid."

"Then what's the point of all this?"

"Meiun is trying to take on Destiny alone. Eien never told you this, but someone tried it in the past."

"But Eien said she was the first to achieve it!"

"She is. The other died in the attempt."

"Then…"

"The only reason she isn't dead yet is because what she's done will ultimately affect nothing."

"So why did she do it, knowing it was pointless?"

"It isn't pointless. If it was pointless Meiun would be dead already."

"Then…what?"

"…Ruri died to save Meiun. She knew Meiun's plans, how she thought she could truly change things."

"Then why did she die?"

"Someone had to take Hokuto's place. Meiun wasn't strong enough to defy Destiny and bring back the dead. So Ruri sent things down another path. But Destiny doesn't like other paths. That's why we face the End of the World."

"So, we have three options right now?"

"Four."

"…"

"Destiny's trying to push things back to the way it was originally planned. Ruri died in the hopes that Meiun could achieve a new Destiny."

"So what else do we have to do?"

"I need you to let Subaru go, Kamui."

"Why?"

"Ruri took Hokuto's place."

"…And you need to take Subaru's…"

"Aa…"

"Why?!"

"Because if I don't Meiun will die."

"Why should I help you? I have nothing to do with this. We have nothing to do with this!"

"Because if you don't Subaru's going to kill Seishirou and Meiun. He'll become the next Sakurazukamori. And he'll miss this chance at happiness."

"How do you know that though?"

"Same as how Meiun knew Seishirou's destiny."

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because Subaru cares about you, Kamui. He doesn't love you, but he does care about you. If you can't give him up he'll never feel free to go and to be happy."

"I'm keeping him from being happy?" Kamui choked back tears. "It's all my fault."

"No! It's Destiny, Kamui."

"But…"

"If you were making him unhappy he wouldn't care about you, Kamui."

"He cared about Seishirou."

"Because in the back of his mind he always hoped there was a chance that one day they could be happy. Because he loved him before everything awful happened and he loved him too much to stop."

"Why can't I care about him?"

"If it was any of the other Dragons it wouldn't be a problem. But Subaru cares about you too much to move on with his life. He won't eave you behind, knowing that you're hurting…Kamui, I know this isn't fair. Destiny isn't fair to anyone though. Ruri died, Seishirou gave up everything that he'd been in the hopes that he'd make his sister and Subaru happy, in the hopes that he could be happy."

"Seishirou gave up nothing!" Kamui spat out bitterly.

"He only gave up his entire life. His entire focus, his purpose and persona were all wrapped around the idea of being the Sakurazukamori. When he was young he decided to become the sakurazukamori so that Meiun wouldn't have to, so she wouldn't have to feel lonely and cold her whole life. He sacrificed everything that he knew so he could have a chance at being happy and because Meiun wanted it."

"Why do I have to be the one to lose them though?"

"Kamui…You can have Subaru, if you really want. But… You'll have to be willing to watch him kill Seishirou and suffer through the experience of being Sakurazukamori himself. Then, and only then, will you get your chance. If you let him go then maybe he can be happy. Maybe it won't have to turn out like that."

"Maybe?"

"In the end it's all up to him."

"…"

"You don't have to decide now, Kamui. Just keep it in mind."

"I don't want to keep it in mind! I won't give Subaru up!"

"Then nothing will change. Seishirou will die, Meiun-chan will die, and it will all be exactly as Fate intended."

"…What will happen to you?"

"I'm without Destiny. I have no reason to exist. I have no future."

"You'll die?"

"Not necessarily. If I am not killed, or kill myself, I will continue to live. But I will accomplish nothing important in my life."

"That's not fair."

"Was it fair for Meiun to have her mind destroyed, to live for ten years broken and in pain trapped inside her own body?"

"…"

"Was it fair for Destiny to arrange for your friend, Fuuma, to meet with a little girl walking through the park all so he would cause the breaking of Meiun's mind and keep Destiny on its chosen path?"

"Fuuma…"

"You made your choice long before you even knew what a Dragon of Heaven was, Kamui. Back when you thought Angels helped people. If you'd been the one to reach out to that little girl you would have been the one who destroyed her mind."

"No."

"Fuuma has been a Dragon of Earth since he touched her hand. Before, probably, since Destiny knew who would be there and who would reach."

"No!"

"Meiun's suffered, Subaru's suffered, Seishirou's suffered, Eien and Ruri died, I've suffered and you have suffered. Countless others have died and suffered."

"For what?"

"So Destiny can go back to one path. So we can finally decide what survives, the earth of the humans."

"What does Meiun's changing Destiny accomplish?"

"It will allow Seishirou and Subaru to be happy, Kamui. It will allow 3 people who were never meant to exist to finally have a purpose in life. It allowed an old woman to love someone after a lifetime of rejection, of pain…"

"But the rest of us will still suffer."

"Yes."

"Why?'

"I don't know, Kamui. All I know is that whether I take Sumeragi Subaru's Fate or not I will suffer. I just want my life to have a meaning. That's all we've ever asked. Meiun wants her brothers happiness more than anything, Ruri wanted the one she loved to have a chance, even if she wasn't loved back, Eien wanted the little girl she adored so much to be happy, if only for a moment."

Shota tightened his arms around Kamui. "But, Kamui, you have to consider your own wish. You will not destroy the world if you refuse what I'm asking you. You will not cause significantly less suffering to anyone but Subaru. You have to balance the idea of Subaru's happiness with Seishirou against whatever you feel. I won't blame you if you refuse, Kamui."

"But you won't get your wish…"

 "I want to make an impact on the world, Kamui. That's what everyone wants. But very few people ever do. I have my purpose, now. If I die failing to achieve it such is life. People never accomplish everything. But I, a person born without a Fate, have finally gained a goal in life. My sister is dead, the girl I loved is not an emotionless killer, and the world will End soon. I've suffered plenty. But…"

Shota smiled, pushing Kamui away from him to look his in the eyes. "I'm happy, Kamui. I have what I want."

"…What do you want me to do?"

"Ahhh!" Shota laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Seems I'm sending conflicting messages here, aren't I! Ahahahaha!"

He poked Kamui on the chest. "You should be happy, Kamui."

"…Are you sure you aren't supposed to take Sorata's place?"

Shota snickered. "I'm sure, I'm sure. Meiun isn't exactly like Seishirou, you know."

"I hadn't really noticed."

Shota smiled, ruffling his hair. "It's almost time for dinner. We better go before they send Yuzuriha to get us…"

Kamui watched him as Shota turned back to take a quick look in the mirror, brushing his hair out. "…Shota…"

"Yes?" Shota smiled at him. "Need the brush?"

Kamui blinked, one hand going to his hair.

Shota laughed. "No, you don't look that bad. Really. Although…" Walking over he pushed Kamui into a chair, quickly brushing his hair out. "You still look a bit upset. Better fix that or they'll pester you endlessly."

"If you take someone's place, does that mean you'll care about the people they did?"

"Hmm?" Shota blinked at him. "That's an odd question. Well…" He thought. "As far as I know, no. Hokuto never even met Meiun, so she couldn't have cared about her that way, and Meiun cares only for her brother. True, she likes toying with Subaru…which was how Seishirou expressed his 'affections'…" He trailed off, frowning. "You know, I'm not so sure anymore… Why?"

"I-I was just wondering!"

"Hmm. Very weird…" He handed Kamui the brush. 'Here, better make sure it's parted right."

"Hiii!" Yuzuriha stuck her head in with a perfunctory knock. She blinked. "Kamui?"

Kamui jumped to his feet. "Hello, Yuzuriha."

Shota smiled. "Dinner's ready?"

Yuzuriha nodded, cat ears appearing on her head again. Shota pointed at them. "You have to tell me how you do that someday…where's Inuki?"

He looked down as he heard a small yip near his foot. "Ah. Right there, hmm?" Reaching down he picked the puppy up, putting it on his head. "Shall we be off then?"

Yuzuriha giggled and nodded. They started out the door. Shota poked his head, still with the Inuki-hat, back into the room a minute later. "Kamui, aren't you coming?"

"Yes! Just…" Kamui looked around, holding the brush up. Shota shrugged, nearly dislodging Inuki. "Just toss it on the bed."

He spent the next few seconds struggling with Inuki, who was clawing its way back up his head to its former perch, and missed Kamui staring at the bed for a minute, blushing, then flinging the brush onto it and running out the door. Shota leapt back, putting one hand up to keep Inuki in place, as Kamui brushed past him. "I guess you really were hungry."

"Come on, Shota-kun!" Yuzuriha's voice floated back to him. "We're having yakitori!"

"Coming! Who cooked it?"

"Aoki-san."

"Oh good, it should taste great then."

"Why do you think that?"

"Aoki's the kind of guy who'd put his whole heart into cooking for his friends."

"Shota-kun, you sound someone from a shoujo manga."

"Really? But I'm a shounen. Uhoh."

"What?"

"Everyone knows that in Shoujo manga the hero has to end up with the uber-ditzy or just plain annoying heroine."

"Of course."

"And the heroine always blushes and stammer and acts all upset and confused whenever he's around."

"Of course."

"And that's really annoying."

"Yep!"

"WAHH! I don't want to be a shoujo hero!"

"Shota-kun, you're silly."

"Yes, but I fit right in, now don't I?"

End NMtB 5


	6. A Victory of Love

Never Meant to Be Ch. 5

NMtB 6

-

She's really an Angel   
She stands in the sunshine   
She's closing her eyes, she starting to dream,   
She's pulling the strings   
She's dreaming a strange dream   
Where nothing is gray

Alphaville, 'A Victory of Love'

-

Subaru closed the door behind him, looking around his apartment. "…" Closing his eyes he leaned back against the door. Hokuto had run off after dinner, claiming an errand. Fuuma and Nataku had left, with some very cryptic statements on Meiun's part, at least to Nataku. What had she meant by 'Now Kazuki-chan, be a good girl for mommy, OK?' Some kind of code?

Whatever it was he didn't have the energy to figure it out. He was drained from trying to figure everything out. Yawning he looked around. "Where's the bedroom?"

He had to check three other rooms before he finally managed to find it. It was a lot larger than he'd expected, much bigger then the one in his old apartment. He hadn't had a room this size since he was young and he'd shared with Hokuto.

He'd flopped on the bed, a mass of black silk and a stylized sakura tree before he finally made that connection in his mind. The last time he'd shared…the room, and the bed, were this big because he was sharing. With…

"Ahh, Subaru-kun, tired already?" Seishirou strode into the room, tossing his coat over the back of the dresser chair. He smiled at the other onmyouji. "Sorry I took so long, Meiun was feeling talkative again."

He lived with Seishirou-san. Had for the past six years. Across the street was the building where Meiun lived, and down just a few blocks were his old apartments and Hokuto-chan. He-

No! He didn't live with Seishirou-san! Hokuto was dead!

He and Seishirou had been living in this apartment for over four years not. Meiun had found it for them. The old occupant had died, of natural causes she jokingly claimed. Seishirou had spent much of the time before the move joking about how he just bet it was 'natural', as natural as she was, that the old occupant had died leaving such a wonderful place for them. Meiun replied that if she'd had a hand in it they'd have been able to get the place a long time ago.

"Ahh. It's been…a long day."

"Hmm?" Seishirou turned to face him. "More Dragon things?"

Subaru shook his head. "It's just… Really felt long."

Seishirou sat beside him. "Are you all right? You seemed rather spaced out at dinner."

"I'll be fine." Subaru flung an arm over his eyes. Maybe if he didn't look at Seishirou, he wouldn't think this was all real. Then it wouldn't be so bad when he woke up…

"Hokuto-chan was worried too. Even Meiun noticed."

Meiun…

"Subaru…are you sure you're OK?"

"Mmm. I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Because, you know, if you are upset…"

"I'm fine!" Subaru sat up, glaring at Seishirou. "I'm just tired."

Seishirou smiled. "Good." He poked Subaru lightly between the eyes. "You shouldn't try and hide from me, you know. I'll just keep pestering you until I get a good answer."

Subaru sniffed, flopping back down onto the bed. "I said I was fine."

"Yes." Seishirou agreed, lying down on his side. "But you'd say that if you were dying of pneumonia."

"I wouldn't…"

"Yes, you would. It's part of what makes you so cute."

Subaru blushed a bit. Cute… How long had it been since Seishirou had teased him about that?

_About nine-_

The last time he'd seen him. A few days ago… He frowned. Why had he disappeared for those few days?

_Because this is all a lie!_

Oh, that's right. Kamui had needed some help. Something to do with a group of people…who'd what? He concentrated. Meiun was involved, somehow.

_It's all her fault!_

But how?

_She destroyed everything!_

He sighed. He was too tired to think straight. He jumped when Seishirou whispered in his ear. "Take a nap, Subaru-kun."

"Eh?"

_Can't sleep! He'll kill me! Just like he killed-_

"You're tired. You should take a nap." Seishirou looked at the clock. "I'll wake you up in an hour, if you'd like."

Subaru blinked. "Why?"

_Why? Why, why, why?! Why is this happening to me? Did I suffer those nine years for nothing?_

Subaru frowned slightly. He'd suffered nothing the past nine years…

"If you go to bed now you'll throw your schedule off. Do you have any work tomorrow?"

_No._

"Yes."

"Well…" Seishirou kissed him then stood. "I'll be back in an hour to wake you." With a quick wave he was gone.

Subaru didn't move, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why does this feel so wrong?"

_Why am I here?_

He sighed. Voices in his head…weren't they the first sign of insanity.

_Only if they talk back._

_…_

                He blinked. There really was a voice in his head.

_Who are you?_

Strange memories too…

_What're these memories?_

Where did they come from?

_Where did they come from?_

Was he going insane?

_Am I insane?_

He closed his eyes. Go away…

_Great, now the voice in my head is telling me to go away._

Where was this coming from?

_Where are you from?_

This couldn't be real.

_This is reality._

Pain?

_Happiness?_

No, Seishirou-san wouldn't hurt him.

_He delights in it._

He's never hurt me.

_He's always hurt me._

I'm not insane!

_Have I finally gone over the edge? Has he finally pushed me over?_

This wasn't real!

_That isn't real. Happiness isn't real. He took it all away._

Seishirou-san would never do that!

                Sakurazukamori… 

Sakurazukamori…

_Seishirou._

Meiun.

Sakurazukamori Meiun…

He walked down the streets, Hokuto and Seishirou beside him. He'd only met Seishirou a few months before but already he'd become a part of their little family. They were coming back from a day shopping, Subaru and Seishirou carrying the bags. They passed an alley, just one of the seemingly endless series of damp dark paths, nothing spectacular. It had given Subaru a chill though, something pulling him to look down that alley. There was someone down there…No, two people. One was on the ground, the other standing. He stopped, staring. The body on the ground dissolved in a swirl of sakura flowers, a few of the petals escaping the whirlwind to flutter pathetically down the alley, disappearing into the dirty dankness on the ground. A couple managed to make it all the way to where he was standing, caught on his shirt and in his hair. He raised his wrist, looking at the petal on his wrist… red. Blood-red sakura.

He barely heard his sister and Seishirou behind him, their voices far away. In the back of his mind he could see a man, standing under a tree, smiling coldly. _'Do you know why these sakura blossoms are pink?'_

                He jumped. What was that memory?

Meiun smiled. Subaru shivered, her amber-gold gaze was frigid, so icy cold. Unbidden an image came to him of Seishirou, without his glasses, watching him with the same look. So alike…those eyes… _'You should know. There are corpses buried beneath this sakura tree, Subaru-kun.'_

Meiun?

He dropped the bags, racing down the alley. Meiun-chan?

He heard Seishirou behind him, yelling at him. He sounded…scared?

Of what?

His own sister?

Impossible. Seishirou never feared Meiun-chan. He teased her and poked her and treated her the same he did everyone else.

_Does he fear for me?_

_Why?_

                The figure turned, lifting a blood stained and sakura bestrewed right hand.

Right hand?

                Seishirou-san fights with… 

_The Sakurazukamori fights with…_

                Blood-spattered white skin, a single petal clinging to the black stickiness, just below the molten gold eyes. The figure smiled, walking towards him. He could hear Hokuto, Seishirou-san, yelling. The hand, covered in rich red blood turned black by the darkness reached up to his cheek, a smile curving the lips. Naturally red now splashed with darker colors through a no less natural substance. The hand on his cheek was damp, sticky. He shifted, trying to get away from the feel of it on his skin, but only managed to smear it across more of the skin. His gaze was locked on the amber one before him, long lashes blinking away a stray petal and ghosted down to land on her eyelid.

                "Meiun?"

                The smile never faded as she moved her hand, running it down towards his chin, pulling her forefingers across his mouth. He made a face as her hand went under his nose; it smelled sickly sweet, a mix of sakura and blood. The smile widened almost imperceptibly and the hand was removed, Meiun turned away from him. Looking up into the evening sky she raised her hand and the blood and sakura began to drain off it in a dark floor. The liquid poured into a shape, a dark bird with faintly glowing silver highlights. The shikigami shrieked, flapping its wings. Meiun turned to at him, face unreachable gaze unreadable. The shikigami dived, crashing into her back with a crackle of energy. He stared with wide eyes as the darkness of her coat seemed to contract leaving her in her black dress, a mix of reds and blacks darkened to a pitch by the buildings on either side. Then with a burst of power a pair of wings sprouted from her back.

                He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning momentarily to face the man who'd come up behind him. "Seishirou-san?"

                Seishirou looked past him, face as unreadable as Meiun's had been. When Subaru looked back, though, the girl was gone. Only a single black feather remained, resting on a pile of blood and sakura.

                Subaru's gasped, eyes snapping open, gasping for breath. He flailed, trying to rid himself of whatever was restricting his movements, thrashing frantically. He noted the feel of flesh hitting flesh at one point, the solid 'thunk' of a scored blow, but ignored it. It was only after he'd managed to fling the covers off, miraculously avoiding ripping them, that he began to think clearly again.

                A dream… That's all it had been.

                A dream of a memory. The first time he'd ever seen Meiun kill someone.

                _A little girl lay dead._

                A body in an alley.

                _A boy in a high school uniform confronted by a little boy, no more than half his age._

                Meiun turned to face him, eyes cold, covered in blood and sakura. Subaru, 16, could only stare in horror.

                Sakurazukamori…

                _Which one's real?_

_                Which of my memories are real?_

_                Why can't I tell…why can't I remember what's real anymore!_

                On the floor Seishirou gingerly touched his cheek. He was going to have a hell of a bruise in the morning… He watched as Subaru raised a hand to his cheek then stared at his right hand. He frowned. If he could just see his face…Subaru never could hide anything from him really. His face always gave it away. "Subaru-kun?"

                "Se-Seishirou-san?"

                "Bad dream?" Seishirou stood, walking over to the sink to pour some cold water onto a washcloth.

                "Yes… I remembered…what happened to your cheek?"

                "You have a strong right hook, Subaru-kun."

                "Eh? I hit you? I'm sorry."

                Seishirou smiled, holding the cloth against the bruise, ruffling Subaru's hair. "You were upset. I forgive you."

_                I forgive you…?_

                Subaru looked guiltily over at Seishirou, who was still smiling at him.

                Those eyes…

*              *              *

                Kakyou stood in the darkness of his dreamscape.

                "To think you can change destiny…what arrogance, even for a Sakurazuka."

                He turned to face Fuuma, who'd entered to stand beside him. "Why did you help her if you don't think she can achieve her goals?"

                "Help her?"

                Kakyou looked to the side and a figure appeared in he darkness, Meiun in Ueno Park, laughing with Ruri and Shota. Fuuma simply smiled. The girl suddenly looked up, as if hearing a voice, and stared into the distance. The dreamscape vision followed her line of sight, right to the sakura tree, where Fuuma stood by Seishirou, eating his ice cream and staring intently in Meiun's direction.

                "You healed her mind."

                "It was mine to heal. I broke it in the first place."

                The vision was replaced with that of young Fuuma holding his hand out to a young Meiun, whose fairy-like outfit had been streaked with the blood that also covered the side of her head.

                "Why?"

                "She wished it."

                "She wanted to be destroyed?"

                "No. She wanted to hide, to be free from those who would kill her or use her against her brother until she could take his place."

                "And you responded to this wish."

                "Of course."

                "And in the park?"

                Fuuma shrugged. "She was practically free on her own. She was, is, powerful and her power is such that it feeds on itself, growing. If Destiny hadn't been working with my own power to keep her contained she would have been free long before."

                "So…"

                "Yes. I gave her a bit of help. Actually, I just dropped the spell that I'd cast on her so long ago. So really I stopped helping her."

                "Why?"

                "Because, it was her wish." He smiled.

                "What does she want? What does she seek, trying to defy Destiny this way?"

                Fuuma laughed. "It's really very simple. She wants her brother to be happy. That's all that she cares about."

                "And she'll get that by destroying the world?"

                "She had to take his place. He was an Angel, thus she is too."

                The memory-vision disappeared, changing into the blood-streaked winged Meiun from Subaru's dream. Fuuma grinned. "The look suits her."

                "Nothing has changed."

                "Everything has changed."

                "Nothing has truly changed. It will all return to the way it was in merely a matter of time."

                "No, it won't. She won't be beaten so easily." Fuuma considered, walking over to the Meiun-form, circling it. "She has enough power to rival, perhaps even surpass me. Certainly more than her brother had."

                "…"

                "She's not afraid to use it, either. Unlike him she has motivation."

                "What motivates her? Her brother would be happier if she wasn't a Dragon."

                Fuuma 'leaned' against the figure. "She's still working for that change."

                Kakyou frowned. "If anything was going to change it would have already."

                "Oh really?" Fuuma smiled. "You underestimate her. If she wasn't using all her power to confront Destiny I'd probably have to kill her. She's very, very dangerous."

                "What will you do if she loses?"

                "Nothing. Seishirou was going to die anyway." Meiun changed into a pair of figures, Subaru and a bleeding, dying Seishirou. "Tomorrow, if I remember her prediction right."

                "You can read her mind?"

                "Her wish is so powerful that I can hear it even from here. She wanted to prevent that. So…" The vision disappeared in a swirl of darkness. "I helped grant the wish."

                "…And if she wins."

                Fuuma smirked. "If I were up to me…"

                Winged-Meiun returned.
    
    "I couldn't stand for a person I thought of as special to be killed by anyone else."

                Kamui, also with wings, which blurred into Meiun's, appeared behind the other form.
    
    "If they were destined to die,"
    
    He smirked, putting his hand through both figures chests. "I'd kill them with my own hands."

                Kakyou frowned. "Then why…"

                "Because nikichan won't kill me."

                They spun to face Meiun, who stood smiling at them. Kakyou frowned. "How…"

                She laughed. "I'm asleep and Kamui-kun let me in, of course."

                Kakyou looked over at Fuuma, who hadn't lost his smirk. He looked back at Meiun. "Why are you doing all this?"

                "Didn't I just say? Nikichan won't kill me." She frowned. "The sakurazukamori is supposed to die at the hands of the one person they care about. But…"

                "You don't want Seishirou to be sakurazukamori."

                "Mmm."

                "So you keep pushing him to kill you?"

                "Nikichan never does what people want him to."

                _'You…never…say the words…I'm expecting to hear…'_

                The voice was cut off as Meiun gestured. "So, Destiny refuses to go easily, hmm?"

                Fuuma laughed. "Wouldn't be as fun that way." The figures of Kamui and Meiun exploded in a whirl of sakura. Kakyou winced at the haze of petals now swirling around him. Meiun didn't respond.

                "What are you planning, Meiun?"

                Meiun smiled coldly, holding up a hand. A small globe, a glass Earth, appeared in her palms. "Nikichan won't kill me…Subaru-kun can't kill me without making nikichan unhappy so…" She ran one hand caressingly over the globe. "I'll kill everything. Only the one most special to them can kill the sakurazukamori, the one who holds them most dear. Nikichan doesn't think of me as his most special person anymore so…" She tossed the globe between her hands. "I'll just kill everything."

                "If you win though, your brother will die."

                "Yes."

                "…Don't you want him to survive?"

                "Of course not. If he survives he'll be unhappy. He will argue with Subaru, he'll miss me, he'll have bad days…"

                "So you'll kill him."

                "I'll End the World."

                "What if one of the Dragons kills you?"

                "Impossible. I can't die expect by the hands of someone I consider special who thinks of me as their most special person."

                "And your brother won't kill you. So you'll live forever?"

                She smiled. "Unless someone else I consider special suddenly decides they like me a lot. I don't have to think of them as my 'most special' person, necessarily."

                "Eien predicted this?"

                "Mhmm."

                "You trust a dead, Destiny-less woman to tell you what will happen? Even though you're changing Fate?"

                "She could see _my _future. She wasn't hampered by minor things like Fate and Destiny."

                "Then you know how this will all turn out?"

                "Of course."

                "And you know how you'll die?"

                "The one I consider special who considers me his 'most special' person will kill me."

                "But your brother loves Subaru."

                "That's why it won't be nikichan who kills me."

End NMtB6


	7. Going History

Never Meant to Be ch 6

NMtB7

-

I want to meet someone I'll love,  
so much that it's bitter, so much that it hurts!   
I want to meet someone I'll cherish   
So much that the world will seem to me refreshed   
I want to find a dream I'll concentrate on,   
so much that it's bright, it will break through everything

Megumi Hayashibara 'Going History'

-

Subaru stretched, reaching into his closet. "Hmm…" He riffled through the clothes on the hangers, growing increasingly confused. "AHHHH! What happened to my clothes?"

There was a loud crashing and clattering noise from outside the bedroom, then Seishirou rushed in, shaking one hand. "What's wrong, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru stared into his closet, horrified. What had happened to his black and-

_Hokuto never let him wear black and white._

His white coat? Where?

_I could never get away with wearing something like that. Too unstylish._

"Subaru-kun?"

Subaru jumped, turning to Seishirou. "S-Sorry. It was just…Uhh…"

"Still upset from your dream yesterday?" Seishirou asked, rubbing his right hand.

"I guess… What happened?"

"Hokuto dropped her pan on my hand."

"Hokuto-chan?"

_Of course. Hokuto-chan comes over to make breakfast every morning._

But Hokuto was…

_It's about time for-_

"Nikichaaa~an!" Meiun's voice carried even through the closed door.

_Right on time._

"Hello, Meiun-chan!"

"Hello, Hokuto-chan! What's for breakfast?"

_French toast and bacon._

"Pancakes."

_Oops. That's right, it's Thursday._

Subaru sweatdropped slightly. 'I'll be right out, Seishirou-san."

Seishirou watched him for a minute, then nodded and left.

Those eyes…

_I could never stand it before… He never really looked at me with any emotion. I was just another person, a toy, something for him to play with and break._

_But…now…_

He smiled, leaning his head against the door.

_Those eyes…_

*              *                *

Kamui stared up at the apartment building. "He lives here?"

Shota nodded. "Yep. For now at least."

"…"

"What's wrong? Do you want to go back?"

"I want to see Subaru. But-"

Shota patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry then. Let's go up and see him."

"Are you sure it's OK?"

"It's not the best idea you've ever had, but I don't think it'll cause too much trouble."

"Shota-kun…"

Shota smiled. "Come on." He walked ahead of Kamui, going inside. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Yeah…"

They walked up. Shota paused on the third floor, then directed them down the right path. "317."

Kamui blinked. "Wow."

Shota shrugged. "Knowing where someone lives is a minor thing, really."

They stopped outside the door. Voices carried through.

"Subaru, what're you wearing? That's far too plain."

"I knew it! I told nikichan you'd look good in green."

"Meiun-chan, you got him that? Traitor!"

"It looks good on Subaru-kun though."

"Hokuto-chan! Meiun-chan! Seishirou-san!"

Shota grinned. "They're all here." He knocked.

"Su-ba-ru-kuun. Would you get the door?"

"Sure, Meiun-chan." The door opened abruptly. "Hell-"

Shota waved. "Hi."

Kamui simply stared at Subaru, eyes wide and wounded.

Subaru's smile faltered, his eyes darkened. "Kamui?"

He flailed as he was shoved aside. Meiun waved. "Hihi, Shota-kun, Kamui-chan."

"Kamui-kun." Shota corrected automatically.

"Nono. That's Kamui-chan. Kamui-kun should be over later though." She smiled. 'You should stick around. He's just dying to play with Kamui-chan."

"Fuuma…"

Shota eyed Kamui, sighed then turned back to Meiun. "We're just here to pick up Subaru."

Subaru, who'd been rescued by Seishirou before he could hit the floor spoke up. "I have work in an hour."

"Really? Hmm…" Shota frowned. "I guess Arashi forgot that."

Subaru stood. "Is it important?"

Kamui glared at Seishirou who glared right back, one arm wrapped possessively around Subaru, who learned into the contact. Shota shook his head. "No, no. Nothing too big. Nokoru-san just wanted to have a meeting this afternoon."

Subaru nodded. "I can make it around 3, I think." He looked over at Seishirou who shook his head. "Afternoon shift."

He looked at Meiun who shook her head too. "I start at 2:30 today."

He nodded, then looked back at Shota. "Will later work?"

"How about four or five?"

"That's be great."

"Ok." Shota waved. "We'll go tell everyone."

Subaru nodded and waved. When he looked at Kamui though his smile faltered. Hokuto walked out of the kitchen. "Shota-kun!"

Shota smiled. "Hokuto-chan, how are you?"

She rushed over. "Aren't you staying?"

He blinked as, over Hokuto's shoulder, Meiun laughed silently. He was the target of a joke here, but what joke? "Sorry, but I have to get back. I have to warn the others to delay this afternoon's meeting."  
                "Call!" She grabbed him by the arm, hauling him inside. With a startled yelp he staggered after her, looking over his shoulder at Kamui as if for help. Meiun snickered. "I'll go watch the food, Hokuto-chan!"

"Thanks!"

Meiun watched Kamui significantly for a moment. "After all, we wouldn't want you to miss quality time with your boyfriend, now would we?"

With a quick smile she walked off to the kitchen. Shota choked in the background.

"Are you OK, Shota?"

"Fine, fine, Hokuto-chan."

Kamui glared at him. He shrugged helplessly. Hokuto glomped him, tumbling him off the chair. "ACK! Hokuto-CHAN!"

Subaru sweatdropped. "Hokuto-chan, be careful!"

"Yeah." Seishirou smirked. "You might break him."

"Shota-kun isn't that weak!"

Shota shifted, trying to find a safe place to put his hands, her French maid outfit didn't exactly leave him many options. "Hokuto-chan, I can't get up."

She grinned, an evil look worthy of Meiun. "You're at my mercy, hmm?"

"Yes…" He was starting to look a bit scared.

"Ohohohohoho!"

"My ears!"

"Hokuto-chan, the neighbors!"

Kamui heartless sat on the chair beside Shota, ignoring the distressed teen on the floor beside him. "Shouldn't you at least call Nokoru-san, Shota-kun?"

"Ahh, yes, yes. Definitely…" Shota tried to stand, but Hokuto wasn't moving. "Hokuto-chan! This is important!"

Hokuto was watching Kamui with narrowed eyes. She started then stood. "Sorry, Shota-kun."

Shota stood and looked around. "Where's the phone?"

Subaru pointed. "This way." They walked off.

Kamui slowly sweatdropped as both Hokuto and Seishirou glared at him. Meiun looked back into the room, saw the mood, and wisely backed out. Hokuto pointed at Kamui, standing with one foot on a chair. "Don't you go flirting with my Shota-kun, you hear! Leave Subaru-kun alone as well, you double-timer."

"Eh?!"

"Kamui-kun!" Shota ran back in. "I forgot, what's the number for Nokoru-san's office?"

Kamui searched his pockets as Hokuto tried to pretend she hadn't just been telling him off. Seishirou didn't bother pretending. Eventually he found the scrap of paper and offered it over to Shota. "There you go, Shota-kun."

Shota smiled. "Thanks, Kamui-chan."

"Don't call me –chan!"

Shota laughed. "Force of habit. I always call people as short as you –chan."

"I'm not short!"

"Yes, you are!"

 "Shota-kun!"

Shota ruffled his hair, earning him an indignant glare, then walked out. "I better go call, Kamui-chan. Arashi'll kill me if I leave her hanging." He turned his head and winked. "As long as you don't kill me ahead of time, that is."

"Shota-kun!!"

Hokuto's glare redoubled. Seishirou sniffed and walked into the kitchen. Meiun was flipping the pancakes. "What's wrong, nikichan?" She didn't even bother turning.

Seishirou took no notice of that. They were twins, after all. Twin mages. They both knew where the other was, even what they were thinking and feeling, at all times. Although, in Seishirou's mind it was more like what his twin _wasn't _feeling. "That boy…"

"Shota-kun?"

"I think he might like Kamui-chan."

"Oh good. Then maybe he'll get over Subaru-kun."

Seishirou frowned, reminded. "Maybe… But Hokuto doesn't like it."

"So?"

"If Hokuto gets too unhappy Subaru will be upset."

She pouted. "Mou! Those two. It's way too much work to keep even just Subaru happy." She shrugged and waved her spatula over her shoulder though. "But it's for nikichan so I'll do what I can."

He smiled and grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you, imouto."

"You know I'll do anything for you."

"Except stop being a Dragon."

"If you really, really wanted me not to I would. But right now you're happier with me being one then you would be if I wasn't."

"I don't see how."

"Of course not. If you did you'd be upset."

"Apparently Subaru isn't the only one who's hard to keep happy."

"You're hardest of all. My keeping Subaru happy is only part of my keeping you happy."

"Happy and alive."

"For now, at least."

"Can't say I really approve of my little sister working to bring about the End of the World for humans though."

"I can't say you approve either."

"But you don't care."

"I care. But it's not that important right now. It's a minor annoyance."

He didn't turn as someone walked up behind them. He didn't quite recognize them just by the feel of their magic, but-

"Hi, Kamui-kun. You're early today. Kanoe bothering you again?"

"Hardly." Fuuma drawled, leaning against the doorframe. He glared at Seishirou's uncaring back. "I fell asleep early last night."

"Oh really?" She reached for the butter and frowned when it was out of her reach. "Nikichan?"

Fuuma moved first, sliding it into her waiting hand. He smiled at Seishirou's glare and then they got into a staring match. Meiun continued to cook as if two of the most powerful men in Tokyo weren't trying to kill each other with their glares right behind her. They probably could kill each other too. Fuuma was 'Kamui', the most powerful Dragon of Earth, although Seishirou insisted that it was really his sister who deserved the most powerful title; and Seishirou still had ties to the sakura tree, if only through Meiun. Neither one exploded into sakura petals or bloody pieces though. Probably at least partially because they both knew that, if Fuuma died, Meiun would have a fit and not just at the mess, and if Seishirou died she'd probably blow up half of Tokyo before she could be stopped. Maybe more.

Anyway, neither died and Meiun didn't give a damn as long as they both still breathed. Having someone to glare at was good for her nikichan, gave him something to vent his frustrations on. Fuuma was either glaring or smirking or looking significant anyway so that was no biggie. She put the first batch of pancakes on a plate, beginning the second. "Ahh, we're going to have to adjust proportions. Hokuto must not have expected Kamui and Shota to come by."

"Always cook for extra, hm?"

"Of course. If nothing else you can feed it to the guys." She handed Fuuma the plate. "Would you bring this and that butter there out to the table? Nikichan, bring the syrup would you."

"It's already out."

"Oh, right."

Seishirou deliberately kissed her cheek as Fuuma stalked out, looking even darker then normal. She smiled up at him. "Better go check that Kamui- either of them- isn't hitting on Subaru-kun."

His grin faltered as he stalked out of the kitchen. Meiun smiled as the noise level in the living room rose. She tapped the edge of the pan with the spatula. "So…is that why you're so upset, Kakyou-kun?"

No response.

She laughed darkly. "Go ahead and pout then. You've really lost your 'special person' this time. I never did understand the attraction there." She began flipping the pancakes. "Then again, love is rather odd isn't it…" She smirked. "Will you be able to tell the new future, Kakyou? Or perhaps you've known it all along…" She considered. "I bet that's it. Oooh, you've been lying to us, Kakyou-kun. I never did like liars. I'll have to punish you later."

She looked out of the kitchen at Hokuto. "I'll think up something, I'm sure."

In the dreamscape, Kakyou started. Destiny had begun to change. Only slightly but…

*              *                *

"Wait!"

Subaru raced down alleys, chasing the fleeing figure of a woman with wild hair and eyes. His job was taking longer then he'd expected. He hadn't anticipated the possessed girl to flee upon sight of him. Being a well-known onmyouji had its drawbacks, it seemed.

He finally managed to trap her in a dead end, between three tall buildings and himself. She hissed, searching the skies. The only thing visible other then Subaru were two birds a hawk and a falcon. Subaru recognized the species easily, he'd seen them several times as they were the forms of Seishirou and Meiun's shikigami. Pulling out an ofuda he prepared to summon his own shikigami, a pure white dove so unlike his loves dark hawk and Meiun's silvery-black falcon. Unfortunately while he was distracted by these thoughts the girl leaped, trying to catch him unawares. He quickly flung the ofuda, casting the spell, eyes closed. He could hear the cries of his shikigami, but no noise from the woman. He thought he felt her breath on his skin, her hands closing on him, but then she screamed and he was released. Opening his eyes he found her lying on the ground, unmoving. He bit his lip, kneeling to check for a pulse. Nothing…

Hanging his head he stood, looking around. His shikigami had disappeared. They must have missed and circled around to hit her, he supposed. He looked back down at the woman then turned and walked away. Seishirou was waiting for him and he'd better hurry so they wouldn't have to worry about getting back in time for the older mans shift at the clinic.

Two figures stood on either building at Subaru's sides, unnoticed. One was shorter, with longer hair, but they both had long dark trench coats wind-swept around their bodies obscuring other distinguishing features. Meiun stared down into the chasm formed by the gaps between the tall buildings, standing carelessly close to the edge. "Very careless, Subaru-kun."

Seishirou frowned.

Meiun smiled at him and reached across to pat him on the shoulder, leaning even more precariously over the seven-story drop. It seemed she was set on defying everything, Death, Destiny and Gravity. "I think it was our fault, really."

"How so?"

She held up her hand and her shikigami returned to her with a cry. Seishirou's landed on his shoulder, flapping its wings once before settling. "He noticed these. He must have felt that they were ours, or at least like ours."

"Mm…"

"Its only natural thoughts of you distract him, nikichan." Meiun winked.

Seishirou smiled slightly, a bit of his humor returning. "I suppose."

"Anyway, shouldn't you be getting back to the car? You aren't that much faster then him."

He made a face. "Oops." With a quick grin and a wave he was off, seemingly as happy and energetic as he'd been down a moment before. She smiled and waved after him. "Byebye, nikichan. Have a nice afternoon."

Her falcon dropped something in her hand. She blinked and peered at it. "Araa? A necklace?" She looked down then took a step forward, off the ledge. She landed with a loud cracking noise as the pavement split and broke under the force of her fall. She simply stood right up and walked over to the body, supremely unconcerned. Her bird hovered just overhead. She dropped the necklace onto the body. "Maa, you should be more careful." She winked, nudging the corpse with a foot. "Nikichan gets upset when someone threatens Subaru and…" The body dissolved in a swirl of sakura. "We both know what happens to those who upset my nikichan."

She pulled her hair over one shoulder, gesturing to her shikigami. The bird cried sharply and flew to settle on her back, wavering and melting into a pair of stylized gray wings and a magic symbol. She turned and looked up into the sky. It was totally clear.

"Subaru really should have known better. Hawks and falcons wouldn't live here." She giggled. "Of course, Subaru should know better about a number of things."

"Will it matter tomorrow what he knows or doesn't?" Fuuma walked out of the shadows.

She smiled vaguely, playing with a sakura petal.

"You do know, don't you?"

"I know how I should die." She smirked. "Both ways, actually."

"Both?"

She nodded. "It all depends."

"On what?"

"Whether I'm still Sakurazukamori tomorrow morning."


	8. Futility

NMtB ch 7 - Futility

NMtB 8 – Futility

-

Well I'm knocking on Death's door   
Will I take my rest?   
Have I passed the test?

Depeche Mode, 'Death's Door'

-

Subaru stood at the railing of Rainbow Bridge, peering down into Tokyo Harbor. His beeper was loosely held in one hand, a message reading 'sakurazukamori' blinking at him. He closed his eyes. There could only be one meaning to that…Meiun was out somewhere taking down a kekkai and everyone had gone to stop her. He stared at his watch. "She must have run. She only just got off work."

Tucking his beeper onto his belt he turned. "Where is everyone though?"

He'd gotten the message a half-hour ago, interrupting dinner, he'd brought some food down to the clinic so he could eat with Seishirou. Seishirou-san had been very upset that Subaru had had to go, but…

He bit his lip. It wasn't like Meiun. She wouldn't do something that would upset her brother, not if it could be avoided so easily. But, when he'd asked Hinoto she'd said that she'd seen the Sakurazuka girl attacking here… He shivered, looking around. Where _were _the others? Had Meiun lured them off already?

_I'm ready to roll the dice _  
_Don't you think that I'm a fool _

                He jumped. That voice… Meiun walked down the opposite side of the bridge from him, happily singing. He hesitated…

_Don't you think that I'm a blind _  
_Now the cards are on the table _  
_Noone plays for free _

                His beeper started ringing like mad.

_I started walking down this road _  
_When I was too young to know _

He looked down at it.

'Kekkai'

_I let her to take me in her arms _  
_So then the nightmare started _

                He sighed. She was here to destroy the bridge. He ran across the road towards her, avoiding cars.

_ Where is the Garden of Eden _  
_Where is the light _  
_"I still knew you before you born here...you were the chosen one_

He reached out to touch her.

"Jeremy, don't be afraid, this is your destiny...I've come to show you...the meaning of your life" 

_"You, can you remember me – I always been through your dream, just like a mother" _  
_"Like a brother I'll shelter you under my wings...under my wings."_

She turned before he reached her, reaching up to put her hand over his blind eye.

_"When you will ask for your reason...I will explain" _  
_"I've been chosen to teach you the way you will solve to your task" _

                "Why are you here, Meiun-chan?"

"Just walking." She smiled. "Same as you, I'd imagine."

"Meiun-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you a Dragon of Earth? Really."

"Have you forgotten already?"

"Seishirou-san won't be happy if you die."

"Nor will he be happy if you do."

"So why?"

"Why are you a Seal, Subaru-kun?"

"I won't let everyone die!"

"Everyone dies, Subaru-kun."

"You want to end humanity!"

"I want nothing."

"Then why? Why not just be sakurazukamori. Don't be a Dragon at all!"

"As naïve as ever, Subaru-kun. It really is a cute trait, you know."

He blinked, blushing slightly. She laughed. "I am my brothers twin, Subaru-kun. I took his place. Destiny demands seven Angels."

"You're already defying Destiny! Why follow it now?"

"Naïveté may be a cute trait but it's also a limiting one."

"Meiun!"

"Subaru-kun!" She mocked. "All that you need to know is that I have my reasons."

"But Seishirou will die!"

"And?"

"Don't you care about him?"

"I want nikichan to be happy."

"So why-"

"I want nikichan to be happy. That's all.

"What makes you think he'll be happy if he's dead?"

"There are benefits to being a Sakurazuka Subaru-kun. What makes you think he'll be happy if he's alive?"

"Everyone wants to live."

"Despite everything?"

"Yes!"

"Wrong."

"What?"

"Did you want to live, Subaru-kun? Before I changed everything. When nikichan was still emotionless."

"I…"

"If your friends died would you still want to live?"

"Yes!"

"If Hokuto died would you want to live?"

"Y-yes…"

"If nikichan-"

"You wouldn't!"

"I want nikichan to be happy. That's all that matters to me. If anything gets in the way of that…" She winked, moving her hand down to his throat. He automatically flinched, pulling back. "I'll destroy it."

"Even if it's Seishirou-san himself?"

"You forget who I am, Subaru-kun. Death means nothing to me."

"Like I could forget." His voice was bitter.

She patted him on the cheek. "Go home. Nikichan's waiting."

"Meiun!"

She walked towards the middle of the bridge. "I've work to do, Subaru-kun."

"I won't let you destroy the world, Meiun-chan."

"Then stop me." She challenged him. She turned back to face him, arms held out. Unprotected. "Stop me if you can. Or stay out of my way. I will not kill you, now. Nikichan wants you safe."

He hesitated.

"What's wrong, Subaru? I'm going to destroy the world, I'm going to destroy this kekkai, people will die. I might even kill you, eventually. You won't be essential to nikichan's happiness forever, Subaru-kun."

"Meiun…"

"Yes?"

He pulled an ofuda from his sleeve, not looking at her. "Seishirou-san won't be happy if you die."

"…That will pass."

"He'll hate me for killing you."

"He'd understand."

"He needs you!"

"Not anymore."

Subaru gasped, staring into her eyes. "That's…That's a lie!"

"Nikichan doesn't need me."

"Yes, he does! You're his little sister!"

"He's survived my death before."

"But!"

"Either fight or go home, Subaru. I don't have all evening to stand out here arguing with you. Nikichan will come looking for us and I don't think we need to add him to this mess."

"He'll hate me…"

"Tell him Kamui did it. He already hates him."

"Kamui wouldn't kill without a cause!"

"Destroying a kekkai isn't cause?"

"I can't put this on Kamui!"

"Then blame Kamui-kun or someone else. You can justify this, Subaru-kun. Nikichan will let you get away with more than you believe." She deliberately turned her back on him, summoning her shikigami. Subaru watched as she walked away from him to the center of the bridge. He stared up into the air, holding his right wrist.

"Don't bother with a kekkai, Subaru-kun. I'll just knock you out."

"I won't let you do this!"

"Then kill me. It's not hard, really."

"I…"

"What, Subaru-kun? You spent nine years hunting my brother down."

"I never-"

_I never wanted to kill him!_

"What, Subaru-kun? You never what?"

"I never wanted him dead!" Subaru shrieked.

"But he would have been."

"Nothing could have killed him."

"Nothing except you, Subaru-kun."

"I would…" Subaru hung his head. "I thought I wanted too…at first." He held a hand up to his right eye. "But…All I really wanted was for him to notice me!"

"To feel something for you?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, I've satisfied two Wishes." She pulled her own ofuda out of her coat pocket, giggling. "Not bad for a girl without a Destiny."

"Meiun-chan…Don't you care about anything but Seishirou-san?"

"No."

"You have to want something!"

"I want nikichan to be happy."

"If that was all you wanted you wouldn't be a Dragon. What do you really want?"

"I'm sakurazukamori, I want nothing."

"But you haven't always been sakurazukamori."

"No."

"You wanted something before."

"To be with nikichan. To save him from his Fate."

"Something more! You don't care if he dies now, why should you have before?"

"He was unhappy."

"And he won't be if you die now?"

"That was different."

"Why?"

"Do you want to kill my brother so badly? You would have, you know." She pointed. "Right there. You'd have put your hand through his heart just like he did to Hokuto. It would actually have been her fault you know. Your twin would have turned you into a killer. Is that what you want?"

"Seishirou-san…would have died?" Subaru was taken aback.

"Yes. Rather painfully to. Do you want to know what his last words would have been, to you?"

"…"

She walked over to him as he stood in shock, unable to dispel the image she'd conjured in his mind. He would have…no, he'd never wanted Seishirou-san to die! He never…

"Hokuto cast a spell, before she died, before. That if he tried to kill you the same way he did her he would be the one to die."

"So…why…"

"Because…" She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I guess the final victory goes to you."

His eyes widened. "No!"

"Isn't that sweet?"

"…"

"He let you kill him because he loved you!"

"No!"

"You put your hand through his heart, Subaru-kun."

"No!"

"You killed him."

"No!"

"He loved you and you murdered him. Subaru-kun."

"No!!"

"The same as he murdered Hokuto-chan."

"I never!"

"And you know what…"

"…"

"It was your own Wish."

"NO!!" Subaru screamed, stepping back. He stared at her, eyes wild.

Seishirou-san!

_I just wanted him to notice me!_

I would never hurt Seishirou-san!

_Despite everything, I just wanted him to feel something, anything for me!_

I couldn't!

_I didn't care if he forgot me immediately afterwards. He could kill me, hurt me. As long as it was him._

I love him!

_I just wanted him to feel something for me._

He loves me.

_Anything. Anything at all._

_I'd have sacrificed my life, the whole world, just for that one moment. That feeling._

_'I guess the final victory goes to you.'_

He could hear the voice in his ears.

_'I… you…'_

"NO!!!"

Those eyes…

Smiling, warm eyes.

_Dead eyes._

He screamed, his voice raw. "Seishirou-san!!"

  He struck, lashing out. At those eyes...

Eyes filled with warmth and love.

                _Disdain…_

He loved me!

_                He felt nothing…              _

                He could feel his hand tearing through flesh, ripping through muscle and tissue, through the heart. He could feel the blood dripping down his arms, covering his face, his clothing. He could hear the voice in his ears.

_                'The final victory…'_

The bridge exploded around him.

"Shota-kun! Wait!"

Shota ignored Kamui's shout, as he had the whole trip across town. Sorata and Arashi wisely saved their breath, following the other Seal. "Shota-kun, what's wrong?"

Shota leapt from building to building, across cars and trees. _Meiun-chan!_

_A bright smile, a laugh._

Meiun-chan!

_Hands covered his eyes. 'Guess who?'_

Meiun-chan was…

                'Meiun will defy Destiny. She is our hope, our chance at a normal life.'

Rainbow Bridge. He just had to make it there…Faster, faster! He was too slow!

                'If she survives.'

Kamui sounded so upset…time for that later. Right now…

Meiun!

                'If she survives.'

If she survives…

                'We will all have a hope for a purpose.'

Who cared! Without Meiun…Without Ruri…Without even Eien.

_'If she survives…'_

_'And what if she doesn't?'_

_'…Then we will forever be without Destiny. Without hope.'_

_We will be truly without a reason to live._

He landed hard on the edge of the bridge, running towards the middle of it. Two figures stood there…

                "NO!"

He was too late…

Meiun smiled, standing in front of Subaru. He couldn't hear her voice.

"NO!!"

He had to reach her. He had to stop her. Who cared about Destiny! Meiun-chan…

_'Meiun-chan's more important than Fate!'_

"MEIUN-CHAN! SUBARU!"

_                Seishirou?_

Neither figure moved. He whimpered, a pathetic noise even to his own ears. "Meiun-chan!"

He could hear Kamui and the others yelling at him to stop. He couldn't stop now! He could see Seishirou running, just a step ahead of him. The older man was yelling. Was he yelling? He couldn't tell anymore. It wasn't important. All that mattered was…

_               Blood covered the streets._

That he made it in time.

"NO!!" Subaru screamed. And moved.

Shota barely heard Seishirou's screaming. He didn't waste his breath. Too slow…

Hands reached out, pulling Subaru back. Seishirou's hands… Seishirou held the trembling onmyouji close. Subaru clung to him, sobbing.

Meiun-chan…

He reached out…

The bridge exploded around them.

"SHOTA-KUN!!!!!" Kamui watched in horror as the bridge exploded, a full half of its length going up in a brilliant white flare. He hit the ground hard as Sorata pushed him down, covering him with his own body.

_Shota-kun!_

The ground shook under the force of the explosion, its trembling groans echoing his horror. The explosion took a full minute to abate. Gravel was still falling down about their heads minutes later as the trio of Seals stood, staring towards the harbor.

The water churned, crashing against the rubble of the fallen bridge, only growing more chaotic as the rest of the bridge slowly fell in. Kamui whimpered. It was ruined…all of it.

Nothing was left. Only the churning black water, the spray of the waves. And the falling concrete.

There weren't even any birds in the sky.

*              *                *

'We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news-'

Aoki looked up from his book, staring at the television screen. "Isn't that…"

'We just received news that Rainbow Bridge collapsed only moments ago.'

Hokuto stared at the screen, dropping her fork into her food. It grew cold unnoticed.

'It is unknown as of yet the cause of the accident, but authorities are tentatively linking it to the earthquakes that have been plaguing our city.'

Satsuki gaped in shock. Beast had hooked her up to all the networks as they scrambled to get people on the scene to cover the story. Beast was doing its own investigation right now.

'As to the possibility of survivors-'

The entirety of Tokyo watched their televisions in shock as the first visuals of the ruined landmark were broadcast.

'As you can see-'

'The bridge was totally destroyed.'

Hokuto gaped at the screen. Wasn't that…?

In the cameras background Kamui, Sorata and Arashi stared at the wreckage. Kamui was sobbing despite Sorata's increasingly desperate efforts to calm him. Arashi could only stare in shock.

'Nothing could have survived.'

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	9. As Heaven Is Wide

NMtB ch 8

NMtB9

-

Nothing that you say will release you   
Nothing that you pray would forgive you   
Nothing's what your words mean to me   
Something that you did will destroy you   
Something that you said will stay with me   
Long after you're dead and gone 

Garbage 'As Heaven Is Wide'

-

"What exactly happened?"

"I don't know. We were all waiting at Inogashira Park, like Hinoto told us to, when suddenly Shota-kun got upset and ran off. Of course Kamui ran after him so we all had to follow."

"Did he say anything?"

"Nothing I could understand. He just shouted something about Meiun and Subaru back at us when we tried to get him to stop."

Karen sighed, shifting on her chair. "He went straight to Rainbow Bridge?"

"Yeah. Ran the entire way, like his life depended on it."

Aoki put a hand on Kamui's shoulder. The boy, who'd been sitting slumped in his chair, barely raised his head. "Kamui-kun, did you happen to sense a kekkai?"

"No…"

"There wasn't a kekkai. Subaru never put one up."

"That's odd. "

"Not really. He knew Meiun pretty well, didn't he? Or at least, he thought he did. He probably didn't really think she'd go through with it." Yuzuriha pointed out.

"That's true. Doesn't explain why he didn't put one up anyway though. Any of the other Dragons could've happened along."

"Do you really think it would have made a difference?" Hokuto sniffed. "Your Kamui can push his way into kekkais, right?"

"Yes."

"So it stands to reason theirs can."

"You think she'd have had Fuuma as backup?" Karen was a bit surprised.

"Of course. Kamui-kun adores her. If it wasn't him she'd have had that computer girl as backup."

"Computer girl?" Yuzuriha clutched Inuki.

"Yeah."

"Ahh, I'd've figured her as the type to go for Pretty Boy."

"You mean Yuuto-kun? She doesn't like him very much. In fact, other then Fuuma, Nataku and Satsuki I don't think she cares about them at all."

"Why was she there today though, Hokuto-chan?" Aoki asked.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I was hoping you could tell me." She glared at them. "I rushed all the way down here for some answers and you've got none!"

"You didn't have to come down." Sorata retorted. "We could've told you that over the phone."

"So what happened to them? Really."

Sorata shrugged. "I couldn't tell. That explosion obscured everything. Kamui, did you see anything?"

"…Meiun exploded…"

"Eh?" Hokuto stood up. "Meiun-chan?"

Kamui bit his lip. "The explosion came from her."

"You mean she set it off herself?"

"Absolutely not!" Hokuto protested. "Sei-chan was there! Meiun-chan would never hurt Sei-chan!"

"I don't know if she meant to set it off. She looked kind of surprised… Seishirou definitely was."

"What about Shota-kun? What happened to him?"

"…He was standing right beside her…"

"…"

"No one came out of the water." Sorata said quietly. "I didn't see anyone on our side of the bridge either."

'They weren't moving." Arashi cut in coldly. "There was no way they could have made it off the bridge in time."

"So…they're dead?"

"It would seem so."

"Impossible!"

"So you think they survived that explosion?"

"Well…"

"How can we be sure they didn't? I mean, was it that bad?"

"I haven't seen anyone create an explosion like that ever before. It destroyed the bridge totally. The wreckage nearly brained us. In fact, if I hadn't knocked Kamui here to the ground he'd probably be sporting a few wounds to show how bad it was."

"They couldn't have survived." Arashi confirmed. "The explosion was just too powerful. If they did they're wounded and probably fell into the water."

"Why didn't you check?" Hokuto accused.

"By the time things had calmed down enough for us to be able to check without risking hurting ourselves as well they would have drowned anyway."

"…They didn't find any bodies, did they?"

"There wouldn't be any left." Sorata replied grimly.

There was a moment of silence. Then Hokuto began crying. Aoki tried to comfort her but she pushed him away, burying her face in her hands. Sorata turned as he heard a suspicious sniffle behind him and, sure enough, Kamui had started crying silently. "Geez…" He grabbed Kamui in a hug. "It'll be OK Kamui…"

"They're dead! How can it be OK? Shota-kun and Subaru are dead!"

"Yeah, well, I'm still here, aren't I? I know it's not the same, but…" He tightened his hold on the boy. "Don't be afraid to come talk to us or even just to cry. We're your friends as well, Kamui."

"Sorata…" Kamui clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder.

The other Seals fell quiet so the only sounds in the room were the quiet cries of Hokuto and Kamui. Karen stared soberly at the table, smiling slightly as Aoki held her hand. "…I'll be fine." He merely smiled sadly and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "But you aren't now."

"…" She leaned into him. "I think I'll survive…"

Yuzuriha was trying to calm Hokuto down, to get her to at least say something 'because that always made people feel better'. Arashi stretched a hand towards Sorata but stopped inches away, a pensive look on her face. She let the hand drop, turning her head to stare at the table. Kamui and Hokuto continued to cry.

***

Kakyou stood in the middle of a frozen moment. All around him was Rainbow Bridge, in the moment before the explosion. Shota reached out to Meiun who stood smiling. Seishirou tried to pull Subaru away. "Why?"

The scene, except for Meiun, faded. "Why did you want to die? What was your other Destiny?"

He sighed and let her dissolve into nothingness too. "What is your Fate now?"

Suddenly the scene reappeared, in sharper detail. He blinked as the focus of the vision moved, to the beams and supports towering over the humans below. "Who…?"

The vision focused on one spot. Kakyou hissed as he recognized the figure hiding among the metal beams. "Fuuma?"

Fuuma, frozen in time, stared at the scene below.

"This is what Destiny truly hinged on."

Kakyou spun to face the short woman standing behind him. "Hinoto…"

She smiled coldly and gestured to the vision. "Meiun didn't desire death. She simply didn't fear it. She knew what had to be done so that she could change Destiny."

"How did dying there change anything?"

"Are you sure she died?"

"Not even she could survive that."

"Without aid…"

Kakyou looked at the Fuuma-figure.

"Precisely."

"So, he…"

"He decided everything."

"I can't believe it. Meiun wouldn't put something so important on him."

"She had no choice. All her power was caught up in trying to keep Destiny from eliminating her." Hinoto's laugh was harsh. "She couldn't have destroyed that kekkai if she'd tried."

"She was bluffing?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't she just have Fuuma come down at help her?"

"The point of all this wasn't that the kekkai got destroyed. That was only a minor detail. All that really mattered was what her Kamui-kun decided."

"What could he have done? The explosion centered on Meiun. She could never have survived it."

"Destiny's final attempt to rid itself of her. Do you really think he could have done nothing?"

The past-Fuuma stood, face serious. Below Shota reached out to touch Meiun's shoulder.

"Why Fuuma?"

"Throughout her life she's been tied to him, her chances of surviving to change her brother's Fate has depended on him."

"When he destroyed her mind?"

"And when he stopped and…" She gestured and the memory Fuuma jumped down from the beams. "What he decided at Rainbow Bridge."

"Meiun could only be killed by a person."

"Meiun's death could only be caused by a person. It didn't matter what form the death came in, as long as it was caused by a person's actions."

"Subaru?"  
"No."

"Then why did she drive him to attack her?"

"Because what really mattered was whether Fuuma saved her or not. If she hadn't been in danger he would never have made that choice."

"So she set it all up?"

"Yes."

"…Is she dead?"

Hinoto watched as the vision continued its course. Seishirou pulled Subaru back; Meiun's smile faded and she wrapped her arms around herself as Destiny began its attempt to eliminate her. Shota reached out to her… Fuuma landed and took a step forward…then the vision dissolved.

Hinoto frowned. "…It seems we cannot tell."

Kakyou concentrated as the scene replayed but it cut off again as Fuuma took his first step. "It is only the past, why can't we tell?"

"…Meiun." Hinoto walked forward to stand in front of Meiun. "She's blocking us."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Because you'd get in the way." A female voice rang through the Dreamscape.

Kakyou gaped. "Meiun?"

The voice laughed. "It would seem to be." Her vision figure stepped back, away from Shota.

"How did you get in here?"

"Same as Hinoto, I'd imagine."

"Hinoto's a Dreamga…No!"

"What?" Meiun smiled. "You hadn't figured that out? You never even questioned how easily I accessed your dreams earlier."

"Fuuma…"

She shrugged. "Let me lie. He never let me in. He couldn't have."

"You broke in?"

"You didn't make it very hard."

"What happened at the Bridge, Meiun?"

"I'm not telling!" She smirked. "I won't let either of you bad people twist that to your own ends."

"What're you talking about?" Hinoto tried her best innocent look.

"Give it up, bitch. You're more of a danger to your Seals than I am, right now."

Hinoto glared. "I should trap you here."

Meiun considered. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She gestured and Hinoto disappeared with a shriek. Kakyou stepped back, preparing to exit his dream. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing… yet." She smirked.

"Why would you want to do anything? You want the Seals dead, right?"

"I have my own plans for the Seals. None of which require her." She sniffed. "She doesn't have very long to live anyway. They aren't stupid. They can recognize a deliberate setup when they're the victims."

"And you plan to do something about it?"

She eyed him. "Maybe…"

"So you are alive."

"Maybe… I'm Sakurazukamori, Kakyou-kun. The rules don't apply to me."

"Why are you here? You didn't come just to send Hinoto back to her own dream."

Meiun made a face. "I almost forgot! I did have a purpose for coming here!"

She grinned at him. "After all, you're much more of a danger to my plans than she is, Kakyou-kun."

"What do you mean?" He backed away nervously. Dead or not she still had enough power to send even Hinoto away.

"You've been lying to us, Kakyou-kun. Your dreams aren't real."

"Yes they are."

"They're what you want us to see. To further your own Wish."

"My Wish is-"

"Unimportant to me." She frowned. "You're setting things up in a way I don't like, Kakyou-kun."

Kakyou hissed. "You need me! I'm the only dreamgaz…er…"

Meiun's smile was frigid. "Really?"

Kakyou tried to step out of the dream, but was blocked. He glared at Meiun. "Let me out!"

"Break through. You should be more powerful then a spirit, Kakyou-kun."

He threw all his power at the barrier, but it held. "You can't kill me! I'm a Dragon of Earth!"

"Really?" Meiun smirked. "We only need one Dreamgazer, Kakyou-kun. And I'm stronger then you."

"I am an Angel, you can't just-"

"Search your memories, Kakyou-kun."

"I'm an Angel!"

"Are you really?"

"Yes!"

"Then why isn't Kamui-kun here to stop me?"

"Because…"

"Why, Kakyou-kun?"

"Because I'm…"

_Not really an Angel…_

He winced, holding his head. He hadn't been an Angel. Ever. All his memories…

The small change he'd sensed…To Destiny, whether one person was a Dragon or another was only a minor detail. He'd thought that it was because Meiun had taken Seishirou's place.

But really…

"NO!" He threw his power frantically at the barrier. Only his power was too small, to fragile to do anything. He was weak… barely above the level of Kanoe. He could make his own dreams, see his future, but…

"I'm…"

"Useless. Presumptuous. And a danger."

"What would I do?"

"I can't have you keeping your memories. You might warn them about what I plan."

"You didn't plan anything! You died at Rainbow Bridge!"

"Did I? That was the future _you saw. That was the fate Destiny had planned for me, when it couldn't keep me from replacing my brother."_

"It would kill you at the same place and time as he would have died. You took his place."

"And who took yours, Kakyou-kun?"

He searched his memory. "…Impossible! She's dead!"

Meiun laughed. "You should know by now that Death means nothing to me. Stealing souls from its grasp is nothing compared to fitting them in with Destiny."

"You've changed everything…"

"Not really. Just made a few changes in personnel, switched a few Fates around and gave those without a Destiny a future. Considering the amount of people in the world I really only changed a little bit."

"For us, you changed everything."

"No, for you I changed everything. I doubt the other Angels will care much about what I've done. I didn't even really affect the Seals."

"…Are you really dead?"

"Couldn't you tell, Kakyou-kun? You were the dreamgazer after all."

"…"

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "The reason you couldn't tell is because you're no longer involved."

"And Hinoto?"

"Because your replacement didn't want her to know."

"So you've done nothing?"

"My powers are limited. I'm not the one keeping you here." She grinned. "In fact…I'm really only the appearance of Meiun-chan."

"What?"

Meiun changed, her hair darkening, her entire appearance changing. To that of an older woman. He hissed. "YOU! You were only pretending to be her!"

"I thought I just said that?" The woman gestured carelessly. "You wouldn't have listened to me, not until you realized just who I am now."

"Why Meiun?"

She smiled. "Because I like her, of course. Besides, I figured appearing as her would definitely get your attention."

"…You know if she's dead or not."

"Of course. I've always known."

"Is she?"

She smiled. "Is that your final question?"

He hesitated. "…I want to know what happens."

"Very well then." She gestured and the vision began again. Then she disappeared.

Kakyou sighed and 'sat' on a railing. He watched as Fuuma walked towards Meiun. He might as well get comfortable in this dream.

After all, if he'd read Eien right she'd trapped him here forever.

End NMtB 9


	10. Cruel Summer

NMtB ch 9 Cruel Summer
    
    NMtB ch 9 Cruel Summer

-

It's a cruel Cruel summer leaving me  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel cruel summer  
Now you're gone  
And you're not the only one

Ace of Base 'Cruel Summer'

-

"Doctor, I think he's waking up!"

Subaru opened his eyes with a groan. He hurt. A lot. He sighed and closed his eyes again, trying to clear his head. The last thing that had happened…

_Seishirou grabbed him, pulling him away from Meiun._

Meiun-chan! He tried to sit up but collapsed back to the bed as pain shot through his body. "Meiun-chan…"

He heard someone rush into the room. "Finally awake?"

He looked over at the man. A doctor, judging by the clothing. "Yes…What day is it?"

"Monday. You've been asleep three full days."

He winced, holding his head. "What about…"

"The man who brought you here? He's in intensive care still, but he should be fine." The doctor shook his head. "I was amazed he could even walk, much less carry you here." He smiled. "A friend of yours?"

"Yes…And the girl?"

"…Girl?"

"The girl. Meiun."  
                "…You and your friend were the only unidentified cases we had that night. No girl named Meiun."

"What about…Shota?"

"I'm sorry."  
                "They have to be here! They were right there, they were-" Subaru sat up too fast and cut himself off with a cry of pain. The doctor rushed to his side, easing him back down to the bed. "Relax. You need to stay calm. Your friend will be fine. You can worry about the others later."

"Seishirou-san…Hokuto-chan!" Subaru grabbed the doctor's hand. "My sister. I need to let her know I'm all right."

"Go back to sleep. I'll call her. What's her surname?"

"Sumeragi."

The doctor gasped. "Sumeragi? … And your friend?"

"Sakurazuka Seishirou …his sister, Meiun, should be here too…"

The doctor patted him on the head. "I'll call your sister. You go back to bed."

"I really need to talk to her myself."

"You can speak with her when she arrives." The doctor said firmly.

"Can I at least see Seishirou-san?"

"He should be out of Intensive Care this afternoon." The doctor peered around the curtain in the room. "It appears that the other bed in this room is empty." He smiled at the boy. "We'll move him into here."

Subaru smiled. "Thank you." He leaned back against the pillows and was asleep in a minute.

The nurse smiled, pulling the covers up under his chin. "He's cute."

The doctor shrugged. "I suppose…Be sure to call the sister and input the pairs names into the computer. You did catch them, didn't you?"

"Yes doctor."

"Good." He bustled out of the room. The nurse made a face after him and muttered under her breath. "Making me do all the work…" She looked down at the boy asleep in the bed and brushed his bangs from his eyes. "He really is cute though."

She walked out to the nurses' station and started inputting the patients' names. When she was finished with that she pulled up their sisters. The Sumeragi girl responded.

The Sakurazuka girl didn't.

The nurse never even noticed the computer as it beeped and the screen flickered. Beast worked quickly.

*              *              *

Satsuki disengaged from Beast, jumping down to the floor. Yuuto caught her, steadying her and handing her her glasses. Fuuma shifted impatiently. "Well?"

"Sakurazuka Seishirou and Sumeragi Subaru have been checked into a hospital. Seishirou is still in Intensive Care, although he's scheduled to move into Subaru's room later today."

Fuuma smirked. "Probably not a good idea to put them in the same room in such a public place."

Satsuki shrugged, letting the innuendo fly right over her head. "They were the only two reported in at that time. No one named Shota."

Fuuma's grin widened. "Good…" He chuckled darkly. Yuuto and Satsuki surreptitiously edged away from him. Satsuki adjusted her glasses. "What about Meiun?"  
                "What about her?" Fuuma was staring off into space.

"Where is she?"

He smiled. "Don't you worry about Meiun. She's right where she wants to be." He frowned suddenly, as if at something someone said. "…"

"…" The other Angels watched him. He waved them off. "Go eat dinner or something."

"Already ate."

Yuuto pouted tragically. "Really?" He smiled. "Maybe tomorrow then. I heard of a new club at work today. Someplace called Americana. The girls all recommended it highly."

Fuuma laughed. The pair turned to look at him and he grinned. "I'll go too. I've been meaning to head to that club for a while myself. Tomorrow night, then?"

"Yeah…"

He waved. "About seven sound all right?"

"Sure…" Satsuki watched him closely. He was acting a bit…weird…

Fuuma walked out without so much as a backward glance. Yuuto and Satsuki exchanged looks. "What was _that _about?"

*              *              *

Kamui sat beneath the shade of the trees, book lying unread in his lap. He should be studying… He sighed. He couldn't concentrate, not now. Shota-kun…Subaru…

He blinked as a shadow covered his book. Who? He looked up. "Umm…SHOTA-KUN!"

Shota blinked, wavering slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but collapsed boneless into Kamui's arms. The boy stood, supporting Shota. "What happened?"

"…Kamui?" Shota blinked up at him. "Kamui-kun?"

"I'm right here!" Kamui tightened his arms around Shota for a moment but relaxed as Shota winced in pain. "Are you going to be OK?"

Shota looked down at himself. He was covered in dried blood from a multitude of cuts. Even his face was marked with the bruises and wounds. "I feel like I'm dead already."

Kamui tried to pick him up. "Hold on! I'll get you into the doctor."

"That'd be nice…" Shota leaned against him, limply wrapping his arms around Kamui's neck. Kamui turned bright red then shook his head. Not now! Shota-kun needed his help.

He looked around. What would be the quickest way to the nurses' office? He didn't think he could carry Shota too far. He was a lot heavier then he looked.

"Hey, Kam-" Sorata walked around the tree. He turned right back around. "Whoops! Pardon me!"

"Sorata!" Kamui yelled, trying to stop his friend. "Shota-kun needs some help."

Shota made a face. 'Shota-kun needs a lot of help…"

Kamui sweatdropped. "Shota-kun…"

Shota pulled back, trying to stand. "Dun worry." He blinked rapidly, unable to focus. "I'll be perfectly fine. See?" He wobbled a bit, shifting his weight drunkenly from foot to foot. "I feel fine…" He passed out.

"Shota-kun!!"

Sorata sighed. "I think we got ourselves involved with a very strange one, here…"

*              *              *

                Kanoe sighed, lounging in her chair. She was bored…Normally she'd just flirt with Yuuto, but he was with Satsuki. Fuuma had left with a particularly smug smirk, taking Nataku with him. Meiun seemed to have disappeared and Eien…

She glanced over at their dreamgazer. Eien looked back at her with that unnervingly piercing gaze of hers. Kanoe swore that she must have taken lessons from Meiun. Or taught the girl. Kanoe sighed again. Eien was nowhere near as sexy as Meiun was. Of course she'd ever have a chance with the chic sakurazukamori, unless she thought she could handle an angrily jealous Fuuma. Not to mention that brother… She shivered. Sakurazuka Seishirou always sent a chill down her spine, for some reason.

"Meiun isn't interested anyway."

Kanoe jumped. That was another thing she hated about their dreamgazer. The way she acted as if a persons thoughts were hers to read freely.

"I'm not really a very skilled telepath, Kanoe. You just leave yourself open. Ruri could have sensed your thoughts."

Ruri… Eien and Meiun mentioned that name every now and then. "Who was that girl, anyway?"

"My old 'daughter'."

"What happened to her?"

"She lost a bet."

"So?"

Eien smiled. "Not many survive losing a Bet to a Sakurazuka. Not bets like that."

Kanoe was mildly intrigued. The story was much better then sitting around bored, anyway. "What kind of a Bet?"

"Ruri really liked Meiun-chan. That girl seems to have a certain…flair… to her. The Fuuma boy's fallen for it too. Anyway, she convinced Meiun-chan to make a bet. One year with her, as her girlfriend. If she could make Meiun-chan feel anything for her by the end of that year the arrangement would become permanent."

"She lost?"

"Meiun-chan has room only for her brother in her heart." Her smile turned reflexive. "Well…maybe a little space for a couple others."

"So what happened after that year?"

Eien shrugged. "She ended up dead. The situation was a little…hectic… so it wasn't clear whether Meiun had been the one to kill her or not. They were in a fight with a group of high-level mages and the only other one who really knew what happened was Seishirou. He wasn't telling."

"But you know?"

She smiled. "I never bothered with Ruri's fate."

Kanoe shivered. She sure wouldn't want to be the Sakurazuka girl. Not only was Kamui fixated on her, she had a rather twisted family life, and she had this creepy witch rivaling only Fuuma in level of obsession.

Eien shook her head. "Kamui is the kind of boy who devotes himself wholeheartedly to someone. If this other Kamui wasn't in the way I'd say he'd easily beat me in terms of sheer obsession."

Kanoe _really_ wished she'd stop doing that.

"Not a chance, girly."

_Arg…._

Eien smirked.

_Bitch._

"Slut."

_Obsessive-_

"You're the one who's trying to decide how to sleep with her without upsetting Kamui. Which would be impossible, might I note."

_Impossible, obsessive, stubborn, mind reading bitch!_

"Sounds about right."

Kanoe sighed. She was still bored and it looked to be a long night. Maybe she should go out. After all, she wasn't sure where Shota-kun was. The other Angels might be busy but that one-

                "Don't bother. He's busy with Kamui-chan." Eien smiled complacently. "Making remarkably good progress there.

…It was going to be a long night.

*              *              *

Hokuto raced down the halls. _Subaru! Sei-chan!_

She quickly reached the nurses' station, out of breath. After a moment of panting she caught enough of it to gasp. "Subaru…Sei-chan…sister…"

The nurse smiled. "Ahh, you must be Hokuto. Your brother is asleep at the moment. He should be up within a few hours though."

"Will he be OK?"

"He should be fine. He's suffered a number of bruises and minor cuts but nothing too serious. He was out of ICU in a day."

"And Sei-chan?"

"His friend? He'll be out this afternoon. He was more seriously hurt than the other but…" She shook her head. "It was the most amazing thing I've seen yet. He just staggered up to the door, carrying your brother. He looked half-dead himself but he managed to walk all the way here… Simply amazing."

"Sei-chan…" Hokuto smiled to herself. "So they'll be fine?"

"Yes."

"And Meiun and Shota?"

"…Your brother mentioned them too. Were they in the accident too?"

"They aren't here?"

"No."

"Perhaps they just haven't been identified. Shota has sandy blond hair and blue-green eyes and Meiun's got red and black hair and her brothers eyes."

"…I'm sorry. No one fitting that description has checked in to the hospital. The two men were the only unidentified ones to come in that night."

"Are you sure they aren't here? Maybe they used different names…"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Are you absolutely sure they aren't here?"

"Yes."

"Could they be at another hospital?"

"I'm afraid that, if they were, I wouldn't know."

"…Can I see my brother now?"

"Of course. This way." The nurse led her down the hallway to a large double-room. "He's probably still asleep. He might be out for the next couple of hours, he's been sleeping a lot since he arrived. If you need anything just call me, OK?"

"When'll Sei-chan be out of ICU?"

"This afternoon. Maybe a bit sooner if he wakes up in the next hour."

"Thank you." Hokuto sat beside her unconscious brother, holding his hand. Subaru looked moderately awful, bandaged up and wearing one of those awful hospital gowns. But he was alive. He was alive and Sei-chan was going to be fine. They'd be together even, in just a few hours. Hokuto sighed. 

She hoped Sei-chan didn't wake up. The first thing he'd demand was how Subaru and Meiun were doing. He'd be upset about Subaru's condition and Meiun…

She sat on the edge of the bed, still holding Subaru's hand. She bit her lip to keep from making noise as the tears rolled down her face.

Meiun-chan and Shota-kun were missing.

_'No one could have survived.'_

"Meiun-chan! Sei-chan! Subaru!" Hokuto ran towards the group exiting the plane. She tried to grab them all in a four-way hug. "How are you doing?"

Meiun smiled. "Hi, Hokuto-chan. It's been awhile."

Hokuto made a face at her. "It's been almost a year!"

Meiun's smile grew a bit mocking. "Really? A whole year? My, my, how time flies…"

"How was America?"

"It was very…interesting." Seishirou chuckled.

Hokuto made a face. "I don't see why you all had to go."

"Business, Hokuto-chan." Meiun smiled, patting her on the shoulder. "I had some business there, nikichan was worried that I'd need help and Subaru…well, you know those two." She winked.

"Something you couldn't handle?" Hokuto gaped. "Impossible!"

Meiun sighed. "I know. You'd think nikichan would know by now."

"New York is a long way from the tree, imouto."

"Maa…"

Hokuto's focus turned to the pair standing just behind the group. "Araa?"

Meiun turned and beamed. "Eien, Shota-kun, this is Hokuto-chan."

Eien smiled sardonically. "I could tell. She really does look just like Subaru in a dress."

The Sakurazukas laughed. Hokuto focused on the boy, Shota. He looked a bit drawn, like someone who'd recently been very upset. Looked like grief. She held out a hand. "Hi! You can call me Hokuto-chan!"

He smiled faintly. "Nice to meet you."

Hokuto twirled in place and flashed a peace sign. "Is that everyone?"

"Yep." Meiun nodded. "You're feeling energetic today, I see."

Hokuto laughed. "Of course! I have my baby brother back and you're all here!"

"Speaking of which we'd better go get our bags." Meiun looked to her brother. "Do you remember which baggage claim we were supposed to go to?"

"Umm…" He made sweatdropped and smiled goofily. "I can't!"

"Maybe we should just go to customs. I'm sure someone there can tell us and we need to head there anyway."  
                Meiun smiled. "Shota-kun, you're so practical."

"Someone has to be."

She laughed. "True, true. Shall we be off?"  
                "Hold on a minute!"

Meiun blinked at the accusing tone in Hokuto's voice. "Hokuto-chan?"

Hokuto pointed at Subaru, who sweatdropped and held up his hands defensively. "What're you wearing?"

All attention turned to Subaru, who immediately turned bright red and half-hid behind Seishirou. "Everyone…"

Meiun shrugged. "I think it looks good."

"That's not the point!" She tugged on Subaru's sleeve. "It's so…so…"

"Normal?"

"Not silly enough?

Hokuto glared at the Sakurazukas who smiled complacently back at her. "So plain!"

Subaru buried his face in Seishirou's back. "Hokuto-chan…"

"It is!"

Seishirou shrugged, patting Subaru's hand reassuringly. "I think it looks good."

Meiun nodded. "You should get Subaru more dark greens. They work well with his eyes."

"But it's so boring!"

"And that's the most startling of all, when put by the side of your outrageous costumes." Meiun smiled.

Hokuto considered that a minute, fingering the folds of her outfit. What she was wearing looked to be designed to emulate a bird, a dark one with suspicious silver highlights. "I suppose…"

She looked the trio over. Seishirou was wearing a black suit that day and, she privately admitted, he and Subaru looked absolutely sexy standing there together. Meiun was wearing a short, mid-riff baring tank top with black shorts and hiker boots. She didn't quite fit in with her dark brother but she did fit well with Shota and his khakis and plain white shirt. She frowned, looking Shota over. He needed some work.

Shota sweatdropped nervously as she checked him out. "Umm…"

Meiun laughed. "Looks like Shota-kun's due for a makeover."

"Eh? Me?" Shota panicked. "Why not Meiun?"  
                Meiun sniffed. "Everyone knows me and my brother have great fashion sense."

"All this talk about clothing is very nice, children, but shouldn't we go fetch ours?" Eien suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahhh!" Meiun looked distressed. "I forgot!" She peered around, pouting. "Which way's customs?"

"Shouldn't we get our bags first?" Seishirou suggested.

"Well then, which way's baggage claim?"

"Weren't either of you paying attention on the plane?" Subaru sighed.

"Nope. I was busy putting my bag back together and nikichan was making you blush. You weren't paying much attention either, I noticed."

Subaru blushed again.

Shota and Hokuto sighed as one. "You three…" They blinked at each other as Meiun laughed at them.

Eien sighed. "At this rate we'll never get out of here."

Meiun pouted. "Well, if someone would just tell us where to go?" She put on a pitiful look, clinging to her brother's arm. "We're poor, lost little souls."

One of the pilots, just exiting the plane now, patted her on the shoulder. He winked and pointed. 'I believe your luggage is down that way."

"Really?" Meiun peered down that hallway then grinned. "Thanks!!" She grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him down the hallway. Subaru yelped and followed, clinging to Seishirou's other hand. The other three sweatdropped then walked after them. "Meiun-chan! Wait up!"

Hokuto sniffled. The first time she'd met Shota-kun… Seemed so long ago, now. He'd become a part of their family, like Meiun and Seishirou had. But now…

They were three again.

Looking down at her brother she patted him on the hand and leaned back against the wall. She was feeling a bit tired herself…

End NMtB ch 9


	11. Deep

NMtB ch 10

NMtB 11 Deep

-

Into your soul  
Down you must go  
hope is not my name  
free your soul

Danzig 'Deep'

-

                "Sei-chan!"

                If she didn't shut up in the next ten seconds he was going to hurt her.

                "Sei-chan, wake up!"

                Really… Subaru would have to forgive him.

                "Sei-chan!!!"

                Good god Hokuto's voice was shrill.

                "Mou! Subaru! Wake Sei-chan up!"

                Damn. He couldn't kill Subaru.

                "Let him sleep, Hokuto."

                Ahh, love…

                "But he's been asleep for days!"

                Exaggeration will get you nowhere.

                "Let him be."

                Hmm…Subaru sounded tired… damn.

                Seishirou opened his eyes and peered around groggily. "Where?"

                This wasn't home. It wasn't Meiun's place either. Looked like…a hospital? He frowned, reaching out. Where was Subaru?

                "Ahhh! He's awake."

                "Ngh…" Seishirou had never really been a morning person.

                "Seishirou-san, how are you feeling."

                His groping hand made contact with someone. He was still too groggy and disoriented to tell if it was Subaru or Hokuto just by looking at them, they really did look too alike, but from the faint aura he could detect he was able to tell it was Subaru. It wasn't very likely that he'd have reached for Hokuto instead, he wasn't that out of it, but it never hurt to check. He tugged on the arm he'd grabbed, pulling Subaru forward and off-balance to tumble into his arms with a startled yelp.

                He locked his arms around Subaru as the boy struggled to a more dignified position. He buried his face in his hair, holding Subaru close.

                "Seishirou-san…" Subaru rested his head against the others chest.

                Hokuto smiled. "Kawaii…"

                Seishirou lifted his head after a minute, frowning. He stared past Hokuto into the distance with a faint frown on his face. "…"

                "What's wrong, Sei-chan?" Hokuto sat on the edge of Subaru's bed, feet dangling just off the floor.

                "Meiun-chan…" His frown deepened.

                "…" Neither Sumeragi said anything.

                The nurse suddenly walked into the room. "Ah, awake are we?" She frowned as she noticed Subaru's position sprawled in Seishirou's arms. "It's about time. We were beginning to think you'd never wake up."

                Seishirou let Subaru go and attempted to stand. "I have to leave."

                The nurse pushed him firmly back onto the bed. "You aren't going anywhere."

                He knocked her hand aside. "I'll go when I please."

                She scowled. "You're too hurt to do anything but lie in that bed."

                He stared down at himself, mildly surprised as if he hadn't realized he was hurt. "That's not important."

                "I can understand you're upset over your sister's death but-"

                "She's not dead."

                The nurse sighed. Denial… "I don't know what-"

                "She's not?" Subaru looked hopefully up at Seishirou. "Really?"

                "Of course she isn't."

                Hokuto stood. "But Kamui-chan and the others said that-"

                "Kamui-chan…" Seishirou sneered. "Knows nothing."

                "If she isn't dead where is she?"

                He gestured. "That direction."

                "Don't you know?"

                He shook his head. "Something's in my way…" He closed his eyes again, concentrating. "…" They snapped open again a minute later. "Kamui."

                "Eh?" Subaru blinked. "Why would Kamui block you?"

                "Not Kamui-chan. Kamui-kun."

                The nurse sweatdropped. "Anou…What are you talking about?"

                Seishirou glared at her. He was obviously in a very bad mood. He gestured, tracing the pattern for a spell. The nurse stared at him as if he was insane. Then she fell asleep, slumping to the floor. Subaru sweatdropped. "Seishirou-san…"

                Seishirou ignored him, casting another spell. He disappeared in a cloud of sakura.

                Subaru sat up violently. "Seishirou-san!!"

                Hokuto gaped. "What was that? Illusion?"

                Subaru shivered. "…Seishirou-san…" He bit his lip. "Cold…"

                Hokuto blinked at her brother. "What?"

                Subaru's lip was bleeding, dripping blood down his chin to the sheets. "So cold… Just like before…"

                "Before?"

                Subaru reached out, to where Seishirou had been. He began muttering a spell. Hokuto lunged at him. "Wait a minute, Subaru!"

                They both disappeared.

                Subaru blinked at the darkness surrounding him. Where? … He frowned. An illusion, of course. No, it felt different. It felt like…

                He walked forward, searching the area surrounding him. The darkness was a strangely icy black, like a dark diamond. He could feel the sharpness, the chill of a blade of ice piercing into his soul. But it didn't feel like a normal illusion.

                _'Nikichan!'_

                He spun to see a little girl, perhaps five years old. Her hair was dark, with only a hint of red highlights. Beside her stood a boy, obviously her twin. They looked almost identical, except for that hint of red in her hair. Their eyes were both glowing amber. The boy smiled. _'Are you ready to go?'_

                _'Yes!' _She beamed.

                He took her hand. _'We'd better get back home then…'_

                A group of boys appeared in front of the pair. _'Hey! You're Sakurazukas, aren't you?'_

                Meiun nodded. _'Why?'_

                The boy sneered. _'The Sakurazukas are monsters!'_

                Seishirou frowned, setting his bag down. Another boy began to laugh. _'Yeah, monsters! Killing monsters! Criminals! My father said that the only reason you haven't been locked away is because the police are too scared to do anything!'_

                Meiun blinked. _'Your father?'_

_'Yeah! He said that you're all monsters and should be killed!'_

The first boy stepped towards Meiun. _'We don't let monsters in here. This is a school for real kids!'_ He pushed her, sending her sprawling on her back. Seishirou's face darkened.

_'Go home, monsters!'_ The other boys taunted. The other children had begun to gather around them. The whispering was thunderous.

Seishirou helped Meiun stand up. Meiun made a face at them. _'We were just going home.'_

The boys sneered. _'Good! The monsters know their place.'_

_'But…' _Meiun's smile was cold and there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. _'I've changed my mind.' _She held up her hand. _'Since you're so interested in monsters, why don't you play with them?'_

The boys blinked. _'Huh?'_

Seishirou sighed. _'Five against two doesn't seem fair.' _He also held up his hand. _'Let's even the field.'_

The five boys who'd originally taunted them gaped as the world around them became a haze of sakura. When it passed they were still in the schoolyard but other than them and the Sakurazukas it was empty. The three less brave members began to back away. _'M-monsters! Wh-What did you do?'_

Meiun laughed. _'You're being repetitive. Can't you come up with any new taunts?' _The darkness around their hands shimmered as, for the first time, they summoned their shikigami. Meiun smiled happily at her falcon.

The leader scowled. _'Take us back, now!'_

_'And why would we want to do that?' _Seishirou asked, his Hawk sitting on his shoulder.

_'You're going to get into a lot of trouble!' _The second boy threatened.

_'What, because five boys disappeared?' _Meiun smirked. _'Who'd believe that two little children could do such a thing.' _She tossed her falcon into the air and pointed at the second boy. _'If there are no witnesses…There's no crime.'_

Before the boy could argue her logic the falcon dived, crashing into his back. He screamed and fell, clawing at the ground as dark energy ripped through his body, the falcon's claws tearing at his flesh.

                Even the ringleader broke at that point. He turned to run but froze when he found himself facing Seishirou. _'… You won't get away with this!'_

                _'Really?'_ Seishirou traced a design in the air, fingers leaving a flowing trail. The inverted pentagram of the Sakurazukamori. He gestured, sending his hawk through the middle of the pentagram, both the hawk and the broken shards of the spell sailing through the illusion to bury themselves in the ringleader's body. The boy screamed and disappeared. The illusion filled with screams, both from the boy lying writhing on the ground and the three who'd tried to flee. They fell to their knees, begging, as Seishirou and Meiun advanced on them, his hawk hovering behind them. 

                Meiun sniffed. _'Weak…' _She gestured and suddenly the tree, in full, blood red bloom, appeared behind the trio. She gestured again and the branches snaked out, wrapping around the boys limbs. She smirked as the branches began to tighten, to the sound of snapping bones and splashes of blood as solid bone broke through flesh. The tree greedily sucked up the dark liquid.

The memory disappeared in a flash of light. Subaru hissed. That must have been…

_'…their first day, when the bullies began to tease them…'_

He shivered. True, the boys had been bullies but they hadn't deserved _that_. That was just…

_Cruel, vicious, violent. Deadly._

The signs of a true Sakurazukamori.

He sighed. Was Seishirou the Sakurazukamori again?

_Had he been all along?_

_Was there any difference between the two twins, really?_

He shook his head. Not now…he had to find Seishirou. He had to know for himself…

Subaru ran off into the darkness.

Hokuto gaped at the darkness around her. "Where…Where am I?"

She spun in a circle, looking all around her. No one… "Subaru!!! Sei-chan!"

No response.

She shivered, running her hands along her arms. She was getting goosebumps here.

Suddenly she was standing on Rainbow Bridge. She shrieked, leaping into the air. "What the hell? Where did this come from?!"

She yelped again as someone ran _through _her. She gaped at the running figure, which hadn't even bothered to apologize. 'Shota-kun! You get back here this minute!"

_Wait a minute…Shota-kun?_

_'Shota-kun, wait!'_

She spun. Kamui-chan?

Kamui stood at the end of the bridge, shouting for Shota to come back. She turned back towards the group. "Could it be…"

She was suddenly standing among them. Subaru screamed, lashing out, trying to put his fist through Meiun's heart. Hokuto gaped. "No way!"

Before he could hit someone grabbed him, pulling him away. "Good going, Sei-chan!"

Seishirou pulled the sobbing Subaru back, holding him close and murmuring in his ear. Hokuto turned to Meiun. "Well, I guess that…Meiun?"

Meiun had wrapped her arms around herself, face tight with pain. Hokuto could see energy crackling along her skin, leaving little cuts then deepening them as it criss-crossed her body, leaving her a scratched, bleeding mess. "Meiun-chan?"

Shota reached towards Meiun, trying to grab her hand. Just before he could reach she exploded… Hokuto reflexively winced, holding up her hands to block the blow the never came. She lowered them and sweatdropped. Around her the bridge was being ripped apart, she could dimly see her brother and Seishirou falling backwards under the force of the explosion, she could see Shota and Meiun bleeding, the explosion tearing at their flesh. She started screaming.

Then hands reached out, pulling Meiun back. Shota disappeared entirely and when Hokuto spun her brother and Seishirou were gone as well. She turned back towards Meiun…

There were only two people on the bridge now, as the explosion shattered concrete and bent and broke steel beams.

Meiun and…

"Kamui-kun!!"

Subaru paused. "Hokuto-chan?"

Had he really just heard his sister? He couldn't see her. Closing his eyes he cast a quick spell, searching for the nearest human. He'd barely gotten a response when he was suddenly pulled through the…whatever it was… towards a group of people. Two of them were clearly visible, facing off against each other. The other seemed to be unconscious, trapped in some kind of crystal.

Fuuma smirked at Seishirou, leaning against the crystal. "And why might you be here?"

Seishirou gestured, summoning his shikigami. Fuuma frowned. "Do you know where you are?"

"Meiun's soul."

"And you still want to fight me?"

Seishirou gestured at the crystal. "I just want my imouto back."

Subaru blinked. Seishirou was here for Meiun? He looked more closely at the crystal and almost fell over. 

_Meiun-chan?_

He ran up just behind Seishirou. Fuuma eyed him and smirked again. "It would seem the Sumeragis have the same idea…" He gestured and Hokuto appeared on the other side of Seishirou with a surprised squeak. Subaru stepped up beside Seishirou. "Is this really Meiun's soul?"

Seishirou nodded tightly, watching Fuuma.

Fuuma shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I won't let you harm anything here."  
  
                Hokuto sniffed. "Why not, afraid we'll break her free of that trap?" She grinned, holding up an ofuda. "We'll get her out no matter what it takes."

"Stupid girl." Fuuma snarled. "Don't you have any idea what will happen if you harm anything here?"

Seishirou snatched the ofuda from Hokuto's hands. "He's right. We can't use magic here. We can't harm anything around us."

"Eh? Why?"

"We're inside Meiun-chan's soul, Hokuto-chan." Subaru patiently explained as the other two men went back to glaring at each other. "Everything around us is a part of her."

"So…"

"If we hurt anything we hurt Meiun-chan. If we destroy anything…"

"We destroy a part of her…" Hokuto finished. She glared at Fuuma. "If you know that then leave!"

"No."

Subaru walked up to the crystal, putting one hand on it. "Why did you trap her in here?"

                Fuuma sniffed, turning to face the crystal, running a hand along its gleaming facets. "I don't need to answer to you."

                "Let her go." Seishirou insisted.

                Fuuma glared at him, hand dropping. "You should understand!"

                Seishirou shook his head. "It's no longer necessary."

                Fuuma eyes narrowed. "You just want everything the way it was before…" He accused.

                Seishirou shook his head, reaching out towards the crystal himself. Fuuma grabbed his hand, holding it back. "I won't let you."

                "You can't keep her here forever."

                "She's still hurt."

                Seishirou gestured at the crystal. "She looks fine to me."

                "Her body hasn't recovered yet."

                "That doesn't matter. She's not too badly hurt. She'll survive."

                Fuuma pushed Seishirou away. "I won't let you."

                Seishirou smirked. "You can't stop me."

                Hokuto whined. "What's going on here? What's wrong with Meiun-chan? Why is she in that crystal?"

                "Shut up!" Fuuma snapped at her. "Stupid bitch!"

                Hokuto glared. "What did you say?"

                Fuuma pointed at Seishirou, magical energy building around him. "I won't let you touch that crystal."

                Seishirou dispelled his shikigami, pulling out a handful of ofuda. "I won't let you keep her trapped in it."

                Fuuma lashed out, sending a wave of energy towards Seishirou, who quickly put up a shield. Fuuma countered with a more focused blast, aiming at the center of the shield, shattering it. Seishirou scowled, pulling more ofuda out as Fuuma attacked again. He couldn't attack himself, he couldn't be sure Fuuma wouldn't dodge. He prepared his shield-spell and sighed, already knowing he would be a second too late. He just hoped that blast was a lot less powerful then it looked…

                Before the blast could hit him, however, it was intercepted. Subaru flung himself in front of Seishirou, arms outstretched. "I won't let you hurt him!"

                Seishirou hesitated, shocked, then cursed and flung the ofuda forward to put up the shield. He managed to block most of the attack, but some got through to hit Subaru, knocking him back into Seishirou. Seishirou knelt, supporting the bleeding onmyouji. "Subaru-kun!"

                Fuuma ceased his attack. "Leave now."  
                "How dare you attack my brother!" Hokuto pulled out an ofuda of her own, turning it into a dove-shikigami and sent it towards Fuuma. Fuuma scowled and prepared to put up his own shield but the dove exploded into shreds of paper before he could cast his spell.

                He blinked, turning to stare at the crystal behind him. "You? You weren't asleep?"

                Hokuto frowned. "Mou!" She pulled out another ofuda. "I won't let you get away with hurting him!"

                With a loud rending noise the crystal cracked, a long break that ran up the center from top to bottom. Fuuma leapt towards the crystal.  "No, I won't let-"

                The crystal shattered and with it the soulscape.

                Somewhere in Shibuya Meiun's eyes opened.

*              *                *

                Meiun opened her eyes slowly, blinking. She saw up and looked around. She was in her own room, asleep on her own bed. "Well, at least he didn't bring me back to the government building."

                "Daddy said you'd be more comfortable here."

                Meiun turned to the bioroid sitting calmly in a corner. "Mmm, I guess he was right." She rolled to the edge of her bed and stood, stretching. "Where is Kamui-kun right now, anyway?"

                "Making breakfast." Nataku replied quickly.

                She smiled. "Mmm… French Toast, I hope." She knelt by Nataku's feet and rested her hands on its knees. "Ne, Kazuki-chan…"

                "Yes, mommy?"

                "Would you be a good girl and go tell Satsuki-chan that I'm awake again?"

                Nataku nodded and stood. "I'll go now."

                Meiun waved. "Be careful. Remember, tell Satsuki-chan…Or Eien-san, now that I think about it. Shota-kun too, if he's there." She laughed quietly. "Not that he will be though."

                "Why wouldn't Shota-kun be there?"

                "He's busy. Destiny things." She stood, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

                Nataku considered that a moment then shrugged and walked out the door. Meiun shook her head and looked herself over.

                She was wearing one of Fuuma's oversized shirts as pajamas and, she checked quickly, a piece of lingerie that he had to have gotten from Kanoe. She sighed and walked out the bedroom door towards the kitchen. She had a rather large apartment, more then enough for one person, so it took her a moment to cross the living room. She smiled as she recognized the song playing on the speakers. She began singing along.

                Kotori-tachi ga sawaide-iru  
                Kyou no yohou de wa taiyou ga ichioku furu deshou  
                Iki ga tsumaru hodo no mabushisa  
                Datte anata ni koi wo shita kara

                She poked her head into the kitchen and smiled when she spotted Fuuma cooking. Yep, French toast. With a quick giggle she snuck up behind him, covering his eyes and singing in his ear.

                Sekai-juu ni iitai no  
                Watashi wa anata no mono  
                Ima nara tenshi ni datte nareru

                He smiled. "Meiun…"

                "Yes?"

                "Breakfast is going to burn."

                She pouted, releasing him. "That isn't very romantic."

                He smiled, flipping the bread over. Then he set his spatula down and turned, pulling her close and kissing her. A steamy minute later he pulled back for breath and they simply smiled at each other for a moment. Then she winked and backed away. "I think breakfast is burning, this time."

                "Eh?" He spun to check. She laughed. "I'm going to go get dressed."

                "What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" He leered. "Maybe you should wear a bit less."

                "Hentai." She made a face. "I do have pajamas, you know." She opened the shirt and gestured at the lacy bit of clothing beneath. "What on earth possessed you to put _this _on me?"

                He blinked. "Satsuki changed you."

                She frowned. 'Really…I'll have to have a talk to her later." She looked back up at Fuuma and closed the shirt. "Watch the food, not the girl."

                He snickered, dutifully turning back to his self-imposed chore. "Yes ma'am."

                "Scandalous, absolutely scandalous. What _would _the other Angels, not to mention the Seals, think if they could see this little scene?" She grinned. "The ever powerful Kamui-kun actually listening to someone."

                He laughed. "They'd probably drop dead of shock."

                "Hmmm." She considered. "Let's use that next time we run into a Seal… Or Yuuto gets too annoying."

                "Why don't you like him?"

                "I don't like his type. Never have."

                Fuuma snorted. "The only type you like is the 'nikichan' type."

                "I like you well enough, now don't I?"

                His smile softened momentarily. "Wouldn't that be nice to believe, sakurazukamori-san."

                With a brief flurry of footsteps she was gone. He sighed, removing the finished French Toast from a pan and putting it on a plate. He'd just finished the second batch when he heard her in the living room, changing CDs. He blinked, picking up the plate and the butter, walking out to the table. "What are you listening too now?"

                She smirked over her shoulder at him, then hit play.

Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Darlin' you give love a bad name

                He raised an eyebrow. "English?"

                She nodded. "Yep."

                "I didn't know you knew English."

                She shrugged. "I went over to America for a month, so it was necessary."

                "Why were you there?"

                "Work." She sat down. He noticed she hadn't really changed, just thrown on the t-shirt and shorts she usually used as pajamas. "All done?"

                "For now, at least." He set the plate down.

                An Angel's smile is what you sell  
                You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
                Chains of love, got a hold on me  
                When passion's a prison you can't break free

"What's it mean?" He was mildly curious.

"Well, the song's title is 'You give love a bad name'." She shrugged. "I like it. Songs don't necessarily have to mean anything."

He listened as the chorus came up again. "…"

She held up a hand. "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame." She reached out and took a couple pieces of bread. "That is, if you wanted to know what he was singing."

He smiled faintly. "I guess I did."

They ate in silence, listening to the song. When the song ended Meiun reached for the remote. Fuuma pulled it out of her hand. "What's the next song?"

"You wouldn't like it." Soft music began to pour from the speakers. "It's a bit too quiet for you. Not nearly as nice if you can't understand."

"Then translate."

She shook her head. "It looses the effect that way."  
  
                He frowned, suddenly feeling stubborn. He set the remote down beside him. "Fine then." He went back to eating.

                She looked vaguely surprised. He finished his food, then eyed her plate. "Are you done?"

                She nodded, recovering. "Yes." Standing she started clearing the table. "I'll put these in the sink, since you cooked."

                He watched her as she cleaned the table, listening to the song. He couldn't tell what the singer was saying, but it sounded sad.

                Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano  
                Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know

                He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap when she walked back into the room, kissing her seriously. She stiffened in surprise, that was twice in only a few minutes for him, then kissed him back.

                'Cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head  
                And some blond gave me nightmares,  
                I think that she's still in my bed

                He let her go. "What's it mean?"

                "He's feeling depressed because he isn't with his girlfriend and he's upset with his life."

                "..You're right."

                "Hm?"

                "None of that fits me."

                As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead

End NMtB 11 Lyrics to Wanna be an Angel can be found at www.jlyrics.org, the two other songs are Bed of Roses and You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi. (Hey, they fit!)

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	12. 

Never Meant to Be ch 11
    
    NMtB 12 – Master of Puppets
    
    -

End of passion play, crumbling away   
I'm your source of self-destruction   
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear   
Leading on your death's construction   
Taste me you will see more is all you need   
You're dedicated to how I'm killing you 

Metallica 'Master of Puppets'

-

                 Subaru whimpered, curling into a ball. He hurt. A lot. The way he hadn't in…well, he hadn't felt this bad in nine years, when Seishirou had killed his sister. Or hadn't. Or whatever. It was too hard to remember which memories were real here and which weren't.

                He knew he should be concerned about the fact he was in so much pain. He'd been hit by Fuuma's magic and ended up here, inside his own soul. He should have recovered, should have healed. Only, it seemed to hurt more than ever.

                "Subaru-kun!"

                He opened his eyes. _Seishirou-san?_

                "Subaru-kun, where are you?"

                Seishirou peered through the darkness, growing increasingly worried. Why was Subaru's soul so dark? It was worse even then Meiun's, the darkness swirling around his feet like a fog. Everywhere he looked was that same darkness, a strange emptiness like the inside of a deep cave.

                Subaru frowned. What was _he _doing here? Hadn't he hurt him enough already?

                "Subaru-kun!"

                He did sound upset though…another trick, like everything else. Subaru closed his eyes again.

                Seishirou growled, trying to peer through the fog. "Subaru-kun, I know you can hear me. Answer me!"

                The darkness began to swirl more violently rising to the level of his knees. He waved a hand, trying to push it away. He shivered as his hand passed through the cold fog without even causing an eddy. Whatever it was touching it sent a shiver up his spine.

                Suddenly all the fog began to whirl in a strange sort of whirlpool, getting sucked to an epicenter and forming a solid object. Seishirou vaguely recognized it as the sakura tree, the one his sister worked so hard to serve and protect. Why would it be here though?

                He walked towards it, footsteps loud on the obsidian ground now clear of all traces of fog. Standing under it he stared up into the branches, reaching a hand up towards the petals. Before he could touch the branch one of the blossoms dropped, landing on his palm

_                'You broke your promise.'  
                'Which promise would that be?'  
                'Didn't I tell you? 'Don't take Subaru away from me'.'  
                'Subaru-kun is in his own room right now.'  
                'But you've taken away his heart and it may never be able to return.'_

                He blinked, pulling his hand back. The flower fell to the ground and melted into the darkness.

                _What was that? A memory? _He stared deeper into the branches. _But that hadn't happened!_

                More flowers fell from the branches, fluttering towards the ground caught and spun in some unfelt breeze. A few of them made contact with his face and hands.

_                'There are corpses buried beneath this sakura.'  
                'Well I am the sakurazukamori.'  
                'You're so cute, Subaru-kun.'  
                'There's a spell only I can cast.'  
                'Isn't your wish to kill me?'  
                'And you're worried about that?   
                '…as kind as ever…'_

_                'No. I've changed…You changed me… Although I suppose it makes no difference to you at all.'_

                Seishirou fell back under the onslaught of images and memories, trying to escape the whirlwind of a life he'd never lived.

_                'It's the only city that can enjoy itself on the path to destruction.'  
                'April 1…'  
                'It seems the victory of the Bet…'_

                He'd never made a Bet like that. Only Meiun had.

_                Pictures sitting on a desk of three young people. Meiun, Ruri and Shota. All of them smiling and posing, Ruri half-leaning against Meiun. Meiun smiled as well but there was something in her eyes…  
                Pain…_

_                'It's because of the corpses buried beneath the roots that the sakura blossoms every year.'_

He'd never said that!

                _'…Do you know why these sakura blossoms are pink? It's because the tree feeds on the blood of the corpses…'_

                He'd never…been the sakurazukamori…

_                'Is your wish to kill me?'_

_                A little girl slipped on pale pink blossoms…and fell to her death._

                "NO!"

_                'Nikichan!'_

                Meiun was alive!

_                A young boy reached out, touching the hand of a young, bloodstained girl in a fairy outfit. Her face twisted in pain as her mind was destroyed._

                "No! That never happened! Meiun summoned her shikigami!" He glared up at the tree. "This is all lies!"

_                'I can change your destiny…'_

_                'Nikichan!'_

                He looked up as he heard a rushing noise, like something falling. His eyes widened as a small hand slowly disappeared into a mass of blossoms. He reached up, into the petals, searching for the owner of that hand. His hands closed around cloth and flesh and he pulled, tugging the body from the branches. What fell to the ground was a skeleton, devoid of flesh and blood. The only recognizable features were the red and black hair and stained fairy outfit.

                "NO!!" He screamed, backing away. The skeleton dissolved, melting into the ground. He faced the tree, horrified. "Why? Subaru-kun!!" Two petals landed on the backs of his hands.

_                'Isn't your wish to kill me?'  
                'No.'_

_                'But… I was wrong about all that too…'_

*              *                *

                Meiun stretched, opening her closet. "What to wear…"

                Fuuma watched her. "Working this early?"

                "I guess you can say that." She pulled out a white shirt then made a face and tossed it back in. "A different kind of work." She pulled out a long-sleeved gray button up shirt and a pair of black jeans. "This should be good."

                "What kind of work?"

                She smiled coldly. "I'm not sure if I'll really be needed or not yet."

                "Your brother?"

                "Who else?"

                "Why would he need you?"

                She fished around in her dresser for clean underwear. "It seems nikichan upset poor Subaru-kun earlier. He was a bit abrupt in dealing with him."

                "I find that hard to believe. He's always been remarkably patient and servile with that pathetic onmyouji."

                She shrugged. "Nikichan's still a bit overprotective of me it seems."

                Fuuma blinked. "Then it was because…"

                "Partially. Subaru's psychotic so it didn't help matters." She opened another drawer and began to sort through her socks.

                "You aren't mad?"

                "He's the insane one."

                "I wasn't referring to Subaru."

                She looked over her shoulder at him then smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed beside him, patting him on the leg. "Why should I be mad at you? You were just the over-protective bastard you usually are."

                "Thanks…I think."

                "I thought it was kind of sweet, really. Ultimately unnecessary but sweet."

                "So Destiny's really…"

                "Yep." She smiled and poked him on the nose lightly with a finger. "We changed it back at the bridge."

                "We?" He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it.

                "Mhmm. The final choice was yours, you know."

                He blinked. She laughed. "You didn't know?"

                "You forgot to mention it."

                "I thought you knew." She shrugged. "It's unimportant, now."

                "So now there's only one-"

                "Three."

                "Three?" He looked surprised. "Who?"

                "Nikichan, of course." She considered. "Then you and Shota-kun."

                Fuuma snarled. "Shota?"

                She shrugged. "Just listing all the possibilities."

                He tugged her down to lay beside him. "I don't think I like those possibilities."

                She kissed him. "Don't worry. Shota-kun's a sucker for innocent, wounded-types so he'll probably get sidetracked by Kamui-chan."

                "I don't think I like that option either."

                "Greedy bastard." She smiled.

                "Don't you know it."

                She deftly freed herself from his grasp. "I have to go."

                "Let your brother handle it himself."

                "I doubt he can. Subaru's really fucked up in the head."

                "And you'll only make it worse." He stood and grabbed her by the waist. "If you interfere now it'll become an issue again later and that'll make Seishirou even more unhappy."

                She turned that thought over in her mind for a minute. "I suppose…"

                "You know I'm right."

                She sighed and leaned against him. "Oh well." She looked at the clock. "Gives me a few free hours before work."

                He chuckled. "Who would have guessed, the Sakurazukamori, the most powerful woman in Japan works at a club as a singer. An American club singing English no less."

                "I never did follow the rules." She grinned.

                "Better put on a good performance tonight. Yuuto and Satsuki will be there too."

                She toyed with a lock of her hair. "They won't be the only ones."

                "Oh?"

                She smirked. "It just so happens that that ever so sweet windmaster Seal has plans to take his wife out for dinner tonight. And she seems to have picked up a taste for American food."

                "What a coincidence." Fuuma grinned, kissing her neck.

                "Indeed."

*              *                *

                Seishirou frowned. "Subaru-kun! Stop this! These memories aren't real!"

                "They are real."

                He spun to face Subaru. Only it wasn't really Subaru, at least not the Subaru he knew. He was wearing all black, with a white coat, and a bandage over his right eye. His face was devoid of emotion. "This…This happiness was the lie. Her lie."

                "Whose?"

                "Hers. Meiun-chan's."

                "Meiun wouldn't make up memories like that!"

                Subaru frowned. "I won't play your game! This is reality!"

                "What is?"

                "The pain! Happiness is a lie! You killed my sister!"

                "I never hurt Hokuto-chan!"

                "You killed her! You're the sakurazukamori, not Meiun."

                "Then why is she the Dragon of Earth?"

                "You are! It's all your fault!"

                "I haven't done anything."

                "You ruined everything! You lied to me, you killed Hokuto-chan… I spent nine years hunting you down! You knew where I was the whole time…" He lowered his head. "…Why didn't you kill me too?"

                "Subaru…" Seishirou reached for him. "I wouldn't hurt you."

                "Still playing that game… I'm tired of playing… I'm tired of hunting, tired of waiting." He looked up, eyes full of tears. "I'm tired, Seishirou-san!"

                "Then stop fighting. Go back to the hospital and sleep. Hokuto-chan's probably wondering where you are right now."

                Subaru didn't move. Seishirou put his hand on the boys shoulder. "These memories are all false, Subaru-kun. Can't you remember the real past?"

                "This is reality."

                "It isn't! Why do you cling to this pain?"

                "Because the happiness isn't real! You destroyed it!"

                Seishirou flinched as if struck. "I don't know all of what you remember me doing, Subaru-kun, but it is wrong. I'm not the sakurazukamori. Meiun-chan is."

                "No!"

                "Foolish boy."

                The pair both jumped and spun to face the speaker. Eien smiled coldly, sitting on a branch in the tree. She pointed lazily at Subaru. "You cling to a past that no longer exists."

                Subaru glared at her. Seishirou blinked. "It really did happen?"

                Eien shook her head. "It might have, once. But…" She smiled. "You should thank your imouto, Seishirou. She performed a miracle simply to make you happy."

                Seishirou frowned. "I was…sakurazukamori?"

                "A bit slow, aren't you? I just said you weren't, not really. Meiun-chan changed all that."

                Seishirou wasn't listening to her, looking troubled. Subaru suddenly changed, transforming into the lighter, less troubled version of himself. He stepped forward, face angry. "Leave Seishirou-san alone!"

                "Oh?" Eien smiled. "Can't decide, can you boy? You like being happy, but it feels wrong to you. You cling to your guilt, to your pain because it's all you feel you have left, isn't it?"

                "No!"

                "Then why are you still here?" She gestured up into the tree. Above her Subaru, the real one, hung facedown from the branches. Sakura limbs twisted around his body, holding him suspended in the air but unconscious. "You're too insecure to do anything."

                Subaru hesitated. "I…"

                Seishirou grabbed Subaru, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. He glared up at Eien. "Leave, witch."

                She chuckled. "How rude. I'm only here because Meiun can't be."

                "Where is Meiun-chan?" Subaru looked up at her, clinging to Seishirou like a lifeline.

                "Alive and well. Preparing for work, I'd imagine." She smirked. "She has a very busy afternoon ahead of her."

                "And…Shota-kun?"

                "He's currently being fussed over by the Clamp Campus doctors and Kamui-chan." She smiled, reaching out a hand to play with a blossom. "If that boy doesn't stop worrying he's going to drive himself insane like you."

                "So everyone's all right?"

                "For now." With that enigmatic little statement she disappeared.

                Subaru blinked. Seishirou sighed, loosening his hold on Subaru. "Well, that was unexpected."

                "Eien…is alive?"

                "Of course." Seishirou frowned. "Don't you remember?"

                "Meiun-chan killed her!"

                "Meiun-chan killed Eien?…Subaru, Meiun would never do such a thing."

                "She did! She killed Eien and Ruri!"

                "…She killed neither of them."

                "She did!"

                Seishirou frowned. "Subaru…" He looked worried. "You really can't remember?"

_                Worry…  
                I just wanted him to feel something…anything…  
                I just wanted him to feel…  
                The sakurazukamori didn't feel…  
                But…_

_                Seishirou-san did._

                The tree exploded in a cloud of pink petals. Seishirou winced and pulled Subaru close against him, looking around for the source of the explosion. All around him the surroundings were changing, lightening. Then the soulscape disappeared as they reappeared in the hospital.

                Hokuto immediately pounced her brother. "Where were you?"

                Subaru yelped, almost falling over. Seishirou caught him before he topped off the bed though. The older man smiled. "Nothing to worry about, Hokuto-chan."

                "What do you mean, nothing to worry about? I get back here and you're both still gone."

                "We just took a bit longer to get back, I suppose." Seishirou lied smoothly.

                Subaru nodded weakly. He blinked, holding his hand in front of his eyes. He closed his left eye.

                He could still see his hand.

                Hokuto continued to argue with Seishirou, who smoothly lied to cover what had really happened. Neither of them noticed Subaru's shock.

                His right eye was back!

                A quick glance at Seishirou confirmed that he too still had both his eyes. Closing his eyes Subaru smiled and leaned against Seishirou. He could be sure now. Things really had changed. He looked up as the argument stopped. Seishirou was watching him, a warm, loving expression on his face. "Are you tired?"

                "Mmm." Subaru smiled. "Just a bit."

                He'd always wondered what it would be like if Seishirou ever looked at him with a caring expression. Well, right now his eyes, the indicator Subaru had been using for years to tell his mood, were full of a strange sort of tender care, a warm, comforting sort of look.

                And Subaru, for the first time in either nine years or a few days, give or take a reality, felt full of warmth and happiness himself.

End NMtB 12

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	13. 

Living on Edge

NMtB ch 12 – Living on the edge

*cue music*

There's something wrong with the world today  
I don't know what it is  
Something's wrong with our eyes

                Subaru sits on his hospital bed, covering and uncovering his right eye. He stares at Seishirou, asleep nearby, watching his face.

We're seeing things in a different way  
And God knows it ain't His  
It sure ain't no surprise

                Subaru sighs and lies on the bed, curling up against Seishirou, smiling happily. Seishirou shifts in his sleep to wrap his arms around Subaru, nuzzling his neck.

We're livin' on the edge   
We're livin' on the edge

                The voice in Subaru's head tries to protest against the situation but, for once, he ignores it, drifting off to sleep himself.

We're livin' on the edge   
We're livin' on the edge

                Aoki sits in the club Americana with his wife, watching the singer intently.

There's something wrong with the world today  
The lightbulb's gettin' dimmed  
There's meltdown in the sky

                He stares at the singer, trying to figure out why she's so familiar.

If you can judge a wise man  
By the color of his skin  
Then mister, you're a better man than I

                Meiun stands on stage, singing. She's wearing a sleeveless black dress with the legs slit to her thighs. On her back are a pair of dark black and shining silver wings, just like her shikigami's.

Livin' on the edge  
(You can't help yourself from fallin')  
Livin' on the edge  
(You can't help yourself at all)

                He frowns as he watches her, recognition finally darning in his eyes. She smiles at him as she sings.

Livin' on the edge  
(You can't stop yourself from fallin')  
Livin' on the edge  
  


                Yuuto, Satsuki and an extremely smug Fuuma sit at a nearby table, surreptitiously eyeing Aoki.

Tell me what you think about our situation  
Complication – aggravation is getting to you

                Kamui sits in class staring distractedly at his books. He looks tired and upset. He barely even seems to be paying attention when he stands up to answer the teacher's question.

If chicken little tells you that the sky is fallin'  
Even if it wasn't would you still come crawling  
Back again - I bet you would my friend  
Again & Again & Again & Again & Again

                Kamui keeps returning to check on Shota, who's been bundled up in bandages and knocked out with painkillers. The doctor assures him that Shota will be fine, but he keeps coming back, just to be sure.

*musical interlude*

                Meiun continues singing, eventually finishing her set and excusing herself. Aoki goes to the phone to call Nokoru and Karen.

Tell me what you think about our situation

                When Aoki calls Karen he explain the situation, that he's there at the club and the Sakurazukamori is also there. He also tells her he's alone. She promises to come right over and tells him not to do anything rash.

Complication – aggravation is getting to you

                Hanging up the phone she glares at it, having a bad feeling about the whole situation, then rushes out the door barely taking time to grab her coat.

If chicken little tells you that the sky is fallin'  
Even if it wasn't would you still come crawling  
Back again - I bet you would my friend  
Again & Again & Again & Again

                Aoki calls up Nokoru who tells him that Hinoto sent the Seals to guard the Ginza kekkai. He promises to tell them about the situation as soon as he can get a hold of them, though. Down in the basement Hinoto smiles evilly in her sleep.

Something right with the world today  
And everybody knows it's wrong  
But we can tell 'em no  
Or we could let it go  
But I would rather be a hanging on

                The doctor and nurse come to check on the sleeping pair. The doctor frowns seeing them together, complaining about how they never seem to stay in their own beds. He tries to pull Subaru away from Seishirou, or to wake one of them up, but they refuse to cooperate. Eventually he gives up, stalking out of the room with an angry expression on his face. The nurse shakes her head.

Livin' on the edge

                Aoki walks outside the club, into an alley. He looks around for Meiun and eventually finds her standing on the edge of the roof above.

Livin' on the edge

                He jumps up to the ledge himself and stands facing her. Around them the winds behind to pick up.

Livin' on the edge

                Meiun simply smiles, summoning her shikigami. It flies into the air with a cry. The breeze become strong gusts of wind as Aoki prepares to fight.

Livin' on the edge

                The shikigami dives at Aoki who knocks it aside with a sudden blast of wind. The bird is flung off course and buries itself in the concrete near his feet. Meiun frowns.

(You can't help yourself from fallin')

                He sends a gust of wind towards Meiun, who simply dodges, rushing him. Just when she gets close he summons a minor tornado as a shield.

(You can't help yourself at all)

                Meiun explodes in a cloud of sakura, which gets caught up in the tornado, turning it into a blinding, blood red whirlwind.

Livin' on the edge

                As Aoki holds up a hand to try and keep the sakura out of his eyes the shikigami bursts out of the ground, going through his right shoulder.

Livin' on the edge

                He staggers backwards, clutching the wound. He totters at the edge of the roof.

(You can't stop yourself from fallin')

                Meiun bursts out of the sakura cloud, which parts around her. She grabs Aoki by the shoulder and strikes, putting her fist through his chest.

Livin' on the edge

                They stand on the edge, Meiun's hand still through his body. She closes her wings, wrapping them around both of them as she pulls her fist from his chest with a sickening noise and a splash of blood.

(You can't help yourself)

                She smiles at him, holding her blood-covered right hand up to wave goodbye. He stumbles back, suddenly lacking balance. As he plummets towards the alley below he can see her smiling, her face and dress liberally splashed with blood, dark wings wrapped around her.

(You can't help yourself)

                Before he can hit the ground he explodes into a rush of sakura petals. In a few minutes the only sign of his former presence is the petals scattered about the alley and his glasses, lying in a pile of the blood-red blossoms.

Livin' on the edge

                Meiun hops down from the roof and walks over to Fuuma, who's just come out the back entrance to the club. He smiles and hands her her coat.

(You can't help yourself at all)

                Karen bursts into the club, looking for Aoki. He's not to be found.

(You can't help yourself)

                Her search eventually leads her out to the back alley. The sakura has all settled into the dark dankness of the alley by now. But the glasses still sit in the middle of the alley.

Livin' on the edge

                She stops looking when she steps on something that breaks with a sharp crack under her foot.

(You can't stop yourself from fallin')

                Bending over she picks up Aoki's glasses.

Livin' on the edge

                Down the alley Fuuma and Meiun walk home. Yuuto and Satsuki had already left the club.

                Karen clutched the glasses in her hands hard enough make the lenses crack even more, to the point of almost shattering. Still clinging to the final solid reminder of her friend she summoned a kekkai.

                Walking down the back alleys Fuuma and Meiun frowned as the world around them suddenly changed. Meiun pouted. "Another Seal? Mou! I want to get back home already!"

                Fuuma glared over his shoulder. "Kill…"

                Meiun smiled. "Well, maybe it's Kamui-chan." She patted Fuuma on the cheek. "Then you can play with him a bit."  
                Fuuma smiled coldly. "I don't think it is…"

                Meiun shrugged. "Shall we go back to the alley or wait for them to come to us?"

                "Yuuto and Satsuki are no doubt already on their way back to the alley."

                She nodded. "And us?"

                He smiled at her, reaching out to pull her close. "Let's go finish off this presumptuous Dragon."

                She sighed. "Hai, hai."  
                They walked slowly back towards the alley, Fuuma still holding Meiun by the waist. They found Karen standing in the middle of the alley, waiting. She glared at them, holding Aoki's glasses tightly against her. "Onore!!"

                Meiun made a face. "Ahhh, a rude one I see."

                Karen focused on her bloody hand. "You killed him."

                Meiun shrugged. "I am the Sakurazukamori."

                "Why him?"

                "He followed me."

                "You led him out here!"

                "So I wouldn't have to fight backstage." She looked the alley over. "These affairs are always so messy and I didn't feel like having to explain afterwards."

                "Why did you have to kill _him_?"

                "Didn't you already ask that question?" Meiun ignored the emphasis on the pronoun. "He was here. He was in my way. If I hadn't one of the others would."

                Karen glared at Fuuma. "Him." She spat out.

                Meiun shrugged. "Or Yuuto and Satsuki. I wonder where they went to anyway…" She looked past Karen down the alley. "They should be here by now."

                "Your friends won't save you!" Karen snarled, summoning her flame. Meiun laughed. "What makes you think I need help?"

                "I'll kill you!"

                Fuuma stepped forward, taking Meiun's bloody hand in his. "What makes you think I'll let you?"

                "Then I'll kill you too!"

                Smirking he pulled the hand up to his face and licked the back of it. "He couldn't do anything against only her. You'll die too."

                Meiun nodded, leaning back against Fuuma's shoulder. "Go home. Dying here will gain you nothing."  
                "You killed Aoki!" Karen shrieked, flame burning even brighter around her. "That's all the reason I need!"'

                Meiun sighed. "If you insist…" She gestured and the glasses in Karen's hand began to change. Karen shrieked and dropped them. Before they could hit the ground they changed into Meiun's shikigami, which flew over to perch on her raised left hand.

                "How dare you!" Karen sent a wave of flame down the alley at them, burning everything in its path. Meiun sighed. "How useless…" She pulled her right hand away from Fuuma. Five drops of blood flew through the air to form the base for her shield spell. The fire hit the shield and was extinguished. The shield held.

                Fuuma stepped to the side, concentrating. He sent his own burst of magical energy down the alley at Karen, knocking her back into the wall of the building behind her. Karen gasped and dropped to her knees, the breath knocked out of her. She pushed herself back up, however, and prepared another burst of flame. She flung it down the alley at Meiun, blind with rage. Meiun simply put up another shield and smiled, pointing. The shikigami shrieked and dove, crashing into the wall behind Karen and exploding.

                She was again knocked several feet down the alley, this time landing on her face in the road. She once again got to her feet, summoning a wall of fiery death behind her. "I'll burn you to a crisp!"

                The ground beneath her and the walls beside her suddenly exploded, wires bursting out of the brickwork to lash angrily in the air and bury themselves in her body. She screamed in pain, twisting to attempt to avoid getting a mortal wound. The wires wrapped themselves around her, going through her skin and flesh, trapping her. Behind her she heard Fuuma's voice, as arrogant as ever. "One Seal against the four of us? How foolish."

                Another woman walked past her, reaching out towards the wires still lashing angrily in the air. Satsuki smiled happily as the wires coiled around her. "She should have known better then to fight Beast."

                She couldn't see the fourth person and they weren't speaking. Meiun shrugged and held up her hand, summoning her shikigami back to her. It dissolved into Aoki's glasses again. "…People do strange things for love."

                She walked forward and put the glasses on Karen's face. Her gaze went from warm pity to cold ice in a second. "But it was still stupid." She turned away. "I'm going home!" She pronounced. "Are you coming, Kamui-kun?"

                Fuuma walked up to stand beside the Sakurazukamori. "Of course."

                Meiun eyed her hand. "…I'm going to go take a bath." She patted him on the face, smearing it with blood. "You should too. You're all bloody." She half-turned and waved at the others, smiling slightly. "Byebye Yuuto-kun, Satsuki-chan."

                "Do you care what we do with this?" Satsuki gestured to Karen with an expression of extreme boredom. Meiun shook her head. "Why don't we let Beast decide?"

                Satsuki smiled as the wires shifted around her. "Sounds fun, ne, Beast?"

                Pain…

                And Karen felt no more.

                In the dreamscape two figures watched the still memory of an alley soaked in blood, sakura and debris. They smiled in unison. "And then there were 12."

End NMtB part 13

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	14. Why I'm Here

NMtB ch 13

NMtB 14 Why I'm Here

-

I can't love you anymore  
I'm scared of the sound of it  
It's the reason why I'm down  
I'm beaten been pushed around  
Hit the ceiling without a sound
    
    Oleander 'Why I'm Here'

-

Kamui and Yuzuriha leapt across the roofs and peered down the alleys of Shinjuku. "Karen-san?"

Kamui had sensed her kekkai while they were waiting with Sorata and Arashi in Ginza, patrolling the rooftops searching for Angels. When he sensed the kekkai he'd been able to determine that it was Karen fighting but not who she was fighting against. Sorata and Arashi had stayed behind in Ginza in case the Angels came there as well and this was only a decoy. He frowned as he peered down the club alleys. The Angels had never really made any concerted efforts against the Seals before, they'd always just attacked randomly. And singly. He'd gotten brief impressions of both Fuuma and sakura petals, a sure sign of the sakurazukamori if there ever was one, earlier but they'd faded before her could tell if they were the ones fighting or just nearby.

Puppy-Inuki was running through the alleys themselves, sniffing the ground as it scampered around. They'd been searching the area frantically for the past five minutes but had seen no sign of either a Dragon of Earth or Karen. Kamui was starting to get worried, the kekkai had dissolved meaning Karen was in serious trouble. Why couldn't they find her?

"Karen-san? Karen-san, can you hear me?"

Yuzuriha followed puppy-Inuki down into an alley. "Karen-san?"

Inuki ledher down the alley, running just above the ground and barking. Kamui followed them. It didn't take them too long to find Karen.

They didn't recignize that it was her at first. But one can't come across a mass of electrical wires and cables that burst out of the walls and ground without being a bit suspicious. Yururiha reached out towards it as Inuki hovered overhead, now silent. "Karen…san?"

Kamui gaped. "No way…"

Yuzuriha tugged frantically at the cables. "No…Karen-san, no!!"

Kamui turned away. "Stop it, Yuzuriha…"

"We can't just leave her here!"

"We…" He choked. "I don't want to…" He clenched his fists. "I didn't want anyone else to die…"

They both jumped as Kamui began to ring. Kamui looked confused for a minute then remembered Nokoru had given him a cellphone and told him to keep it on. He dug it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Kamui!" Nokoru sounded a bit upset. "We're in trouble."

"What's wrong?"

"First off, Aoki ran into the Sakurazukamori. He'd already called Karen when he talked to me. I was going to call you but-" There was vague shouting in the background. "Kamui, we need you here! Send the others to help Aoki!"

"What happened?"

"That Angel you caught woke up!"

"Angel? A dragon of Earth is in the campus?"

"He's awake and, damn, he's pissed." More shouting, it sounded close this time, drifted over the line. Nokoru cursed. "Suoh!"

"What happened?"

He could hear some vague talking in the background but couldn't understand anything. Then someone else got on the line. "Kamui-chan…"

"Shota-kun!" Kamui almost collapsed in relief. "You're fine!"

"Perfectly." The voice was strangely strained. "Where are you?"

"I'm…uh…" Kamui peered around.

"Did you find Karen's body yet?"

Kamui blinked. "Shota-kun, how did you know about that?"

"…She took on the sakurazukamori and Fuuma alone. She couldn't have survived."

That was a good reason. Shota must've asked about recent events when he woke up. "I…I think I found Karen-san…" Yuzuriha whimpered. "But…"

"Don't touch the wires. Beast might still be monitoring things."

"A-ah… Shota-kun, shouldn't you be resting?"

"…" Kamui began to feel a strange tension through the line.

"You just woke up! You were unconscious for almost two whole days! I was really worried."

Kamui could feel the mood lighten. "Yes, I was wasn't I. I've taken care of that though."

"What do you mean, Shota-kun?"

"…You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

Shota suddenly cursed and Nokoru took the phone. "Kamui, run!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Get out of there, now! He's already called the other Dragons!"

"Other Dragons?"

"Kamui, ru-" Nokoru cut off with a strange gurgling noise.

"Nokoru-san?"

Shota returned. "Well, that was unfortunate. Kamui, you still there?"

"Y-Yes…"

"You should probably call in Sorata and Arashi. Most of the Angels were there, but I'm not certain if some of them didn't move on to Ginza."

"Shota-kun, what's going on there?"

"Well…" Shota sounded reluctant to tell. "It's been a bit chaotic here…"

"Shota-kun…Nokoru said there was a Dragon of Earth there…"

"…Yeees?"

"Shota-kun…"

"I guess I am. That's what they keep telling me."

Kamui blinked. "I didn't even ask."

"You didn't? My shields must be weaker then I thought…Got these damn drugs still in my system."

Kamui lowered the phone, searching his memories.

Kamui blinked at the group wandering down the street towards him and Sorata. Three men and two women wandered loudly down the sidewalk. The first girl, with bright red and black hair, was holding onto the arm of the taller man in the suit and peering around him to talk to the others. The man had one arm around the girl and shopping bags in the other. The second guy, a tall, green-eyed man in a rather outrageous green and red outfit, was carrying bags in both hands. He looked a bit out of place, the lone quiet person. The second girl, who looked disturbingly like the second man only in an outrageous dress, was bouncing and skipping ahead of the others, laughing. The last guy was dressed in an oversized office shirt, hiker boots, and black pants as well as what seemed to be a collar around his neck. Obviously some kind of rock groupie.

The group moved down the sidewalk, parting the crowd around them. Suddenly the second man, the green-eyed one, noticed him and his face immediately lit up. He handed his bags to the first man and girl and ran towards them. Sorata tapped Kamui on the shoulder and pointed at the person running over. "You know who that is?"

Kamui shook his head.

"Looks like another weirdo…"

The man reached them and held out his hand. "You must be Kamui."

Kamui blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Sumeragi Subaru."

"Sumeragi?" Sorata obviously knew the name. "Subaru? The 13th head of the Sumeragi clan?"

Kamui looked between the monk and the onmyouji. "You know about him, Sorata."

Subaru nodded. "Yes, I'm the new clan head."

"But…how do you know about Kamui?"

"Subaru-kun!" *pounce*

Sorata grinned at the girl, the red head, who'd pounced Subaru. "Hi, neechan."

She waved back. "Hi!" She focused on Kamui. "Aaah, are you the Seals Kamui?"

Subaru recovered his balance and stood up. "Anou…Meiun-chan…"

Meiun smiled at him. "Yes, Subaru-kun?"

He sweatdropped. "Umm…"

"Is something wrong, Subaru-kun?" The first man, who'd gotten stuck with all the bags, asked, coming up behind Subaru and smiling.

Subaru shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

The second girl, even up close she looked like Subaru in a dress, pushed past him. "Who's this, Subaru?"

Sorata sweatdropped. "I'm Sorata and this is Kamui."

"Kamui?" The girl looked shocked.

Kamui nodded mutely, obviously a bit overwhelmed. Sorata leaned forward. "You know Kamui?"

"Well, I know about Kamui."

"Are you a Sumeragi too?"

"Yeah!" She posed. "Sumeragi Hokuto-chan!"

"Hokuto-chan, eh?" He looked at between the twin Sumeragis. "I'm curious, why are you here? Did you come to talk to Kamui?"

"Well…"

Kamui sweatdropped, watching them. The other two, the first man and woman, stayed in the background. He blinked as the third man tugged on his sleeve. The guy grinned. "My name's Shota. Wanna go get something to eat while we're waiting?"

"Eh?" Kamui looked back over at the others. "But…"

"Trust me, they'll be a long time. Hokuto-chan's like that, and Meiun and Seishirou are even worse sometimes."

"Well…"

Shota smiled. "Bet you're feeling a bit overwhelmed, huh?"

"Yeah…how did you know who I am?"

"Subaru-kun's a Seal, you know."

"EH?" Kamui turned to look at Subaru. "Him?"

"Doesn't look like much, does he? But don't underestimate him. Even if you can beat him you'll have to deal with Seishirou and then Meiun-chan."

"Who?"

Shota pointed at the formerly-unintroduced couple. "Sakurazuka Seishirou and Meiun. They're twins too, you know."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm not part of either family."

"Then how do you know them?"

He grinned. "Don't seem like the type who'd usually hang out with a group like them, do I?" He tugged on his shirt. "Hokuto-chan thought it'd be fun to dress me up like this."

"So…"

"How do I know 'em?" He winked. "I'm in the magic business, of course."

"Magic?"

"Yep."

"Are you involved in the End of the World too?"

"Yeah." He laughed quietly. "Shota-kun, telepath for the Dragons of Earth." He winked. "Mind-reader and onmyoji."

"Eh?" Kamui's eyes widened. "You're an Angel?"

Shota nodded. "Yep. Don't worry though. I don't plan on getting involved in all the fighting if I can avoid it."

"…" Kamui stared distrustfully at him.

Shota sighed. "So distrustful."

"Why should I believe you'll stay out of it?"

"Because Subaru does and he knows me a lot better than you do."

Kamui looked over at Subaru, then back at Shota. "Why should I trust him?"

"Come on." Shota laughed. "You don't even trust your own Seals?"

Kamui glared at him. Shota whistled. "Violent little brat, aren't you?"

Kamui's glare got even more violent, somehow. Shota patted him on the shoulder. Kamui blinked as he could suddenly feel something, emotions running through his mind that weren't his. He narrowed his eyes and tried to work through them. There was some nervousness, a lot of calm and…

The feelings left as Shota removed his hand. Kamui reacted without thinking, grabbing Shota's wrist. Shota's eyes widened and he started. Kamui dug under the fingerless gloves Shota was wearing, reaching for bare skin. Shota made to pull his hand back but Kamui held it in both of his. The feelings returned, stronger than before. There was a strange mix of fear and nervousness, an anticipation of something, something unpleasant. Shota's face grew more confused by the second as Kamui held his hand and wrist; glove pushed almost all the way off.

The sensations grew clearer in Kamui's mind as he concentrated on his hold on Shota. He could feel it… pain… years of trapping oneself, trying to keep others out, having to separate ones own mind from all those trying to push their way in, to take over, to use you for their own desires. Surrounded by corruption and grief, feeling all these emotions yourself. Searching for years, painful years, until finally finding someone who didn't try to do any of that. Someone without emotions, who could control themselves enough that their mere presence didn't hurt you.

A girl covered in blood standing before a sakura tree. A word, Sakurazukamori. A purpose, one she gave him. To be a Dragon of Earth because-

Shota yanked his hand free, eyes wild. "How?"

Kamui blinked at him. "You aren't bad! Why are you an Angel?"

Shota tugged his glove back on. "How can you get through my wards like that? Not even…" He looked over at Meiun, who was watching them over Subaru's shoulder. Sorata was still arguing with Hokuto, Subaru trying to mediate as Seishirou looked bored. Meiun simply smiled.

Kamui grabbed Shota by the arm, covered by his shirtsleeve. He could feel the undercurrents of emotion anyway, even if he couldn't delve deeply into them. "Answer me!"

Shota's calm returned almost instantaneously, as he turned away from Meiun. "I want-"

"You can't destroy the world just because you don't like it!"

Shota looked annoyed. "That's not why!"

"Then why?"

Shota ripped his arm free, almost tearing his shirt. He grinned, the smile was a bit tight but it was there. "You'll find that out in time, Kamui-chan." He patted Kamui on the head, the feelings ran intensly for a minute, then Shota was leaving.

"Sh-Shota-kun?" Hokuto blinked as Shota stalked off. "Where are you going?"

"Eien paged me!"

"Shota-kun!" Hokuto pouted. "Can't it wait?"

"No!" Shota sounded annoyed.

Hokuto blinked, then looked over at Kamui, glared, and ran after Shota-kun. "Shota-kun, wait for me!"

Kamui blinked. Where the hell had that come from? Hallucination? No, it was too long and coherent to be a hallucination. It had to be a…memory? "Shota-kun, did you kill-"

"Nope." Shota's voice was cheerful again. "Just put them to sleep."

Kamui nearly dropped the phone in relief. "Thank god…"

"Mou. You really are a suspicious little guy, aren't you? Don't you trust me, Kamui-chan?" The voice was light and teasing now.

"Shota-kun…" Kamui clutched the phone. "Why…"

"…They were drugging me, to keep me from waking up."

"Eh?" Kamui stared at the phone in shock.

"You didn't really think I was out that long naturally, did you?"

"I thought…I didn't know…"

"…" Kamui could feel something, like a hand, moving through his head, sifting through his emotions. He shivered; clinging to the phone like his life depended on it. "Shota-kun…what's real? I can't…I can't remember anymore."

"Kamui…"

Kamui blinked as the alleyway suddenly disappeared, the phone disappearing from his hands. He whimpered, staring around the suddenly darkness. "Shota-kun!"

"Yes?" Shota appeared. He raised an eyebrow. "You called?"

"Shota-kun, what did you do to Nokoru-san?"

Shota shrugged. "He and everyone else who got in my way are sleeping."

"Why?"

"They were trying to keep me asleep." Shota frowned. "When I woke up they tried to kill me."

"Eh?" Kamui blinked. "Why would they do that?"

"They fear me. People always try to hurt and kill what they don't understand."

"Not everyone is like that!"

"Yes, they are. Some just hide it better."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

Kamui laughed, a short harsh sound. "What isn't?"

"Plenty of things."

"Subaru's dead…"

"He's alive."

Kamui looked up. "What? Subaru's alive?"

Shota nodded. "In a hospital. Seishirou too." He responded to Kamui's unasked question.

"Shota-kun…"

"Yeah?"  
"…Why are you an Angel? You aren't a bad person, before you were fine, you were normal, you…" Kamui clenched his fists, tears falling down his cheeks. "I don't want to fight you! I don't want anyone else I care about to die. I just…I just…I want it the way it was before!"

"Kamui…"

"Doesn't my wish count? Everyone else is getting what they want, why not me?"

"…" Shota patted Kamui's head. "Kamui-chan-"

Kamui grabbed him, locking his arms around Shota's neck and burying his face in his neck. "Why? Why can't I be happy? I just want a normal life! I want Kotori back! I want Fuuma back! I want Karen and Daisuke back! Why does everyone have to die? Why do we all have to suffer?"

Shota stared at him in shock a minute, then smiled and hugged him. "Because we have to earn our happiness, Kamui-chan."

"Haven't I earned any yet? How can Karen, how can Kotori, how can Daisuke be happy, they're dead!"

"And that means they aren't happy?"

"They aren't alive!"

"Spirits can be happy. Probably even more than living people can. There's always something in this world that will disappoint you, depress you, make you unhappy."

"So we should all die?"

"Spirits aren't unhappy, Kamui-chan."

"Is that what you want? To kill everyone!"

Shota thought before replying. "Meiun-chan… Meiun was the first really nice person I ever met. She didn't feel hate or sadness or anything. All she felt was an absolute love for her brother. She had a wish, a plan. She would take Seishirou's place, change Fate to what she wanted. So he would be happy…"

"She'd kill him."

"It's more complex than that."

"So…we're enemies."

"If you want."

"I don't want to fight you!" Kamui was sounding a bit desperate now.

"Then don't. I want nothing to do with this. I'll only get involved if Subaru does."

"But…"

"It's all about balance, Kamui-chan. One Seal to one Angel. Subaru doesn't want to be involved, he hates the idea of having to fight Meiun. I don't want to fight you. So…" He grinned. "It all works out!"

"…You didn't really change at all, did you?"

"Did you want me to?"

"No…"

"Then it's all good, ne?"

"…"

Shota sighed. "You can't focus on everything bad that happened forever, you know."

"But it keeps happening!"

"And it will keep happening. Kamui, bad things always happen. But if you don't get past it and look at the good sides of things only more bad things will happen."

"What good has happened?"

Shota pouted. "What, you didn't like meeting me?"

"…"

"Subaru's happy…Arashi and Sorata will be happy, once she gets over being the ice princess. Aoki and Karen were happy but everything happening in Tokyo was depressing and hurting them. In a strange, rather twisted way they're probably better off dead. Yuzuriha-chan met the guy she really likes thanks to being a Seal. As for us Angels…well, we're a rather messed up bunch. But we aren't unhappy."

"…And Fuuma?"

"I'd say he's happy. He really does care about Meiun-chan and, for now at least, she cares about him."

"So…I'm the only unhappy one…"

Shota made a face. "Because you're so negative! If you'd just focus on the brighter side of life everything would be better, you know."

"…"

"…How do you feel right now?"

"Right now?" He considered. "I feel…OK…"

"You aren't unhappy, are you?"

"…No…"

"But you think you should be?"

"Karen-san's dead!"

"Aoki too."

Kamui tightened his arms around Shota's neck.

"But you don't feel horrible, do you? You feel grief, but you aren't depressed."

"I…"

"You aren't a bad person because of that, Kamui-chan."

"Why don't I feel sad though? I was when Kotori died…"

"Simple!" Shota grinned. "It's all about balance, remember?"

Kamui nodded.

"Well," Shota gestured expansively to the area around them. "This is my place, my heart. You aren't allowed to feel sad here. If the world out there's making you sad then I'll do the opposite, ne?"

Kamui looked up at him finally. "Shota-kun?"

Shota smiled sweetly, pulling Kamui even closer and resting his chin on his head. "You can cry if you want to, you know."

Kamui nodded.

"Just tell me when you want to go back, OK? Or think it, either way."

Go back?… Oh yeah, Yuzuriha.

"Don't worry about it though. You are still out there, kind of. You just aren't paying attention to it. Right now you're calling in Sorata and Arashi and calming down Yuzuriha-chan."

Because Karen and Aoki were dead…

"Well, she really doesn't know about Aoki yet, but yeah…"

Kamui sighed. He should go back…they needed him.

"They don't need you if you don't want to be there. Like I said, you are still there, sort of. You're just on a kind of auto-pilot. They won't even notice the difference."

He could stay here…as long as he liked?

"Yep."

"Even if I never want to go?"

"If that's what you want."

Kamui was silent for a long while. "I think…I want to stay…Just awhile longer."

Shota smiled, raising one hand to tangle it in Kamui's hair. "All right. I'll wake you up when you get back to the campus then?"

Kamui nodded slightly. Shota kissed him on the forehead. "Everything will be fine Kamui-chan. You'll get your wish, I'm sure."

Kamui pulled back and stared him in the eyes for a long minute, face pensive. Shota smiled back, running his hand through Kamui's hair. Kamui frowned. "You're an Angel."

"And you're a Seal."

"…" Kamui looked troubled. Shota brought his free hand up to cup his chin. "I never did play by the rules."

"This isn't about rules."

"What is it about then? Angel and Seal are just titles. We're both human."

"But…"

"Subaru and Seishirou should be mortal enemies too, you know. But they're getting along fine, or will be once Subaru manages to work though his past."

Kamui leaned into Shota's hand, reaching up to hold it. "Still…"

Shota eyed the hands on his wrist. "You're the only one who can just waltz past my wards, you know."

"Eh?" Kamui blinked, he hadn't expected that.

"You did it the first time we met, too." Shota's voice was pensive. "You reached into my mind but you didn't try and hurt me, change me. You didn't try to force yourself in you just…came…" He smiled slightly and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kamui's, eyes closed. "No one else could do that. Meiun had to be invited. I asked her why once. She said it was because she wasn't my 'special person'."

"…And I am?"

"I guess so."

Kamui closed his eyes, thinking. "I…" He opened them. Shota hadn't moved. "I…" He bit his lip. "I just want to be happy." Leaning forward he kissed Shota.

_Being happy, wanting to be happy, can't be wrong, can it?_

Shota pulled him close, returning the kiss. They stood together in the darkness for an eternity, unmoving, just being there together.

Then Kamui woke up.

End Part 14


	15. Follow Me

NMtB ch 14

NMtB 15 – Follow me
    
    -

If you want to leave

I can guarantee 

You won't find nobody else like me

You don't know how you met me 

You don't know why you can't turn around and say good-bye

All you know is when I'm with you I make you free

And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea

Uncle Kracker 'Follow me'

-

Kamui blinked as suddenly he found himself several feet away from Shota, with others around them. "Araa?" Vague memories flowed back into his mind, him comforting Yuzuriha as best he could, calling in Sorata and Arashi, returning the the campus. Walking to Nokoru's office, past quite a few groggy-looking people. Noone seemed too upset though. Almost as if they didn't remember Shota breaking free…

That raised not a few questions in his mind. Why had Shota woken up in the first place? Why had they been keeping him asleep?…OK, so that second wasn't too hard to answer, but why had they healed him in the first place if they'd just intended to keep him asleep.

Because they thought he'd be upset?

No, Sorata and the other Dragons had been more than willing to help. Nokoru and the other had been only slightly hesitant. But…wouldn't the other Dragons have remembered what he did? Wouldn't only Nokoru and the others remember Shota being a Dragon of Earth? And why was Shota now a Dragon and who had he replaced…

"Kamui-chan, you're giving me a headache. Stop thinking so damn much."

Kamui blinked. "Ahh…Sorry." He blushed slightly, focusing on the ground. Nokoru continued talking to Akira and Suoh in the corner. "Did you change their memories?"

"Yep." Shota sat on a chair. "Changed things around a bit and made 'em forget I'm a Dragon."

"…Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you just leave? You could've just killed them all then left, you know."

"Of course I know. You forget, I'm friends with the sakurazukamori. Well…as much of a friend as someone like her would have. Anyway, yeah, I knew I could've left."

"Why didn't you?"

"What would it gain me? I don't like random killings. People are really loud when they die…" He shrugged. "Besides, you would've been upset."

"Shota-kun…" Kamui looked at him, gaze strangely pathetic. Shota held out his arms. "Come here."

Kamui walked over, hesitant. Shota pulled him into his lap and tapped him on the nose with a finger. "Now look, if you don't cheer up I'm going to have to kidnap your mind again. And the other Seals are going to be angry if they figure it out. Not to mention Meiun and Eien."

"Eh?"

"They always have a fit when they can't reach me."

"Eien's dead though…"

"Not anymore!"

Kamui sweatdropped. "Isn't death permanent for anyone anymore?"

"From now on it is, since Destiny's changed."

"So…just for Aoki and Karen-san?"

"It's really only affected a few people. Ruri-chan's still dead, among others. Eien and Meiun are really the only people who supposedly died but didn't really."

Kamui sighed. "How are we supposed to keep track of what's reality?"

"Simple." Shota winked. "Ask any normal person. I'm sure Nokoru'd fill you in."

"He'd probably think I was an idiot. I'm supposed to have lived through it all."

"I'll get rid of the memory of the conversation later then."

"You can't just go around changing peoples memories."

"Why not? It's happening to us."  
"True…"

Shota made a face. "You need to lighten up. Worrying about it won't help. Let the others handle that."

"That's not very responsible of you."

Shota merely grinned in reply.

"Ahem…"

Kamui blinked and looked over his shoulder at Nokoru. Suddenly he realized just where he was, in Shota's lap, and just what it must look like. He turned bright red and stood quickly. "Aaah…"

Nokoru looked serious. "Sorata says there were sakura blossoms all over the alley. We couldn't find a body but we'll have to assume that Seiichirou-san…"

Kamui nodded. "Sakurazukamori…"

"I don't know how she survived that explosion, but…"

"No one died there."

Everyone turned to Shota, who was still lounging in the chair. Shota shrugged. "Kamui-kun interfered. Subaru and Seishirou are at a hospital, I'm not sure of the name. If you call Hokuto-chan she could tell you though. Meiun's at home. I wouldn't recommend going there though. Kamui-kun's in a pretty nasty mood."

"Fuuma?"

Shota nodded.

Nokoru exchanged looks with Akira and Suoh. "This changes everything…"

"Not really. Seishirou won't get involved unless you push him. He's as likely to get involved protecting Subaru as Meiun. All you have to do is remember Meiun's still around."

"Why would she kill Seiichirou-san though?"

"He probably got in her way. You said he'd called Karen in?"

"Yes…"

"She probably arrived and tried to kill her for killing Aoki. So she was killed."

"So you're saying this was all because they happened to get in her way?"

"I'd imagine. I don't know of any reason Meiun would have for going out of her way to kill them."

Nokoru considered that. He turned to Kamui. "We're going to work somemore on plans. Would you take Shota-kun back to his room?"

"Eh?"

"He was seriously hurt. He should probably get some rest."

"Uhh…hello?" Shota waved a hand. "I'm still here."

Nokoru ignored him, watching Kamui. Kamui blinked, confused, but nodded. "O-OK. If you think that's best." He looked over at Shota who shrugged and stood. "Whatever."

He sweatdropped as Kamui led him out of the room. Nokoru had flipped open one of his trademark fans. 'Thank you'.

Fans? What the hell kind of communication device was that?

Nokoru closed the fan then flipped it open again. 'Pay attention'

Eh? It'd changed messages! Fans didn't- *crack*

Kamui sweatdropped as Shota peeled himself off the wall. "Shota-kun, are you OK?"

"Wasn't watching where I was going." He risked a glance over his shoulder. The fan was laughing at him now! He was going to go back and protest but Kamui pulled him out the door, without knocking him into the wall this time, and shut it behind them. He sighed, walking down the campus halls. More rest…how boring. He'd been out of it for days, he needed to catch up on everything not to sleep more. But…he couldn't protest. Nokoru obviously hadn't wanted to risk upsetting Kamui with his planning, so he'd used Shota as an excuse. Shota couldn't escape without upsetting Kamui… He was tired of being used.

"What's wrong?"

Damn, he'd forgotten Kamui could feel what he felt. "I'm bored." Might as well tell the truth. Not all of it, of course, but lying would get him nowhere. Kamui'd probably sense it before he even spoke the lie.

"You should rest though."

"I've been resting, remember?"

"Oh yeah…right…"

"It's only been a couple days, hasn't it?"

"Actually, it was just yesterday morning. Although, it's probably late enough that you could count it as a couple days."

"Really? Felt a lot longer than that. I must not've been unconscious very long."

"…Were they really keeping you asleep?"

"Yeah. Don't know why they fear me though. I'm probably the least dangerous Angel."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"I didn't stop them."

"You didn't know. You thought it was painkillers. It was more natural for you to tell them to give it to me."

"Still…"

"Kamui-chan, would you blame a mistake on someone who didn't know what was really happening?"

"N-no…"

Shota smiled. "Then forgive yourself."

"Shota-kun…" Kamui smiled back.

***

"Subaru-kun!"

Subaru opened his eyes slowly. "Meiun-chan?"

Meiun grinned at him from her perch on the edge of Seishirou's bed. Seishirou himself was asleep, curled around his sister with an arm wrapped around her waist. "Yep. It's me."

Subaru leapt out of bed and hugged her. "I thought you were dead!"

She patted him on the head. "That didn't stop me before." She giggled. "I actually didn't die this time though. Now," She pushed him away. "You'd better calm down before you wake nikichan."  
Subaru looked down at Seishirou, who was stirring in his sleep. "He'll be all right, won't he?"

"Like I'd let anything really bad happen to him. He'll be perfectly fine. He's just sleepy."

"Meiun-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you try to make me kill you at the bridge?"

"It was the best chance I had to change things."

"Did…Did anything change?"

"Well, nikichan isn't sakurazukamori and never was, in this reality at least. Does that answer your question?"

"I guess… Is Hokuto-chan here?"

"Not yet. I'm filling in for her until she can get here. She has a meeting with your grandmother, I believe."

"Grandmother?"

Meiun looked at her watch. "I hope she shows up soon. I have a date with Kamui-kun in an hour and I'm not even ready yet…" She sighed. "Oh well, I guess I could always send Nataku to tell him I'll be late if it's important."

"What could Grandmother be here for?"

"Well, there are a few things going on here in Tokyo, remember? She's probably here for the latest gossip and to check up on you."

"Maybe…"

Meiun patted Seishirou's back, soothing him. "Stop worrying, Subaru. You're waking nikichan."

"Sorry…"

She sideglanced at him. "…Oh, before I forget…"

"Hmm?"

"Two of the Seals are daed."

"Oh…WHAT?!"

Meiun made an annoyed noise as Seishirou started and woke up. "Good morning nikichan! Did you sleep well?"

Seishirou sat up, looking around. "Wha-"

Meiun slid off the bed and stood, stretching. "The wind and flame masters for the Seals are dead."

"Aoki and Karen-san?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Well, the windmaster challenged me and then that flame master went kind of insane and challenged Kamui-kun and Satsuki-chan." She shook her head. "Not very smart moves by either of them."

Subaru stared at her in shock, sitting heavily on his bed. Meiun had killed Aoki? Fuuma had killed Karen? He shook his head. "When…"

"Last night."

"…Why?"

"Didn't I just tell you? He challenged me, and she challenged all of us. She should've known to back out once she realized there were four of us, but…"

"Subaru-kun…" Seishirou moved swiftly, perhaps not as gracefully as normal but he had just been startled awake, to sit by Subaru, enfolding the other onmyouji in his arms. Subaru leaned against him, clinging to him, crying into his shoulder. Meiun eyed her watch again. "I thought I should tell you so you wouldn't hear it happenstance from one of the other Seals." She started to walk out the door but Seishirou grabbed her hand, holding her back. She stared him in the eye, no trace of guilt or repentance in her eyes. He squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

She shrugged and left, Nataku getting up from its chair in the corner and following. Seishirou turned back to Subaru and sighed. "Subaru-kun…"

Subaru was still crying when Hokuto arrived about ten minutes later, although he was much more subdued. She blinked and obviously restrained herself from pouncing him. "What happened?"

Seishirou answered. "Two of the Seals were killed yesterday."

"Oooh…" Hokuto immediately made the connection. "Who told you?"

"Meiun-chan."

"Meiun?"

He nodded.

"Well…I wouldn't expect her to hide it, but I can't say I'd've expected her to come right out and say it."

"Meiun always was an unexpected type of person." He shifted to make room for Hokuto, who immediately occupied it, hugging her brother. Subaru shifted, still resting in Seishirou's arms but not facing Hokuto. She began rubbing his back and talking soothingly to him. Seishirou stared at the door Meiun had exited from, thinking. He was there for Subaru, but right now Subaru needed to deal with his grief himself. Seishirou was a support for him to lean on, as always, but right now Hokuto was more of a comfort then he would be.

Why had Meiun told them? She didn't care about Subaru, whether he heard it from her or from a Seal. Telling him herself didn't really help much, they were still dead. He would've known that she'd had her reasons. Meiun may be cold-blooded but she always had a cause for killing.

He sighed. He wasn't sure he'd ever understand his sister, really. Even after 35 years of being tied to her so closely he sometimes wondered where the line between them was drawn he still couldn't guess as to her motives for something as simple as this. He could even understand Subaru better than her…

Well, he had been able to understand him more. Lately though… Meiun said it had been a spell, cast by someone, she wasn't sure who, changing his memories in hopes of pushing him to…something, he wasn't sure of that either. He really didn't like being left out, at all.

He could probably figure it out if he really tried. He'd been paying plenty of attention to all the strange things occurring around him, so he had a lot of information. The problem was it didn't seem to add up right. It didn't make any sense…

Then again, this was his sister he was thinking about. Nothing about her made much sense sometimes. If he flung reason and logic out the window and came up with the most wildly impossible possibility it would probably be the right one. She could do the impossible, as long as she wanted it. And what she wanted she got, no matter how much blood or tears must be shed, even by herself. It was kind of unnerving, in a way.

He stretched, being careful not to disturb the twins. He would be very glad to get out of the hospital. All this bedrest was getting to him. He always felt stiff and restless after even a couple days of enforced rest and he'd apparently been here just under a week. Tomorrow they'd be allowed to leave though, finally. He couldn't wait to get back to their apartment, where they could finally have some private time to think and come to terms with everything that had happened. After something as major as the Rainbow Bridge incident spending aweek in an extremely public place wasn't really a very good idea. Not if you still had questions to be answered.

Like what Subaru and Meiun had been doing out there in the first place. Why Meiun had called him out. Why Kamui-kun had been there.

Why Subaru was so very clearly teetering on the edge of insanity.

He'd been perfectly fine just a month ago, no problems at all. But now… Seishirou looked down at his sobbing lover and frowned sightly. Now something was definitely wrong. And Seishirou didn't like it. Not at all. He fought the sudden urge to kick Hokuto-chan out of the room and have a talk right here and now with Subaru. She would be offended and her voice was unbelievably shrill and piercing when she was mad. Plus it would upset Subaru.

Meiun had once said that he was hardest to please, since her keeping Subaru happy was part of keeping him happy. But could it be claimed she was worse, since keeping him happy kept her happy? Or Subaru, since everything in all their lives seemed to revolve around his fragile mental state lately?

Seishirou was definitely not happy, at least for the moment. Subaru was having psychotic episodes fighting painful memories, most of which involved Seishirou himself in some very emotionally scarring situations, and his baby sister… She was having problems too, though she tried to hide it. She was tired, although only he'd ever guess it, and there was a strange strain on her. This situation could easily be considered merely a side-effect of the strain of being Dragons and their part in the End of the World but Seishirou wasn't sure that was it alone. If it was…well…

Let the whole damn world crumble, let everyone die. What did people matter? If they weren't his Subaru or imouto let them burn. He had to be careful never to say this, lest he upset Subaru, but he knew that Meiun knew how he really felt. Was that part of why she was a Dragon of Earth?

Bah, too much thinking. Subaru was starting to calm down and would require his full attention again. Really, the boy was in a shockingly fragile state of mind recently. He'd have to get back to Meiun, she could take care of herself more easily.

Subaru looked up at him and he smiled reassuringly. Hokuto laughed, launching into one of her speeches about true love and destiny. Subaru and Seishirou ignored her, Subaru trying to take what comfort he could in Seishirou's presence, Seishirou trying to sooth his love.

He really did love Subaru, perhaps even more so than his imouto. But…sometimes he really wished he could just get rid of Hokuto. That girl couldn't seem to quite understand the idea of privacy…

End part 15


	16. Heresy

NmtB ch 15

Chapter 15 - Heresy

-

He sewed his eyes shut because he is afraid to see

He tries to tell me what I put inside of me

He got the answers to ease my curiosity

He dreamed a god up and called it christianity

God is dead and no one cares

If there is a hell I'll see you there

Nine Inch Nails, 'Heresy'

-

Fuuma lounged on a random bench in Ginza, staring blankly at the ceiling. Anyone passing by would've thought him asleep, for all the attention he was paying his surroundings. They would've been wrong though. Dead wrong. He wasn't unconscious, he was thinking.

Why did he care about Meiun?

She made him feel…calmer, somehow. Unlike Kamui. As normal thoughts of Kamui sent shivers of bloodlust, or maybe just lust, up and down his spine. Kamui he wanted to dominate. To pin down, hurt, maim, torture and possess! He smiled creepily, closing his eyes. 'Playing' with Kamui-chan was so much fun, he just couldn't help himself. He wasn't quite sure why he liked it so much but he didn't care. After all, Kamui didn't really mind…

But Meiun… She was so alike and yet utterly different from her brother it was fascinating. She had that same way about her, that same unconscious grace of movement and speech that was undeniably sexy. Meiun's was perhaps a bit more natural though. Seishirou had the cold grace of a hunter but Meiun…She was so undeniably alive. Ironic that the Sakurazuka who had died, once or maybe never now, was the one that was full of life and energy. Seishirou was far more contained, more focused. Before he'd been all about Death and Subaru, not necessarily in that order. He hadn't cared for the physical aspects of domination, like Fuuma, but rather he wanted Subaru to be his, in and out. To know just who he belonged to. To love him despite everything. He didn't care for the body merely the spirit.

Hn. Must be an onmyouji thing. What good was love if you didn't get to…act on it?

Of course, the Sakurazukamori were such sticks they could probably be virgins all their life and not care.

Meiun on the other hand…She should be just as cold, as distant, caring only for her nikichan. But she wasn't… Hell, she even seemed to care for Nataku, taking on the role of it's 'mommy' without hesitation. But why? Why was she so different?

The eyes were the same…No…Not quite. Seishirou's eyes had been empty, devoid of any and all feelings. Meiun seemed to be feeling things, she just didn't. One second she'd be smiling warmly the next you'd be dead. She seemed to be a perfectly normal, overly pretty, perhaps jailbait-ish at times, young girl. Nevermind the fact she was really rather old. About twice his age, actually. And her hands had been washed in blood almost as often as water.

She wasn't normal. She'd never been normal and never would be. Still didn't explain why he liked her so much…

He'd been interested in her brother but had been turned off by that single-minded focus. Seishirou was too caught up in his Subaru-kun to be any fun. Meiun…well, she definitely had a brother complex. Incest may not be her idea of fun, or so she claimed, but still…

"Sleeping? We have a bed for that, you know. Much more comfortable and quiet than this bench."

He wondered suddenly what she'd do if he hurt her.

"I'm fine here."

Maybe he should hit her.

"…Don't blow up Ginza today."

Just to see. After all, it might be fun. He hadn't known he'd liked hurting Kamui until he'd tried.

"Why not?"

"I like this mall."

He raised an eyebrow, finally opening his eyes. "You like something?"

She simply smiled.

She was doing this on purpose. She had to be. She wanted him off balance. Just like her brother, interested in feelings they'd never share in.

He froze suddenly, mind teetering on the brink of revelation. They'd never share… The only thing, other then the eyes, that was the same in both of them, their aura. They shared…

He grabbed her hand, biting viciously into it. She tried to pull it back but he sank his teeth into her palm, watching her face. It darkened, emotion dying in her eyes.

…There! That aura, the same one he always felt when she was killing someone, the one that disappeared whenever her job was finished.

The exact same one he'd sensed around Seishirou.

_Isn't that interesting_, a voice in the back of his head muttered, _her spirit's exactly like her brothers._

Twins did not have the same auras. No one would mistake Hokuto's aura for Subaru's. He pulled on her hand, pulling her down to speak in her ear. "Twins don't normally have the same aura."

She frowned. "Pardon me?"

"They aren't that alike. But…you two are."

"We are Sakurazukas."

"Destiny-less people don't just happen by accident, you know that as well as I do, don't you?"

"…"

"Let's take a look at Shota-kun then. A telepath AND an onmyouji? And so skilled at both. Such talent…"

"Ruri had no power."

"That's because it all went to Shota, am I right? Ruri-chan was never without Destiny, was she?"

"Wrong." She sounded smug. "They were both without Destiny. Same as Eien."

"Very well. But…perhaps…it wasn't so much a lack of Destiny so much as an accident. Something happened that wasn't supposed to."

"Like what?"

"Eien was supposed to be aborted, but her mother decided against it when a kind and helpful soul offered to take the baby in."

"…"

"Ruri and Shota were supposed to be stillborn."

"…"

"And Seishirou was supposed to be an only child. But…" He pulled back to smile at her, mouth and chin streaked with blood. "There were two. Two bodies, one soul."

"Impossible." Her voice was flat.

"Eien was saved by a dreamgazer, wasn't she? Someone taught her to use her powers. Someone who saw the End of the World and didn't like it."

"…"

"Ruri and Shota…Well… that was probably just a real accident. They do happen. Or maybe Eien arranged it, she'd have known from her dreams."

"…"

"And you… There's only one difference between you and your brother. Emotions. The first time around he got the power, the Destiny and you got the emotions, didn't you? Because for a soul to occupy two bodies something must be sacrificed in each. That's why he felt nothing, because when you died…"

"So did his feelings."

"But now…" He brought her hand back up and licked the palm. "It's the other way around."

"And nikichan's alive." She smirked.

"Which is why you, unlike him, seem so emotional."

"We are two different people."

"Now…" 

She smiled. "Yes, now."

He traced his fingers across the back of her wrist. "Meiun never really died, because her soul was so caught in with Seishirou's. Her body died…" He let her go and her hand fell. She didn't leave though. "But only until the tree could heal it and her soul could return to it. When I 'destroyed' her soul…"

"You destroyed nikichan's feelings."

"But when I restored them…"

"You fixed him."She giggled. "You're real smart, Kamui-kun. Just one thing you got wrong."

"…The cause of it all."

She clapped her hands together, ignoring the wound on her palm. "Right."

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure at first."

"Whether your Tree-san really had so much power."

"Ouch."

Subaru blinked at Seishirou, who was frowning at his right hand. "Something wrong?"

"Hmm? No…I'm fine."

Subaru took his hand, tracing his fingers along the palm. "Does it still hurt?"

Seishirou shook his head,closing his hand around Subaru's. "No. I just thought I felt something."

"Mmm."

He hid a grin. Subaru-kun was so serious… Reaching up with his free hand he put it against Subaru's cheek. The younger onmyouji leaned unconsciously into his touch. "Seishirou-san?"

"You're so cute when you're all serious and worried."

"S-Seishirou-san!" Subaru protested, as always.

Seishirou chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Subaru.

_You're too sensitive, nikichan._

_If you'd just tell me what's wrong I wouldn't have to be._

_And make you worry?_

_I'm worrying anyway, imouto._

_No you aren't. You don't worry._

__Only for his imouto…__

_Pay attention, nikichan. Subaru can't hold his breath as long as you can._

_He's a big boy. He can tell when he's out of breath._

__A dark chuckle. _Really?_

_Worst case he passes out. He'll start breathing again then._

_You just love overwhelming him, don't you?_

_It's hard not to. He's so emotional._

_And yet you love him?_

_And you care for a sadist._

_He knows better then to play those kinds of games with me._

_Only Kamui-chan?_

_Not me, that's all I care._

_And why do you care?_

_Because you're so damn sensitive. If you'd just stop worrying it wouldn't matter._

__Seishirou flexed his right hand, pulling back a minute so Subaru could breath before kissing him again. The other man had his arms locked around Seishirou's neck, kissing him back fervently.

_…What do YOU feel about Subaru?_

_Too boring._

_Subaru-kun?_

_He's pathetic. If I hadn't seen him fighting I'd never guess he could stand up to an upset poodle._

_Be nice…_

_Well, he is. 'Seishirou-san! Hokuto-chan! Meiun-chan!'_ She mocked Subaru's plaintitive protests.

_I think it's cute._

_Further proof that we aren't really the same._

_Just as your relationship with Kamui-kun?_

_He's really a nice guy, when you get right down to it. Just keep Kamui-chan away from him._

_And the other Dragons?_

_Who are we to be quibbling about a little death here and there?_

_Point…_

_…Look out, sister enroute._

__Seishirou mentally cursed, but didn't let Subaru go. _Her usual timing._

_When is there good timing with you two?_

__Seishirou snapped back to reality as Subaru pulled away, watching him curiously. "What's wrong?"

Subaru said nothing for a minute, eyes narrowed, the serious expression he usually wore when working crossing his face. "Meiun-chan?"

Seishirou blinked. He'd felt her? "Meiun-chan?"

_Not as complacent as I'd thought, eh?_

The frown deepened as Subaru reached up to put his hands on Seishirou's temples. "…Meiun-chan…"

_What did he expect? We are twins._

Subaru's hands moved to grip his hair, painfully. "You…" Seishirou couldn't see his face, his head was lowered, but he sounded angry. Something was odd again…

Subaru looked up, eyes dark. "You can feel it, can't you?"

"Hmm?"

"That's why your hand hurt. You can feel what she feels."

"A bit." He admitted. No point in lying.

Subaru bit his lip, suddenly looking miserable. His eyes didn't lighten. "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"What do you mean, Subaru-kun?"

"You can feel her killing, can't you?"

He gaped for a moment. He truly hadn't expected that question. Of course, he hadn't expected this conversation, but… "Wha…"

"Don't lie to me!" Subaru snapped, angry again.

_Such mood swings._

Sometimes his sister was such a pain. "Why would I lie to you?"

Subaru glared at him, searching his face. Seishirou was honestly shocked, too much to reply.

_Imouto?_

Nothing. Either she was distracted or she didn't think a reply was a good idea. 

Subaru said nothing and Seishirou couldn't think of anything to say so they stood in silence for a few minutes. Quite a reversal of the roles, a part of his mind thought wryly, Subaru-kun shocking me into incapacity.

Subaru suddenly turned, reaching for Seishirou's coat sitting on a nearby chair. He pulled out Seishirou's cigarettes and lighter, fumbling to open the pack. Before he could do anything Seishirou returned to his senses, lunging forward to grab his hand. "Since when do you smoke, Subaru-kun?"

"Why should you care?" Subaru pulled his hand free, tapping out one cigarette and lighting it. Seishirou pulled it out of his reach before he could smoke it.

"I care more than you obviously believe." Astonishing how calm he was keeping his voice. "Would you care to explain what's happening?"

"Why don't you ask your imouto?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"That's what I said."

Seishirou grabbed Subaru, turning him to face the older man and pulling him close. He took Subaru's hands in his own, holding his left out to their sides and putting the right over his own heart. Subaru gaped and squirmed. "Let me go!"

Seishirou didn't. "Either tell me what's wrong or do something about it."

"Eh?" Subaru stopped struggling.

Seishirou tightened his grip on Subaru's right hand. "Either tell me what's wrong…" He deliberately dropped all his defenses. "Or do something about it."

Doubt crept into Subaru's eyes. "Seishirou-san…"

"Well?"

"…" Subaru was torn.

Seishirou sighed. "Very well." He pulled Subaru's hand back.

"What're you doing?" Subaru's voice was panic-stricken.

"You will decide, if I have to help you or not."

"Stop it!" Subaru tried to pull his hand free.

"What's wrong, Subaru-kun?"

"Stop it! Let me go!"

"What's wrong, Subaru-kun? Just yesterday you were ready to kill me."

"I…"

"Just tell me what's wrong, Subaru-kun."

"Stop it…" His voice was quiet now.

Seishirou held Subaru's hand all the way back. "You have thirty seconds, Subaru-kun."

"…"

_Nikichan, you're insane._

_Perhaps…_

_…This is really going to hurt, you know._

_…Sorry…_

Saa…

Time was up…

Subaru couldn't speak.

What was he doing? What kind of game was he playing? Was he really going to…to…

"You have thirty seconds, Subaru-kun."

What was he supposed to say? That he had memories, false memories, that refused to die, to stay hidden in his heart like they should? That he was insane?

What if he really was insane?

"Time's up…"

No! Impossible, it hadn't…it couldn't…he couldn't really…

Seishirou was pulling his hand forward.

No… Subaru closed his eyes tightly, trying not to feel anything. "No…"

An eternity passed as he stood there, trapped in his own mind, not daring to feel. That feel of blood, covering his hand, his body. Seishirou-san's blood.

Another false memory…reality?

"…This time I won't stop, Subaru-kun."

Not yet! Not real yet!

Not real…at all…

He tore his hand free from Seishirou's grasp, wrapping it around the other man, sobbing into him. Immediately Seishirou released his left hand, which also went around him, and hugged Subaru back, patting his back and speaking soothingly in his ear.

Subaru couldn't tell just what Seishirou was saying, he could only hear his own crying, but the sound of Seishirou's voice was calming in and of itself.

Not real. Any of it.

Seishirou was alive and…he wasn't the sakurazukamori. He cared, really cared!, about Subaru. What he'd always wanted…wasn't it?

What he'd never dared dream, since it couldn't be. Because…because…

Because of nothing. There was no reason why things couldn't be the way they seemed. So many they couldn't be what he remembered.

Was he insane?

"Shhh…Subaru-kun, it's all right. I won't let you go."

Subaru's crying slowly quieted but he didn't let Seishirou go. The past, whatever it may be, no longer mattered. Seishirou was here.

"Hey, everyone…Araa? Subaru, what's wrong?"

Neesan… Even neesan was back. He relaxed, tension flowing out of him. Everything was fine now. He smiled secretively. He was…happy. That was what he'd feared, this happiness. That it would be torn from him, as it had in the past.

As it hadn't.

But…Seishirou-san was here. Seishirou-san was trying to help him, not because of some strange mind game but because he really cared. Seishirou-san, the only who'd ever been able to hurt him, was protecting him. Maybe…Maybe he could finally be happy.

Maybe he could finally admit his feelings.

Luckily for Subaru he didn't have the abilities Shota possessed. Luckily for Subaru he didn't look up. Unfortunately for Hokuto-chan she didn't look Seishirou in the eyes either.

_Not now!_

_Mmm?_

__Seishirou cursed. Meiun patiently waited until he finished._ Hokuto-chan?_

_Yes…_

_I warned you. Gave you lots of warning, actually._

_She has the worst timing…_

_Aww, didn't you get to kill yourself?_

_Shush. Subaru was about to tell me what was wrong._

_No he wasn't._

_I would've made him._

_…_

_You know too, don't you imouto?_

_Imouto know nothing. Imouto quiet little girl. Imouto…gotta go._

_Meiun-chan! _

_…_

_I'll figure it out eventually, you know._

_Yes._

_Why bother hiding it from me?_

_Because, once you do I'll probably have to kill you._

_…What happened, Meiun?_

_You know I won't tell you that._

_…He isn't insane, is he?_

_Nope. Borderlining, though he's getting better._

_Why?_

_He's not exactly the most stable mind even normally, nikichan._

_But his memory works just fine._

_Maybe…_

_So what he remembers happened?_

_Nope._

_…Then…_

_I'll tell you on one condition._

_…I'm not killing you, imouto._

_Of course you aren't. You'll lose both me and Subaru-kun. But…that's the condition. And you can't lie to me either._

_Stubborn brat._

_Sakurazuka. Pretty much the same. You know this is the second time today Subaru's broken down crying?_

_Crying is good for him. He's too emotional._

_As practical as ever, nikichan._

_Meiun-chan…_

_Yes?_

_Go eat._

_Hai, nikichan!_

__And she was gone.

End

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	17. Phantom

NMtB ch 16

Chapter 16

-

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again? For now I find…

The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind…

Phantom of the Opera, techno version

-

Kamui sighed, sitting quietly at his desk, staring at his work. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately… He knew he should be studying, should be learning. But…

_Shota__-kun…Subaru… _He nibbled on the end of his pencil, eyes distant. Too much had happened for him to concentrate.

Meiun…

He frowned, playing with the pencil in his hand. Sakurazuka Meiun… He knew almost nothing about her. Come to think of it he'd barely even seen her. He'd seen her in the park, at the mall and, distantly, on the bridge. But…had he even talked to her? He didn't think he had. She'd stolen the scene each time she'd appeared and he'd never been able to get close enough to her to talk to her. Odd. With the effect she was having on his life, on everyone's, he should know more about her. He should at least have talked to her… Then again, he hadn't really talked to Subaru since this had all started either.

Subaru…

Kamui made a face. It was so confusing… He'd cared about Subaru, he really had, but now…Subaru was with Seishirou. Seishirou wasn't the sakurazukamori anymore. He and Subaru didn't have any reason to kill each other, except maybe Meiun. Seishirou had been replaced as an Angel and assassin. But how? Because Meiun didn't have a Destiny? Shota didn't either… He was a Dragon too now. So what about everyone who'd died? Ruri and Aoki and Karen and… Subaru's sister, Hokuto, was back. Why? Why not just make memories of her dying in an accident, why go to the trouble of bringing her back to life? Why bother changing anything?

Because she wanted her brother to be happy? Meiun was going to all this trouble just for him?

"Shiro-kun…"

Why? Why did she care so much about her brother? She'd died, or almost died, back at Rainbow Bridge. She had to have been seriously hurt. She'd even risked his life, calling him out like that.

"…Shiro-kun…"

Why?

"Shiro-kun!"

Why did she care so much about him?

"Shiro-kun, stop daydreaming and pay attention."

And Fuuma…What was going on with her and Fuuma? He'd seen them standing together at the mall, Fuuma hadn't even tried to…to… well, to do anything to him.

"Shiro-kun, wake up this instant!"

Fuuma and Seishirou…who was Meiun, really, to be so involved in their lives?

"Shiro-kun!!"

She knew Shota-kun as well. Shota never talked about her though. Why?

*WHAM*

Kamui jumped as a book was slammed onto his desk mere inches from his hand. "Wh-what?"

He looked up to see the teacher staring angrily down at him. "Shiro-kun, while you are in my class you will pay attention rather than wasting your time dreaming. You aren't here often enough to be able to afford more lost time."

"I-I'm sorry, sensei."

The teacher sniffed as the class laughed at him. He stood, waving the book around. "Silence! As I was saying…"

The teacher's voice faded into a drone. Kamui did actually bother to at least attempt to look like he was paying attention this time though. But…

What does Meiun really want?

***

"Shiro-kun!"

Kamui blinked as a small group of girls ran up to him. He'd finished his final class of the day and was looking forward to getting back to Sh…his friends. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" The lead girl asked, breathless. "You've been so distracted in school lately!"

"Ahh, really? I hadn't noticed…"

"Are you sick?" Girl 2 asked.

"Mm, no. I'm healthy."

"But Sakura said she's been seeing you around the infirmary lately."

"Well…" He sweatdropped. "Actually, a friend of mine was hurt. At Rainbow Bridge."

"Eh?!" They all gasped. "That's horrible!"

"A-Aa…" They were kind of overwhelming.

"What's his name?" Girl 3, he thought it was the third, they'd moved a bit, asked, eyes wide.

"Shota…"

The girls blinked. "Shota…Impossible! What's his last name?"  
"…" Kamui opened his mouth, hesitated then frowned. Shota's last name? Did Shota-kun even have a last name? Everyone had a last name. What was Shota-kun's?

"I knew it!" Girl 2 crowed. "He doesn't, does he?"

"I…I don't know. He never told me."

"KYAAA!" The girls all screamed. He dropped his books on his foot, raising his hands to cover his ears. Gods that was loud!

"Shota-kun? The club star?"

"It can't be him. If he were here we'd know."

"But he's been missing at the club since the incident at Rainbow bridge!"

"I can't believe you know him, Shiro-kun! That is so…so…so COOL!"

"…Aa?"

The girls ignored him, chattering amongst themselves. "I wonder what he's like in person?"

"If no one's noticed he's here yet he must be quiet."

"But if he really were here wouldn't his girlfriend be here too?"

"Yeah…" They all grew mournful. "And everyone notices Hokuto-chan."

"Eh? Hokuto-chan? She's here?"

They all looked at him. "…You know Sumeragi Hokuto-chan too?"

Kamui nodded, confused. "I thought she was with Subaru at the hospital?"

They all blinked, confused themselves for a moment. Then one girl spoke up. "Wait! Wasn't Subaru the name of her twin brother?"

Recognition lit Girl 1's eyes. "Yeah! And wasn't he also Meiun's brother's boyfriend?"

"Seishirou-san?" Kamui frowned. "He's here too?"

The girls focused on him once more. "…You know her brother?"

"Unfortunately…"

"And Subaru."

He nodded.

"And Hokuto-chan."

He nodded, increasingly confused.

"…It MUST be him!"

"But what's he doing HERE? Wouldn't he be in a hospital somewhere?"

They turned on Kamui again. He held up his hands defensively, suddenly aware of the pain in his foot. "Umm…I don't know why he didn't go to a hospital."

"…"

The sweatdrop grew under their stares. "He found me and the campus was close by so… I brought him in."

"…" The stares grew more intense, somehow. He shifted uncomfortably. "Did I do something wrong?"

"He…came here?"

"Yeah. I was outside, studying and he just showed up. I don't know-"

"NO WAY!" He was nearly thrown back by their yells. Others began gathering around.

"What's wrong?" Girl 4 showed up.

The first girl pointed at Kamui. "He…he…" She started crying. "It's not fair!"

Kamui gaped. "What did I do?" He stared helplessly around. The other two original girls were upset themselves.

"EH?! Shota-kun's special person?" One of the girls had recovered herself enough to explain to the gathering crowd. Immediately more whispers and excited chatter started up.

"Who?"

"Shiro-kun?"

"You've go to be kidding?"

"Shiro-kun's Shota-kun's-"

"You're lying!"

"Absolutely impossible!"

"Ooh, Sumeragi-chan's going to have a fit!"

"What about Meiun?"

"Why would she care?"

"I always thought she-"

"Anou…" Kamui patted the first girl on the shoulder. She glared at him. He winced. "What did I do wrong?"

She frowned. He looked so pitiful, with those big violet eyes; it was kind of hard to stay mad at him. "You…. You…" All the anger came rushing back. "You stole him!"

"EH?!" Kamui gaped.

"HEY!"

Silence suddenly blanketed the crowd. Kamui searched for the source and found it pushing through the people. "Shota-kun!" His face lit up. "What're you doing here?"

"Nokoru-san wants to talk to you." He paused as one girl attached herself to his arm.

"It's a lie, isn't it?"

"Eh?" Shota blinked. "What is?"

Laughter suddenly came in through an open window. Meiun lounged on the other side, watching them and laughing. Kamui started. How'd she gotten there? "Meiun-chan?"

"Meiun-chan?" The girls around him reacted angrily. "You are-"

"Kamui-chan, what's going on?"

"I don't know! I think I did something wrong."

Shota managed to rid himself of the girl, the crowd was staying just out of reach for the most part. "Eh?" He walked up and put a hand on Kamui's shoulder. More murmuring spread through the crowd. "What's wrong?" he looked at the girls for an answer.

"He's your 'special person', isn't he?" The first girl accused.

Shota blinked, taken aback. "Eh?"

"Don't bother trying to fool the fan girls, Shota-kun!" Meiun mocked.

The girls nodded.

He sighed. "Yare, yare…Meiun-chan, why're you here?"

"Nikichan-"

The crowd reacted again.

"Is he here?"

"Ohhhh! The mysterious nikichan!"

"Why hasn't anyone done an article about him?"

"I heard she threatened to stop singing if they bothered him and Subaru."

"Oh. Is that where Shota-kun got the idea to-"

"Silence!"

Everyone jumped as Shota yelled. He made a face, holding his throat. "Damn, I hate doing that. Anyway… Meiun-chan, why're you here? I'd expect you to be with Seishirou or Fuuma."

"Who's Fuuma?" Half the crowd asked as one. Shota rolled his eyes. "Shush, all of you."

Meiun shrugged, sitting on the edge of the sill. Over her shoulder Kamui could see Nataku standing around and looking confused. "Just making sure you're OK."

"Awww…" The female half of the crowd melted.

Shota rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "Fan girls…"

"Anou…" Kamui grabbed Shota's arm, staring up at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Shota smiled, ruffling his hair with his free hand. "Nothing, Kamui-chan." More murmurs. "They're just… uh… A bit upset."

"Why?"

"Because…er…"

"Don't you even know who he IS?" Girl 3 accused, pointing at him.

"Eh?"

She shook her head. "Shota-kun, club singer and underground Tokyo star."

"EH?!" Kamui gaped at her in shock, and then turned back to Shota. "Really?"

Shota looked a bit embarrassed. "Well…yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed. "A lot's been happening lately."

"Hokuto-chan's going to KILL you, you know." Meiun laughed.

"Shut up, Meiun-chan."

"Hokuto-chan?"

"His GIRLFRIEND!" Girl 2 accused. Kamui floundered, hopelessly lost.

Suoh, thankfully, appeared then. "Shota-kun! Kamui-chan!"

"Suoh!" A large number of the girls were distracted, at least for a moment. Shota took that instant to start pushing through the crowd, pulling Kamui with him. The crowd reluctantly parted before them, once against staying just out of reach of Shota.

Suoh frowned at them as they escaped finally. "What're you doing here? Rijichou's waiting."

"Ahh, sorry." Shota smiled apologetically. "Had to rescue Kamui-chan."

Meiun laughed even harder. "Kamui-chan, beaten by a pack of fan girls." She frowned as she noticed that the crowd was starting to gain a number of males as well, mostly crowding around her. "Well, I'm out of here."

Suoh blinked slowly. "…Sakurazukamori!" He pointed.

"Baka!" She pointed back, chuckling. "See you later, Shota-kun. Eien wants to see you." And with that she jumped off the sill, walking away.

"Kyaaa!" A girl, he thought he recognized her as Kiri from his Art class, mock fainted. "This is so cool! Shota-kun AND Meiun-chan here at our school."  
Kamui frowned. "I'm still confused."

Shota shrugged. "I'll explain later." He sweatdropped as Suoh stared at him. "Sorry about that. My mother never did figure out how to use cell phones."

Suoh nodded shortly. "Rijichou's still waiting."

"Hai, hai." Shota patted Kamui on the back. "See you later, ne?"

"Eh, you aren't coming?"

He winked. "Not my kind of meeting. Better get moving before Yuzu-chan comes to find you."

Kamui nodded slowly, reluctantly letting Shota go.

_Don't worry; I'll still be here later._

Kamui jumped. What?

_Did you forget I'm a telepath already, Kamui-chan?_

Shota-kun!

_Yep. Better get going before Suoh drags you off bodily. Won't do to keep Nokoru waiting._

_Why don't you come?_

_To a Seals' meeting? Wouldn't I be a bit out of place?_

_…_

_It's all right. I'm going to try and calm this crowd down before they break through my wards. Fans are too loud._

_Are you really a singer?_

_Apparently I play guitar too. My, I'm talented. _Shota was cheerful, totally accepting of his sudden status.

_But…._

_Meiun-chan is too. Explains why she was at the club, she works there sometimes. Apparently I have a band she works with the rest of the time. I'm famous without even doing any real work! Isn't Fate nice, sometimes?_

Shota-kun…

_Hmmm?_

_Do you…like Hokuto-chan?_

_Like her? Yeah. She's OK. A strange and oddly twisted person, but she's OK. Too loud though. She's always hammering on my wards._

_So why…_

_Because she's sweet._

_Then why…_

_…I can't give her what she wants. I don't love her. She knows it, always has. But… Hell, what's the fun in life if you don't date people? They may not be right forever but you can have fun while you're at it._

_… Special people…_

_We all have special people. All of us involved in the End of the World. Meiun has her brother and Fuuma, Subaru has Seishirou, Nataku has its 'parents', Sorata and Arashi'll be great together once she gets over herself. Yuuto and Satsuki make a cute couple in a very scary and sick sort of way._

_Shota-kun…_

_Hmmm?_  
What about him? Did he have a special person? Was it Shota-kun? … he just didn't know. He sighed, he was so confused.

"Kamui."

"Eh?" Kamui blinked and looked around. He was in Nokoru's office somehow, must be Shota again, and the other Seals were gathered around him. "What?"

Sorata smiled, ruffling his hair. Kamui bit back his sudden anger. Shota ruffled his hair, Sorata… Sorata had been doing that before Shota had. "Nothing. You just looked a bit upset."

"He got caught in a crowd downstairs." Suoh was explaining to Nokoru. "Shota stayed behind to try and handle things."

Nokoru nodded. "Very well." He gestured at the computer monitors nearby, deadly serious. "I think it's time we had a serious talk. Something needs to be done about the Sakurazukamori."

"Isn't Fuuma a bigger threat? Meiun seems to be relatively quiet most of the time."

"Usually, yes. But she did kill Aoki the other day. We can expect her to react to the presence of any Seal with deadly force if they happen to get in her way."

"…She was downstairs."

The other Seals stared at Kamui. "Impossible! She couldn't have gotten inside the school."

_How had she?_

_Meiun's stronger then Seishirou. None of you have the power to set up wards to stop her, if she really feels like getting in. If you do she'll just send Seishirou or Hokuto in._

_Hokuto?_

_Haven't you noticed? Hokuto's pretty much Meiun's right hand person. She doesn't actually hurt anyone; she's just there when Meiun needs some relatively clean chore to handle._

Kamui felt a chill in the pit of his stomach. _And Seishirou handles everything else?_

_Or Nataku, or Kamui-kun or Satsuki-chan or Eien or…Well, Meiun's got a lot of allies._

_And you?_

_…_

_You help her, don't you?_

_Haven't yet._

_But you would…_

_Depends._

_On what?_

_What she wants and who would die._

Who would die. Not If, Who. Shota-kun…

_I am a Dragon, Kamui-chan._

_But…_

_Pay attention or you'll get noogied by Sorata._

_Eh? Shota-kun! _Kamui protested as he felt Shota's mental presence leave him. _Get back here!_

"HEY!" He jumped as Sorata yelled, practically in his ear. "Wh-What?"

"You awake?"

"Yes." He looked vaguely insulted.

"Ok, cause you looked kind of dazed there."

Nokoru made a face. "This isn't a joking matter. If the sakurazukamori can get inside…"

"I don't think she'll do much, unless we actually threaten her." Sorata mused. "Our keeping her out would probably just be a waste of energy. She'd break through if she felt like it and it'll be insulting to her."

"So you think we should just let her walk around?"

"She's been 'just walking around' one of us Seals for years, hasn't she?"

_Subaru…_

"Sumeragi-san has a special relationship with the Sakurazukas."

"And Meiun won't jeopardize that by going around and randomly killing Seals, now would she?"

"She's already killed one of us!"

"Because we threatened her. Our best option with her is to avoid her and her brother as much as possible."

"Seishirou?" Yuzuriha blinked. "You think he might be here too?"

"He'll probably come around later, if he isn't. We can't mess with him either though, since that'll set Meiun off."

"Subaru too."

"Yeah…"

"So you think we should not even bother trying to limit her at all?"

"You can't." Kamui walked up to the monitors, looking over the maps and shots of various kekkai. "She's too strong. The only ones who could possibly control her are me and Fuuma."

"And Shota."

Everyone turned to Nokoru who was thinking. "He is a telepath, and he has some ties to Meiun. He could possibly control her."

She'd be able to control me first.

_Are you here or not? _Kamui was annoyed.

_You keep asking me questions. _Shota sounded amused.

_I do?_

_Yeah. I'll just be standing here when suddenly 'how'd Meiun get in' or 'Can you control her' would float into my head. It's kind of annoying, really._

_Sorry…_

_Nah. I don't mind. Better than leaving you confused._

"Yeah…She probably could."

"Can we have Sumeragi-san trap her in a kekkai?"

"No, we want to avoid conflict with her."

"She wouldn't really kill Sumeragi-san, would she?"

End


	18. Bang and Blame

Never Meant to Be chapter 17

Chapter 17 Bang and Blame

-

You've got a little worry,  
I know it all too well,  
I've got your number,  
But so does every kiss-and-tell  
Who dares to cross your threshold,  
Or happens on your way,

REM 'Bang and Blame'

-

Hokuto sighed, staring out the hospital room window. It was raining. Of course. After all, she hadn't brought her umbrella. "Mou!"

"What's wrong, Hokuto-chan?" Subaru watched his sister glare at the unassuming scenery outside. She pointed. "It's raining!"

"Did you forget your umbrella?"

"Yes!"

"I could ask Meiun-chan to stop by and drop one off." Seishirou offered.

"Hmm…" Hokuto considered as her beeper went off. Behind her Seishirou made an annoyed noise as both Sumeragi's checked their beepers. "Am I the only one who doesn't have one of those these days?"

"Meiun-chan doesn't. Neither does Eien."

"Does Shota-kun have one?" Subaru asked.

She nodded.

Seishirou made a face. "She made him get one. Complained that his mental one didn't work well enough."

"Hmm…"

"It's good for him to be in contact with people."

"I don't think another way of being in contact with people is what Shota-kun wants, dear."

Hokuto blinked at Seishirou. His comments were almost biting today. He seemed a little on edge. She looked over at Subaru who was, as normal, oblivious. He was overly emotional himself today though. Why had he been crying earlier? Shaking her head she took a closer look at her beeper.

That number…

She smiled and waved. "I better get going."

"Araa? Something come up, neesan?" Subaru was his normal, overly concerned, naïve self again.

She smiled, shaking her head. "No. It's just important that I call them back." She held up her beeper. "I'll figure out a way around this rain. No amount of water will beat me!" She beamed. Subaru smiled. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow, neesan."

Hokuto nodded emphatically. "You'll finally be going home."

"About time." Seishirou sounded a bit grumpy. Ah, that must be it. He was tired of staying in the hospital. She ran out the door, searching for a pay phone, digging into a pocket for change. She made a face as she came up empty. She had to have some change, she always carried enough for an emergency phone call. She scowled as she dug through pockets of her Dalmatian spotted dress. If no change, then her phone card. Where…

Her fingers closed around a small square of plastic. She pulled it out and grinned. "Score!" Picking up the phone she quickly made her call.

'Hi, this is Shota. I'm a bit busy, so if you-'

She made a face, hanging up. He then turned his phone off? How rude… She looked back at her beeper. 'CC, 9:00.'

Clamp Campus, 9 o'clock. Sei-chan had said they were leaving by 11, no later. Could she get there and back in time? Well, no choice. She couldn't just ignore this.

Shota-kun…He was alive… She frowned. Weren't the Seals staying at a house Imonoyama-san had arranged for them? She glared at the beeper. "Kamui…" She clutched it. How long had Shota been there? "But he paged me and…" Paged her after how long? He didn't even say where to meet her, just the time?

Of course! In the courtyard. Where…

Where they'd first met. She smiled. Seemed it was important to him too.

She sighed. She'd have to call Meiun-chan, of course. Just in case she wasn't here in time. And Sei-chan would probably be even grumpier, since Subaru would worry that she wasn't there and all that paperwork. Definitely had to talk to Meiun-chan. She debated going back and telling Subaru, but decided against it. Sei-chan needed his time alone with her brother, she couldn't stand in the way of such Destined romance…

Destiny.

---

"Ne, Shota-kun?"

Shota blinked at her, setting his fork down. "Yeah?"  
She kicked her feet, careful not to hit him, playing with her food. She'd been meaning to ask him this question for awhile. After all, they had been going out for almost two months! But…how to ask? "Do you…Do you know your Destiny? Meiun-chan told me once she knew hers, cause Eien told her, and I figured that…"

"Since she's my mother she'd have told me mine?"

"Yeah." Nice being with a telepath. They could tell what you meant even if you didn't say it right. Of course, sometimes it wasn't so pleasant.

"I know."

"What is it?" She blurted out.

He frowned, picking up his fork again. "I'm an Angel."

She blinked. "An Angel?" That was Meiun-chan's nickname. She was always so proud of it since it was Sei-chan's pet name for her.

He nodded, obviously reluctant to talk about it.

"That's a silly nickname to give a guy." Hokuto frowned.

He blinked then laughed. "It's not a nickname."

"Eh?"

"Your brother…He's a Seal, isn't he?"

She blinked. "Seal?" She laughed. "Subaru the Seal!"

He sweatdropped. "I didn't mean that was his nickname."

"Subaru isn't a seal. He's a human."

Shota sighed. "Nevermind…"

"No, tell me!"

"I already did."

"You called my brother an aquatic sea creature. That tells me nothing."

"Meiun-chan's a real Angel. It's not just some nickname Seishirou came up with."

"Eh?" Hokuto dropped her fork. "And you're one too? COOL! Can I see your wings?"

He groaned, burying his face in his hands. "This is hopeless…"

"You're making it confusing!"

"Hokuto-chan and I are Dragons of Earth! We're supposed to kill your brother and destroy the damn world. Get it now?" He glared at her.

She gaped across the table at him. "W-What? That isn't funny, Shota-kun."

"It isn't a joke either."

"If Meiun-chan was going to kill Subaru why would Seishirou be with him?"

"Because…" He bit his lip. "All she ever wanted was for her brother to be happy. She didn't care how long just as long as she was."

"He hasn't been having any trouble with that so far?"

"They've had more than their share." Shota spat out. "We all have."

"Shota-kun?"

He stood, staring coldly down at her. "I am an Angel. A Dragon of Earth, a representative of the earth's will to destroy the plague that is humanity."

"…Shota-kun…"

"If we have our way everyone will die."

"…"

He grinned suddenly. "BUT…Until then we're just going to have some fun!" He winked and waved. "I gotta go, Meiun-chan's calling. See you later."

She slowly sweatdropped. Shota-kun and his mood swings.

---

That was the first time she'd ever seen Shota mad. He didn't get angry often, he was a shockingly laidback guy. And when he did get upset he'd recover just as quickly. She eyes her beeper. "What does he want to talk to me about?"

Impossible! Was he…breaking up with her?

No! He liked her!…Didn't he?

---

"Did you really mean all that stuff about trying to kill everyone?" She frowned at him. "Cause I won't let you."

"You really are your brother's twin."

"I'm serious, Shota-kun."

"Then I will be too. Yes, that is my job."

"Are you going to do it?"

He smiled. "You want me to tell you the outcome before the battle even begins?"

"Yes."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"This isn't about fun."

"…" He watched her for a moment, serious. "…Are you really ready to deal with knowing?"

"Huh?" She blinked.

"What if I told you your brother would be killed?"

"I'd stop it!"

He shook his head. "Then you aren't ready."

"Why, because I care?"

"Because you don't understand the consequences."

---

He would never explain things to her fully. Just enough to give her the basic idea of what she wanted to know. She couldn't touch him because that strengthened the telepathic connection enough that she could make him do things or even change his personality. He wouldn't say how touch made it worse, or why it didn't matter if she was almost touching or ten feet away, just as long as she didn't actually touch him. Or why it didn't matter if she had magic or not, as long as she felt something strongly she'd impose that feeling or wish upon him. He wouldn't explain the outcome of this battle, or just why he and Meiun were Angels. She pouted. He wouldn't explain anything, really…

***

"Would you get that?"

"Sure." Fuuma picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is Meiun-chan there?"

"Hold on." He covered the receiver. "Meiun, it's Hokuto."

"I'll grab the phone in here… OK, you can hang up now."

He nodded, putting the phone down.

In the bedroom Meiun folded a shirt before putting it in the drawer, cordless phone tucked between her head and shoulder. "What is it, Hokuto-chan?"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"I'm just folding."

"I might not be on time tomorrow. Shota-kun wants to talk to me."

"That early?"

"He said 9 at Clamp Campus."

"Hmm… I doubt you'll get back in time."

"I know."

"Did you tell Subaru?"

"Wouldn't you know if I told them?"

"True. So you want me to tell them or will you leave a message?"

"I could leave a message, I suppose…"

"…"

"But, you're going to be there, right?"

"Bright and early. Just in case nikichan decides not to wait."

"So you'll tell them for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks bunches!"

"Can't you call Shota-kun to ask what he wants?"

"He turned his cell phone off."

"That's awful, Hokuto-chan. Remind him to keep it on tomorrow, would you? I'm trying to get Eien to use the one I got her but if she keeps getting his voicemail she won't listen."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to talk to him about it."

"I figured you would."

"So, I can count on you, huh?"

"Of course. I'll be there and bring nikichan and Subaru back to their place, OK?"

"Hai!"

"Well, I'll see you later then."

"Yes. Later…"

"Byebye, Meiun-chan!"

"Goodbye, Hokuto-chan." Meiun set the towel she'd been folding down and hung up the phone. Fuuma walked in. "What'd she have to say?"

"She's meeting with Shota tomorrow." She blinked as Shota suddenly spoke in her head.

_That guy's REAL creepy, you know._

_He's nice, deep down._

_Yeah, the part of him that used to be who he really was._

_Used to be being the operative part of that sentence. Kamui-kun is Kamui-kun. Speaking of Kamui, aren't you neglecting yours?_

He sighed.

I'll see you later then, Shota-kun.

She could feel him smile grimly. _Yeah. Later…_

__"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. Just thinking. Are you coming tomorrow?"

"…" He considered. "I don't think so. Your brother will be grumpy enough without me there."

She laughed. "True."

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Night after. I took tomorrow off."

"When're you picking him up?"

"I figure I'll go over around nine. He wants to be out by eleven."

"Doesn't like hospitals?"

"Nope." She sniffed. "Do I smell cookies?"

"Your brother hasn't baked in awhile so I thought I'd try."

"That's so sweet. What kind?"

"Chocolate chip, of course."

"Of course."

"Want some help?"

She handed him a shirt. "Sure. Let's dump this pile on the bed."

"There's more?"

"Lots, unfortunately."

*sigh* "Oh well."

She quickly turned one of her dresses right side out, reaching for a hanger. "It's our own fault, letting these chores build up."

"Hai, hai."

"Shota-kun? Are you OK?"

Shota smiled at Kamui. "I'm fine. Just thinking, sorry."

"Mmm." Kamui shook his head. "It's OK. I was just…"

"Worried?" Shota grinned at him.

Kamui blushed slightly, suddenly embarrassed. "Yeah…"

Shota laughed, ruffling Kamui's hair. Kamui beamed at him, good humor suddenly restored. "It's kind of nice to be worried over."

"Didn't Ruri and Eien worry about you?"

"Ruri-chan was always in enough trouble of her own without worrying about mine. Eien…She isn't the worrying type."

"Shota-kun…"

"But…Now I have you to worry about me, hmm?"

Kamui nodded emphatically. "Yeah!"

Shota's smile softened a minute. He blinked as Inuki suddenly peered over Kamui's shoulder. "…"

"Shota-kun?"

Inuki wagged its tail and stared at him with big puppy eyes, of course they _were _technically puppy eyes anyway, watching him intently. The combination of Kamui, with his big worried eyes and Inuki's ghostly curious ones were too much for Shota.

He fell off the chair laughing.

"Shota-kun!" Kamui jumped to his feet, dislodging Inuki who glared at him before stalking off in a huff. It only made Shota laugh harder.

"Shota-kun, what's so funny?"

"I-I…"

"I?"

"Inuki?" Yuzuriha poked her head in. "Have you seen Inuki, Shota-kun?"

Shota looked in the direction Inuki had gone to find the puppy sitting on his leg, watching him intently. He tried to contain his laughter as the puppy walked up his leg to his chest, staring him in the face.

Yuzuriha made a face. "Inuki! Leave Shota-kun alone."

Kamui blinked. "When did he get here?"

Inuki licked Shota's nose.

Yuzuriha immediately went cat in distress. "Inuki! Bad puppy!"

Kamui gaped.

Shota almost passed out laughing. He couldn't breath!

Yuzuriha ran forward to grab Inuki, lifting him bodily off Shota. The puppy looked hurt and annoyed, flashing Shota a 'they don't understand at all, do they?' look. Shota was now convinced he was going to choke to death, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Shota-kun, I'm so sorry!"

Shota waved her off, trying to sit up. He got about halfway up before falling back down, still laughing. "Can't…breath…"

Yuzuriha began to giggle, nervously at first then almost as hard as Shota himself was.

Kamui found himself fighting the urge to join in. Shota-kun's laugh was infectious. But he couldn't quite figure out what was so funny.

Shota gasped in a loud breath, eyes watering. Yuzuriha found this hilarious, laughing even harder. Shota made a face. "We're…going… to choke…only Kamui…will know…why…"

Yuzuriha fell over. Inuki yipped as she almost fell on it and hovered in the air over her head, barking angrily at her and looking horribly wounded. Shota and Yuzuriha both fell even more helplessly into their laughter.

Kamui sweatdropped. "What's so funny?"

"I-Inu…" Shota looked up at him and pointed. "Your face…"

Sorata and Nokoru peered in the room. "What's going on?"

Sorata made a face. "Having fun without me?" Kamui peered up at him, a bewildered look on his face. That, combined with Shota on the floor, head in Kamui's lap, laughing helplessly as Yuzuriha rolled on the floor laughing with Inuki looking as wounded as any angry cat he'd ever seen was far too much. Sorata started laughing too.

Kamui was even more confused. What was so funny? Sorata'd just fallen against the door laughing and Nokoru-san had collapsed into an equally confused Suoh, trying to contain his laughter. He exchanged looks with Suoh. 'What's wrong with them? Have they gone insane?'

"Kamui…chan…stop it!"

"Stop what, Shota-kun." He blushed as Shota tried to sit up again, crawling up Kamui's chest until he was leaning fully on Kamui, face buried in the boys shoulder. "That look on your face…too funny."

"Shota-kun!" Kamui protested, blushing.

Sorata's laughter got louder, somehow. Kamui looked offended. "Sorata!"

Arashi rounded the corner. "What's so funny?" She demanded, arms crossed, glaring at Sorata as if it was his fault. Which, in her mind, it probably was.

Sorata collapsed against her, causing her to squeak and catch him. He rested his head on her shoulder, still laughing uncontrollably. "K-Kamui…and…In-Inuki…" The rest dissolved into laughter.

"Rijichou, control yourself!" Suoh protested. He made a face, shifting Nokoru so he could get a better grip since he was the only thing holding his Rijichou up. "You're heavy."

Yuzuriha, who'd almost recovered, burst out laughing again.

Arashi surveyed the chaos. Shota was leaning on an embarrassed yet upset and confused Kamui, as Inuki hovered overhead looking offended, Suoh was trying to calm Nokoru down, but failing miserably, and Sorata's laugh was even more infectious than Shota's. She smiled, despite herself. Then she began to chuckle. Kamui stared at her, now offended. 'You too?' The chuckles got louder…

Without a picture none would have believed they'd end up like this. Sorata and Arashi laughing together, Suoh protesting as Nokoru tried to stop laughing, both of them failing miserably, Kamui and Shota cuddled together as Shota laughed helplessly and Kamui looked confused while Yuzuriha laughed in the background, Inuki hovering above it all looking offended and annoyed at all the noise.

Of course, what was all this without a picture? Akira smiled to himself, tucking his camera securely away. He'd gotten a few good shots, of everyone. Now… to help poor Suoh…

"Rijichou, please!"

"Shota-KUN!"

In Shibuya Meiun shook her head. "They're all insane."

Fuuma blinked. "What was that?"

She smiled. "The Seals are all crazy."

"I thought we were?"

"I guess we all are." She picked up a towel and quickly folded it. "How did we get so much laundry?"

"We've been too busy to take care of it. It built up."

"Apparently."

And so, as the Seals faced death by laughter Fuuma and Meiun folded clothes and faced other sundry household chores.

"…It's your turn to clean the bathroom."

"…"

"…"

"Kamui does not clean bathrooms."

"Neither does my tree. But it's either that or dirty bathrooms."

"…"

"…"

"…Kamui cleans bathrooms."

"I knew you'd see it my way. I'll go start dinner."

"Shota-kun!"

"Rijichou!"

"Please calm down, Rijichou!"

"Can't…breath…"

"Woof!"

"…BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shota-kun, _please_!"

End 


	19. Imitation of Life

Imitation of Life

Imitation of Life

-

No one can see you try.  
You want the greatest thing  
The greatest thing since bread came sliced.  
You've got it all, you've got it sized.  
Like a Friday fashion show teenager  


REM Imitation of Life

-

"Sh-o-ta-kuuuun!" Hokuto sing-songed, skipping down the halls of CLAMP campus, blinding several people as she passed. She was dressed in a mix of prismatic and iridescent silver fabrics. She'd evidently been going for a futuristic, spacey look with the mini-skirt and knee-length boots but appeared more fashion blind then anything. Sorata poked his head out a door. "Is that Hokuto-chaAAAAH!" He covered his eyes with one hand, digging for his sunglasses with the other. "What're you wearing?"

She laughed, spinning in circles and flashing a peace sign. "Isn't it great? I made it for a costume party awhile ago."

Sorata quickly put on his sunglasses. He felt a headache coming. "I bet you stole the show."

"Of course!"

"…Oh no, not THAT outfit?"

"Shota-kun?" Hokuto blinked, trying to peer around Sorata. "Are you in there?"

"Yes. Are you blinding people again?"

Shota was a nice boy but he never could seem to appreciate her clothes. Sorata answered for her. "Yes." He could hear various complaints from the direction she'd come.

"Shota-kun, are you leaving?"

Hokuto frowned. Kamui-chan…

"Aa."

She shoved Sorata aside, the monk flailed for a moment before falling on his face, and stalked in. "Shota-kun! You're late!"

"AHH! My eyes!"

Hokuto glared at Nokoru who was cringing away from looking at her. Suoh had wisely not looked in the first place. "Rijichou! You should know better."

Hokuto frowned. Just what was that supposed to mean?

"Let it go." Shota patted her on the shoulder quickly. He'd put on a pair of stylish, heavy–duty,sunglasses.

She hmphed and spun.

"Oooh, pretty patterns." She clenched a fist. Imonoyama Nokoru may be rich, but-

"When're Subaru and Seishirou getting out?"

She blinked, distracted. She'd've expected Meiun to tell him. "Today, actually."

He nodded. "Good." He waved to Kamui, who also had a hand over his face. "Later, Kamui-chan."

"Eh? Shota-kun, where-"

Shota walked out the door, followed by Hokuto who took a moment to make a face at Kamui, who'd unfortunately uncovered his eyes.

"Hokuto-chan, what kind of outfit is that?"

She glared at him. The lighting must be bad. Figures, the one person she wanted to blind. "A good one." She stalked out the door angrily. She had to run a bit to catch up to Shota, who was halfway down the hall. "…"

They walked in silence through the halls for a few minutes. Well, relative silence. The few people that passed them in the halls made a bit of noise after looking at Hokuto for more then a few seconds. "… Ne, Shota-kun."

"Hmm?"

Evidently he wasn't in one of his conversational moods. "…He's kind of cute, isn't he?"

"Kamui-chan? I suppose…"

She frowned. "Then why-"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it matters!" She stopped in the middle of the hallway, pointing at him. "If you don't think he's cute then why…"

He looked over his shoulder at her. At least, she thought he was looking at her. "Because-"

"Don't give me that Destiny crap! You have a mind of your own."

He laughed bitterly. "For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snarled as he started walking again. "Shota-kun!"

"If we stay here you'll disrupt classes."

"Who cares?"

"The teachers."

"Shota-kun!"

She followed him out to a courtyard.. "Why did you want to talk to me, Shota-kun. I should be picking up Subaru."

"Yet you're here?"

"Yes, I'm here."

He sat on a rock near the edge of a pool, under a cherry tree. "I wasn't sure if you knew."

"How could I not guess, when you called me down here?"

"Well then." He smiled. "It did serve a purpose then."

"Don't you make jokes with me, Shota-kun! This is serious."

"…You want to be a housewife with a lot of kids. You knew you'd never have that staying with me."

She bit her lip. She knew. But…

"I'm an Angel-"

"So's Meiun, but she's not letting that influence her."

"You have no idea how much of an influence that has been." He trailed his fingers in the water.

She sat behind him, leaning back to back. "So you're going to blame Destiny for all this?"

"Why blame something else when I know the cause?"

"It's your own fault."

He flicked some water at a distant goldfish. "Saa…"

She frowned. "Why did you really want to talk to me? You could've just told me over the phone."

"That would be rude."

"And dumping me isn't?"

"I've been warning you since we got together."

"WHY? Because some fortuneteller told you that you had too?"

"Because…"

"Why, Shota-kun?"

"Because I know the consequences."

"What consequences?"

"Destiny can be changed, you know."

"Eh?"

"Meiun did it…"

"Meiun-chan?" She blinked.

"…She's supposed to be dead, you know."

"Dead?"

"She fell off the tree and broke her skull. When she was very young."  
"Impossible. She's alive. Sei-chan-"

"Do you know why your brother's been so upset lately?"

"Huh?"

"Because he remembers what I do. He remembers Seishirou being the Sakurazukamori."

"Impossible! Sei-chan-"

"Now. Before he didn't."

"…"

"He still lived with you two …there was one important difference though."

"…"

He smiled, shifting to lean more comfortably against her. "You were wondering what Meiun-chan wants? She wants her brother to be happy as long as he's alive and even after. She doesn't care about anything else. Even her Tree-san takes second place. Eien…" He closed his eyes. "Ruri wanted Meiun to be happy."

"How did her dying make Meiun happy?"

"…She took someone else's fate. We were all born without a Destiny. Me, Meiun, Ruri and Eien. That's what ties us together."

"You and Meiun-chan? But you're Angels!"

"Now. Meiun changed everything." He sounded a bit distracted, upset. "Isn't that nice? Changing everything to make someone happy."

"What about you, Shota-kun?"

"I haven't wanted anything for myself in a long time."

"Well, start now."

"I don't have a wish. Only a fear.'

"You fear nothing, Shota-kun. I've seen you jump of a 30 story building."

"… I don't want to lose myself."

"…"

"It would be so easy, you know? Just to be overwhelmed and stop existing. It's so hard to keep myself separate from everyone else around me."

"Shota-kun…"

"That's…the one thing I fear."

"…Shota-kun…"

"Aa?"

"What happened to me?"

"…Seishirou made a bet with Subaru, when they were young. He'd live with him for a year and if Subaru could make him, the sakurazukamori, feel anything for him he'd let the boy live."

"…"

"But…The Sakuzukamori feels nothing."

"Meiun-"

"Seishirou loved his sister best. When she died so did any chance of Seishirou loving your brother."

"…What happened?"

"Subaru forgot all about it. In due course Sei-chan lived with you for a year. Then…He told Subaru he felt nothing for him."

"Subaru…"

"Actually, it was a little after the year was up. He'd lost his right eye defending Subaru just before the end."

"…"

"Subaru was… a little upset."

"…"

"You went after Seishirou, to try and stop him."

She bit her lip.

"He killed you, but you managed to cast a spell on him. If he tried to kill your brother the same way he killed you he would be the one to die."

"Sei-chan…"

"Subaru spent nine years hunting him down. He'd been marked as the prey of the Sakurazukamori but could never seem to get to him. And Seishirou never came after him. Until…"

"RainbowBridge."

"Sei-chan died. Subaru didn't. Only, that didn't happen. It was supposed to, but Meiun interfered."

"Subaru remembers that?"

"Yes." He stood and looked down at her. "Don't forget, Hokuto-chan. Seishirou and Meiun are tied together with a bond even Fate couldn't break. They are more alike then you think. Seishirou cares about his brother."

"But not me…"

Shota turned to walk away. He paused before he entered the building. "Oh, and one other thing."

"Hmm?"

"…I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If I ever lose myself…If someone ever destroys my mind…"

"No."

"I'd rather be dead."

"I won't! It won't happen!"

"Then promising won't matter."

"I won't!" She screamed. Grabbing her purse off the ground she ran past him into the school. "I won't."

He watched her leave then smiled slightly. "I knew you wouldn't but…" He sighed, closing his eyes. "Someone will have to."

***

"Niki-chaaaaan!"

Seishirou looked up as Meiun pushed open the door and poked her head inside the room. "Are you two decent?"

"You're supposed to ask that before you come in."

"Oh, right. Never mind then!" She walked in, closing the door behind her. In her hands she carried a brown paper bag.

"What's that?"

"Real clothes. I heard Hokuto-chan brought you what she thought you should wear today so I figured I'd bring some relief."

"Thank god. You should've seen what she brought Subaru-kun."

"Has she figured out to leave you alone clothes-wise yet?"

He shrugged, pointing at the outfit lying on his bed. Meiun made a face. "Too bright. You look best in black."

He shrugged again, digging through the bag. He paused suddenly, looking over at her. "Meiun-chan…"

"Yes?"

He simply looked at her. She pouted. "But you look so GOOD in black. White doesn't suit you at all."

Subaru walked out of the bathroom, tugging ineffectually on the collar of his sleeveless shirt. "This is too tight…Meiun-chan?"

"Hihi, Subaru-kun." She kissed him on the cheek. "I bring relief in the form of sensible clothing."

Subaru looked grateful. "Thank you, Meiun-chan." He reached for the bag but Seishirou had it in his hands and was glaring at an overly innocent looking Meiun. "What's wrong?"

"…My imouto raided my closet."

She grinned and flashed a peace sign at him. "You finally left long enough for me to be able to really go through it."

"Meiun…"

She shrugged. "I got you all sorts of new clothing. Not just suits or anything."

"What was wrong with my old clothes?"

"White, nikichan?"

"I liked that suit."

"Sakurazukas' do not wear white."

He sniffed, handing the bag to Subaru who dug through it. "Araa? I don't recognize this outfit?"

"I got you a few things too. To even out the Hokuto influence."

"…" Subaru sweatdropped. Hokuto had never called Meiun on her fashion sense, although she'd yelled at Seishirou-san about it a couple times, but she was so picky about how he was dressed.

"Do you work today?" Seishirou asked, obviously still a bit annoyed. He'd been determined to win the argument over his closet if nothing else.

"Nope! Tomorrow night though." She paused. "I should probably warn Shota, he's supposed to be there too. Everyone's been so worried about him." She smiled.

"I want to go." Dammit, he was going to win at something. Meiun was too good at getting her own way.

She blinked at him a few minutes, confused. "Huh?"

"I want to come along." He'd never gone with her, he suddenly realized. She hadn't started singing until after he'd been involved with Subaru, when she joined Shota's band. They'd taken off rather quickly after that. He'd been so busy with Subaru he hadn't even noticed. She'd forbidden fans and reporters to chase after him and Subaru, or bother her in her own building, on threat of stopping singing. Come to think of it wasn't that the same sort of threat Shota had used when he'd warned fans against touching him?

"I'll go too!"

Meiun nearly choked. "Absolutely not, Su-kun."

"Why not?" He looked rebellious.

"You wouldn't like it. It's not the kind of club you'd enjoy."

"Shota-kun's going."

"Shota's been a telepath all his life. As long as people don't touch him he's OK."

"But…" Subaru bit his lip, leaning against Seishirou. Seishirou shrugged, dumping the clothing bag on the bed with one arm, the other going around Subaru.

"I'm going." He wasn't backing down on this one, dammit.

"…Fine. You can come in with me and Kamui-kun."

"He's going?"

"Kamui-kun always goes."

Seishirou gritted his teeth. That bastard went but she didn't want him coming?

She played with the hat lying on Subaru's bed. "Where does Hokuto find these things?"

"All over." Subaru replied mournfully. "She has a talent."

"A talent for stupid hats?" Meiun laughed.

"Imouto…" Seishirou warned. Meiun blithely ignored him. "I'm going to go check on the paperwork while you two get dressed. I'll be back soon. I'll warn you, nikichan." She walked out of the room, playing with the hat and humming.

Seishirou watched her go. What was she thinking?

Subaru pulled his clothes out of the pile on the bed. He sighed in relief. Much more covering than the sleeveless, midriff baring outfit his neesan had brought. The colors were much more subdued too, very Meiun in style. Of course, she had picked it out herself. He smiled up at Seishirou-san, who was still staring after his sister. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"  
Seishirou drugged, looking over his clothing. A black shirt and jeans. "Well, at least she brought simple clothes today."

"Yeah." Subaru headed to the bathroom to change.

Seishirou smiled to himself. They'd been living together for six years and he still automatically went to another room to change. Subaru-kun would never change…

He eyed the door. Now, if he could only decide what was bothering his sister so much.

***

"EH?" Meiun stared at the pile of papers on the nurses desk. "All that?"

The lady smiled apologetically. "This is for both of them." She attempted to be reassuring.

"I should hope so. If this was just nikichan's I'd leave Subaru-kun here." She sighed, flipping through the sheets. "Mou! Do you have a pen?"

"Here. Good luck."

"I'll need it if we're going to get out of here any time soon." She took the offered writing utensil and sat on some of the nearby chairs, shifting to the most comfortable position possible. _Nikichan…_

_Yes?_

_You've got awhile._

_Oh?_

_I swear, they have a whole tree worth of forms._

_Can you handle all of them?_

_I'm a big girl, able to feed, dress and kill by myself. I can handle some paperwork. Although… I don't know all this stuff about Subaru._

_Is Hokuto-chan on her way?  
Meiun reached out towards Shota and frowned as she got no response. __Shota's not responding. I don't know._

_We'll be out as soon as we're ready._

_'Kay._

She separated the papers into two piles, Subaru and her brother, and got started. "I hate red tape…"

She'd only gotten through a couple of forms when Hokuto burst into the room. Luckily for the patients, and everyone else, she'd thrown on a light coat, covering her outfit. Meiun blinked. "Well, there you are. How did things go?"

Hokuto looked at her for a moment then ran across the room and glomped her. Meiun quickly moved the piles of paperwork out of the way, actually looking surprised as Hokuto attachedto her neck, crying. "What's wrong?"

_Keep Subaru away for a little bit, nikichan. Hokuto's here but she's upset and he's unstable enough as is._

_No problem…_

_Pervert._

He simply radiated smugness.

"Sh-Shota-kun…"

Meiun blinked. Shota? She tried again to talk to Shota even as she comforted Hokuto. _Shota?__ What did you say to Hokuto-chan?_

No response.

What was he doing?

"Hokuto-chan if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you. Shall I have nikichan bring Su-kun out?"

"No…"

"Well, what's wrong then?" She looked around. The nurse had left, leaving her alone with Hokuto.

"Shota-kun said he…he…"

"He likes Kamui-chan?"

"He said he was going to lose his mind!"

Meiun blinked. "He said what?"

"He wanted me to promise that if he lost his mind I'd…I'd…"

"…" Meiun looked confused. "He said what?"

"He was about to leave and he turned and asked me to promise that if he ever lost himself that I'd kill him because…"

"That's the one thing he fears." Meiun finished.

Hokuto nodded.

"I wonder where he got the idea he's going to lose his mind." Meiun frowned, thinking.

Hokuto pulled back to look her in the face. "You know the future, right?"

Meiun nodded. "My future. And nikichan's, to an extent."

"Do you know about Shota-kun then?"

Meiun was thinking. "I don't know specifically about Shota-kun but… I don't know anything about him losing his mind. And I probably would…"

"Probably?"

"…"

"Is there anyway we can find out?"

"Maybe if we asked Eien although she might not tell me."

"What about Hinoto? Subaru could ask her, right?"

Meiun laughed. "Hinoto? Yeah, right." She sneered. "Might as well try getting to Kakyou."

Hokuto blinked. Kakyou? That name was familiar…Where had she heard it before? "Why do you say that?"

Meiun smirked. "Simple, Hokuto-chan. Hinoto's one of our best helpers right now."

"Huh?"

She winked. "Think, Hokuto-chan… Which reminds me." She snapped her fingers and pointed at the papers on the chair next to her. "Now that you're here you can help me fill these out. You know Su-kun's information, don't you?"

"Most of it."

"Good. I can have nikichan ask him any specifics. They deserve a break."

"Is the nurse in with them?"

"I doubt it. I put up a ward to keep them away last night after nikichan threatened to kill her if she woke him up sneaking through the room at night again."

"Why was she sneaking around?"

"She was checking on them. Nikichan's wards kept picking them up because it was always a different nurse. So it was like an alarm clock going off each time."

"Ooh…"

"Yeah. Don't bother him too much today. He should be in a better mood tomorrow."

Hokuto smiled slightly. "Sei-chan's always so cranky if he doesn't get enough sleep."

"I know." Meiun sounded vaguely annoyed. "He gets upset." Her face darkened.

Hokuto flopped into the chair beside her. "I don't suppose you have another pen?"

"Raid the nurses desk."

"OK." Hokuto got right back up and skipped over to the desk. Meiun picked up her brother's papers and frowned, absently filling them in. What was Shota thinking, saying something like that to Hokuto-chan? What purpose did it serve? Shota wouldn't say something like that without a reason.

_Nikichan!_

_Yes?_

_I managed to calm Hokuto down a bit. She's going to fill out the papers for Subaru. We'll call you if there's anything she doesn't know or when we finish. You should have a good long time by yourself in there._

He laughed. _Oh good._

_My brother the pervert._

_Subaru-kun doesn't seem to mind._

_I should make you fill all this out. You're getting too smug. It's bad for you._

_Hai, hai, imouto._

***

Shota frowned, staring blankly at the book in his hands. Being an Angel, although currently he and Kamui-chan were the only ones around who knew it, he wasn't included in Seal things. He couldn't tell off Hinoto or anything, couldn't leave to visit the other Angels and Kamui-chan was in class. Damn he was bored!

Normally he'd try to reach Meiun and talk to her, she was extraordinarily bright and perky for an unemotional assassin, as long as her brother was in a good mood, or even talk to Seishirou himself, although that was much harder and Seishirou wasn't as fun, but he was busy trying to avoid talking to Meiun and he had to go through her to reach…well, pretty much anyone else. He could try reaching Kamui-chan, but other than him the only connections he had were through Meiun.

"Ummm…"

He turned to the young girl, maybe 15, who'd come up beside him. She was wearing the Clamp Campus uniform and holding a notebook. In the background he could see a few others, two girls and a boy, all in uniform watching anxiously.

Fans…

"Yes?" He smiled reassuringly , setting his book down.

She held the notebook out. "Can you sign this?"

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Mina…"

"Should I make it out to your friends too?" He gestured at the people in the background.

She blinked and turned, then shook her head. "N-No. That's OK."

"All right. I don't suppose you have a pen, do you?'

She nodded, digging through a bag she'd set on a nearby table, handing him a purple pen. He grinned. "My favorite color."

"Really?"

"Mm." He considered what to write. "Dark violet is my favorite."

"Mine too!" She clapped her hands. "I guess a lot of people like that color though."

"I think so too. Of course, we're both a bit biased."

"Yeah…"

He handed her back the signed notebook. "Anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Umm…"

"Yes?"

"Is it true…that you're dating Shiro-kun?"

"We're not really dating. But…" He grinned and winked. "I like him. He's really shy though."

"Yeah. I thought so too. I have a class with him and he barely ever talks. He's absent a lot."

"He's got a lot going on right now. I'm not surprised."

"When did you meet him?"

"Actually I met him because of Meiun-chan."

"Oh… Is he that 'special person' you were talking about?"

He smiled enigmatically. "I believe so."

"Oh. I see…" She blinked as her friends called her. "I've got to go. Thank you very much."

"No problem. I was a bit bored myself." He waved as she left, smiling happily.

He considered. "Special person…Hn." He leaned back in his chair, looking around the library, talking quietly to himself. "What makes someone your special person? Because you love them above everything else or…Because…" He picked up his book again. "Is it because they're the ones you end up living with? Which matters more, how you feel about them or both peoples feelings?" He shook his head, returning to his book. The Haunting, an English story. "I'm in a strange mood today."

End

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	20. Engel

Engel

Engel

-

Angels live, they never die   
Apart from us, behind the sky   
They're fading souls who've turned to ice   
So ashen white in paradise

Rammstein 'Engel'

-

Fuuma frowned as he entered the dreamscape. "What do you want?'

Eien smiled at him. "So rude."

He shrugged.

"Don't you want to know where to go next?"

He didn't respond.

"You were always asking Kakyou. What, don't you trust me?" She smirked. "He was lying to you, you know."

"As are you."

"I haven't told you anything yet."

"You've been lying to Meiun." He responded easily, standing in an apparently relaxed and careless manner.

She frowned. "Why do you say that?"

He laughed. "You forget who I am. I can feel your wish."

"And?"

"I wonder what Meiun would think if she knew your real wish." He spoke with a drawling voice but his eyes were hard. "I'd imagine she'd be upset. I know her precious nikichan would be."

Eien stiffened. "And just what do you intend to do about that?"

"For now you're more helpful alive than dead. Shota is even less reliable than you."

She smiled. "He's as reliable as I am."

He hid a smile. "However…If I find out you intend to jeopardize Meiun's wish I will kill you."

"You do know why she makes you so calm, don't you?"

He nodded. "I know what she wants. Even if she doesn't."

She frowned. "And you're just going to go along with it?"

"For now."

"Why? At this rate you'll lose."

"Did you call me here just to tell me what I already know?"

"Don't take Nataku to the club with you tomorrow night. Shota's going to bring all the Dragons except the little girl."

"The perfect opportunity."

"Yes. Bring Yuuto and Satsuki with you as well. You want to make it seem like you don't intend anything."

"And how will we get her off campus?"

"I'll tell Nataku where to wait. Don't worry about that. Just tell it to be ready and to listen to what I say."

"Very well." He turned as if to walk off.

"Wait a moment. I have one more question."

"What is it? I don't intend to spend all day here."

"Why do you follow Meiun's wish?"

"It's a very strong wish. She has a very strong personality. She's probably the most stubborn person I've ever met." He laughed. "Useful, for what she had to do. Proved her…uniqueness, once and for all."

"But is her wish stronger than the Earth's?"

"I won't lose." _Either way.___

"…"

"I know what's coming as well as you do. I know the…consequences…as well as your little brat of a son does. And…"

He smiled, fading out of the dream. "I like her."

***

"Hey, Sorata!"

"Yo, Shota-kun."

"Araa?" Shota looked around. "Where's Arashi?"

Sorata winced, rubbing a bruise on his cheek. "Neechan stalked off awhile ago."

"Bothering her again?"

Sorata laughed guiltily. "I guess so."

"That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about though."

"Oh?"

"I have to work tomorrow night."

"You work?"

Shota nodded. "In a club."

Sorata grinned. "And you want us to come?"

Shota sweatdropped. "Well, not everyone. It's just…"

"You don't think Kamui will want to stay behind?"

Shota nodded. "I'm not sure you'd have fun, I know Arashi won't, and I'm definitely not taking Yuzuriha but…"

"You want us to come and make sure Kamui doesn't get into trouble?"

"Yes. I know Meiun will be there. Fuuma and the other Angels may be too."

"What about Seishirou and Subaru?"

"Doubtful. Seishirou doesn't come along. Subaru likes spending the evening at home and…" Shota shrugged. "Although…" He made a face. "It's probably the kind of club Sei-chan would like."

Sorata sweatdropped. "What kind of club is this, anyway?"

"It's not THAT bad. It's just… Make sure Kamui-chan doesn't get drunk or who knows who's house he'll end up at."

"…Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Definitely not taking Yuzuriha?"

"Absolutely not."

"But neechan?"

"Probably should. Unless you think you'll get too distracted."

"Ahahaha. I'll manage."

"Alright then. You tell Arashi and I'll tell Kamui-chan, OK?"

"All right…Hey, what're we going to do about clothing?"

Shota considered. "I'll talk to Akira. I'm sure he'll be happy to help." He waved. "I'm going to get a snack. Later."

Sorata watched Shota walk off. He smiled. "They're cute together…For a couple of guys." He sighed. "A shame they have to spend so much time worrying about each other." He blinked. "I wonder what Subaru thinks about all this?"

***

"Eh? Shota-kun broke up with you?" Subaru stared at his sister. "Really?"

Hokuto frowned. Subaru was surprised but nowhere near as shocked or angry as she'd expected. After all, she'd only been going out with Shota for several _years. "Yes. Really." Seishirou would be upset if this'd happened to Meiun._

"Well…" Subaru thought. "I guess we should've expected it. After all, he always said he'd meet his special person before the end of the world. It's getting pretty close, so… Kamui-chan, though?"

She glared. He wasn't mad at all! He was more upset that Shota liked Kamui than her being dumped… True, Shota had warned her from the very beginning he would end up breaking up with her, but still… "Yes, Kamui-chan."

"I think they're cute together."

Hokuto turned her glare on Meiun, upping it to full intensity. Meiun, who was sitting in her brother's lap, ignored it. Seishirou idly played with his sisters hair, tracing random patterns on the back of her hand with the fingers of one hand. "I don't see it, myself. Shota's a lot more intense then he seems. Kamui-chan would bore him, I'd think."

"Ahh, but he's got that wounded, vulnerable look Shota just can't resist. And those big violet eyes."

"You sound like you're interested in him yourself." Seishirou sounded amused.

Subaru, who'd been pressed into helping Hokuto fix snacks for everyone, sweatdropped. "Seishirou-san…"

She shrugged. "Cute and wounded is only interesting for so long."

"You get bored too easily, imouto."

She laughed. "No I don't. I'd be bored with you then."

Seishirou raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Hokuto returned to the living room carrying sodas and lemonade. "You're a hopeless pervert, Sei-chan."

"And way too over-protective."

"And obsessed."

"And far too serious although you act all genki sometimes."

"Meiun-chan, Hokuto-chan." Subaru chided, returning with a tray of onigiri.

"What?" Meiun smirked. "Are you going to try and argue with us about any of it? You know better than any of us just how perverted, obsessed and protective nikichan is."

Subaru blushed. "Meiun-chan!"

Seishirou patted her shoulder, taking a soda. "I'm not that superficial."

Meiun smiled, leaning against him. "Maybe. I only like complex people, so you must be _real complex, nikichan."_

He kissed her forehead.

Hokuto poured herself some lemonade. "Speaking of Kamuis', where'd Kamui-kun go?"

"I think he went to talk to Eien about something." Meiun replied, unconcerned.

Seishirou made an annoyed noise, reaching for an onigiri as Subaru settled beside him. "I still don't like him."

Meiun shrugged. Hokuto kicked her feet and grinned impishly at Seishirou. "I bet he's really complex though."

Seishirou glared at her as Meiun smiled. "Yes, he is."

"Why do you like him, Meiun-chan?" Subaru asked curiously, pouring himself some lemonade.

"Dunno."

Seishirou glared at the door. "Speak of the devil…"

"Yuuto?" Meiun blinked, looking towards the door herself.

Seishirou shook his head. "Your ever loving boyfriend has arrived." He settled back on the couch sullenly.

Meiun sweatdropped. "I wonder what he wants. When I asked him to come earlier he said he wasn't interested." She stood. "I'm going to go meet him in the hallway. Be right back." She left.

"Well, that was quick." Hokuto commented mildly, nibbling on some onigiri. She'd changed as soon as she'd had a chance and was not in a plaid schoolgirls uniform. "Wonder what's going on?"

Seishirou shrugged, concentrating.

***

Fuuma half-smiled as he noticed Meiun waiting in the corridor for them. So, she'd noticed them coming? No, it must have been her brother. This was his home, he'd have it warded. If not him then the Sumeragi boy. Such paranoia… "Hello."

She nodded at him and patted Nataku on the head as it moved to stand behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had a short talk with Eien. She thinks you should invite Subaru and your brother to the club tomorrow night."

Meiun's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

He smirked. "She has…plans…for some of the Seals."

"And how will we know they'll play along with us?"

"Shota will see to it."

Meiun nodded.

"Nataku will have to stay behind."

"I can excuse Kazuki-chan easily enough."

"Everyone, except Nataku and the girl, will be coming."

Meiun made a face. "Kigai…"

"Yes."

She sniffed. "Just as long as he stays sober enough to leave me alone."

"I'll remind him later."

"Mmm. And tell Satsuki that I want to speak to her and Beast later."

What could she want with them? "I will."

Meiun sighed, shaking her head. "And we just managed to calm Subaru down, too. Once Destiny finally gets moving…"

"I'd imagine Fate can build up quite an amount of momentum."

"Fate's a procrastinator. If we hadn't given it that shove it'd probably still be stuck in first gear."

"Interesting comparison."

She shrugged. "Saa."

She was in a strange humor today. "Is something wrong?"

She frowned. "Shota's being a brat. He won't respond."

Fuuma growled quietly. Shota… "How did his meeting with Hokuto go?" He never lost his smile.

"He upset her." She replied mildly. "he said a few…unusual things."

Unusual? Upset? Meiun was understating, he could tell. Just what had happened, that she knew about, to make her so confused. If she couldn't figure out why Shota had said something it had to be strange indeed. "Is your brother feeling any better?"

"Not yet. I imagine he'll be fine tomorrow. He doesn't have to start work again for another couple days so that should help. Poor Subaru's got a few things scheduled for tomorrow already."

"No rest for an onmyouji."

"True." She looked at her watch. "Which reminds me, I have something to handle tonight myself."

"Want me to cover it?"

She smiled at him. "No, I'll be fine. Nikichan will want the place to himself later."

"Himself?"

She shrugged. "Subaru invariably goes along with Nikichan."

Just as she did? ""When do you think you'll be home?"

"Too late for dinner." She replied easily. "I won't be too late though, so you can stay up if you want."

Hmm. Now he'd have to cook for himself. Damn. "Alright."

She quickly looked at the door then back at him. "I better get back in there before Hokuto manages to enrage nikichan completely. He's been very upset with her ever since she insisted he and Su-kun come out and help us with the paperwork."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She frowned. "Subaru still hasn't gotten over himself so he's been upsetting nikichan a lot. Nikichan wanted to talk to him but…Hokuto's such a pain sometimes."

It all came down to nikichan. Annoy him too much and you died, make yourself important for his continued happiness and you lived. Simple as that.

His smile widened somehow, although he wasn't feeling it. "We can't have that now can we? Just imagine poor Subaru's reaction. Better hurry before they hurt each other." He shooed her towards the apartment door. "I'll take Kazuki-chan with me. We're going shopping."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Later, Kamui-kun." And she disappeared back into Seishirou's apartment.

Fuuma turned, gestured for Nataku to follow him, and headed out of the building, thinking loudly. Sometimes he had to wonder about Meiun. They'd be going along, leading their pathetically normal lives when suddenly she'd do something so strange, so inexplicable, so deep he'd start to wonder if there was more to her than even he'd been able to figure out. Then, just as quickly as she'd departed from her normal character, she'd return to her senses and devotion to her brother.

Why did he like the girl? He should kill her. Eien had the right of it, that they were ultimately endangered by her wish and his acceptance of it. Her Wish was strong, true, but not nearly as much as the Earth's. Come to think of it he'd barely been able to sense the Earth's wish, or even those of many people around him, since he'd restored Meiun to herself. She'd overwhelmed his senses and slipped past his defenses.

Just as Shota did to Kamui.

Or rather, Shota and Kamui did to each other. Kamui could slip into Shota's heart, what that poor telepathic bastard retained of one, and Shota could slip, or tear, his way into Kamui's just as quickly. He should know, it was a foreordained problem, an obstacle to be overcome, if the Seals wanted to win. Was his situation with Meiun the same? Hardly. She had plenty of wards and defenses but to slip into her heart one had to get past Seishirou. And nothing got past Seishirou to his imouto. Fuuma could more quickly murder Subaru and get away with it than steal Meiun's absolute devotion from her brother. Still…

Shota and Kamui cared for each other, although Shota was being disgustingly practical as always and realizing, at the same time, that he had little real basis for a relationship with Kamui and that he had no choice. Kamui, on the other hand, was being naïve and ignorant as always, clinging to his fondness for Subaru, not that that would get him anywhere, with Seishirou around, and was totally confused and overwhelmed by Shota.

Amazing just how much twin stars shared things, wasn't it? Before, when Kamui had had an interest in Subaru he'd one in Seishirou. Now he was involved with the current Sakurazukamori, who had an ally and a twin in Shota, even though they were both Angels.

He frowned, pondering as the elevator opened to the ground floor and he left the building, Nataku trailing silently and stupidly after him as always. All this left him with new mysteries.

If Meiun was so devoted to her brother who was Shota's real special person? Not his sister, nor his mother. He'd never protested Ruri's death and he generally ignored Eien. So who? Second, were their fates tied together? Fuuma had a premonition of the boys fate, he dreaded it so strongly that that fear and horror oozed even through his wards if one looked hard enough. He didn't fancy that kind of fate for Meiun. And finally… Who really knew what was going to happen? Eien knew one thing, told Meiun another, him a third and who knows how many other versions of the future existed for those being told their fate by their lying, conniving Dreamgazers. Never could trust that bunch. He'd yet to meet one that didn't twist around the 'unchangeable future' for their own ends. So…What was really going to happen? And…

Why did he care so much for the girl who was putting everything he'd planned at risk?

***

Why did Shota-kun get to him so much?

Kamui played with his food, staring morosely into his bento box. It was lunch time at Clamp Academy but he wasn't feeling very hungry. Why had he cared so much when Shota-kun had gone off with Hokuto-chan? Shota-kun had warned him, had come right out and said he'd be meeting her to talk to her. He hadn't tried to hide the visit at all. So why did it bother him? It really shouldn't.

He picked at his rice and vegetables, thinking. He didn't even know Shota-kun that well. He'd known him… less than two weeks? That wasn't very long at all, certainly not enough to contain all that had happened. He'd met Shota, Meiun had changed their entire lives and history, everyone was still trying to figure out where they fit in and…

Subaru was gone.

Off, with Seishirou. Seishirou…Not the Sakurazukamori, not anymore. Sakurazuka Seishirou, mild-mannered vet and brother to the most deadly person in all of Japan. A girl. Meiun. Someone who'd, supposedly, spent most of her life dead or with a broken spirit.

Now the person everything in Japan, no, all of Fate and the whole world, revolved around.

A club singer and killer.

A bright, perky, vivacious girl with pedophilic tendencies, Fuuma was barely half her age, who looked younger than her targets. Be they romantic or…otherwise…

Subaru was gone. Shota had replaced him.

Fuuma had calmed down. He hadn't tried to molest him or impale him or do anything terribly horrible to him for the past couple weeks. Kamui wasn't sure how to take that news. It was good but at the same time he wasn't so sure he liked what it signified. That Meiun was having such a strong influence over everything.

Aoki and Karen were dead. Subaru was gone. Shota-kun had moved in, replacing him in person if not in spirit.

Kamui sighed, leaning back against the campus building, staring blankly up into the sky. Subaru, the Subaru he knew, was gone. If Shota-kun was right he was gone for good, replaced by the much happier version of himself. It was better that he be happy and all but…Kamui really needed someone to talk to right now. He couldn't talk to Sorata, the monk just wouldn't understand. Yuzuriha-chan was out of the question. Subaru… The way he was now he probably wouldn't be much help either. Hinoto was still ill and he couldn't bother Nokoru with something like this.

Did he care about Shota-kun? Really?

He liked Shota-kun, that was obvious. Shota-kun was fun. Shota-kun was serious when the situation demanded it, quiet when you didn't feel like talking, chatty when you did. He was semi-famous and apparently sounded really good when singing. He had a stable job, good connections and was, Kamui admitted to himself, rather cute. For a guy.

That was the other problem. Shota-kun was a boy. Kamui liked girls, or at least Kotori, but he wasn't so sure about Shota-kun. Hell, he hadn't even been totally sure about Subaru and he knew Subaru a lot better then Shota-kun. Shota-kun was kind of overwhelming. Not in the overbearingly loud sort of way but he could be really intense when he got serious. Even Sorata paled in comparison to Shota-kun's mood swings. And…

He was a Dragon of Earth. Kamui was supposed to kill him not kiss him. Only a few letters difference but a whole world in meaning.

What should he do?

Did he love Shota-kun? Did they even qualify as friends?

He had to talk to someone. Kotori had never been as confusing as all this, Kamui had nothing to draw on. He'd liked her and she'd liked him, end of story. Fuuma was another matter but he didn't feel like thinking about that now. Enough to deal with with just Shota-kun.

There was only one person he could ask.

Looked like he'd get a chance to meet the new Sakurazukamori after all.

***

Subaru yawned, hiding it behind his hand. Seishirou and his sister were in the kitchen, Seishirou cooking, Hokuto cleaning up the dishes. Meiun had had to make a few phone calls so excused herself from chores, claiming she'd had enough of cleaning the day before.

"Feeling better, Su-kun?"

He jumped as Meiun spoke right in his ear. "M-Meiun-chan!"

"If you're calling me that you've obviously recovered yourself at least a little bit." She was leaning over the back of his chair to talk to him. "You've really been upsetting nikichan, you know."

"…And yet I'm still alive." His voice was suddenly cold.

"Of course. Your death would cause nikichan more unhappiness than you being alive would. As long as you get over yourself."

"There's nothing to get over."

"Your tone disagrees with you."

"Maybe if you left me alone." He snapped, reaching for the pack of cigarettes lying on the table. She snatched them away before he could take one. "Nikichan's. Not yours." Her voice was just as cold as his. "If you don't get over yourself soon here I'll have to take steps."

"My Wish-"

"We both know what it really was so don't bother lying. And now you're torn, aren't you? You like being happy. But…you hate it too."

"…"

"You're a real case, aren't you? Scared of being happy? Hate it, don't you? This light-heartedness, how nice it all is suddenly. Can't stand it, can you?"

"I don't need a lecture from you."

"Oh, but I'm so much more well adjusted than you are. Homicidal, perhaps, but then again you had definite tendencies in that direction. Or, perhaps, I should say that you _have those tendencies."_

"I never-"

"Stopped lying, even to yourself. Ever since you found out just who nikichan was. But he isn't the sakurazukamori anymore, Su-kun."

"Unless you're sick."

"I am the Sakurazukamori. There is only one. No replacements, no stand-ins, no temporary positions, no retirement fund. I have the best job security in the country. I'm a specialist, the one and only around."

"I know two people who could handle the job."

"You being one of them."

"…"

"If you don't get over yourself soon you're going to go insane, you know. Splitting yourself like this. Pain and happiness aren't meant to coexist at once, not when the one side hates the other."

"…"

"Nikichan really does care about you, you know."

"If he didn't there wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, so you admit it? Get over it, Subaru. Everything you think you remember never happened. Your sister's alive and running your life for you again. Nikichan's around to handle your love life and I'm here as your nemesis, the evil and yet kawaii villain. What more do you need, Subaru?"

"Freedom?"

"You don't want that. You've had a taste of that for those past, non-existing, nine years. Didn't like it, did you? You want your sister telling you what to wear, no matter how absurd it looks. You want nikichan around to take care of you, to protect you, to love you and to be the object of your adoration. You want me, someone you can sympathize with, can go out to dinner with, as your enemy because then even evil isn't entirely cold and impersonal. You have what you wanted, Su-kun, why're you so upset?"

"…That isn't the way the world works."

"It is for you. Don't you like your bubble, Su-kun?"

"…"

"You seem, seemed, to enjoy it. Just lose yourself in those memories, Su-kun. Leave your nasty, vicious, sakura obsessed side until it's time to get serious and cause some damage to an opponent. It won't help you here."

"It's not as easy as all that."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"That's because you aren't trying. You like this side of yourself. The dangerous side. You kind of miss your old style of life, just you and nikichan, two opponents focused on a point in Destiny. You liked having him to yourself." She smiled against his ear. "You liked finally winning, having him all to yourself. You liked killing him."

Subaru slowly smiled, face growing even colder. "Well, my Wish was-"

End

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	21. Heretique

NMtB 21

Part 21

-

Nothing from thy world

will remain thine

Except the very priviliege to die

Tristania 'Heretique'

-

It was one thing to decide that you wanted to talk to the sakurazukamori, it was quite another to find her. What was he supposed to say to her? 'Hi, I know we're supposed to be mortal enemies and I hate everything you represent but would you mind giving me some advice? My love life's been a bitch lately…' No, he couldn't say that. And what would he say to the other Seals? 'Don't mind me I'm off to talk to the sakurazukamori never mind that she wants me dead and Fuuma will probably be around and he's even more homicidal than her. That is, if the other Angels don't get me first.' Sorata's expression would be priceless, though. And Shota? 'Would you mind calling up the girl who changed everyone's life around because I'm not really sure whether I like you at all. I think I might be hopelessly in love with someone who no longer exists who's totally involved with another guy. I want her advice, despite her lack of emotions, because she obviously knows better than you.'

He definitely couldn't say that. Shota would be all upset, although he probably wouldn't show it. He never did. And Meiun…why would she talk to him? Would she even be able to help? It'd make her brother upset if he thought Subaru would leave him so of course she'd tell him to stay with Shota. But… Who else could he ask?

He sighed, leaning against the wall beside him. Shota had insisted that they all go out for awhile, Sorata had readily agreed, as did Yuzuriha. He'd managed to slip away while they were rifling around in some clothes shop. He hadn't felt like being out in company right then. This whole Shota/Subaru problem was weighing on his mind. "What should I do?"

"Well, what exactly is wrong?"

Great. Now he was hearing voices. Surprisingly deep voices. "I can't decide."

"Decide what?"

"Who I like." Shouldn't the voice in his head know what he'd been worrying almost non-stop over for the past couple days?

"Who're the choices?" The voice was reasonable and calm, a state Kamui wished he was really in. It was warm too, reassuring.

"Subaru and Shota-kun." His voices were surprisingly ignorant if they didn't know that.

The voice was silent a minute then continued. "Well… Why do you think you like Subaru-kun?"

"Let's see… He's always been nice to me, even if he wasn't to everyone else."

"And?"

"…He really helped me. After Kotori… He's always been there, when I needed him. Well, he was. Until _she changed everything._ Now he's too busy." He frowned. "He's all caught up in Seishirou again."

The voice was silent a minute, absorbing this information. When it spoke again it sounded a bit smug. "And that's bad?"

"He's evil! He's bad for Subaru, he always has been! He destroyed Subaru's life, he killed Hokuto-chan and now he wants us to forgive everything? Just because she came in and changed the past doesn't make him a different person. He's still the cold-blooded murderer he was then, toying with Subaru until finally…He's going to kill Subaru, I just know it!"

The voice was silent for a long time.

"…And even Meiun… She changed everything, the past, the future, Destiny, all for _his sake. And he doesn't even care about __her!" A memory, a new one, one he had experienced although, until now, he hadn't been aware of it, floated through his head. Hinoto, speaking to him. Warning him. __'Avoid the sakura, Kamui. It eats away at human souls, draining them of feeling, of life. The guardian will lose their mind.. Pleiades' __shadow will be destroyed. '_

One of the last prophecies she'd even told him. Her final warning, before…before… She'd never explained it. Not really. The guardian part was clear enough but what was Pleiades shadow? What was a Pleiades even? It didn't sound like a Japanese word…

"She's in trouble, she's going to go insane, probably even die and what's he doing? Nothing! He doesn't even try to help her!"

"…"

"He's going to kill both of them but they still won't wake up! He doesn't care about them, he doesn't care about anyone!"

He couldn't tell when the voice left, it was there one second, a bundle of repressed emotion and then just gone.

"Kamui-chan?"

Kamui blinked, turning slightly. Subaru?

"Kamui-chan, what're you doing here?" Subaru stood in the doorway to the apartment beside Kamui, looking confused. He was wearing a black silk shirt with a white dragon coiling around it and jeans. "Are the others with you?"

Kamui looked around. "They…They were but…"

"Kamui-chan, what's wrong?"

Subaru was suddenly shoved out of the way as Meiun emerged from the apartment, all fire and indignation. "Nikichan is such a pain in the ass." She glared up and down the hallway, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "What could be bothering him now, though?" She focused on Kamui who was staring at her, shocked. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Me?"

"You upset nikichan, didn't you? Where's Shota, you shouldn't be out without a keeper."

"Shota-kun…"

Her eyes focused on something distant for a moment then she shrugged. "Su-kun!" She commanded imperiously. "Keep this little brat here until Shota shows up." She returned her attention to Kamui. "I should hand you over to Kamui-kun for upsetting my brother like this. What'd you say to him?"

Seishirou…

_'Why do you think you like Subaru-kun?'_

Subaru-kun..

Kamui never called Subaru Subaru-kun. Not even in his own head. Never.

That was what Seishirou called him.

***

Seishirou stood on the roof of his apartment staring at the city below, thinking.

_'She's going to go insane!'_

Impossible. His sister couldn't go insane, insanity was the inability to reason and control ones emotions. Meiun had never been reasonable but lacked emotions to lose control of.

_'He's going to kill both of them.'_

Of course…she did care about him. The one emotion she truly felt. But…caring about him wouldn't drive her insane, would it?

_'Both of them…'_

Subaru-kun wasn't in any danger from him. Never had been. He'd protected Subaru from everything from the instant they'd met, way back in that train station.

_'He destroyed Subaru's life!'_

Never.

_'He killed Hokuto-chan!'_

She was alive. Annoying, but alive. True, he was sorely tempted to kill her sometimes but he never had.

_'He's still a cold-blooded murderer!'_

There was another definition of insanity, he remembered suddenly.

When one saw the world differently from everyone else, when, in their minds, the past and present were all twisted to fit their demented version of the truth. And…

Subaru-kun seemed to remember him being a murderer too, didn't he?

***

Sakura hummed happily, pulling off her skates. Another day of school done with. "Kero-chan!"

"Welcome home, Sakura!" Her guardian beast called from the kitchen. Of course.

She walked in to find her brother cooking, Yue sitting at the table staring glumly out the window, and Kero-chan hovering in stuffed animal form around Touya's head eating a cookie.

"Welcome back, monster."

She glared at her brother. When would he stop calling her that? She sniffed and ignored him, turning to Yue. "Ne, ne! You'll never guess what happened at school today!"

Yue turned his head to face her, looking rather apathetic. "Oh?"

She sweatdropped. Yue wasn't nearly as fun as Yukito-san. The Guardian's face deepened, as if he had heard that thought and didn't like it. She smiled quickly. "Li-kun promised to help me with my math! He found out I've been having trouble, I really didn't mean for him to find out since he's so busy with his mother and school and sports and _everything but…He's coming over in the evenings to help me out! Isn't that nice?"_

There was an audible growl from the kitchen. Yue briefly glanced there, looking vaguely concerned, then once again looked bored. "Very nice." He even managed to make the congratulations sound glum.

Kero-chan floated out. "What about Tomoyo?"

She frowned at him. "You just like her baking for you!"

He beamed. "She's a good cook!"

"She's busy too."

"Too busy to help you?"

"She can't come when Li-kun can. She's busy then. She did offer to help me with my English though!" Sakura beamed, peace and righteousness once again restored to her universe.

"What's the brat doing coming over in the evening?" Touya accused.

"It's the only time he can, oniichan! You should be nicer to him! He's very nice and you two would get along if you just tried!"

Kero-chan laughed, almost choking on a cookie bit. Even Yue snickered. Touya sounded offended. "I don't like the brat. Never will either."

Sakura sighed. Capturing the Clow cards was nothing compared to balancing her family life. She was starting to think her oniichan and Li-kun really never would get along! "Oniichan!"

"Well, I won't." Touya proclaimed. "Yue, Kero, food's done."

Yue stood and transformed back into Yukito. Sakura smiled, she still got a faint hanyaaan feeling around Yukito even if she liked Li-kun now. Yuki smiled and walked into the kitchen. "That's great. What did you make?"

"Okonomiyaki."

"With noodles!" Kero-chan proclaimed blissfully, flying into the kitchen to claim his portion.

"Only on yours, stuffy."

"Don't call me that!" Kero went from blissful anticipation of edible to anger in a heartbeat. "I ain't a stuffed animal!"

"So you say."

Sakura smiled. All in all, except for the Li thing life was good. She just knew that eventually Li's family would realize it was a good thing for him to be with the girl he loved, even if she was stronger and lived in Japan. And he'd get along with Touya. Because, like Tomoyo said, everything worked out. Always had, always would.

"Ne, Sakura." Kero-chan returned with a plate so full of okonomiyaki he could barely lift it. Sakura laughed lightly and set it on the table for him. "What, Kero-chan?"

"Have you had any dreams lately?"

"No."

"Any feelings?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Don't you think that's rather odd?"

"No." She blinked. She hadn't even noticed, really. Nothing 'bad' was threatening so she hadn't really worried.

"Cuz…Even before, you had the dreams, right?"

"Yeah."

"So don't you think it's odd they've stopped now?"

"I guess…" She blinked. Was it just her or was Kero-chan…darker…than normal? His aura seemed to have dimmed a bit. She looked over at her brother and Yukito but they had their heads together, talking quietly about something. They were both smiling so it must be something happy. She turned back to Kero-chan who had a mysterious smile on his face, okonomiyaki sitting uneaten beside him. That she found odd.

"Kero-chan, aren't you going to eat?"

"Not hungry."

OK, something was definitely wrong. Sakura knew, it was one of the Truths of Life, that Kero-chan Was Always Hungry. Always. She looked back over at her brother. He was happy, she could tell. So was Yukito-san, whatever they were talking about. It couldn't be any kind of trouble than. Oniichan may have lost his magic but Yue would always appear whenever she was in trouble, even if he was talking to oniichan. Of course…

"…Angels."

She blinked. She'd missed what Kero-chan was saying. "What was that?"

He started speaking again but she couldn't hear past the sudden wave of dread that flooded her, drowning her ability to act. She could only sit and stare dumbly at Kero-chan as he grew darker and darker. Something about Angels, earthquakes and the end of the world flooded through her head. Finally she returned to her senses, at least enough to hear, although she still couldn't move.

"It's really too bad, after all. You had such promise. But, necessity and all. I need you to follow _my plan, Kinomoto-chan."_

She felt herself nodding stupidly. Kero-chan smiled happily and reached out a paw. She pulled the necklace holding her staff from her neck and handed it to him.

"Very good." He clutched it tightly against him, then gestured for her to give him something. "Hurry now, not much time."

Her eyes glazed like a person unconscious she reached up and ripped a large lock of hair from her own head, handing it too him.

Kero-chan had darkened considerably now, some parts more than others. He smiled, a rictous parody of humor. "Thanks a bunch! This' all I really need. Such a shame I can't have you telling anyone about this. If you'd only been a little less strong… Ahh well, even a memory change could probably be broken in time. Not that it'll be important in very long, but one can't take the chance, now can they? Oh well. You would've been dead anyway in a month. Such a shame though…" He looked into the kitchen. "They are cute together, aren't they?"

Sakura felt a sudden anger, a desperation boiling in her, seeking to throw off whatever spell had paralyzed her

Kero continued as if he hadn't noticed. "But…we all lose the ones we love, don't we?" His smile turned sad then he shook his head and laughed. "Oh well, at least this way none of you will survive to mourn the others!"

She could clench her fist by the time he time he started flapping his, slightly tattered, wings and flew towards the window. She missed her chance to grab him as she gaped in shock at his back.

Claw marks, like that of a particularly vicious bird, scored his back, leaving bloody streaks. Well, that explained why he seemed so dark.

She only had time to wonder just what kind of bird could possibly pose a fatal threat to Kero-chan, who could transform to handle such things, when she felt it beginning. The earth trembled, houses shook, people began to scream.

"Sakura!" Her brother knocked her out of the chair, pulling her under the table, covering Yuki too. He didn't seem to notice Kero-chan wasn't there.

Then again, when an earthquake strikes people don't think very straight, now do they?

***

Was he insane? Was Subaru really right, had he hurt him? Was he the sakurazukamori? What about Meiun then? Didn't he care about her? He loved his imouto! He had since they were born!

"Nikichan…"

He turned to his sister, glaring accusingly. "This is what you didn't want me to know, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That everyone's memories are different from mine!"

"Are they, really? Subaru-kun doesn't seem to think so, anymore. Hokuto never thought so. Do your patients wonder where you disappeared to for nine years?"

"…No."

"Is one of your eyes blind? They look fine from here."

"…"

"Subaru's too."

"But…"

"Who remembers, nikichan? Kamui, when he's upset? He didn't even know you were there, you know. He thought he was talking to himself."

"I sound nothing like him." He frowned, annoyed. 

"Of course not." She automatically placated him. "But he thought you did. And who else remembers? Subaru, when he's upset? Hokuto obviously doesn't or she'd never let you anywhere near him, no matter what danger she was in."

That was true.

"So you have the word of two obviously upset young men against everyone else." She sounded reasonable and logical, as she always did when she was trying to calm him down or explain something. "Kamui hasn't thrown it in your face and he would. Hokuto's still alive, isn't she? Subaru's pretty much back to himself and I'm still here."

"…"

"So what's really bothering you, nikichan? You know you're sane."

"Really? Couldn't you be just a voice in my head? I could be the sakurazukamori, running around and killing and this is all an illusion, a trick, a dream!"

"Sakurazukamori's aren't allowed to be insane, nikichan."

"Maybe we are! I don't care if you kill people, as long as it isn't Subaru. Does he even really exist? Maybe you're all just voices in my head, figments of my imagination! You're trying to keep me happy to keep me from figuring it all out!" Seishirou rambled on over her faint protest, the anger, frustration, concern and confusion he'd felt for the past couple weeks bursting out of him. "How can I know any of you are real? If a Sakurazuka has two children one is supposed to be killed so the other can grow up to be a proper sakurazukamori. Why are we both alive? Are we so special? Why? You need to be emotionless even more so than ever, because of the end of the world. Is there even an end of the world? Is anything real? Is it all a lie?'

"If there's nothing but a lie does that become the truth? If you don't believe the truth is it the lie?"

"Don't play with me!"

"You're sane, nikichan. As sane as any of us. You didn't kill anyone and Subaru is real. I'm real, you're real and the End of the World is coming. Believe what you want, Seishirou, but I can't afford to have you questioning your own sanity right now."

"But…"

"You never were the Sakurazukamori, Seishirou. Your sister was. No matter what they think they believe there is only one Truth now. Meiun lived and she was the sakurazukamori. History and memory support it. The Dragons remember a different Fate that never happened but even they know, if they stop to think about it, what the truth is. We have to deal with the world the way it is now. We couldn't do what we wanted to before and it's really unlikely we can now but we at least have a chance. I won't have you making it even slighter by driving yourself insane. Your sister needs you and, if you give a damn about her, you'll remember that you do love her if nothing else. Stay sane for another month, Sakurazuka Seishirou. Then you can go insane or kill yourself or die in an accident and it won't matter a bit. Everything will be decided in a month."

Seishirou blinked. His sister looked surprisingly like Shota-kun... "Damn telepaths."

"You never would've listened to me if you didn't think I was Meiun. You do care about her. Subaru too, of course." He amended that bit quickly. "But Meiun first and foremost."

"…What are you planning, Shota?"

Shota smiled coldly. "Nightmares, Sakurazuka-san. Everyone fears something above all else and, well, it's my job to see that at least two of those nightmares get carried out."

"Why?"

"Because, as I've said to Hokuto-chan so many times, I know the consequences. If you go insane Meiun will too, even if she doesn't she'll be effectively reduced by your incapacitation. We…I need her."

"For what."

"A nightmare."

"Use someone else."

"I can't. I can't be sure they'll do what I need them to."

"Why her?"

"Because she's a vindictive bitch when she's upset."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Just because someone knows something is necessary doesn't mean they'll be able to do it. A person who fears fire above all else won't jump into one no matter how important the matter is. Sometimes it's necessary to set things up to push someone to their fear, to help them face it or to give them no choice."

"…What're you planning on doing to my sister?"

"Nothing. I don't plan on hurting her at all. In fact, my leaving her alone is necessary. I won't harm her mentally or physically." He smiled.

"And Subaru?"

"It doesn't matter much whether I hurt him or not. So I probably won't."

Seishirou breathed a sigh of relief. "…You know, if I'm really sane then I have to wonder why everything around here seems to surreal."

Shota laughed. "Isn't that the way things go, Sei-chan? Reality is twisted and painful and insanity often comforting and familiar."

"Life's a bitch."

"An over the hill bitch, too." Shota laughed quietly."So it's up to us to put her to sleep, ne?"

***

Somewhere over Tokyo the body of a former Guardian flew, like a gross parody of a puppet, towards a particular apartment building. A female hand reached out to take the few items it carried then patted its head and canceled the spell, causing even the semblance of life to fade from the body. The figure smiled coldly at the presents her puppet guardian had brought her. "Fate spares no one."

On TV sets throughout Japan reporters cut into programs to announce the sudden devastating earthquake that had nearly swallowed Tomoeda whole. All houses and buildings had collapsed and the possibility of survival seemed as grim as the situation at Rainbow Bridge had been.

The female smiled and set the lock of hair and key necklace next to the book lying on her table. "And so Clow and his infernal plans are no longer an impediment to mine." She smiled. "All that's left is that damned dreamgazer and I'm free to do as I please." She picked up the body and stared down at it a minute. "The End justifies the means. Heh…" Her laugh was short and cold. "As he always says…the consequences… are greater than we can imagine."

End


	22. Stuck in a Moment

Stuck in a Moment

-

I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall  
It's a long way down to nothing at all

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it

U2 'Stuck in a moment you can't get out of'

-

"So, what did you want to talk to Subaru about?"

Kamui blinked. "Huh?"

He and Shota were on their way back to meet up with Sorata. They'd left Meiun and Subaru hovering around Seishirou, trying ot get him to tell them what was wrong as Hokuto glared at Kamui and packed some baked goods for Shota. The poor Angel was almost overloaded with tins and shopping bags.

"You did want to talk to Subaru, didn't you?"

"Well…"

"Were you there to talk to Seishirou then?"

"No…"

"So, why?"

"I just…" What was he supposed to say? I don't know if I like you?

"Don't think so much about it."

"Huh?" He looked over at Shota who was shifting his things.

"If you have to think about it you either don't care for either of us or both of us."

"…"

"You can't hide things from a telepath, you know. Not if we want to know. Anyway…" He smiled. "For now all you have to do is accept that you aren't sure yet. When you are sure…" He shrugged, as best he could. "Either tell me to bug off or ignore Subaru."

"Shota-kun…"

"It's not the end of the world if you don't like me, you know. It's how you feel. You don't have to pretend."

"But…"

"Look, I decided I liked you first so can you blame yourself if you don't like me?"

"But…"

"Would you blame Arashi if she didn't like Sorata?"

"Well…no…"

"This' the same. So you can't blame yourself. So don't worry about it so much. Or you'll get so tired of it all that you'll want nothing to to with either of us."

"That's impossible."

"So you say now."

"Shota!"

The pair turned to see someone dressed like a punk rocker running towards them. "Hey, Shota!"

"Yo, Krien."

Kamui blinked. "Krien?"

"Our lead guitarist."

"I thought you played the guitar?"

"Not normally. Krien and Merin handle it."

"Those're odd names."

"They're odd people." He replied with a wink. "Yo, Krien. What's up?"

"Where you been?"

"Here, there, infirmary, Clamp Campus."

"What're you doing there, man?"

"Well…" Shota laughed sheepishly. "I took Rainbow Bridge at the wrong time, it seemed."

"You were on Rainbow Bridge when it went up?"

"As close as you could be and survive it."

"Dude!"

"Dude."

Krien turned to Kamui, who squeaked slightly and shifted slightly closer to Shota. Krien wasn't much bigger than him but the way he was dressed… "Whossat?"

"Kamui-chan."

"Another Kamui?"

"Just don't get them together. They fight something awful."

Krien looked disbelievingly at Kamui.

"Kamui-kun always starts it."

Krien still looked a little unsure but was willing to accept that, at least. "He nearly took Merin's head off."

"Flirting with Meiun-chan again?"

"You'd think he'd learn."

"He's gay too."

Krien blinked at Shota. "How'd you know?"

Shota shrugged. "Observational skills. Actually, you can tell by watching her brother. He gets all possessive whenever anyone is interested in Subaru."

"They only met once."

"It's called paying attention, Krien. You only need to notice something once."

"Where'd you pick this chibi up?" Krien gestured to Kamui.

Kamui glared. "I'm not a kid!"

"Then why's he calling you –chan, kosou?"

"Cuz –kun's taken and he's too short to be a –san. Besides, I'm older than him. And don't call him a brat, he's vicious when prevoked."

Kamui looked offended. "Shota-kun! I'm not short."

Shota shrugged. "If you say so. You're still younger."

"You still haven't told me where you picked him up." Krien accused.

"Actually, if he hadn't found me I probably would've ended up bleeding to death on the CC lawn."

"Why'd you go all the way there, man? There're hospitals on the way."

"I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time. I have no idea what happened between the accident and waking up in the infirmary."

"Dude!"

"What're you doing here?"

"Setting up at the club, course."

"That's tomorrow though."

"Gotta get ready early. Gonna be packed, man! Everyone's wondering what happened to you. It was full of girls even just this afternoon, with only me there."

"My, you're getting popular."

"They weren't there for me, moron. They was all looking for you. I swear, if I have to hear one more simpering schoolgirl going on about how tragic and awful it is that you're missing…" He rolled his eyes expressively.

"Shouldn't be a problem tomorrow. They don't let little girls in places like that."

"Unless the little girls got fake IDs."

"They'd notice if they got a flood of high schoolers."

"The bouncers don't care as long as they have ID, aren't too obviously underage and look good."

"Well, I already got spotted so it won't be long before the news spreads that I'm OK."

"That's even worse, man! They'll all be coming to watch you make your big comeback!"

"I've barely even been gone a week!" Shota sounded shocked. "They can't miss me that much yet? Meiun's still here to handle the vocals."

Krien groaned. "You're so dense, man! The fangirls don't care about Meiun!"

"Yes they do. They adore her."

"OK, they do. But they're a lot more interested in you."

"Not that much more."

Krien sighed. "What happened to that observational power of yours?"

"I try not to observe most of the fangirls around me. They're disturbingly shallow and rather hentai."

"Who're you to talk?"

"I'm not that bad." Shota sounded annoyed.

"Whatever you say, man."

"Anou…"

They both turned to Kamui who shrank back slightly under their stares. "You…you're singing tomorrow?"

"Araa?" Shota thought. "Did I forget to mention that? Oops. Sorata should've reminded me."

Kamui looked annoyed. "Why's he know?"

"I thought he and Arashi should come… Well, he should come and he wanted to bring Arashi. She'll probably leave before she ever gets in the door."

"Who's Arashi?"

"Ice princess. You'd love her."

"Another one of them?"

"Yep. Has a guy after her already though, so don't even try. If he can't manage it you have no hope."

"Is she that pretty?"

"I guess. Never liked the cold ones myself."

"But you're head over heels for that Sakurazuka girl."

"Meiun? Where'd you get that idea? Besides, she ain't cold."

"Not unless you've seen her around her brother. Man… That look she gives him, compared to everyone else…talk about your brother complex."

"She's still not an ice princess."

"Can I come?"

Krien almost fell over laughing. "You? Kosou, in a place like that-"

"Sure, if you want. Just make sure to avoid Kamui-kun. And Meiun. I don't think she's happy with you right now."

"EH? You're letting a little thing like that come to the club?"

"It isn't that bad, Krien. He'll be fine, as long as he doesn't get drunk. And avoids Kamui-kun."

"Fuuma will be there?"

"Who's Fuuma?"

"Never mind. Yeah, he'll be there. He follows Meiun like a pet puppy. Just don't bother him and things should be OK."

"…" Kamui looked doubtful.

"If anything goes wrong Sorata and Arashi'll be there to help you, so don't worry."

"What about Yuzuriha?"

"You, I'll bring. She has to stay home."

"Who are all these people, Shota?"

"Some new friends." Shota winked. "You'll get along great with Sorata, I'm sure."

"You think so?"

"I know it. After the show we'll go off and get spectacularly drunk together and stagger home like the idiots we are."

Krien laughed. "Sounds fun."

"I thought you'd be interested."

"Anyway, I wanted to check to see if you'd decided what you want to sing tomorrow. We could wing it, if you want but some advanced warning would be nice."

"Haven't yet decided." Shota replied cheerfully. "You know me though."

"Winging it then?"

"Guess so. Meiun-chan?"

"She's all wrapped up in her brother so we're stuck winging it, for now. She might come through though."

"She always does. Anything schedualed after this?"

"Meiun told us to wait to see that you were OK and all. Also she says she wants gossip to run through its course a bit. She figures it'll be easy to grab a gig after this."

"Cool. Well…I better be getting back or I'll be out with back strain from all this stuff."

"Sure. See you later, Shota, kosou."

"I'm not a brat."

"Sure, sure. Don't be late."

"When do we start?"

"Eight, as normal."

"I'll be there at 7:30, ready to go."

"Great. See ya." Krien waved as the pair walked off. Kamui looked miffed but relaxed considerably as Shota talked to him, laughing about something.

"Krien!"

Krien turned and walked towards the figure headed his way. "Yo, Merin."

"Done talking to the manager, everything's ready to go. Gotta show up tomorrow afternoon to set up but we've got everything there already so that shouldn't be too hard."

Krien nodded. "All right, let's get back home then."

"Don't forget we're out of food."

"Shopping again? Mou…"

"What were you doing here anyway?"

Krien made a face. "Trying to get Shota to be serious about this. Not that I've ever succeeded."

"Shota?" Merin peered around eagerly. "Where?"

Krien gestured. Shota should be safely gone by now. "He and the brat went that way."

Merin peered past him and frowned. "Who's that?"

Krien turned. Figured, Shota had run into his friend, Sorata?, just at the end of the block, still in sight. Kamui was hovering around the blond, looking about as pathetically uke as one could. "The brat. Kamui-chan, Shota called him. The tall guy's Sorata, I think."

Merin didn't say anything.

"They'll both be there tomorrow."

"So he is coming?"

"Seemed perfectly fine to me."

"I'm glad."

I'll bet you are. "He's gotta go, so bug him tomorrow. He'll be around at 7:30, like always."

"Are you sure he's OK? Does he have any idea on the songs he wants?"

"Neither of them do this time. Luckily they have such understanding and sympathetic guitarists as us." Krien winked.

"I guess…" Merin was still staring at the trio at the end of the block.

"C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's go get us some food."

"Sure." With a final backward look over his shoulder Merin followed Krien down the road.

***

"The whole place has been leveled…" Nokoru stared in horrified awe at what remained of the Tomoeda district. Suoh stood on a large concrete block right behind him, ready to catch him if he tripped or the rubble dropped him. Nearby Arashi and Akira, who was too lucky to need to worry about things like tripping, were searching through the rubble as even the faint hope of survivors faded.

"We're near the epicenter of the quake." Suoh replied, calm as normal. "The earthquake was the strongest that's hit us yet, almost off the scale. Everything here has been demolished. There was no warning, so…"

So no one escaped. "Do you think it was the Angels?"

"I believe so. It was extremely sudden and fierce and ended after everything here was destroyed. It didn't behave the way a real earthquake would."

"But what reason could they have to destroy Tomoeda?"

Suoh thought a bit. "I've heard rumors…"

"Rumors?"

"That a particularly strong magic user lived around here. I know that the Li clan heir, Syaoran, was here for a time."

"For a time?"

Suoh gestured to the destruction around them. "He may have been in China, I've heard he often goes back home for family matters."

"I'll send a message to the Li clan asking them when we return."

Suoh nodded.

"Rijichou!"

They both jumped as Akira called them. They could see Arashi heading for him too. They walked over too, Nokoru cautiously picking his way across the strewn rubble, Suoh more easily following him. They reached the younger man after a few minutes.

Akira was standing near a small tent of concrete, a little space barely the size of a person where there was no rubble ot debris. "I found someone!"

"What?" Suoh and Nokoru looked at each other. "How?"

"I looked!"

They sweatdropped. "How did he survive, I meant?" Suoh asked.

"It's a girl!"

"What?!" Nokoru's protective instincts immediately kicked in. Suoh sighed.

"A girl. See!" Akira held a hand out to the hole. "Come out, I won't hurt you."

No movement.

"Maybe a rock fell on her foot?"

"I don't think so…" Akira pulled out a flashlight. "I'll check. Close your eyes for a minute, I'm going to shine this at you to see that you're OK…Are they closed?"

"Yes." A faint voice replied.

Akira smiled. "Good." He aimed the flashlight down the small hole. "…I don't see any debris. I think she was protected by these blocks."

Nokoru knelt by the edge, across from Akira. "You're very lucky."

"Why?"

"You're alive! If these blocks hadn't fallen just right…"

"…And my brother?"

Oniichan? He blinked. "Ummm…" He peered around.

"He was right beside me. He was covering me, trying to protect me."

There. A hand, covered in dust. Buried in a pile of rubble. "Ahhh…"

"Is Yukito-san all right?"

The only sign of humanity, other than tham and the girl in the hole. A dead persons hand, emerging forlornly from the rock. He couldn't tell her that though. It was already bad enough. She'd know soon enough.

"And Li-kun?"

He perked. "Li-kun?"

"Syaoran. Is he OK? What about Tomoyo? And Rika and Chiharu and Yamazaki-kun and… and…Daddy!" The girl began to cry. "Kero-chan! Is Kero-chan there?"

The boys looked at each other. Akira looked like he was about to cry too.

"We…We're the only ones here. You're the only survivor we've found. The…" Nokoru looked around, suddenly depressed. "Everything was destroyed."

"…" Another hand appeared, the girl's as she reached out to pull herself free. Akira and Suoh quickly moved to help her. Nokoru was caught in a sudden depression, staring around at the irrefutable signs of destruction.

The girl they pulled out was tall and thin, wearing the dusty and torn remains of a black and white school uniform Nokoru couldn't recognize. He knew the uniforms of all the schools in Tokyo, the female versions at least, but hers was damaged beyond recognition. She had short brown hair; it seemed, at least to his eyes, that there was a lock missing, and pretty green eyes. She looked around the remains of Tomoeda, face inscrutable. Clutched in her hands was a book, a pretty red and gold book with an old fashioned clasp holding it shut. She stepped forward and the blocks that had tented her collapsed, caving in on themselves. Suoh and Akira jumped back, staring at the settling dust with shocked expressions. From the way the blocks had collapsed it seemed that it was the girl who had been holding them up but… They looked at her. The book suddenly seemed a little darker, like some inner glow had faded. The girl held it close, eyes closed.

"What's your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

***

Meiun sat beside the body of her latest victim alone in his house, the rest of the inhabitants either gone or dead as well. She nibbled on the tip of her left pinky, a habit her brother had been trying to break since she'd aquired it somehow when she was five. She tapped the fingers of her right hand on her knee, ignoring the blood oozing down her hand to stain whatever surface it happened to land on. The only blood on her was from that hand, although the room itself was liberally smeared with the dark liquid. "What did Shota mean, saying stuff like that? Losing his mind… He wouldn't upset Hokuto without a reason, but…"

She sighed, laying her arm on the desk in front of her and her head on the arm. "He isn't going to lose his mind, he's…"

She concentrated very hard but couldn't seem to remember quite what would happen to Shota. Odd. She had some talent at Dreamgazing herself, it seemed she had at least some small talent at everything magical, and, having been in Eien, Kakyou and Hinoto's dreams, she'd seen the future. But…she couldn't seem to remember just what would happen to Shota. It was vexing. She should know, yet… Why couldn't she remember Shota's fate?

The more she thought about it the more she realized that she seemed to know very few peoples fates. The girl, Yuzuriha and her puppy spirit. Kigai, one which was extremely amusing to her. But…

She didn't even know her brother's anymore. That was disturbing. She always knew her brother's future. Always. Unless…

Someone was blocking her. Someone was trying to show her false dreams but her mind was rejecting them. And for someone to overwhelm her required a certain amount of talent. She was stronger than Kanoe in dreamgazing alone and her other magic would boost her power even more. So…why couldn't she tell her brother's fate? No matter how she reached for it it slipped away, like water in the palm of her hand.

Or blood on sakura leaves. But the Tree itself wouldn't be blocking her, now would it?

She reviewed the fates she knew. Yuzuriha would drown, Kigai… She smirked to herself. His death would be worth watching. A shame she couldn't be there. Sorata and Kazuki…

She frowned. Why would Sorata and Kazuki die together? They certainly couldn't kill each other, not the way they were going to die. And Eien… Eien was going to live? Hinoto was as doomed as the Seals she hated, but Eien… She tried to clarify that, to get a firmer hold on why Eien would survive. All she could get was a bare indication that she would survive. She couldn't even confirm it. And Shota… Nothing. She felt…nothing. Her mind told her that she'd gotten at least a fairly good grasp on his fate but… Nothing. She couldn't tell anything at all. She scowled, reaching out for her own future.

_'Nikichan!'_

_'She's lost it!'_

_It wasn't enough. The ache, that burning obsession couldn't be quenched just by-_

_'The consequences…'_

_'Where's the Sakurazuka girl? Eien, answer me!'_

_'I didn't expect you back so early, S-'_

Who? Who hadn't her brother expected back? Shota? Subaru? Satsuki? Sumeragi someone or another? Sakurazuka someone? Sorata? Or had the S merely been part of another word? No…a name…but whose?

"Jesus! What's that noise?"

"I dunno but it's creeping me out."

"Isn't it a female voice?"

"You heard it earlier. It was some girl singing some weird song. I think it was English. Then it just started humming… I'm getting seriously creeped out here man!"

"A ghost?"

"You think? But it can't be this poor fucker, who…"

Her eyes snapped open. In the mirror over the desk she could see the figures of people standing behind her. Men. Come to take care of the bodies, she supposed. She couldn't, however, see herself. She must have thrown up an illusion when they'd arrived, without even noticing it. And the song… Her frown deepened. She recognized the tune, as she must since she was the one singing and humming it. Of course she had to hum during most of it, it was mostly done by a male singer. She sighed and stood, creating another illusion, this one of herself suddenly shimmering into existence.

"HELL!"

She put her hand, the real and false one, through the first man's heart, casting the spell to tie his fragile soul to her Tree. The second one backed up, gibbering in terror. He tripped over the body, landing on his butt. He was dead before he could attempt to stand. The third man, the only other now left alive in the room was staring past her in horror. "No reflection. She ain't got no reflection. It's a ghost, this house is haunted, everyone dies, everyone…"

"….Too frail to gain the promised land…to frail to take your pain away…" The songs lyrics ran through her head. "Too frail a sequel of decay…"

The third man too died. Meiun sighed, dropping all her illusions. The Tree's sudden greed made all that much more work for her to clean it up. Plus she'd be really late. She bet Kamui'd be asleep before she got home. That meant she'd have to be quiet, he could sense even her illusions and was cranky when woken up. Maybe she should get rid of him. It'd make her brother happy but… She had an idea that that wasn't a good choice. Fate could be so fickle, explaining about as much as Shota when he was in his enigmatic mood. Oh well. She'd better get to work. It'd take long enough as it was.

She now had four bodies on this floor. And four on the one below. "Four… Shi… Death.. " She smiled. "How appropriate."

***

Shota whistled along with his CD, staring out the window at the moon. Everything was going along as it should, he could just tell. Nokoru and his group were out investigating the Tomoeda disaster, even though it was late evening. Kamui was sitting at the small table behind him, working on his homework. They were in Shota's room; Shota had gone straight there after returning and Kamui had arrived later, asking for some help with English homework. Shota, knowing English as well as any American, or at least the one who's memory he'd ripped the knowledge from, was the perfect choice. They'd finished that bit of homework easily and even studied a bit in case the teacher threw a pop quiz at them and then Kamui had moved on to history. Shota hated history, it was far too boring. He'd never bothered learning it in school, just picked the answers to the tests from the teachers mind. Cheating was so easy when you were a skilled telepath and no one knew it. Or believed in it. Kamui hadn't left though and Shota hadn't asked him too. He liked the boy, somehow. It wasn't just that he needed to, Kamui was cute. He was all wounded eyes, angst and a brash little brat beneath it all. He actually managed to surprise Shota occasionally, the way only she did. Meiun…

He sighed, leaning his head against the glass. Meiun… He closed his eyes briefly, a sad expression crossing his face. "And so it begins…" He murmured quietly, so that only he could hear. "Nightmares and death…" He smiled sardonically. "And thus we shall suffer for the whole of humanity and twist Fate to our own means. No matter what… No matter who…no matter the cost…" He reached up with one hand, towards the moon. A quick listen told him that the only sound in the room was the CD. He started singing along with it again, barely audible over the CD itself. "Wir haben Angst und sind allein."

Behind him Kamui watched him, homework forgotten. Shota sat on the window ledge, staring up at the moon, one hand reaching up towards it. It should've been a silly and overdramatic pose but… The sad look on his face wasn't feigned. Kamui'd never seen him sad before. Angry, once. But never sad… Even the anger had gone, after one brief flare. He watched Shota silently. He couldn't think of a thing to say, even when he began speaking words he couldn't hear and singing in a language he didn't understand. His voice blended in with the singer so Kamui couldn't even distinguish them.

"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein."

***

Was it enough?

Subaru couldn't decide. He'd finally gotten what he'd thought he'd wanted, all those years ago but… That was then. He couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the real Seishirou-san, that it'd all turn out to be a trick again. A very involved trick, and one that had lasted years in his own memory but still a trick. Seishirou wasn't really a happy, slightly forgetful, veterinarian. He was the Sakurazukamori. The best assassin in all of Japan. Emotionless and cold. He'd known that for the past nine years, ever since…

But Hokuto wasn't dead. Was that proof of Seishirou's change or merely another level to the trick? Illusions were Sakurazuka forte. He'd been chasing Seishirou for nine years, trying for revenge or something else, he wasn't sure anymore. He'd almost gotten it, or had, in the past, the way things used to be but now…

With nothing to revenge why couldn't he just forget the hunt itself? Why couldn't he just move on? Why didn't this hunger, this obsession just die? Why…

"Are you feeling OK?"

Subaru blinked, looking up at Seishirou. They were sitting on the couch, Subaru in Seishirou's lap, watching television. Subaru smiled. "I'm fine. Really. Just thinking."

Seishirou watched him a minute more, looking concerned then nodded and turned back to the TV. Subaru pretended to watch as well but he couldn't ignore the sudden feeling of disappointment inside him. This wasn't his Seishirou-san! His Seishirou would never have done something like that. He'd simply remark that thinking too much gave you headaches, or something like that. He searched over his other selfs memories, searching for any nuance, any hint that Seishirou wasn't really as nice as he pretended to be. They were there, plenty of them. Brief hints only, walking into a room to see him talking on the phone with a harsh expression on his face, one he recognized easily. Once, when Meiun was out of town for something, he'd come back home a little later than normal. One night he'd had blood on his clothes, he'd said it'd come from an accident at the clinic but…

Subaru smiled slightly. Seishirou really wasn't as nice as he'd seemed. All that he had to do was push hard enough and his real nature would emerge. Then he'd have his Seishirou-san back.

He settled back against Seishirou, breathing deeply to inhale the mix of cigarette smoke and cologne that was uniquely him. He'd stay here and be happy for however long it took. Then everything would right itself again. Seishirou would be his normal self and finally, finally he could satisfy that obsession, that burning need that had been raging in his soul, taking over every aspect of him, and be free. Free to be happy with Seishirou, free to feel a part of this happy life. Free to take his own soul back.

He'd once remarked, in a past life that now no longer had ever happened, that he'd been possessed by the sakura. Perhaps that was true, maybe it was the tree draining him of emotion and twisting him. But he'd beat it. He'd get his Seishirou-san back, the calm, cool, suave Seishirou, and they'd beat it together.

After all, Seishirou-san loved him now.

End

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	23. She's Electric

She's Electric

-

She's electric.

She's in a family full of eccentrics

She's done things I've never expected

And I need more time.

Oasis 'She's Electric'

-

"Did you sleep well last nice?" Nokoru beamed at Sakura as she slowly entered his office, face troubled.

"I didn't dream…" She replied, quietly.

"That's odd?"

"I always dream." She responded simply.

"Well, you were really exausted. So you probably were just to tired. Or don't remember them." Akira beamed. "Tea?"

She accepted the proffered cup. "… I always dream…"

"Ijyuin is right." Suoh spoke up. "You were probably too tired. I'm sure you'll dream again tonight."

"I wonder…"

"What kind of dreams do you usually have, Sakura-san?" Akira asked, refilling Nokoru's cup.

"They vary." She looked reflective. "I wonder… does this mean it's been decided?"

The other stared at her. "Decided?"

She smiled faintly. "Nothing important. This tea is very good."

"Thank you." Akira accepted the compliment with another bright smile. "Do you make tea, Sakura-san?"

"I used to. For…" She trailed off then shrugged, setting the cup down. "That's not important either."

"Ahh, but anything that causes a woman pain is important." Nokoru insisted.

"There's nothing you can do so why worry over it?" Her voice was low and calm.

"Nothing I can do?" Nokoru looked horrified at the very possibility. "But there's always something!"

She shook her head, the sadness in her voice deepening. "Not here. Not for this…" She smiled slightly, eyes closed. "It was necessary… Fate is rather unkind."

"Fate?" They looked at each other.

"Ah, but of course, you already know all about that." She sank into a chair. "Housing the Seals as you do."

They started. "Ahh…" Nokoru sweatdropped. "How did you know that?"

"Kinomoto Sakura…heir to Clow Reeds power, surpassing even him in strength." She replied. "If you look it up you'll notice that the design of the book I'm carrying matches rather closely to that of Clow Reeds legacy."

"Rather closely?"

Her face dimmed. "The guardians are gone."  
"Why…" Nokoru tariled off, realizing suddenly. If the guardians were alive they'd be here with her. So… "I'm sorry."

"It was necessary." She repeated.

"Necessary? For what?"

"I belong here, it seems." She shrugged. "I would never have come on my own, of course."

"You think the earthwuake was caused to drive you here?" Akira sounded shocked.

"Angels have their reasons." She smiled ruefully. "The Angels…destroyers of humanity. Champions of the Earth. The Seals, struggling to contain the life of the earth and its warriors. How ironic that the Seals are the good and the Angels evil…" She sipped the tea again. "Or is that just the human interpretation?"

They watched her silently as she drank her tea, withdrawn into herself. Nokoru shook his head and stood, flipping open his fan. 'Fun' was all it said. He smiled at Sakura. "You are in desperate need of some fun, I see."

She blinked. "Pardon?"

He held out a hand, offering to help her up. "Whatever you have seen in the future or the past it doesn't mean you can't enjoy the present, does it?"

She looked confused. "No…"

He beamed. "Well then," He snapped his fan shut. "I make it my task to ensure that you get at least a bit of fun before all the bad things you seem to be expecting occur. Life is always more depressing when one is sad. Let's brighten things up a bit, ne?"

She stared at him as if he was crazy. "Aren't you supposed to be helping the Seals?"

Nokoru hesitated, as if just remembering that. "…I'm sure I can work that in too. But, for now, you're going to have some fun!" He grabbed her hand. "No arguing with me, come, come…" He carefully pulled her from the chair and out the door. Suoh followed, shaking his head. "Here we go again."

Akira bounced slightly, running after them. "Yeah! What're we going to do, Rijichou? Visit the zoo? Go shopping? Watch a movie? Have a party?"

"I'm not sure yet… We'll figure it out when we find it." Nokoru nodded confidently. "I'm sure of it."

Sakura followed silently, green eyes dark. "…" She closed her eyes for a minute, thought, then shrugged. "It can't hurt, I suppose."

"That's the spirit!"

"The paperwork's going to build up, Rijichou."

"It can wait! Later, later. More important things right now."

A long suffering sigh. "If you say so…"

"Should I pack a lunch? Or we can get some bento boxes from the kitchen… This'll be fun. We haven't had an adventure in too long."

"…You people are weird."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"Suoh!" Nokoru sounded hurt. "If you're so against it you could stay here."

"And let you get lost or worse? I think not."

"Shouldn't we leave a note for Kamui-chan?"

"Oh…" Nokoru paused. "Good idea."

"I'll go get us lunch while we're at it."

"I'll tell everyone we're leaving."

"…I'll go get a hat."

Nokoru beamed as the three others split up to perform their various tasks. "Now we're getting somewhere…pen and paper, need pen and paper…" He looked around, totally missing the notepad and pencil on nearby tables. "Where did they go…" He wandered off. Returning to his office never even occurred to him.

***

"Hurry up, Shota-kun!"

"Hai, hai." Shoat yawned, stretching as they walked down the night streets of Tokyo towards the club.

"How can you be sleepy? You didn't get up until after noon!"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just am."

"Mou…" Kamui frowned at him, tugging on his shirt sleeve. Shota was wearing plain black clothing under his trenchcoat, a present from Meiun. 'Sakurazuka's have a thing for trenchcoats', he'd explained. Kamui, Sorata and Arashi were all wearing casual clothes. Sorata in jeans with a Clamp Campus shirt and backwards hat, Arashi a simple red dress Shota had gotten for her somewhere and Kamui was wearing black jeans and a half open black shirt. Before they'd left Shota had looked like he was going to say something about their clothing then shrugged, shook his head and told them to follow him. Kamui got the feeling he didn't think they'd fit in.

"When're you done?" Sorata asked.

"Midnight but you don't have to stay until then if you don't want. I'll be later, me 'n Krien and Merin generally go and get roaring drunk afterwords." He grinned.

Sorata grinned right back. "Sounds fun."

Arashi sniffed disapprovingly.

"What about Meiun?"

Shota eyed Kamui. "Meiun-chan? She doesn't drink. Besides, she has to get up in the morning to wake Seishirou up."

They all sweatdropped. "She has to wake him up?"

"Of course. Seishirou's unbelievably cranky when woken up. The only ones I know of who can do it and survive are Subaru and Meiun."

"Why doesn't Hokuto-chan wake them up?"

"Was she on the list?"

"I thought Seishirou liked Hokuto?" Kamui asked innocently.

Shota laughed. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Well…they're around each other a lot."  
"Subaru likes Hokuto. Seishirou loves Subaru. Seishirou does not like Hokuto." He emphasized the not. "He finds her annoying."

"Hokuto-chan?"

"Don't try and tell me your surprised. Even I find her annoying often."

Kamui shut up, reminded that Shota had, until very recently, been in a rather special relationship with the female Sumeragi. Arashi tossed her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What kind of club is it?"

"Nothing too bad. Just slap the perverts and they'll leave. If you don't get drunk, at least until afterwords, you should have no problems. Unless you sprain your wrist."

She frowned. "…"

"If you want to go back that's OK. Yuzu-chan could probably use the company. I doubt Nokoru's paying much attention to her."

She eyed him suspiciously but he only smiled guilelessly. She shook her head. "I'll go."

"OK then." He winked surreptitiously at Sorata. "We're almost there anyway."

They were in downtown Ginza, wandering through the crowded and brightly lit streets. Music poured out of buildings and apartments, swirling around them in a chaotic mix. Kamui considered as they walked. "What kind of music do you sing, Shota-kun?"

He shrugged. "Whatever I feel like. I tend to favor J-pop and American punk."

"American? You sing in English?"

"Why not?"

"I didn't know you could do that!"

"I can speak English. Singing English songs is even easier."

"Really?"

"You don't need to understand a song to sing it, but to talk to someone you have to know what you're saying."

"I suppose…"

"Mmm…" He gestured ahead of them. "Take a right at the next corner. We're pretty much there now."

Sorata dutifully turned the corner and froze, eyes wide. "This is the club?"

Shota nodded as the others came up behind Sorata. "Yeah. Nice little place, isn't it?"

Little wasn't how Kamui was describing it, in his mind. True the place didn't look too big but it was definitely hi-tech. A large purple neon sign was flashing the English word 'Rave' and a group of bouncers were blocking the entrance to the two story building. The line was horribly long, Kamui couldn't even tell where the end of it was. Everyone in the line was dressed up in various outfits, from a bondage queen down to a scantily clad fairy girl. Kamui looked down at himself then up at the people gathered around the club. No wonder Shota-kun had looked at them like that. Arashi fit in, kinda, but he and Sorata were kind of overdressed. Shota walked past them. "C'mon. We better get moving, Krien and Merin yell awful loud when I'm late."

"I wonder why."

"Saa." Shota continued at his rather sedate pace towards the door. "I'm not late THAT often."

"Define that often."

Shota winked. "Don't think I will."

"Shota-KUN!" A chorus of fangirls squealed at once when they got close enough to the line to be identifiable. He smiled and waved, suddenly bright and alert. It was hard to be sleepy around excited fangirls; they exuded so much energy. There was something different about fangirl energy though. It was more raw, more real then anything else Shota had ever felt. Sex was laden with passion, lust, an inocoherent cacophony of overwhelming emotion. It was tangled and dark, or sweet and pure but never as raw and powerful as what fangirls felt. They gave themselves up to the intensity of the moment even if the rest of the world laughed at them for it.

"Popular, aren't ya?" Sorata teased him. Shota shrugged. "I've been around long enough to be well known."

"Hmm? How long you been out here? You're only what…"

"19. I've been singing for four years. I was rather obscure the first couple so it didn't effect my studies too much."

"Then you got serious?"

"Then we got Meiun."

Sorata blinked. "Meiun?"

"Yeah. She's our female vocalist."

"Why'd she make such a difference?"

"You haven't heard her sing."

"Yes we have." Kamui protested. "Her and Hokuto and-"

"When was this?" Shota interrupted, suddenly interested. "I didn't know Hokuto sang."

"Karaoke. It was totally different. So leave her alone."

They all jumped. Meiun stood nearby, one hand on her hip, face expressionless. She was wearing a black shirt and miniskirt as well as flats. The shirt looked a bit odd for some reason… Shota shrugged. "Well, if it was karaoke it was totally different then."

"She didn't sound impressive." Kamui noted.

Silence.

"She must not've been trying very hard then." Shota replied after a minute. "She's normally got a very good voice."

Meiun obviously knew who Kamui was talking about and just as obviously didn't care. "You're going to be late. Merin's just waint for an excuse to drag you inside and yell at you."

"Hai, hai." Shota waved one last time to his fans then followed Meiun inside. Sorata hissed, tugging on Arashi's sleeve. She glared at him but let it pass once she got a look at what he was pointing at.

Meiun's back was covered in tattoos. They were visible now because her shirt didn't cover her back, having a few strings strategically placed and tied to keep it on like it was a normal shirt.

Kamui sweatdropped. He hadn't figured her as the type to get a tattoo, much less the elaborate design on her back…No, it was several designs. One reaching all the way across at her shoulder blades, stylized like wings with the mark of the sakurazukamori in the center, small with a few other scattered marks. Below that was a far more elaborate weave of interlocking runes and symbols. "Unusual…"

"Spells…" Sorata muttered.

Arashi and Kamui both paused, turning to look at him. "What?"

"Those aren't tattoos. Those're spells. Cast upon and burned into her flesh."

"Spells? What kind of spells?"

"The top one," He pointed. "Is a summoning. It's why she uses her shikigami so efficiently. It isn't just an affinity, the shikigami really is an extension of her body, like her arm or foot. She had to learn to use it right, but…"

"You're saying that she's got a shikigami…like an extra arm or something?"

"It's a part of her. Not an arm, but wings."

"She doesn't have wings, Sorata." Kamui chided softly.

"But she can when she wants too. She just activates that spell and, bam, wings. She can have the shikigami too, but it won't be as strong."

"So you're saying that she can chose between an extra powerful shikigami and wings? Why would she ever want wings then?"

"She's stronger. She takes the shikigami power into herself. It's not something seperate, they really are the same."

"Is that common?"

"I've never actually seen it before. That had to have hurt and if someone can't learn to contain that power, fast, they die. A very unpleasant death."

"How fast?"

"By the time the spell's finished casting." Sorata said grimly. "It's never been done before."

"But she's done it?"

"Apparently…"

"So she's got wings? Is that all?"

"Wings and a shikigami that she uses like an extra head. If fact, if she ever died if that shikigami was around her spirit would be alive."

"…Do you think that happened before?"

"Doubtful. A child couldn't handle that power."

"What's the other one?"

"I don't know." Sorata admitted. "Almost no one ever tries burning a spell into themselves and even fewer survive it. Success at something like that could make a reputation all by itself. That second spell…it's really complex, whatever it is. I bet I've never seen anything like it, nor has neechan, because no one has ever managed to cast anything that complex on themselves. The shikigami one is hard enough and you see how simple that is. The other…"

"So you're saying she's really strong?"

"I'm saying we've never seen anyone as strong as she is."

"No one?"

"If I tried to cast the shikigami spell on you you MIGHT survive. Maybe. If I cast the second one…"

"I'd die before I could figure it out?"

"You'd never be able to handle the power."

Kamui frowned. "Fuuma?"

"He couldn't handle it either. No one, absolutely no one, should be able to handle that. Not even the sakurazukamori."

"Thenhow?"

Sorata shook his head, looking faintly sick. "I don't know. There's no way she should've been able to do that."

"Not at all?"

"It should be impossible."

"Maybe it's really a simple spell?" Arashi suggested.

Sorata shook his head. "Look at it. It's been designed to fit as many magical smbols and incantations as possible in the smallest space. The design itself is extremely hard, it'd take me or you, neechan, days at least to come up with it. It was very purposeful. And very, very powerful."

"So…"

"We can't afford to underestimate her. She managed to sneak into Clamp Campus silently and no one should be able to do that. No Angel, at least."

"But we didn't know when Shota-kun came in?" Kamui replied innocently.

Sorata and Arashi immediately turned their stares on him. "What?"

"No alarms were set off when Shota-kun came in and he's…" Kamui trailed off, eyes widening. Uhoh…

"He's an Angel…" Arashi breathed.

"Living with us…" Shota looked horrified.

"Listening to us talk…knowing we didn't know…But…"

"You knew, Kamui?"

Kamui shuffled his feet. "He told me…I didn't force him or anything he…he just told me. I thought…he's different! It wasn't his fault. It's the way things are now."

"He'd been without a destiny too, hadn't he?"

Kamui nodded. "And now he has one!"

"But he's a Dragon of Earth!"

"He hasn't done anything to hurt us!"

"We can't be sure of that. We haven't been watching him-"

"Nokoru and Suoh have."

"Huh?" Sorata was lost. "They have?"

"They watch everyone. He didn't come to the meetings, he hasn't learned anything that could hurt us!"

"What's his power?" Arashi asked. "I haven't sensed him doing anything."

"He's a telepath."

"…" They stared at him silently for a long while.

"Shota-kun isn't bad!"

"Of course he is. Shota-kun is a very bad young man."

Kamui jumped and spun. "Sei-Seishirou!"

Seishirou looked vaguely annoyed. "Why is it everyone today insists on sputtering my name like that? First Subaru-kun, then…ah well."

"What do you mean, Shota's bad?" Sorata asked, voice tainted a bit with anger.

Seishirou shrugged. "Shota-kun is heartless. He flirts ceaselessly but… He is like a moth, forever drawn to a flame yet never able to touch it without being burned. He fears to touch it too closely, fears being burned out. A telepath of his skill…" Seishirou shook his head. "He is not himself, you know. He's forever bombarded and controlled by the thoughts and feelings of those around him. But…" He smirked. "You already know that, don't you?"

Kamui and the others were all staring at him as if he were mad. "Ahh…Yeah…" Sorata managed to speak. "Of course."

"Then you'd understand that his presence among ou isn't such a threat."

"…I'm not so sure about that."

"Subaru trusts him."

"Yeah, well, Subaru trusts-" Sorata cut himself off. "The sakurazukamori." He finished lamely.

"He understands Meiun. She isn't bad, merely indifferent to the concept of evil. Everything in her life has a reason, a meaning. Her actions are free of emotional influence, that is all. She has no conscience."

"…You aren't Seishirou." Sorata accused.

Seishirou frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"He doesn't talk like that. He'd just look at us threateningly and have Subaru try to convince us."

'Seishirou' frowned. "…Right… I'll remember that."

"Who are you?"

'Seishirou' changed, becoming a relatively young woman with long black hair and eyes like Subaru's. "Eien. A yumemi. The Angel's yumemi, precisely."

"…Eien?"

"You're dead!" Arashi pointed at her, voice suddenly harsh.

"I feel remarkably animate for someone you calim is deceased."

"Why the illusion?"

"Would you listen to a dead person?" She smiled and disappeared.

Sorata cursed. "Illusion."

"I didn't sense anything." Kamui stared around them.

"Neither did I." Arashi agreed.

"So…we've got the sakurazukamori, who can do things no one should be able to, an undead yumemi who can cast illusions over distance without us knowing and knows more about Shota than she'll admit and…"

"A strong telepath." Kamui finished.

"How strong?"

"The strongest around, of course. We wouldn't settle for anything less."

They all spun, again. People really seemed ot like sneaking up on them. "Fuuma!" Kamui half-shouted.

Fuuma leered. "Hello to you too."

"What're you doing here?"

Fuuma gestured. "A grand Angel outing." Yuuto and Satsuki were vaguely visible among the crowd, talking together. "At Meiun's invitation, of course. I had to leave Kazuki-chan at home, much to young for this sort of thing."

"…Fuuma…" Kamui was busy thinking.

"Yes?"

"What happened to the other Angels? The ones who were Dragons before but… The ones Eien and Shota replaced."

"You met Eien, hmm?" Fuuma's smile dimmed slightly. "Interesting, isn't she? Is she here?" He looked around.

"You don't know?"

Fuuma glared at Sorata. "I wasn't sure if she'd be attending."

"You don't know where she is at all." Sorata interpreted smugly.

"…" Fuuma shrugged. "I could find her, if I wanted to. She's simply moved somewhere to further our plans. If I really cared to know, Meiun can find her surely." He shrugged. "It is unimportant."

"But it is." Kamui realized suddenly. "Because if she can hide from you…"

"Then you'll never find her. Fuuma replied caustically. "She's a dreamgazer, an onmyoji and uses arcane magic. She's probably hiding from you, worried you'll come after her. After all, you've decided that your problems with dealing with us rests on the fact that our dreamgazer is fully competent and yours wants you dead."

"…" They stared at him. "What'd you say?"

"Hinoto wants us…dead?"

"You hadn't figured that out yet?" Fuuma smirked. "Not very observant, are you? I'd imagine you'd figure it out by tomorrow though…"

"What's going to happen Fuuma?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Fuuma…" Kamui began to gather energy.

Fuuma smirked and raised a hand, gathering in his own power. Sorata prepared to summon a kekkai and…

"SORATA! KAMUI! If you DARE start a fight here I'll make you all with you were dead. Now get your butts inside and BEHAVE!"

They all jumped, again, even Arashi though she hadn't been yelled at. Sorata winced. "Damn Hokuto-chan's got a shrill voice."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"You don't have to yell."

"Inside, NOW! Or go home!"

"Yes, go home, Seals." Fuuma mocked them, Satsuki walking up beside him. "I imagine you have a few things there to take care of. Traitorous dreamgazers and such. Parties are no fun when you're busy worrying…about someone, perhaps, or maybe just something that might happen…"

"Fuuma, what're you planning?"

"Me? Nothing!" Fuuma replied innocently. "Whatever Hinoto and Kanoe have cooked up is none of MY business." He looked around suddenly. "Wherever could Kigai be?"

"Kig…Pretty boy!" Sorata shouted. He spun around. "Where'd he go?"

"Isn't that what I just asked?"  
They all looked at Satsuki. She shrugged. "He said he had some business to take care of."

"At this time of… YUZURIHA!" Sorata glared at Fuuma, angry beyond words. "If you've sent him after Yuzu-chan, you son of a-"

"I've sent no one after anything. Just ask Meiun. Or Seishirou. I've been good all day. I even made dinner. But…" His smile grew cold and secretive. "If Kigai has gone after the girl, do you really think you should be here partying?"

They looked at each other then ran off. Kamui hesitated a moment longer then shook his head. "Shota-kun…" He followed Sorata and Arashi who were dodging and weaving amongst the crowd in the street, rushing back to Clamp Campus. Fuuma watched them go, looking extremely self-satisfied.

"You distract them long enough that your warning, seemingly freely given when you first notice it, is too late and send them rushing off when they aren't sure where they're going. What's the point?"

"Eien apparently has plans…"

"I see…"

"Of course, you already knew that."

"I don't know everything. It would be boring."

"What is the point of all this?"

She considered. "…Well, there is one bonus for us, at least."

"What?"  
"We'll get rid of Kigai once and for all."

Fuuma blinked. "You think they'll kill him?"

"No. But I know who will. They're going to have a very long night. It wasn't nice, sending them out like that. They're going to be searching all night."

"Finding nothing?"

"He isn't that stupid."

"So…?"  
"…" She turned away. "Shota really likes Kamui, you know. Not some twisted obsession, but real feelings. I don't think he loves him, yet, but…" She shrugged. "Fate is never kind."

"Twisted obsession?" He frowned.

She ignored him. He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean, Meiun?"

She turned to him, face cold. "It means, Munou Fuuma, that all you are is a twisted version of a human soul. You twist love, hate and even simple pleasures. You've been changed, into a strange sort of demonic version of yourself, twisted around hopelessly by the wishes surrounding you. You've no real free will of your own, that was erased along with whatever decency you may possess. All that's left is a shell of a man torn by the demands of humanity and the earth, destroying others to ease his own pain." She sneered slightly. "You're helpessly. A telepath ravaged by those around him, without any shields of his own. You're Kamui's opposite, where he makes his own choices and is supported or opposed in them by his friends you're forced down your path surrounded by a group of people who largely fear you and want you dead. Those of us who don't fear you are simply using you to our own ends . But you can't do anything about it because you aren't in control of your own life."

Fuuma blinked. THAT wasn'twhat he expected.

"You're really very simple once figured out. Pitiable too. But ultimately you will be destroyed by your own weakness. You have no personal desire to win this fight, your only wish is to die, even if you don't' realize it yourself. But the Earth needs you and it will use you until it's done with you and only then will you be allowed to die unless someone manages to break its hold on that intangible, unfindible and perhaps non-existant part of you that once was human. Kamui-kun," Her tone made that name a scornful mockery. "Is all that you are now. Whatever soul you had was destroyed long ago. But you're still cippled by it, by the pathetic remains of what you once were. You never wanted to kill people, to threaten Kamui thus you can never actually manage it. I wonder, when the time comes what will win, Kamui and the people, including whatever remains of you or the Earth and humanities own self-destructiveness."

This was probably the single longest speech she'd ever made. A bit insulting though… "If I'm Kamui's opposite," His voice was surprisingly calm. "Then wouldn't he be torn by the same forces?"

"Perhaps…" She sounded like she was thinking. "I've been wondering though… You are indeed 'Kamui' but could it be that your real opposite isn't Kamui-chan?"

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Perhaps…" She was lost in thought now. "Perhaps you aren't really the hope of the Earth. You're horribly flawed, you know. Maybe you're just a distraction. A remnant from the old past. Maybe what we're waiting for for judgement day isn't Kamui suddenly getting a spine but your true opposite." She considered. "You were his opposing star, and still are in a way, but that past no longer exists. We only think it does so nothing's really changed for us…Well…us except poor Kusanagi and Kakyou." She shrugged dismissively. "But… could it be that the point of all this wasn't really just to make me the sakurazukamori and to survive Rainbow Bridge but to bring about a new opposing star, a more perfect one…"

It all clicked. "One that would serve the sakura tree."

"Because this is all caused by the sakura." She sounded unconcerned by that, as if the revelation that the sakura was controlling her life, even down to her stuggles against fate, for its own end was nothing important. He suspected she'd known it before, on some level. "So it would fit…"

"So the sakura is making it's bid for power?"

"It's conscious. It's shown more signs of a purpose than fate has. It wouldn't entirely go against the earth either, being tied to it. And what conscious, powerful entity dependent on the world around it for that power and immortality doesn't want to control the world?"

"So who is it?"

Her face darkened a bit but she didn't reply for awhile and when she did it was in an even, thoughtful tone. "Who indeed."

End

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	24. It Doesn't Really Matter

NMtB 24

The songs used in this chapter are Linkin Park's 'In the End' and Yayoi Yule's "Messiah', the Angel Sanctuary opening. 

"Where is she?" Kamui and Sorata demanded as they burst into Nokoru's office.

Everyone who'd been in the room sweatdropped. "Where's who?" Nokoru asked quietly.

"Yuzuriha-chan!"

Nokoru looked at Sakura. "She went out earlier, didn't she?"

She shrugged. "She said something about a mission. Hinoto asked her to go, I think. Awhile after you left."

"Hinoto?"

She nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"…Did she go alone?"

"I offered to go with her but she said that she was supposed to go alone."

"Do you know where she went?"

She shook her head. "She didn't tell me specifically. I think she said something about getting an artifact from Lady Sumeragi, but I'm not sure."

"Lady Sumeragi?"

"Whoever she is." Sakura's face was expressionless through the whole conversation. "Why?"

"… Maybe Subaru knows where she is…."

"Subaru?" Sakura blinked.

Nokoru patted her hand. "The Seal you haven't met yet."

Sorata eyed Sakura sharply. "Who are you, anyway?"

"That's right, we haven't been properly introduced have we." She held out her hand. "Kinomoto Sakura. Imonoyama-san's already told me your name."

Sorata nodded, eyes distant. "I've heard that name before…"

"You'll remember eventually." She smiled slightly. "Probably at the most inconvenient time."

"AHH!" Nokoru pointed at her. Everyone jumped and stared at him. He grinned. "You finally smiled!"

She blinked slowly. He sighed and sank into his chair. "I've been trying to get you to smile all day." He shot a look at Sorata that would've seemed angry or envious if one hadn't known Nokoru. Maybe even then…

Suoh sighed and shook his head. Apparently he was used to this kind of behavior. Akira was beaming. "Nice to see you're coming around a bit, Sakura-san. You shouldn't get too caught up in grief, it isn't very healthy."

"…Was I that bad?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Just…" His smile widened somehow. "You've got a pretty smile."

She frowned. "Am I really that bad?"

"Ummm…" Kamui cut in. "Why are you here, Kinomoto-san?"

She blinked. "Kinomoto-san?" She laughed darkly. "No one's called me that before…" She shook her head, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I used to live in the Tomoeda district." She left it at that.

"Oh…"

"Why are you looking for Yuzuriha?" Nokoru asked.

"We think she might be in trouble. Is there any way we could find out where Lady Sumeragi is staying?"

Nokoru was already reaching for the phone. "Suoh, what's-"

Suoh was flipping through a small black book off Nokoru's desk. He stopped at a specific page and set it down, pointing. "Try his cellphone first. He might not be home."

Nokoru nodded and dialed. Sakura peered over his shoulder at the book. "…Araaa, Imonoyama-san, you sure know a lot of girls."

Nokoru actually blushed. "Uhhh…."

She hid a smirk and winked at Suoh who laughed silently. She reached out and flipped the page over, raised an eyebrow, and flipped several more. "Many, many girls."

"Well…umm…I mean…." Nokoru looked about ready to sink through the floor. "It's not what you think." He finished lamely.

Kamui and Sorata blinked then looked at each other. Nokoru, flustered? By a mere question? Normally he'd just say something like 'it's a man's duty to keep track of all the women he can to make sure they aren't suffering' or whatever. They looked back at Sakura and slowly sweatdropped. She'd been sitting on the edge of the desk but'd moved so she was practically in Nokoru's lap. Suoh not only tolerated it he was encouraging her with his laughter, which she, if not Nokoru, could see. They slowly sweatdropped. What the hell was going on here?

Arashi smiled slightly. She knew, or at least thought she did, what was happening.

Sakura returned the book back to the original page and turned to Akira. "What's Subaru like?"

Akira grinned. "You'll like him! Sumeragi-san is really very nice. He's a bit quiet though, despite the way his sister dresses him, so you'll have to try and draw him out if you want to talk to him."

"His sister?"

"They're twins."

"And they…get along?"

He laughed. "Wonderfully. She dresses him up in all kinds of outrageous costumes, almost as bad as what she wears, but he doesn't really mind. They adore each other."

"…I see…"

"Do you have a brother?" Kamui asked.

"I did." She replied calmly. Silence held the room for a few minutes as the implications of that sank in. "Me and my father and my brother all lived together. He was going to leave for the University next year…"

"…"

"Sakurazuka-san?" Nokoru had managed to get through. "Did I get the wrong number, I'm trying to reach Subaru-san…Oh…Is Hokuto available?... Kamui and the others want to know where Lady Sumeragi is…Some kind of trouble involving Kigai-san…Hold on a minute." Nokoru offered the phone to Kamui. "She wants to talk to you."

Kamui blinked. "Me?" He looked to Arashi and Sorata for reassurance then took it. "Hello?...We're looking for Yuzuriha, Fuuma said she was in trouble…Why shouldn't he know?...You have a dreamgazer, don't you?... She did? That's too bad… Hinoto? I think Sakura-san said she was here…Earlier, yes. Why?...They are?... You had two?...Hinoto's sister, yeah. She's gone too?"

Nokoru called Akira over and quietly sent him out on a task. Suoh stayed. "So…Fuuma didn't know?... She isn't? How do you know? … Oh…He's still there?" Kamui made a face. "So we rushed back here for nothing?...He was mad?" He cringed slightly. "But we had a reason…Yes, I suppose we could have said something…Is there enough time for us to come back?... Good…Where is Subaru anyway?... Right there? But-" He turned bright red. "Oh…"

Sorata blinked. "So…everything's all right?"

Nokoru nodded. Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah. We'll be back. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?...You wear black all the time… Different how? … … Oh… Yeah, we'll be back in a- she's what?!" He glared at the phone. "But he broke up with her!...Well, yeah, I'd be mad about it too but…" He shook his head. "We'll be right there."

He handed the phone back to Nokoru to hang up, a set look on his face.

"What's going on?" Sorata asked.

Kamui shook his head slowly. "Fuuma was playing with us. Yuuto's still there, he just went to get something for Satsuki. Shota-kun's mad."

"And Subaru?"

Kamui blushed slightly. "He's…fine."

"You're going back?" Nokoru asked.

Kamui nodded.

He beamed. "Great! We can go too. Right?" He looked to Suoh and Sakura. She smiled and nodded. Suoh sighed but didn't refuse.

"Where did Akira go?" Arashi asked.

"To check on-"

The doors slammed open and Akira walked in, looking uncharacteristically angry. "She's gone."

"Who is?" Sorata blinked.

Nokoru frowned. "That's all of them then."

"All of whom?"

"The dreamgazers." Kamui answered. "The Dreamgazers of both the Angels and Seals are all missing."

***

Nokoru walked through the entrance of Rave with Suoh on his left and Sakura on his right, the Seals straggling in behind him. Kamui started looking around as soon as he got inside, as if searching for someone. Sorata and Arashi gaped. "It's huge!"

Indeed, it was. The short entry room, merely a small hallway for the club-goers to move through into the main room, had been covered in pictures of singers, not to mention a couple videos, though soundless, of Shota and Meiun singing, on the stage but they hadn't provided the sense of immensity the actual room did. Nokoru judged it to be as big as the main ballroom on Clamp Campus, if not slightly larger. It was dominated by the dance floor, which stretched the length of the room from the stage to the entrance door. Along the side walls were alcoves with tables and benches as well as the extremely busy bar. Except for the stage most fo the room was dim, lighted only by the flashing colored lights and strobes on the ceiling. The stage itself was well-lit, all the better to see the singers.

Nokoru walked around the edges of the dance floor, ignoring the fangirlish squeals of delight as they spotted him. Suoh walked silently beside him, as always, but Sakura had fallen back. Pausing he turned and took her hand, guiding her through the crowd. He wasn't sure where the Seals had gone, they'd probably split up as soon as they'd entered. He headed straight for his targer, two girls standing up by the stage, chatting.

"Sakurazuka-san, Sumeragi-san."

Meiun and Hokuto turned towards him. He gulped slightly but didn't lose his smile. "You're as radiant as ever, Sakurazuka-san."  
Indeed she was. She was wearing a nearly floor-length black velvet and lace dress. Her hair was unbound, as normal, and fell down her back. She looked like she'd just stepped out of an 18th century goth movie. Hokuto, on the other hand, was dressed as an angel, complete with halo and poofy white dress and ballerina slippers. Nokoru wasn't sure it was the most fitting of custumes, considering the location, but she did stand out, as always. "Where are your brothers?"

They both pointed towards one of the alcoves near the back. Meiun smirked. "I doubt you'd want to disturb them though."

Suoh blushed slightly, Sakura giggled. Nokoru ignored it. "Probably not." He looked around. "Where did Munou-kun go?"

Meiun shrugged. "Probably hunting down Kamui-chan."

Hokuto hopped up to sit on the edge of the stage. "Why did you all run off? Shota was really upset."

"He wasn't here." Meiun reminded Hokuto. "Only the Seals. Kamui-kun and Kigai caused trouble again."

"Oh." Hokuto pondered that a minute.

"Did…someone say my name?" Yuuto walked up beside Suoh.

Meiun shook her head and gestured dismissively. "Go back to playing with Satsuki, Kigai."

He ignored her and focused on Sakura. "Hello." He beamed. "I'm Kigai Yuuto."

She watched him coolly. "I know."

Nokoru glared at Yuuto, absentmindedly tightening his grip on Sakura's hand. Indeed, he didn't even seem aware that he hadn't let her go. Yuuto grinned at him then turned back to Sakura. "It's always nice to see a pretty new girl around, even if-"

"Well look, if it isn't Pretty Boy."

Yuuto straightened and turned to smile at Sorata. "The monk." He blinked. "And the sword priestess."

Arashi frowned then elbowed Sorata in the guts when he tried to put his arm around her. Yuuto almost collapsed laughing.

Meiun sighed. "Did you want something, Imonoyama-san?"

"Do you know where the yumemi went?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have said they disappeared."

"Yes…Well…Are they all gone?"

"Even Kakyou has disappeared."

"Kakyou?"

"Our old dreamgazer."

"What happened to him?"

"Eien trapped him in his dreamscape." She shrugged. "His disappearance is the most unusual one."

"Why?"

"He was in a coma. He couldn't have moved to save the world."

"But he's gone too?"

"And no one knows where to. No one saw him leave. He was in one of the finiest hospitals in the area. Simply disappeared."

"No one saw anything?"

"He just wasn't there when the nurse came in. It's in a quiet section with good security too."

"How long ago was this?"

"The night of the Tomoeda quake. He was the second to go. Eien disappeared that morning."

"Is there any sort of pattern?" Suoh asked.

She shook her head. "Not even power. Eien was the strongest, and Kakyou had been stronger then Hinoto, but according to your story Kanoe went missing before Hinoto. Kanoe is the weakest dreamgazer around, she's essentially limited to watching her sisters dreams. That's why we had others."

"Is there anyone else who has any dreamgazing power? That's connected to the dragons?"

"Only me." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Someone's blocking me though."

"You can block dreamgazers?"

"Given enough power. I'd say that whoever made the others disappear is blocking my power too." She grinned. "They probably figured it'd be easier then kidnapping or killing me."

The others all nodded.

"It'd have to be a powerful yumemi though. Someone of Hinoto's caliber, at least. Eien or Kakyou could have done it. I probably would be able to break through any spell of Hinoto's, given a little while. I can sense a little but…" She shrugged. "So I have no idea."

"Hmmm…mysterious."

"Very." She walked off. Hokuto blinked. "Meiun-chan, where're you going?"

"Shota wants to yell at Kamui-chan for a bit so I'm going to take over."

"YAY!" Nokoru cheered. Everyone stared at him. He shrank a little. "What? Meiun-san has a pretty voice."

She smiled. "Thank you." She left.

Nokoru turned to Sakura. "Want to dance?"

"I don't know how." She looked out at the dance floor. "Not like that, anyway."

"Neither do I." He admitted. "It doesn't look too hard though."

Suoh watched the dancers for a long moment then sat down. "I'll sit this one out, thank you."

"Why?"

"My girlfriend would kill me." He gestured at the dancers. "She doesn't like this kind of dancing much."

"Oh well…" Sakura sat down. "I think I'll just sit for awhile too."

Nokoru pouted.

Sakura smiled. "It'll be OK. Just go dance with the other girls."

"Hai, hai." He walked off, still looking dejected.

Sakura's gaze followed not him but Shota, dancing on stage singing.

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this there's only one thing you should know_

She sang along with him for the final chorus.

_I've tried so hard, and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

The song trailed off quietly. Shota took a bow and walked off stage, amidst the screams of fangirls. The music started up and, in a swirl of sakura petals, Meiun walked across the stage, taking her place before the mike. After only an instant she began to sing…

Kamui gaped at the stage. He'd finally managed to reach the front of the crowd and see Shota-kun and he was leaving! He'd bowed off after finishing the song and left the stage. He'd barely been able to see him! Sulking he looked around the room as Meiun came up to begin her turn. The room was huge, pulsing with lights and strobes and dancing people. Above the stage was one of the biggest displays he'd seen, running real time lyrics, in both English and Japanese, to the songs being sung. He gaped. That had to take a lot of computer power. Oh, wait, they had the computer thing, Beast. Probably wasn't too hard that way. Still impressive through.

He blinked and suddenly focused. Meiun was good, even if the song was incomprehensible. He thought it was English.

_From him who is and who was and who is coming,_

_"I am the Alpha and the omega,the first and the last, the beginning and the end."_

He blinked. What the-?

_"I know your doings, that you are said to live, but you are dead."_

He frowned, trying to figure out what the hell she was saying. The lyrics were scrolling quickly by on the screen but her own vocalizations were incoherent. Sounded pretty though.

_"Be awake and invigourate the things that remain that are at the point of dying."_

_"Fallen, __Babylon__ the great."___

_"I'm coming soon,"_

"Kamui-chan."

Kamui jumped as someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Shota-kun! You scared me."

Shota looked up at the stage. "Messiah, ne?" He shook his head. "That song's weird."

"You know it?"

"She loves it."

"Oh…"

"She told me where you went."

"She did? When?"

Shota simply looked at him a minute. "Come back. It's too loud out here."

"Right." Kamui nodded and, taking Shota's hand, headed back stage with him.

_"And night shall be no more."_

_Hallelujah! Salvation, glory and power belongs to God._

Back in their alcove, unnoticed by the other Seals Subaru got steadily drunker, under the watchful eye of Seishirou of course in case he passed out. Of course, his usual method of trying out new drinks was to order one, make Seishirou drink it, then kiss him to taste it. It worked very well, in his opinion.

He was currently sitting in Seishirou's lap, shirt unbuttoned and half off as Seishirou's hands ran over his back. Seishirou was kissing him, a fiercly possessive sort of kiss that sent his heartbeat racing. Seishirou suddenly pulled his head back, removinghis hands from his shirt. Subaru made a small protesting noise and Seishirou laughed, putting his hands on his butt and pulling him closer, face to face with each other. "You're too drunk. You're going to pass out on me."

Subaru sulked. "Am not."

"Yes, you will." Seishirou licked his lips then nibbled his neck. "You've been drinking all night." He mumbled.

"N't that much."

"You can't even talk straight."

"What's that got to do with it?" Subaru challenged.

Seishirou laughed. "Not much." He stood up, hauling Subaru up with him. Subaru blinked, feet dangling off the ground. Seishirou leaned into him, lips almost touching, and spoke quietly. "I'm getting you home. Before you pass out."

Subaru protested. Seishirou ignored it. "Believe it or not, love, this place does have moral limits as to allowed…activities…" He grinned wickedly and whispered in Subaru's ear. "And what I've got in mind for you will definitely-"

"Sei-chan!!"

Subaru made a face as Seishirou lowered him to the ground and turned to face Hokuto. He was going to KILL his sister. Seishirou was FINALLY almost his old self, all quiet and dominating and… He closed his eyes. No, don't think about that. Just concentrate on not murdering Hokuto…

"What's wrong, Hokuto-chan?" Seishirou, as always, sounded unaffected by her inopportune entrance.

"Is what Meiun said true?"

"Depends. She's said a lot of things."

"Are all the dreamgazers missing?"

Subaru facefaulted. She'd interrupted them for that? What was she thinking? Was she thinking?

Seishirou considered. "Hmm, well, she has no reason to lie so it must be true. She'd mentioned that the Angels dreamgazers had vanished. Did Hinoto go too?"

Hokuto nodded.

Subaru considered, staring up at Seishirou's face. It was kind of odd, seeing him with both eyes. He'd lost it even before he'd killed Hokuto and Subaru'd kind of gotten used to it.

"Hmm…Well, I can't help. Maybe your grandmother knows something? I'm sure Meiun will figure it out, whatever it is." He smiled sweetly. Subaru shivered, face darkening.

The real problem was the eyes. Definitely. Seishirou-san with both eyes was happy Seishirou-san, fake Seishirou-san, not his Seishirou-san. The Seishirou-san who loved no one. He'd lost his eye to prove that he did care for Subaru, even if he hadn't thought of it that way. He'd lost it to protect him, the last thing he'd done during their bet to help him, saving his life again. But now it, and the sacrifice, was gone. The problem was definitely the eye. It was hard to look menacing with such pretty eyes. But with only one eye it was easy. He could pretend so much more easily that it was really his Seishirou-san. Could pretend that his Seishirou-san hadn't died along with the old fate… Seishirou-san was always Seishirou-san! Seishirou-san loved him, and nothing else. Only he mattered to Seishirou-san, no matter what Seishirou-san thought. After all, he was the only prey Seishirou-san hadn't killed. He was important enough, loved enough, that Seishirou-san saved him! Many times!

But that eye…that betraying eye…it wasn't his Seishirou-san! His Seishirou-san hadn't even healed himself, it had been part of the sacrifice. Part of proving himself, to himself, to Subaru, to everyone. He loved Subaru!

But he still had that damned eye…

Subaru shook his head. What was he thinking. He couldn't hurt Seishirou-san! Just losing an eye wouldn't make him his old self again.

After all, Hokuto-chan was still alive.

End

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	25. Beautiful Goodbye

Beautiful Goodbye

-

Fed up with my destiny  
And this place of no return  
Think I'll take another day  
And slowly watch it burn  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
Cause I still remember you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye

Amanda Marshall 'Beautiful Goodbye'

-

Meiun walked quickly through the back halls of the club, checking on everything. She had only one song before she had to return to the stage and sing again but a good assassin always knew what was going on around them.

First Kamui and Shota. Shota was done being angry with Kamui ditching him; he always reacted rather strongly to that sort of thing, and had made inroads on getting himself plastered. He'd evidently gotten Kamui-chan to drink too, judging by the way the young Seal was acting. She doubted he'd normally be found in Shota's lap, kissing him fiercely and clinging to him almost desperately. Shota certainly didn't seem to mind.

Meiun shook her head. The Shiro boy was so uke it was almost pathetic. And she'd thought Subaru was bad…

Subaru himself was in the main room, drinking and snuggling with her brother. Seishirou was talking to Hokuto-chan, feeling rather annoyed and even slightly flustered. She made a note to get Hokuto-chan out of their way once she was done for the night.

As for the other Seals Arashi was missing and Sorata was busy losing a drinking contest with Kigai. The blond could drink anyone under the table. Or under the covers, more accurately, she recognized the drinks chosen for the contest. Rather well known for their 'side-effects' most people drank only one or two. Those gathered around Kigai and Sorata were all watching them, some shaking their heads at the naïve monk, some admiring their capacity. She wasn't quite sure what Kigai had planned for the Seal but, knowing his proclivities as any telepath could, she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. Not for the Seal. Kigai would probably have fun; he was the only one around who rivaled Fuuma in sexual perversion. And that was saying something.

Shaking her head she dismissed the situation. Sorata was dead anyway, would it really matter how? Still…wasn't he supposed to die for a girl? And where had Satsuki disappeared?

Ah well, not important. Satsuki was gone on some mission for Fuuma, probably.

Speaking of the devil, he was gone too. Unusual. He liked places like this. Especially if Kamui-chan was there too… Well, she'd worry about that later too. He was probably just angry that Shota was making more progress with Kamui-chan then him. Or perhaps she'd upset him earlier? She shrugged and moved on.

The Takemura ninja, Suoh, was sitting at a table drinking the least intoxicating beverage available. How dull. The girl… Meiun frowned. The girl was nowhere to be found. Nokoru was dancing half-heartedly with one of the numerous single, or pretending to be, girls on the floor but Sakura wasn't in the room.

Strange. Hadn't she come with the Seals? In the bathroom perhaps?

_Song's almost over, Imouto._

With a slight curse Meiun turned on her heels and stalked backstage. Time to get back to work…

Seishirou smiled as Subaru crawled into his lap, too drunk to give a damn what his sister thought. Hokuto just laughed, she thought it was cute. Seishirou privately suspected that he could fuck Subaru right in front of her and she'd just sit there smiling. Hell, she might even make a few suggestions. Hokuto was a very…odd… girl. He shifted slightly to make Subaru more comfortable as the boy settled in, head resting on Seishirou's shoulder. Taking Subaru's drink he finished it off and looked around for the Kinomoto girl. Sakura… He grinned slightly.

She didn't return for 10 minutes. Suspicious, since he hadn't seen her leaving. He made a note to keep an eye on her…

"Can I go and listen?"

"Not now."

"Please!" The Voice begged. "She's got such a pretty voice."

Flower was peering through the bathroom door. "Oooh! Look at all the pretty sakura petals!"

"She _is _the Sakurazukamori." Voice reminded Flower.

Flower began to spin in place, sakura petals falling from the sky. "Wheee!"

"Stop that!"

"But Sera-"

"The last thing we need is someone wondering why it's raining flowers in the bathroom."

"You're floating in the middle of it! That's suspicious. Besides, they'd just blame it on her anyway." Flower gestured at the stage.

"No. I am not suspicious since humans can't see me. They can see your flowers though." Sera's voice was final.

Flower pouted and disappeared. Voice shook her head. "She wasn't trying to cause trouble."

Sera ignored that, eyes closed, floating just over the center of an elaborate runic pentagram on the floor. Her breath was slow and even. She frowned.

"Nothing?" Illusion asked.

"Nothing." Sera confirmed.

"Who could be blocking you?"

"I'm not being blocked. It's just…" She shrugged. "Too many possibilities. None of them certain."

"So you have no idea what will happen?"

Sera shook her head, green eyes troubled. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder then spread her white, feathered wings wide and settled on the ground. Her wings closed around her then disappeared entirely.

"So what now?" Voice asked.

"We wait. Until we see a chance and take it. We won't lose." Her voice was resolute.

Why do you case so much?" Water asked. "They're just humans."

"I care for all my species." She replied.

"Then why did you call Rociel and Uriel in?"

"Because, I only watch. They judge. If I hadn't called they would have judged more harshly, believing me to be trying to hide something."

"They would have come on their own?"

"Lucifer would have called them. The humans gave gained surprising strength. He fears them."

"Lucifer?"

"He fears not for himself…" Sera sighed, reaching up to brush back her now short hair. "I may have waited too long."

"But doesn't Rociel like that human guy?"

"She only truly cares for the one. And he's…" She shook her head. "I fear that I may be unable to save them."

"The humans are strong, right? They can fight back."

"The human dream gazers seem to think so. Creating the idea of the End of the World…" She shook her head. "No, the humans are not yet powerful enough as a whole and their protectors are being killed in this foolish war." She made a face. "Seals vs. Angels indeed."

"You're in Exile from me…" Voice floated to the back of the room, singing. "Because it's you that I can't see. What did you leave me to be alone!"?

"So what shall we do for now?"

"Wait at the school. Watch for your chance."

"We're going to steal the Shinken, aren't we?" Fire smirked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"With those the humans may be able to kill us."

"They don't seem so special to me." Fire commented.

"You can find your way, find you way back to me. You can find your way, find your way back to me!" Voice floated around the room, still singing.

"They are." Sera remarked simply.

"So we're going to take them? I thought you liked the humans?"

"I do. But I'm an Angel." She smoothed her dress. "I won't give them the means to defeat my own kind."

"You're in Exile from yourself. Been kept away from yourself." Voice picked up some of Flowers left over petals and played with them.

"It all seems silly to me." Rain pouted as Fire threatened to toast her if she didn't stop pouring water on everyone.

"Life on Earth generally is." Sera started for the door. "How long?"

Time held up a clock.

"Lost in the mist from when we last kissed. I need you to find yourself…" Voice trailed off as she saw Sera leaving.

Sera nodded. "Make it ten minutes ago."

Time nodded and turned his hourglass over. Around them time flowed backwards until, ten minutes earlier, time turned the hourglass right side p. Then he, and all the other cards, disappeared. Sera left the bathroom.

To all non-Dragons she'd only been in there 6 minutes. Everyone else who'd been using the bathroom hadn't noticed anything unusual.

_Is it worth all the pain?_

_Is there anything to gain?_

_Vengeful thoughts breed all that's lost_

_We won't be the same_

_…unless…_

***

Sakura headed back to the table she'd left Suoh at carrying a couple bottles of beer from the bar. She cut across the dance floor to save time. Winding her way through the crowd she barely heard someone calling her and turned just before Nokoru could reach out to her. "Hello." She smiled sweetly. "Did you have fun?"

Nokoru promptly tripped over his own feet and fell face first to the floor.

Sakura gaped in shock a moment then knelt to help him. "My god, are you all right?"

He shot back up to his feet, smiling sheepishly and rubbing his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You fell pretty hard."

"I guess I did…" He looked around. "Where's Suoh?"

"I'm getting some drinks." She held up the hand with the beers. "Want some?"

He blinked. "Uhh…sure! Why not?"

She handed him one. "Don't trip now."

"That would be dangerous." He agreed inanely.

They finally reached the table where Suoh was sitting and Sakura set the bottles, she'd gotten 4, on the table, taking one for herself. Suoh grabbed one. "I was worried you'd gotten lost."

She made a face. "This place is too busy. The bar's overwhelmed."

"They are popular." Suoh noted.

Nokoru was staring up at the stage, frowning slightly.

"Something wrong?"

"Rijichou?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. Just…I was wondering how Meiun and Shota ever got together. They don't seem to have much in common, at least in their acts."

Sakura watched Meiun a long minute. The killer was as deliberate in her stage appearances as everything else, her appearance immaculate she stood in one place and simply sang, really moving only her arms. She had a gorgeous voice though. "Meiun's more like an opera singer, really."

Nokoru nodded. "And Shota's…"

"A J-rocker?"

Nokoru nodded emphatically

Suoh shrugged. "She's just more subtle. Shota's more of an in your face sort of person."

"I think they're both sexy." Sakura sipped her beer.

The others stared at her. She shrugged. "Meiun's got that intense sort of aura, you know?" She looked up at Meiun, considering. "She's got that _look _of hers too. Even Shota can't beat that look."

"…"

"On the other hand, Shota's more intense. He dresses like everyone thinks he should and dances around on stage." She finished off her bottle. "He's a lot more lewd too. I saw them once before and I think a couple people nearly passed out by the time he was done singing that 'Vanilla' song." She laughed.

Nokoru stared at her. Suoh sweatdropped, beer in hands, not drinking. Sakura blinked. "Did I say something wrong?"

They just stared at her. She looked down at her dress, a simple black shoulder less thing, at frowned. "Did I spill something?"

They shook their heads.

"Well?"

Nokoru coughed. "Never mind…" He polished off his beer then grabbed for the other. Suoh, who'd also been reaching, politely held back and let his rijichou take it. Sakura pouted. "We're out already?"

"I'll go get it." Suoh stood up.

Sakura made a face. "I'm not that slow."

Suoh blinked at her then smiled. "Mmm, it's OK. You went last time. I'll be right back, OK?" He waved over his shoulder as he left.

Sakura watched him go then turned back to Nokoru, beaming. "So, I guess we're alone now."

Nokoru promptly choked on his beer.

"Araa! Are you OK? Mou, you seem to be getting into trouble a lot today."

Nokoru, head down on the table, mutely shook his. "I'm…fine…" He turned to look at her and turned bright red when, not having noticed her moving, his head bumped into her stomach. He lurched backwards and fell out of his chair.

Laying on the floor, legs tangled in the chair he sighed, closing his eyes. "Yep, just fine…"

***

Akira smiled at the pair of travel-worn boys standing before him. They both appeared to be about sixteen years old, the same as Sakura-san. His smile went a little wider as he thought of his rijichou's new love interest. "So, you want to meet with Rijichou?"

The first boy, with short black hair and gray eyes and a constant smile that rivaled Akira's own, nodded. "As soon as possible." He had a soothing, deep voice. "We've come as the representatives of the Li clan in Hong Kong."

"Hmm?" Akira blinked. "Why would they be sending representatives?"

"The end of the world, of course." Still in that smooth, imperturbable voice.

The second boy, he had short brown hair and sad brown eyes, shifted slightly. He'd been very quiet, hadn't really said a word since he'd entered the room, except for a quick hello. He was currently entranced by the flooring, head bowed. Akira sensed, with a wondrous grasp of the obvious, that he was upset over something. They hadn't really given any indication what he was upset over, however.

"Hmm, Imonoyama-senpai's out for the evening with Takemura-senpai and Kinomoto-chan. I'm sure he'll meet with you-"

"Kinomoto?" The second boy's head snapped up.

Akira sweatdropped and nodded. "Kinomoto Sakura-chan."

The boy's eyes went wide, something like hope appearing in them. "Sakura-chan's alive?"

Akira nodded. "Very much so."

"Did anyone else survive?" The first boy asked. The second boy grabbed his hand in a painful looking grip but he only smiled at him.

"She's alive!!"

The darker boy smiled. "Yes, she is. Isn't that nice?"

The second boy nodded emphatically then hugged a startled Akira. "Alive!"

Akira recovered quickly and took a cue from the first boy, ignoring the hug. "No one else, unfortunately. She was lucky to be alive. Some concrete had fallen over her, tenting her. Aside from some bruises and scrapes she was unhurt."

The first boy's eyes narrowed. "How…lucky…of her."

"Mmmm." Akira nodded. "Isn't it?"

"Anyway," The first boy shook his head, looking faintly disturbed. "Is there any place on campus where we can stay for the night? We just arrived from Hong Kong an hour ago and I'm afraid my cousin's a bit sleepy. We can meet Imonoyama-san tomorrow?"

Akira nodded enthusiastically. "I'll inform him when he returns. We have some rooms in this building you can use. Is there only the two of you?"

"Three, and a pet."

"OH! The ones carrying your bags earlier? (You have such a cute pet. I've never seen a cat with wings.) Sure, we have a couple of spare rooms you can use."

The boy smiled, taking his cousin by the hand and leading him down the hallway. They picked up the other two members of the party who'd remained outside while the boys talked to Akira and headed for the rooms. Akira stopped between two doors on opposite sides of the hall and gestured to one. "You two can stay here." He smiled at the boys. "The girl and your cat can have this room." He pointed to the other.

The cat-thing, who indeed did have wings, blinked. "Cat?"

The girl grabbed him and beamed. "Thanks!!" She hauled the cat after her into the room. "Wow!! Suppi, look all this rooo~om!…YAY! The beds are so bouncy! Ne, Suuuu~piii~i! You should bounce too! See, it's fun! Wheee!!"

Eriol closed the door and sighed. "I hope she doesn't wake the whole place…" He shook his head.

"Thank you." The second boy was saying to Akira, ignoring the girl's noise. His voice was also a bit deep, considering how slim he was. "You've been a great help." He bowed.

Akira shook his head, smiling. "It's no problem, really. I'm sure Imonoyama-senpai will be happy to see you. Sakura-chan too."

The boy blushed slightly. "Aa…Sakura…"

The first boy gave his cousin a slight push into the room and tossed their bags, which had been dropped on the floor, in after him. "Thank you."

Akira nodded. "Well, I'd better go. You both look like you need your sleep."

Eriol nodded and bowed as Akira left. Entering the room he shut the door and sighed, leaning against it. "Neeeee…"

His cousin stared warily at him. "What?"

"Do I really look like I need sleep?"

His cousin made a face. "You don't need sleep, you need powerful drugs."

"Hidoi! You're as cute as ever." He laid out on the bed and leered at his cousin. "Even if you are all rumpled and sleepy."

His cousin turned bright red and threw a bag at him. "Hiragizawa!"

Eriol chuckled then blinked, bouncing on the bed. "Araa. I think Ijyuin-san got the rooms mixed up."

"Eh?" Shaoran blinked at him. "Why?"

"There's only one bed in here."

Shaoran blinked at him then shook his head. "No way! I ain't…I ain't…" He turned bright red again.

"So…" Eriol smirked. "You'd rather stay with Nakuru? I wonder if there's only one bed in there too?" He blinked innocently. "After all, he did say these were spare rooms. Maybe they didn't have any doubles."

Shaoran looked like he'd rather be anywhere but in the situation he was. He hovered by the door for several minutes, considering and looking torn. "Hiragizawa or…Nakuru….Nakuru or…Hiragizawa…"

Eriol sighed and gestured. Shaoran yelped as he suddenly floated into the air and was dropped onto the bed. Before he could flee Eriol had one arm locked around his waist and was pulling up the covers. Shaoran gaped. "Hiragizawa…"

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Eriol's smirk returned. "Having hentai thoughts?"

Shaoran turned even brighter red and shook his head adamantly. "No way!"

"Then go to sleep." Eriol replied practically. "You're obviously tired."

Shaoran stared at him a minute longer then rolled over to face the wall. "...Ne, Hiragizawa…"

"You can call me Eriol, if you prefer…"

"Hiragizawa… Did you know Sakura was alive?"

"… No."

Shaoran turned again. "But…"

"I gave up half my power, remember?"

"…"

"Even when… Her father is dead, I know that. But, my power didn't return."

"Are the others…"

"Probably." Eriol replied simply.

Shaoran was silent, eyes closed, for a long minute.

"If I knew she was alive I would have told you."

Shaoran nodded silently.

"Don't worry so much. You'll see her again tomorrow. Everything will be all right then."

"But…she loved her brother. And her father. And…"

"Everything will be fine." Eriol insisted. "I'll make it that way."

Shaoran suddenly wrapped his arms around Eriol's neck, hiding his face in his shoulder. "Eriol-kun…"

Eriol smiled at the change of address. "Sssh. Go to sleep. You don't want to fall asleep on Sakura-chan tomorrow, do you?"

Shaoran shook his head.

"Then sleep now. The sooner you're unconscious the faster it'll seem until you see her."

Shaoran flexed his fingers, tightening them a bit on Eriols neck then relaxed, breath coming slower and more easily. Eriol smiled as he rubbed his cousins back. "Sleep tight, my cute little cousin."

He ran one hand lightly up Shaoran's back, causing the other boy to shiver and snuggle closer, muttering his name in annoyance under his breath. Eriol smiled and lay back against the pillow, his hand moving to tangle in Shaoran's hair. "Don't worry, cousin. I won't let anything bad happen to you…" He pulled him tight against him, letting up slightly when Shaoran made a discomforted noise. "You're all I have left. I'll protect you…" He smiled. "No matter how much you hate it."

"I hope you don't have any of your usual plans for my nephew, Clow-kun. I'd hate to have to kill you."

Eriol raised his head and smiled at the woman perched at the end of the bed. Several of the clow cards hovered behind her, engaged in their usual low-key mayhem. "Hello, Eien-san."

Eien tossed her long black hair over her shoulder, fixing dark green eyes on Eriol. "Why are you here?"

"To calm my cousin, of course."

"You thought Sakura was dead. Bringing him here would solve nothing."

"I was wrong, apparently. So it's all good in the end."

"Don't lie to me, Hiragizawa."

"… This place feels…wrong. Something is wrong. Fate isn't going as planned."

"Hmm?"

"People have been changing it, haven't they? Lots of them. Without a plan."

"You are as smart as they say. Or almost, at least."

"And Fate is out of control. No one really knows what will happen." He was thinking out loud now. "However it started, it's all out of hand."

"All she wanted was to save him." Eien replied cryptically. "All he wanted as her for himself." She sighed. "All Shota wanted was to be normal."

"He's twice as strong as the next sane telepath and a Magami to boot. Friends with the Sakurazuka's and in love with the antichrist. How could he ever be normal?"

"He could be fully human."

Eriol blinked. "He's a guardian?…No, he's an Angel, and…" He trailed off, eyes widening. "Impossible…"

"Impossible just means that no one's seen or done it yet."

"But why would a tenshi be here on Earth?"

"Did you forget about the Judgment Day?" She smiled and suddenly unfolded white-feathered wings from her back. "Humanity will be judged, the same as all other sentient beings."

"Will we…win?"

Eien watched him for a long minute. "There never was any Fate, you know. The universe just followed an orderly plan. You could predict what would happen. There were amazingly strong possibilities but no certainties. This is part of the problem now, because nothing is certain even the past, things can be changed. But even a simple change, much less the varying changes we've had here recently, can change the path of the universe itself. To answer your question the possibility of humanity winning is minimal. You don't even have half a chance." She shook her head slowly. "Humanity will die…"

"…Did they suffer?" He asked quietly.

She looked at him a long moment. "…The Tomoeda earthquake was largely natural. The next day a quake, on a much smaller scale, of course, would have hit the area. The Kinomoto residence would have been destroyed."

"And everyone?"

"…The father was home. He would have died instantly, crushed by all his books. Ironic, that… Daidoji would have been visiting."

"They…would have died?"

"Not in the quake." She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No, that would have been a mercy. They would have…" She choked up slightly. "Her brother was a strong boy, you know. Very stubborn. He would eventually die of thirst and blood loss. Still holding his sister and Yukito's hands…"

Eriol buried his face in Shaoran's hair. Shaoran, mercifully, was still sound asleep. He'd had a very trying day.

"He would have lasted five days. He was determined… He was determined not to die before they did. He didn't want them to be alone." She sighed. "He'd have died only minutes after she did. Daidoji would have been dead within a day, from blood loss caused by massive injuries and Yukito would have faded, dying from Sakura's lack of power and nourishment, within 3. Kerberos would have gone with him."

"God." Eriol choked, fighting back tears.

"This way… It was over in minutes. None of them suffered." She sighed, standing beside the bed. "You pick the worst bedtime stories, Hiragizawa-kun." She kissed his cheek. "And I think life hates you…" Wrapping her wings about her she, and the cards, disappeared.

Eriol lay in bed for a long time, Shaoran's breath a warm, regular beat against his ear, crying softly, clinging to his cousin.

All he had left…

***

Eien sighed, relaxing in her bed. A quick check told her where everyone was, Nokoru and his teammates safely asleep in their beds, Arashi in her room, Hokuto asleep in bed, Meiun at home, Shota and Kamui asleep at the club. The Clow boy had finally fallen asleep, curled up with her nephew.

She sighed. Her other nephew… Subaru was sleeping, badly, in his bed curled up in Seishirou's arms. Rather cute, if one ignored the fact that he was on the verge of insanity.

"Sumeragi Eien, daughter of a Li and the first son of the 12th head of the Sumeragi clan. The second most powerful person in Tokyo, with onmyojitsu, dream gazing and, now, the Clow Cards. Could have been the new head of the clan but differed for your nephew, Subaru. Could be the next head of the Li clan but differed in favor of your nephew Shaoran… You're such a sucker for family."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand that." She turned and was unsurprised to find her dreamscape changed. She frowned, recognizing the room. "This is where the shinken are kept…"

"Very good. So quick…" A dark form appeared, a man wearing all black with black wings and black hair falling around his face.

"I see your fashion sense hasn't changed." She shrugged, settling for floating over the ground, wings out. "Is there a reason you're here?"

He held up the shinken. "These can kill us?"

She frowned. He'd heard… "Yes."

"Who…"

"Will you keep them if it's the right person?" She shook her head. "Selfish as ever." She closed her eyes, concentrating. "…If you don't get rid of them…the strongest possibility… Rociel."

He stiffened. "…"

"Rociel and…myself…"

"One or the other?"

"…" She shook her head. "I can't tell. One or the other or both."

He frowned. "What's blocking you?"

"You've made a mess of things, you know." She opened her eyes. "And why? To get rid of a few humans? Jealousy? You put the entire universe at risk because she likes someone else!"

"She's mine!"

"Killing him won't help you! She'll hate you!"

"Not if she doesn't know that it was because of me. Everyone still believe it was the sakura-"

"How stupid do you think she is? Uriel won't fall for it either."

"Uriel won't care enough to check."

"Kami-sama-"

"Won't tell anyone either." He smirked. "I've seen to that."

She blinked, eyes suddenly going catlike. The dreamscape twisted chaotically for a minute then she hissed, eyes and dreamscape returning to normal. "You didn't…"

"As I've said, she's mine…"

"Lucifer, you're insane!"

"Not me…" He smiled.

"What were you thinking? Were you thinking? Rociel and Uriel, none of the other angels, will stand for this!"

"And who's going to stop me? By the time they know it will be too late. By the time they figure out who did it…" He smirked. "People have been insisting god must be crazy for years. Now they'll be right."

"You're the insane one! What will you gain from this? You've unbalanced the universe itself!"

Lucifer stared at the swords in his hands. "…She's mine. I won't share her with anyone, not a foolish human, not god himself."

"You're insane…" Eien, sometimes known as Sera, sometimes merely called Watcher, fifth most powerful Angel in the heavens, repeated quietly. "You'll kill us all." She laughed bitterly. "And to think, I was worried about the humans. We're as destructive as they are. We've been corrupted-"

Lucifer shook his head, twisting the shinken slightly as he drove it through Sera's chest. He watched her body fall to the 'floor'. "You always did piss me off when you started in on your rants, Sera-chan."

He held up the other Shinken then drove it into the floor. "All I have to do is seal up this dreamscape and they'll be safely hidden. Rociel…" He smiled. "My Rociel will be safe." He smirked at the body on the ground. "It was one or the other, dream gazer. I won't let anything happen to _her_."

He nudged the body with his foot and smiled. "God, I love death. Do youthink she likes it when I send another soul to her?" He nodded as if she'd replied. "She must. She is death, after all." He laughed. "Death and the devil, a match made in heaven."

Tired with the bad puns he disappeared.

It was 4 in the morning.

***

Meiun looked up as someone knocked on the door. Walking over to the door she paused before opening it. "Who is it?"

Fuuma stood outside it, bloodstains on his clothing. He entered, silently.

"Hold it, are you hungry? Did you eat yet? Let me hang up your coat now…" She smiled as she took his coat from him and put it away in the closet.

He glanced at the clock and sighed. Five am… Reaching over he pulled her close, walking towards the bedroom. Well past time to get to sleep.

With a quick kiss they climbed into bed and immediately both went to sleep. It had been a very long day…

***

Eriol yawned as he woke up, an internal clock warning him it was time to get up despite the fact he was still tired. He tried to sit up and frowned as he couldn't move. Squirming got him nowhere, he couldn't even more his arms.

"Hiragizawa…" A voice, a very familiar once, muttered in his ear.

Eriol blinked. He'd heard that voice, many times. Just never in this…position… He smiled as memory caught up with him. Oh yeah, he was in bed and his ever kawaii cousin was asleep beside him. Not a bad place to be… "Ne, Shaoran?"

He cousin lifted his head, blinking sleepily at him. Aw, he was so cute in the morning. He looked so... so…confused. "Ngh?"

Not very verbal, apparently. "It's time to get up."

For once Shaoran didn't turn bright red or shout or anything. He simply nodded, stood and looked around for his bag. "Where're my clothes?" He had the slow drawl of the still sleepy. Jet lag, perhaps?

"2 feet to your left."

"Thanks…"

Eriol crawled out of bed himself and smiled as Shaoran went to the convenient bathroom to change. How typical.

Having changed he yawned again, stretched some more and sat on the end of the bed. If the morning went as normal any second now Nakuru would come running in, swinging Suppi, and demand breakfast…

Nothing.

He blinked. Were they still sleeping? He poked his head into the bathroom. "Ne, Shaoran, I'm going to go check on Nakuru and Sup-"

Shaoran cut him off by throwing his old shirt over his head. "I'm changing!" He protested.

"Still? I've been done for a while. Do you need-"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hiragizawa…" Shaoran glared.

Eriol sighed. "Fine, fine…" Closing the door he left. "He's cranky in the mornings…"

Walking across the hall he entered Suppi and Nakuru's room. He blinked. They weren't there. The luggage was though. The bed had been slept in, or at least bounced on, at some point. No remains of breakfast. Had they gone on without him? He pouted. He wasn't late or anything! How rude.

"Are they here?" Shaoran, straightening his clothes, poked his head in the room. "Huh? Where'd they go?"

"I don't know. They didn't say anything. Nakuru never wakes up before now and Suppi wakes up when Nakuru does."

"Always?" Shaoran asked.

"Always." Eriol responded, with a smile that told the whole as to WHY Suppi woke up when Nakuru did.

"So where are they?"

"Breakfast, perhaps."

"Already?"

"It's 10 am, Shaoran."

"Oh…I really was tired, wasn't I?"

"Yes." Eriol replied simply. _As I am now._ "Shall we go meet with Imonoyama-san?"

"What about them?"

"They'll find us."

Shaoran made a face. "Nakuru would, wouldn't it?"

Eriol beamed.

Shaoran sighed. "They're as twisted as you are."

"Hidoi! How can you say such things about me? Shaoran, you're heartless."

"Hmph." Shaoran turned away.

"Araa, you're up!"

They both turned to see Akira standing beside a blond they figured had to be Imonoyama Nokoru, with a blue haired man standing defensively behind them. Eriol smiled. "Ijyuin-san, good morning."

"Good morning." Shaoran echoed.

"Araa?" Eriol peered around. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Still asleep." Akira replied, with a smile.

"Eh?" Shaoran blinked. "Sakura never sleeps this late!"

"Oh?" Nokoru flipped his fan open. 'Interesting'. "You know Kinomoto-san well?"

The blue haired man leaned forward and whispered something to Nokoru. Nokoru blinked, then nodded. "Oh, her fian-WHAT?" He gaped at the blue-haired man. "Suoh, you're lying!"

Suoh just Looked at him.

Nokoru gaped, looking back at Shaoran. He shut and re-opened his fan. 'Shock!'

Shaoran blinked. "…"

Eriol hmmed. "I thought you were supposed to know everything about females, Imonoyama-san? You're rather famous for it."

Nokoru coughed, shutting his fan, looking annoyed. "Yes…well…" He glared at Suoh who shrugged innocently.

"She's still asleep?" Shaoran was asking Akira, largely ignoring Nokoru. Akira nodded. Shaoran sighed. He turned to Eriol. "I'm going to get some breakfast. And there's something…" He looked towards the wall.

Eriol smiled. "OK. I'll fill you in later then." He looked over at Nokoru. "Unless, of course, you're busy now, Imonoyama-san."

"Umm…not really. Now would be a good time." He seemed offset by something.

Eriol nodded and turned to wave to his cousin but Shaoran was already gone. He blinked. "That's odd."

"Hmm?" Akira asked. Nokoru was still disturbed and Suoh was trying to calm him down. "Did you say something?"

"No…Nothing important…"

"Imonoyama-sama!"

Nokoru turned as two security guards ran up the hall to them. They paused to bow before speaking. "Sir, there's been a disturbance."

"Where?"

"The center of campus, at the fountain."

Nokoru started. "The fountain? What happened."

"Well…" The first guard looked uncomfortable. "There was, evidently, some fighting.

"Fighting?"

"The fountain itself was destroyed."

"Any weapons found at the site?"

"None, sir."

Nokoru sagged, Suoh had to catch him. "Anything else?"

"Yes, sir…"

"…Something wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this sir, but…" The second guard coughed. "There were, fatalities."

"Fatalities?" Nokoru perked up again. "Who?"  
"One unidentified girl, a large black cat and…"

"And?"

"There was a body in the fountain, drowned. It has been identified as belonging to Nekoi Yuzuriha."

Nokoru paled and almost collapsed again. Akira cried out, hands flying up to cover his mouth. Eriol frowned. "An unidentified girl and… a large black cat?"

"Yes." The guards nodded.

Eriol frowned, casting a spell. An illusion of Nakuru and Spinel Sun, in its true form, appeared beside him. The guards blinked. "That…just might be them."

"You don't know?"

The guard shifted nervously. "Well…there wasn't much…left…of them…Makes positive identification hard…"

Eriol closed his eyes. "But… you believe it's them?"

"It just might be."

Akira blinked. "Aren't those your…oh!" He gaped. "Oh my!"

"They weren't in their room this morning… I thought…they went to breakfast." Eriol slowly sank to the floor.

Nakuru, Suppi, Yue, Kerberos, Touya, Daidoji… Everyone was dead. Everyone except…

_'I think life hates you.'_

_'hates you…'_

She'd been standing over him when she said that.
    
    Staring at Shaoran…

He stood up suddenly, peering around. "Which way did he go?"

Everyone stared at him. "Who?"

"Shaoran!" He demanded. With a quick curse he ran back into their room and, digging through Shaoran's things, pulled out the Lasin board. Holding it up he began to chant, concentrating.

Nokoru blinked. "What's he doing?"

"Trying to find his cousin, I think?" Akira suggested.

The guards stared at Eriol as if he was nuts.

A blue light shot out of the lasin board as Eriol finished the spell. With a quick nod he ran off in the general direction it was pointing. Suoh gestured for Akira to watch Nokoru then ran after him.

"Where are you going?" The ninja demanded.

"I have to find him…"

"Your friend?"

"He's in danger…"

They dodged down a few side corridors, trying to find the right place. Suoh frowned. "We're nearing the Seals rooms. What would he be doing here?"

"Who's here now?"

"Kamui never came home. Neither did Sorata. That leaves Arashi and Yu…" He trailed off. "Only Arashi."

"That's it?" Eriol almost stumbled. "I thought there were seven Seals?"

"There were." Suoh replied grimly. "But Subaru doesn't live here."

"Still…" Shaking his head Eriol returned to the task at hand. Find Shaoran THEN worry about the fate of the world. Priorities.

They slowed to a stop as the board pointed them towards a door. Eriol frowned, staring at it. "What's this room?"

"This is Arashi's bedroom. What would he be doing here?" Suoh looked confused.

"He said there was something…something not right? Something wrong here?" Slowly he opened the door.

Suoh and Eriol both gaped at what was inside. Cables and wires criss-crossed the room like a complex electronic device. They'd burst through walls, flooring, gone right through furniture. Furniture and…

"E-ri-ol…"

"SHAORAN!" Eriol, heedless of the danger, jumped into the room, pushing his way through the cables until he reached Shaoran. The boy was in bad shape, the cables and wires had gone through a shoulder, his stomach, legs, even his left hand. His sword lay on the ground beside him, out of reach. He was in no shape to cast a spell even if he could reach it though.

Shaoran smiled weakly as Eriol tried to figure out how to free him without causing more damage. "I came…because I thought…she was dead…Ironic, huh?"

"Shut up!" Eriol yelled at him. "You aren't dead yet!"

"Not yet…" Shaoran coughed. "I felt something here…something bad… I came in…I thought they were dead…I just touched her… She was dead…the wires weren't." He winced, closing his eyes. "It hurt, Eriol."

_'I'll protect you. No matter how much you hate it.'_

"Sakura is all right, isn't she, Eriol?" Shaoran sounded more worried about her then himself.

Eriol nodded. "She's fine…" He picked Shaoran's sword off the ground and cut him free, cradling him in his arms.

Shaoran smiled, eyes obscured by his bangs. "That's good…I think he likes her…Does she like him?"

"I didn't ask…"

"Oh well…" He frowned, considering. "It isn't so…bad…I always…thought I'd be scared more."

"You'll be fine."

"It really hurts…" Shaoran put his wounded hand on his stomach, the other arm dangling useless at his side.

"You'll be fine." Eriol repeated stubbornly.

"Did you ever find Suppi and Nakuru?"

"Yes…they're fine." He lied.

"Good." Shaoran smiled. "They're strange, just like you, but…" He frowned, considering. Eriol brushed his hair from his eyes and Shaoran smiled. "I think…I liked…all of you…anyway…even if you were…annoying…" He hissed, biting his lip. "Eriol!"

"Shaoran!"

"…"

"Shaoran…"

"…"

"Shaoran…say something…please? Please?…Don't make me beg, Shaoran. I don't beg…"

Silence.

Eriol put his fingers on Shaoran's neck.

Silence.

Eriol stared down at the body in his arms, then looked up. There was another body, one with long black hair. "I think…I think you're running out of Seals very quickly…"

Suoh said nothing, standing outside the door, staring inside, eyes wide with horror.

_'Humanity will die'_

_'Life hates you'_

_'E-ri-ol…'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'I think…I liked…all of you…anyway…'_

Eriol buried his face in his dead relatives hair. Shaoran was gone. His guardians, all of them, were gone. The Kinomoto's were gone. Eien would never have let this happen, so she was gone. What was left?

Who was left?

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	26. Wonderful

Wonderful

-

I just want my life to be the same

Just like it used to be

Some days I hate everything

And I hate everything

And everyone and everything

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

Everclear ' Wonderful'

-

Shota yawned; running his hand through his hair as he entered the Clamp Campus building he and the Seals had been calling home.

"Kamui-chan!" Akira ran up to the young Seal. "There you are! We were so worried!"

Shota sweatdropped. "I told you he was fine when you called."

"But that was almost two hours ago!"

"Kamui-chan had to find his pants."

"Shota-kun!" Kamui protested, turning red.

"What? It wasn't my fault? (Well, not really.)"

"But…" Kamui looked at Akira, who seemed to have just let that comment fly over his head

"We've been so worried! The Angels attacked here last night."

"What? When?"

"We aren't sure. No one saw. We believe Fuuma attacked Yuzuriha and a couple guests. The computer girl attacked Arashi and another guest."

"Anyone seriously hurt?" Shota asked.

"Are Arashi and Yuzu-chan all right?" Kamui asked, looking faintly panicked.

Akira shook his head slowly. "All the attacks were fatal."

Kamui sank to the pavement, eyes glazed. "No…"

"Where's Sorata?" Shota asked, ignoring Kamui.

"He didn't return last night."

"Strange. Why did they attack? Did they take anything?"

"Well…" Akira shifted nervously. "The Shinken are missing."

Shota stared at him blankly. Kamui had his face in his hands. "What?"

"Someone stole the Shinken. Or they were destroyed. We can't find them."

Shota frowned. "Didn't you have them protected somewhere?'

"Yes, but…whoever killed Yuzuriha took them."

"Has to be Fuuma." Shota noted. "He was missing last night. Meiun went home with her brother and the Sumeragi's at 3."

Kamui blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Just cause you're asleep doesn't mean I am." Shota smiled. "I don't go to bed until at least 1 am normally." He shook his head. "Drove Hokuto-chan nuts. She always said she needed her beauty sleep and couldn't get it with me prowling around the place at all hours."

Kamui frowned.

"Oh! So that's why you're always up so late." Akira beamed. "I always thought you just didn't eat breakfast."

Shota shook his head. "Nah. I just have breakfast with Sei-chan and Meiun-chan when they go to lunch. Sei-chan has the best restaurant near his work."

"Really? What's it called?"

"Ijyuin!" Suoh called, running up to them. "There you are. Rijichou wants to meet with all of you. Lady Sumeragi's arrived."

"Hoo?" Shota grinned. "So, Obaasan came, huh? Better not keep her waiting, she gets cranky so easily these days."

Kamui fumed as he followed the others towards the administrative building. Sei-chan…that was Hokuto's nickname for Seishirou. _'She always said she needed her beauty sleep…'_ Hokuto… He scowled. He didn't like being reminded that Shota hadn't always been his Shota-kun. He didn't want to think of Shota-kun living with someone else, caring for someone else…

_My Shota-kun!_

Shota was his! Only he got to hug him, to touch him whenever he wanted to. Shota wouldn't even shake hands with other people, not even Hokuto. But he'd hug him, a lot. He liked it when Kamui touched him! Shota cared about him, opened up to him, only him!

Kamui found himself suddenly wondering what Shota would look like without his right eye.

***

Subaru woke up with a yawn, feeling a conspicuous lack of bodily warmth beside him. The air was full of the smell of breakfast; Seishirou was already up cooking, as normal. Smelled like pancakes, again. Hokuto-chan and Meiun-chan would be over soon. He eyed the clock and blinked. Noon already? Maybe Shota would come as well.

Crawling out of bed he winced, rubbing his back. His head felt fine, Seishirou had the best cure for hangovers, but his back still hurt. Dressing he grabbed three Tylenol from the bathroom and washed them down with some water before brushing his teeth and heading for the kitchen.

Seishirou was busily cooking, a large bowl of pancake batter at his side. Reaching out he pulled Subaru close, kissing him. Subaru smiled, deepening the kiss. Seishirou pulled back after a minute, smiling and nipping him on the lower lip. Then he turned back to the food as Subaru nuzzled his neck.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Hungry."

Seishirou nodded and handed him a glass filled with a vicious looking liquid. "Here."

Subaru glared at it, then sniffed. He made a face. "Smells awful."

Seishirou shook his head. "If you don't drink it the hangover will come back. You drank worse then that last night."

Subaru stuck his tongue out at him, then drained the glass in one go, pinching his nose shut. He gagged, almost dropping the cup. "Ugh!"

Seishirou pulled the empty glass from his hands and dropped it into the sink. "Would you set the table? Breakfast should be ready soon.

Subaru sighed. How romantic.

_You shouldn't smoke, Subaru-kun. It's bad for your health._

He started, setting the plates in his hand down on the table hard. He blinked, frowning. Why? Why couldn't he forget? Why couldn't he just-?

"Subaru-kun?"

"H-hai?'

"Your grandmother called today. She wants to talk to you about something, she wouldn't tell me what. Something about Kamui-chan, I think. Also, you've been out for a while so work has been building up. Someone's going to stop by with the details on all the jobs. Also, Nokoru wants you to come to Clamp Campus as soon as you can. Something important. I think Kamui-kun's been acting up again, imouto won't say. Meiun-chan can help you with the jobs, if you need, but you're going to be very busy for the next few weeks anyway. Disturbances have been increasing recently. I'll give you a ride to Clamp Campus after breakfast but I have an operation at 2 and an emergency after that, they can't be put off, so I won't be available much this afternoon."

Subaru blinked, processing all that.

"Oh, and I'm going out to dinner with Meiun-chan later, remember? I almost forgot myself, but she didn't. Hokuto-chan can probably make dinner though; we'll have to remember to ask her. Don't forget to eat, like you always do. I have to go into work early for the next few days so I probably won't be able to see you much this week." Seishirou sighed. "I hate being busy."

Subaru sweatdropped. Seishirou-san was being foiled by something as inane as…work? He wouldn't be able to see him either?

He frowned, holding the final plate in his hands. He'd set the others while Seishirou was talking. This was…wrong… It shouldn't be this way! Nothing so simple as a job could keep _his _Seishirou-san from getting, doing what he wanted. Seishirou-san had never been this weak, even before. He'd always been there for Subaru, no matter what. He…

"Oh, and Subaru-kun?"

"Hai?"

"I made some cookies, your favorite of course. Why don't you bring some with when you go to Clamp Campus?"

Subaru scowled, ignoring the cracking noise the plate made when he snapped it in two, clutching it so tightly his knuckles were bloodless white. After a minute he set the pieces on the table and headed for the kitchen.

His eyes were so dark as to be almost black, without the slightest trace of the usual brilliant emerald.

"Seishirou-san…"

Seishirou turned. "What? Something wrong, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru smiled fakely. He just stood there, looking at him! Staring at him with both of those lying eyes…he just stood there!

Rushing forward Subaru hugged Seishirou, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Mmm. Nothing's wrong."

"Hmm?" Seishirou smiled. "Shouldn't you be waiting for your sister then?"

Hokuto-chan… 

Subaru shook his head, free hand reaching for something, anything, he didn't know.

I couldn't save you… 

"The door isn't locked."

_I'm sorry._

"You checked?"

_But…_

"You always unlock it when you wake up."

"Still…"

His reaching hand found something, something long, thin and hard. Pulling it free of the rack it was on his slipped his thumb down the surface and smiled as he felt the sharp edge of a blade cut into his skin. A knife…

Pushing Seishirou back he held him against the stove with his hand, frowning. Seishirou blinked. "What's wrong?"

"You." Stepping back Subaru lashed out with the knife.

Seishirou screamed and clutched at his face, sinking to his knees.

Subaru stood over him, holding the steak knife he'd grabbed loosely in his hand. Reaching with his free hand he pulled Seishirou's head up by the chin, staring into his left eye. The right was ruined, blood running freely down Seishirou's face. "My problem…'

"…" Seishirou stared up at him, eye wide in shock.

"Is you." Subaru brought the knife up again.

"Subaru…kun?"

Subaru frowned, hesitating. Seishirou looked so confused… he growled, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Even now…" Even now he wouldn't show his real self! He'd rather die!

Fine then! So be it.

***

"I'm going to nikichan's for breakfast. Would you like to come?"

'Breakfast? So late? Shouldn't you be saying lunch?"

"We were all up late last night. We all just got up." She rifled in the cabinet for her brush, makeup containers lying scattered on the sink countertop. She was finishing getting ready for the day as Fuuma took a bath in the background.

"Still…"

She brushed her hair back and shook her hairspray. "Hokuto's coming, Shota's at Clamp Campus. They're all in a frenzy."

Fuuma smirked. "Oh really?"

She nodded. "Seems the Shinken have disappeared."

"Oh?"

"And a number of Seals and guests have been killed."

"The Seals have an appalling mortality rate."

"Indeed." She sighed, picking up her hair dryer. Some locks were still damp. "The most confusing thing, though, is Sera."

"Sera?"

"Her human body is unresponsive. Shota can't reach her. He thinks she might be dead."

"Shota?" Fuuma frowned.

"Of course. He is a telepath. He knows all about it." She reminded him, turning the dryer on low.

"Not Uriel?"

"Uriel's asleep." She frowned as one lock began curling the wrong way.

Fuuma glared. Uriel was asleep, but he-

"You were of no interest, or use, as your human self. You were…dull."

"I still-"

"You're no more human than Sera was."

"Sera? She was more human than all of us, caught up in the torment of their lives. She even did her best to get more involved."

"Stealing that Kinomoto girls body, you mean? I wonder. Perhaps she had an ultimate purpose. The cards, even knowing it was merely a stolen image and not their true mistress, did help her."

"Mere cards. Easily fooled."

"They, and the humans, are stronger then we believe." She replied.

"Hmm…" Fuuma considered, leaning against the back of the tub.

Flipping the hair dryer to high she stood over the tub, looking down at him. "The humans are the most dangerous species we've ever judged. They're utterly corrupt and taint whoever comes near them. This conflict has brought even the bare hopes we had for the universe to danger. All our plans hang in balance."

"As their dreamgazers predicted…"

"Indeed, their blind sight has…" She shook her head, hair dryer loose in hand. "Ne?"

"Hmm?"

"Which do you think is worse, Earth of Hell?"

"They'll end up there anyway." He replied calmly.

"Yes…unless…"

He watched her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Her eyes were slightly glazed, the common sign she was talking to her brother. He frowned, about to call her attention back to himself when she shrieked and reached with both hands to cover her right eye.

The hair dryer, still on high, fell towards the water below.

***

Satsuki perched on the couch, sipping some tea. She'd come over early at Meiun's request for a talk, as yet unspoken, and breakfast, which her brother was cooking. She looked up as she heard sudden shouts from the bathroom. She and Nataku, who'd been sitting across from her, stood and walked to the other room, pushing open the door, peering inside and gaping.

Meiun was on the ground, clutching her face and screaming. Fuuma was in the tub, collapsed but twitching slightly, a dying hair dryer fizzling in the water beside him.

Satsuki backed away. "Wh-wh-wh-What…?"

Nataku slipped past her as she stared in horror at the two on the floor. "Mommy? Daddy?"

It shook Meiun but she didn't seem to notice. She moved one arm to wrap it around her chest and stomach but kept screaming. Nataku backed away and went to Fuuma. "Daddy? Daddy? Mommy won't stop yelling. What happened? Why's mommy upset? Daddy?"

It sounded so hurt, like a lost child.

"Daddy! Wake up, daddy! Make mommy stop. I'm scared, daddy!"

Satsuki stared as a strange symbol began to glow on the ground around the rub, rotating slowly. She could only see part of it at once, it was flat and large and the bathtub obscured most of it. It looked like a giant circle with a pentagram of words; she recognized some of them as Latin, overlapped by two triangles, offset to form a star, made of runes. It was emitting a white glow as it slowly turned. She'd never seen anything like it before. It seemed to center on Fuuma's body. Even as she watched the glow increased until it was painful to look at. She turned away, closing her eyes. She heard Nataku scream; it's high-pitched pained shout mingling with Meiun's also wails.

After a few minutes the glare disappeared and she turned back, slowly opening her eyes. She'd only gotten them hallway open when they went wide in an instant.

Someone, something, was standing, no hovering, over the shattered, half-empty remains of the rub. Water was slowly draining to cover the floor; everything that had been covering the symbol was gone. Nataku had disappeared.

The being that hovered over the damp floor looked like Fuuma, in a different form. He was a bit slimmer, dressed in a simple black shirt and pants. His eyes were the same but his hair was longer, falling around his face, bangs in his eyes. A pair of powerful, feathered black wings were folded against his back. He wore black leather boots and fingerless gloves. She blinked. He looked like some kind of Gothic Angel.

Frowning at the floor he gestured, muttering a quick spell and the water evaporated, draining Satsuki's skin of warmth where it touched her.

Fuuma, at least she thought it was Fuuma, settled on the floor, standing over Meiun. "…Finally…"

Meiun didn't respond.

Satsuki stepped forward, holding out a hand. "You…You're?"

He turned and smirked. "Me?"

She nodded, taking another step. He shrugged, brushing his hair from his eyes only to have it fall right back. "I'm Lucifer."

"Lucifer." She paused, recognizing the name. Her hand fell.

He nodded turning back to Meiun. "Even now she clings to him. She holds him in that ruined body."

"Huh?" Satsuki blinked.

Lucifer shrugged and gestured. A large knife, simple and undecorated, appeared in his hand. Satsuki watched in horror as he buried the blade in Meiun's back, through her heart. The screams immediately stopped, leaving a dead silence.

And then the circle returned, centered around Meiun. Satsuki fled to the far side of the room but Lucifer didn't move. After the glow faded Meiun gone, leaving another black-winged angel. Female, in a long, shoulder baring, backless white dress. Her hair and eyes were unchanged. Sakura petals lay on the floor around her feet, scattered lightly in her hair and over her dress. In her right hand, complement to Lucifer's sword, she held a human skull, which disappeared, to Satsuki's eyes, even as Lucifer made his sword disappear. Satsuki whimpered as Lucifer held his hand out and the other angel turned. "Rociel…"

She fled.

End

[][1]

   [1]: X.htm



	27. I'm back! Finally...

               Yuuto stretched, sitting up in bed. He smirked, a smug, satiated look, brushing the hair away from the face of the person lying in bed beside him. "Poor little monk, all worn out by drink and," The smirk grew even more self-satisfied somehow. "exercise."

               Sorata shifted uncomfortably, making a fact. Yuuto ran a soothing hand through his hair, kissing him lightly until he settled. "Hush now." He slid out of bed and stood. "I'm going to get us some food."

               Pulling on some clothes he heade out, closing the door behind him. He'd managed to grab some sandwiches and drinks and was returning to his room when Satsuki pounced, clinging to him desperately, almost knocking him over. "Kigai-san!"

               He blinked. "Wha-?"

               "Meiun and…and…"

               "What happened?"

               "They're dead!"

               "What?" He gaped. "Someone killed Sakurazuka-chan?"

               She nodded quickly.

               "They're dead? Who else?'

               "Na-na-"

               "Nataku?"

               She nodded. "And K-K-" She couldn't seem to finish her sentences.

               K? … Oh hell. "Kamui? Someone killed out Kamui?"

               She nodded, still cclinging fractically. He frowned. "Who?"

               She shook her head, shaking, in hysterics. He pushed her away and looked her in the eye. "Was it a Seal?"

               "I-I-I don't know."

               He sighed and pulled back, setting his nearly forgotten tray on the nearest table before spinnng and pinning the wide-eyed girl against the wall, one hand cupping her chin, the other on her hip. He leaned in close, his entire body only inches from her. He forced her to look at him. "Did a Seal kill them?" His voice was low and steady.

               "No."

               He smiled, releasing his grip, brushing his thumb almost tenderly across her mouth. A light, comforting croon entered his voice, though he still spoke with casual dominance. "How did they die?"

               She almost broke down again but her gaze locked on his. She tried to move closer but he kept her pinned. "Accident…"

               "What happened?"

               "He was…in the tub…" She choked off again.

               "And?" His voice was firm, decisive not comforting.

               "A hair dryer…"

               He tensed. "How?"

               "Meiun-san must have dropped it."

               "What happened to her?"

               "She…she…she…"

               "What?" His voice was sudden and sharp, cutting through her.

               "She was screaming, screaming, she wouldn't stop, she was just screaming for no reason, no reason at all and then Nataku was GONE and Kamui was different and he…he..he…he killed her!" She wailed.

               "Kamui killed Sakurazuka-chan?"

               "He wasn't Kamui! He was…he was different!"

               "How?"

               "He changed!"

               "How?"

               "Wings!"

               Yuuto blinked, thrown off for a second. "Wings?"

               "Wings! Wings and long hair!"

               'Wait… He killed Meiun but she dropped the hair drying in the tub killing him?"

               "He changed! He was dead but then something happened and HE was there!"

               "He?" Yuuto backed off, confused. Satsuki kept on, feuled by her hysteria and confusion.

               "He had big black wings, black clothes, he hair, but they were the same! He was, he was, he was…he was an angel!"

               "An angel? Don't be foolish."

               "He was! He said his name was Lucifer! He had wings!"

               "So does Sakurazuka-chan, when she wants. Even Shota has wings."

               "This was different! It was…it was…"

               He slapped her, calling her attention back to him. "Go ask Beast. Find out just what happened. I want to know where everyone is now. I have Sorata here, find the others. Find out what happened and how."

               She nodded, hand on her cheek. The prospect of communing with Beast brightening her a bit. She didn't even think to ask about Sorata. "All right."

               He gave her a quick push-start down the hallway, towards Beast. "I'll be there in one hour. Tell Beast to hurry."

               She nodde, hysteria replaced with sudden calm now that she'd been told what to do, and ran to her Beast. He sighed, retrieving the food he'd temporarily abandoned and went back to his room.

               Sorata was sleeping lightely, lying on his back. Setting the tray down sagain he walked over and sat at Sorata's side, pulling the sheets down to put his hand on his hip. "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty."

               Sorata made a disgruntled noise and tried to pull the covers up but Yuuto simply pulled them back down. "You can't stay in bed all day."

               Sorat aburied his face in the pillow, providing Yuuto with a rather tempting view of his backside. He said something but it was so muffled he could't make sense of it.

               "What was that? Speak to me not my bed, please."

               He sat up suddenly, knocking Yuuto to the floor. "I said," He almost sounded angry. "That you didn't mind me being in your bed all day so far you can survive if I'm here for a few hours more." He yawned then smirked at the surprised Yuuto. "I'm tired and cranky and it's your own fault." He flopped back to the bed, grabbing a pillow from Yuuto's side and curling around it. "Are you going to give me the covers back or do I have to sleep naked?"

               Yuuto eyed him hungrily for a minute, his surprise already faded, then stood and curled up behind Sorata. He smirked as the Seal tensed but simply lay there, as innocent as he could ever be. He waited until Sorata had almost fallen asleep again then stood, jarring him awake. "I have food."

               Sorata blinked. "Food?"  
               Yuuto snagged the tray. "Sandwiches, snacks and some water. I figured you were too hung over for anything heavy."

               Sorata winced, reminded. His headache was only a dull throb but it was still there. He reached out for a sandwich but Yuuto knocked his hand away. "Now, now, can't eat lying down. You'll choke."

               Sorata glared at him, yelping as he was hauled up to rest against Yuuto, head on his shoulder. "Hey!" He squirmed, trying to hit him. "Don't push me around."

               "I didn't. I helped you up."

               "Don't give me any of that semantic-"

               Yuuto popped a carrot stick in his mouth. "So noisy."

               "Noisy? I'm pissed! You keep-"

               "You weren't so upset before."

               Sorata blushed. "That….that's different!"

               Yuuto chuckled in his ear, voice dropping to a low whisper. "So damn noisy, all the time…" He smirked. "Although, it is rather flattering that-" He cut off as Sorata, now bright red, pulled back and offered him a sandwich.

               "Are you going to eat or just sit there smirking?"

               Yuuto considered a bit then took the food, falling on his back on the bed, eating quietly. Sorata took a sip of water and ate a sandwich himself then nudged Yuuto in the side. "Hey, pretty boy, don't eat lying down. You might choke."

               Yuuto frowned then stood and walked over to a side door. He looked back over his shoulder at the Seal. "I'm going to take a shower. If you want there's one across the hall in Nataku's room. Towels are in there." He exited, leaving the door slightly open behind him.

               Sorata stood, looking in a mirror Yuuto had hanging in a corner. "…Man, I was wasted last nigh." He glared at the bathroom. "I can't believe pretty boy outdrank me…oh well." With a shrug he followed Yuuto, shutting the door behind him.

*             *               *

               Shota lay on his back on his bed, eyes closed, listening to the soft ticked of his watch which was sitting on a nearby table. He'd taken off his clothes, intending to change, but had fallen to his bed and not moved since. He'd been lying there for about an hour, barely moving. He slowly opened his eyes as someone stood over him, reaching out but not quite touchinghim. "Mmm, Kamui? Didn't hear you come in."

               "Shota-kun…" Barely a whisper in reply.

               "What's wrong?"

               Kamui was silent a long moment then knelt beside him, putting his hand over Shota's heart. "Where did you get this?"

               Shota blinked. "What?"

               "This tattoo." Kamui traced it. "It's…"

               Familiar?"

               He nodded. "Mother…she had one just like that. No other ones…"

               "What, nothing?" Shota smiled. "Not even a little heart?"

               "No…do you have others?"

               He nodded. "Although, they aren't really tattoos."

               "They aren't?"

               Shota shook his head, looking over his shoulder to his back. "It's magic, not ink. A determining mark, a label, a reminder of just who I am."

               Kamui blinked. "who are  you?"

               He gestured to his back. "An Angel and…" He traced a finger over Kamui's hand, outlining the tattoo over his heart from memory. "A Magami."

               "yes."

               "How long have you know?"

               He considered. "All my life yet less than a week…"

               "Huh?"

               "Time is a funny thing, Kamui." He slurred Kamui's name strangely. "We existed outside of it so long and yet…" He looked at his watch. "In the end it's all we have left."

               "Shota, are you OK? You're acting funny."

               "Not really. But it's OK."

               "It's not ok!" Kamui frowned, standing. "What's wrong?"

               "It's necessary."

               "What is? Why? Why do you have to suffer?"

               "Foolish questions. You can't understand. You don't know the goal, the problem, how to fix it, the obstacles. You can't see what's necessary without that knowledge. You can't tell what means anything and what doesn't if you don't know. You can't act, speak or ask the right questions."

               "…Shota-kun?'

               Shota sat up, moving face to face with him. "Do you know what this is all really about? Do you know if it's important? How important?"

               "…What're you talking about? We're trying to save humanity!"

               Shota made a face, pulling back. "How narrow minded, ignorant…No, Kamui, that isn't really the point of everything. That is only what your 'dreamgazers' tell you; they're distorted version of a 'truth' that's been already been manipulated for them. Dreamgazers can't see the future, because there is none. There is no set future, no one really knows what will happen. Time moves in a circle, history repeats itself, but sometimes, just sometimes, it actually changes."

               "… Then… why is everyone so worried about fate? If there's no set future there's no fate, is there?"

               "No, there isn't. Fate is just a convenient way of accepting the pre-established outcome."

               "But you said Meiun changed it? If not fate then what?"

               "Time, Kamui. Changing the future by changing the past."

               "But it isn't pre-destined?"

               "Time's all linked together. To change one part changes the whole circle. The 'most common' outcome becomes something else, changing everything after it until it all settles. Time can only be manipulated as a whole, every tiny change affects everything that's ever happened and ever will. Time can only be changed as a whole, not an interval."

               "So…what was all that 'without destiny' stuff?" Kamui looked confused.

               "Outside of time is a more appropriate title."

               "Outside of time."

               Shota nodded.

               "So you were…"

               "Immortals. Non-humans, that is why we were rejected.

               "But now you're-?"

               "No, we're still who we always have been." He smirked. "Humans just think we aren't."

*             *               *

               Hokuto hummed, skipping down the hall to her brother's apartment. She knocked on the door then opened it and stepped inside. "Hi! How are you two?"

               Subaru stood facing away from her, finishing setting the table. "Morning, Hokuto-chan."

               "Is Meiun here yet? Or Shota?"

               "Just you."

               "Aww…" She walked over to him. "Turn around and let your sister see your outfit."

               He dutifully turned, frowning worridly. Hokuto gasped, he was covered in blood. Whatever the source it had splattered him from head to toe, drying even now into black smears on his face and clothing. "S-Subaru?"

               "I don't know what's keeping Meiun. She should be here by now." He shook his head. "Seishirou-san will be mad."

               "Where is he?" She asked, pale.

               "In the kitchen, cooking."

               Hokuto stumbled intot he kitchen and screamed, gaping in horror at what was left of Seishirou and the bloody knife beside him. Subaru stepped up beside her, sighing. "Seems breakfast will be a little late."

               She choked. "A little…Subaru, what happened?"

               He laughed nervously. "We woke up a bit late."

               "…What? That's it?"

               He blinked, eyes glazed slightly. "Yes?"

               "But…but…Seishirou?"

               He turned, tilting his head as if listening or watching something intently. After a minute he blushed. "Seishirou-san!"

               "Subaru…"

               "Hmm?" He turned back to her.

               "Are you OK?"

               He nodded, smiling. "I'm fine. A bit hung over, but…"

               "But…Subaru, Seishirou's dead! What happened?"

               Subaru frowned, eyes darkening. He said nothing. Hokuto grabbed his shoulders, holding him close. "What happened, Subaru? Tell me."

               He sighed, leaning in close to her. "It's not right."

               "Huh?"

               "It's not right…the way things are not."

               "Wha-" She was cut off by a sickeningly wet crunching noise and a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to see her brother pulling his hand out of her chest. "S-Su…baru?"

               He caught her before she hit the floor. His eyes were clear but dark, ebony rather then their usual emerald "This isn't right, oneesan. I finally figured it out though. It's an illusion, it's all fake. I killed Seishirou-san and now I'm trapped here. It's all a fake! An illusion…" He pulled her close, trailing his fingers through her hair. "It's all an illusion, that's why it feels so wrong. So it doesn't matter. No matter what I do…it won't matter. This is all in my head, it's a fake, it doesn't matter." He set her body down and hung his head, eyes closed. "It doesn't matter."

               When he opened his eyes again they were their usual color but with a strangely glazed look. He smiled sweetly and stood, ignoring the fresh blood covering himself and the room. "Ne, Seishirou-san…is breakfast ready yet? Meiun and Hokuto-chan should be here soon."

               He turned as the front door opened and moved out to see who it was. "hello?"

               Fuuma stood in the doorway, lazily looking around. Subaru walked up to hi and smiled his most sunny smile. "Hello Kamui-kun, how are you today? Is Meiun-chan feelint well?"

               Fuuma raised an eyebrow, stepping inside. "We're both fine."

               "Oh good. Come in then. Breakfast should be almost done."

               "Really? Well then. Meiun will be here soon, I'm sure. Is Seishirou cooking?"

               Subaru nodded. "He'll be done soon."

               "I'm sure. Would you go get him?"

               "Of course." Subaru turned to return to the kitchen, eyes completely glazed over. He never saw Fuuma raise his hand, never felt the spell, never knew what hit him. In a minute Fuuma was gone and the apartment was silent.

*             *               *

               Nokoru saw by the narrow sick-room bed Sakura lay on, running his fingers through her hair. Suoh hovered nervously in the background. "Rijichou…"

               Nokoru sighed, fingers hesitating. "Yes, Suoh?"

               "…Do you know where Sorata is?"

               Nokoru shook his head. "He disappeared last night. Sometime while we were all talking." He returned his attention to the silent body before him.

               No one spoke for a long time then Suoh stoped his hand, gently pulling him away. Nokoru half-heartedly faught but Suoh was too strong, knew him too well. He was pulled away to his feet and turned to thedoor. Suoh silently guided him towards the exit buit Nokoru stopped him as they passed Eriol and Shaoran. Sakura's former fiancé, now deceased like her. Eriol was silent, one hand twined in Shaoran's air. He hadn't moved since he'd sat down beside the body.

               "She's dead, isn't she?"

               "Rijichou?"

               "She's still breathing but…"

               "…" Suoh put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "We need to go check on Kamui. We don't know where Sorata is and the Shinken are gone."

               "And all of the Dragons of earth are alive." Nokoru shook his head. "I know, it's just…" He collapsed again Suoh, clinging too him.

               Suoh sighed. "Rijichou…" He held him close, not saying anything. After a few minutes Nokoru pulled away, walking towards the door. "Let's go see Kamui-kun and Shota then. We can grieve later."

               Eriol watched them go then turned to the unoccupied bed across from him. "what are you doing?"

               "Pardon me?"

               "Everyone's dying, no one has any idea what's going on. Is this really fate?"

               "Fate?" Meiun smiled, lounging at the foot of the bed. She's appeared, or at least shown herself, after Eriol called her out. "There's no such thing. It's just an idea, something to control the Dragons."

               "Why?"

               "The beings you call the Dragons of Heaven or Earth are the most powerful humans around, conveniently collected here in Japan."

               "But why bother? Why build such a complex plot? You had to know it would fail."

               "Has it? Dreamgazers aren't omnipotent, they're rather easy to fool. They believe what we want them to believe and pass that on to you. Human dreamgazers see only one future, true dreamgazers see possibilities of future. Have we failed? Or is this our desired possibility? What the dreamgazers see isn't necessarily what we want."

               "You didn't answer my question. Why?"

               "Because we always do. You humans, you think you're the beginning and end of the universe. The ultimate creation. Feh. God didn't create you. He created the universe, you're a mere by product."

               "Why?"

               "Do you know how many other sentient species have populated the universe? Can you begin to comprehend how limited you truly are? Ruled by the negative, humans are. Powerful but destructive. It is rare and miraculous to see a true healer, a saint among you. You're a bundle of contradictions. How do you believe that everyone goes to heaven or hell and yet also believe in ghosts?"

               "…Which is right?"

               She smiled. "Both, actually. There is a heaven and there is a hell. I know the beings who rule each, though I'm far closer to Hell then Heaven. But you humans…all races that are unjudged are ghosts. Your spirits surround this world, wailing and crying, trying to rip apart the living, tormented. A sort of spiritual miasma around the planet. Fighting amongst each other, trying to gain strength. Those that do gain englightment, that do understand…" She shrugged. "They're lost among the wailing, sucked into the despair and hatred."

               Eriol's hand tightened convulsively in Shaoran's hair. "…Every…everyone?"

               "Everyone."

               "But why? WHY!"

               "Because, it doesn't matter. Humans don't matter, the other species don't matter."

               "Who, who decides this? Why don't they?"

               "Kami-sama of course. God decides. He created us, he sets the rules. The only beings that matter are those on a similar level, those with the the power to create and destroy as strong as his."

               "Beings like you?"

               "Me? Hardly. I'm a Seraph, not a god. I matter more then humans, but barely at all. We only matter as long as God cares for us."

               "You're just tools?'

               "The universe and everything in it is a tool. We're outside of time, but not the universe. We were created to serve a purpose. What makes a tool of flesh and blood any less a tool than one of metal?"

               "Sentience, of course."

               "A human, valuing sentience? You kill other animals for fun, hurt each other for sport. What is sentience to you?"

               "…We are not a tool!"

               "You believe you aren't. You have to. If we ever do get another God-being, another of like power they will have been raised among their species. They have to believe they're special. They must know they are above normal, that they have power. They should know not to misuse it but…." She shrugged. "That's really optional."

               "You're saying that we're made to believe this? Made to believe that we're the only ones, the best?"

               "Why is it wrong to kill another human? Why are we better then animals? What is our purpose? What is the purpose of the universe? Is there a purpose? Do we serve that purpose? Does my life have meaning?"

               "The questions all humans ask."

               "The questions all sentient species ask. Well, except for Angels. We are special after all. We're made to answer, or not, those questions, not to ask them."

               "We have meaning!"

               "Screamed the insignificant soul."

               "Our lives have a purpose!"

               "Shrieked the tiny mind."

               "Our suffering matters! Our feelings matter! Who we are, who we love, who we hate, what we do…everything, everything matters!"

               Meiun simply smiled. "Raged the flicker of barely noticed light."

               "Why? WHY! If it doesn't matter, why?"

               "Because God gets bored."

               "Why the End of the World? Why this fake disaster?"

               "To let the race judge itself. To clean up the trash. Suffering is necessary to grow but we can't have a hateful god. Who knows what they'd do."

               "So the universe? All this suffering?"

               "The suffering of bugs. Here, then gone. A mere instant in time."

               "It matters! If only to us, it matters."

               "To humans?'

               "Yes!"

               "But not to animals?"

               "No…wait, yes!"

               "Too late. You reveal your own weakness. You feel as we do, you don't really care. You simply pretend. Because you're meant to be moral."

               Eriol collapsed in his chair, shrinking in on himself. "If it's all so practiced, if you already know, why this? Why change things? What went wrong?"

               "I found a flaw in the plan. Now we have to start all over."

               "…Start over? You want to start over? Even though you know we won't have the potential?"

               She shrugged. "You or all that came before you. But maybe you will. It's a rather big flaw. And what's a little more suffering? It's not as if you'll remember everything so far."

               "So it won't matter? Everything that-"

               "You are slow, aren't you? It dosen't matter anyway."

               "It does!"

               She shrugged and sighed, as if dealing with a particularly stubborn child.

               "So…what's the flaw?"

               "If a species passes our test they've become all 'moral' and suffer no longer. They cease to grow. They remain as they were when we judeged them."

               "And that's bad?"

               "We judged them before they were god. We want them to continue to grow."

               "So you want to cut the judgement?'

               "Move it back. To a point where God, with our support, can handle them. Where they have the power we want."

               "So…that's…less suffering? Cutting out this Seals and Angels nonsense."

               "Actually." Meiun smiled sweetly. "I'm arguing for more. Still wouldn't matter though." She smirked. "But they always did say Death's a bitch."

               "That was life."

               "Well that's impolite. Althogh, I suppose that Uriel is Kami's bitch, when it comes right down to it."

               "Uriel?"

               "Uriel, Shota-kun, Kami-sama, Kamui-chan." She shrugged. "What's in a name?"

               Eriol stared at her. "Kami-sama?"

               "Disturbing, isn't it? That God's such a whiny putz. Of course, he doesn't know he is, but…" She shrugged. "Deities will be deities."

               "…"

               "Oh dear, I think I overloaded your brain. Did my exposition last too long? Should I cut it now, give you a chance to rest and assimilate? To be continued?"

               Eriol could only nod.


End file.
